DA Origin: La profeta de los Grey Wardens
by Sekainohime
Summary: Hola chicos. Uso este espacio para hacer algunas advertencias. Esta Historia va principalmente de Elissa Cousland x Alistair y de Aedan Cousland x Zevran. Adicionalmente habr'a algunas parejas más que debereis ir descubriendo a medida que avance la historia. Espero que la disfruten. A aquellos que no les guste el chicoxchico que sepan que aqui se incluye. Chao chao!
1. 00 Prólogo

00 Prologo

Estaba cansada.

La noche caía sobre la ciudad y ella aún estaba a gran distancia de casa. El último bus se había ido, así que no le quedaba otra opción que usar el metro. Sacó su celular para chequear la hora y terminó comprobando que le quedaba menos del diez por ciento de batería.

"Magnífico" Aquel pensamiento sarcástico era la prueba de que su día no podía ser peor. Acaba de enterarse de que suspendió el último examen del cuarto año en la facultad de medicina. Pasó todo el día buscando al médico encargado y cuando lo encontró el sujeto ni siquiera encontró su examen. Al final, intentó convencerlo de que le permitiese repetir el test, pero el sujeto dijo que NO. Que si esa nota estaba puesta pues es la que le tocaba. Incluso le dijo "nos vemos el próximo año".

Estaba tan furiosa y frustrada que las lágrimas casi se le salen. Pero ahora mismo todo el disgusto se había esfumado y sencillamente estaba agotada.

Harta de la vida que llevaba.

La sociedad era tan inhóspita. La gente era tan desagradable y malvada. Solo se preocupaban por sí mismos y de nadie más. Muchas veces ni aunque estuviesen muriéndose de hambre en una esquina. Pero ella quería ayudar. Ella quería ser diferente. Aunque fuese solo por satisfacción personal. Por eso quiso se médico. Hacer una diferencia.

Pero solo era una personita dentro de un mundo de miles donde nadie la notaría nunca. Aunque hiciese un gran descubrimiento científico su nombre sería absorbido por la historia y en algunos años solo sería una cita bibliográfica en la tesis de grado de algún alumno de ciencias.

Suspiró.

Si tan solo viviese en uno de esos juegos de roll que adoraba tanto. Cualquiera le venía bien. "_**Thewhiser", "Skyrim", "Assassin's Creed", "MassEfect"**_… sería tan genial.

Se colocó los audífonos e hizo correr "Demons" de ImaginationDragons. Si se iba a aburrir el resto del camino, al menos escucharía **esa** canción. Cuando la música comenzó a sonar sintió un escalofrío sobre su nuca que de a poco se extendió por todo su cuerpo. La música siempre había hecho mucho por ella, pero cuando venía acompañada por las imágenes de los videojuegos era como hacerla saltar de emoción.

Que genial hubiese sido nacer en una de esos mundos. Ser la protagonista de uno de esos juegos. Ver elfos, golems, enanos, hombres lobos. Acurrucarse con Hawke bajo las estrellas. Bailar en el balcón del sagrado Inquisidor, cualquiera fuese su raza. Viajar por el espacio junto al sexy KaidanAlenco. O dios, que belleza. Pero ella no mataría dragones. Buscaría un huevo y entonces lo criaría y se convertiría en "La madre de dragones". Tal vez gobernaría una Isla y haría que la llamasen "Kalesi".

Rió ante la idea. A veces se emocionaba tanto con sus ilusiones que se ponía a escribir sobre romances en tierras lejanas donde era una bruja de leyendas, o una asesina de los Crows que jamás había fallado una misión.

Soltó otra risita.

Aquello era demasiado Mary-Su para su gusto. Por eso normalmente solo encarnaba personajes que ya existían. Si tan solo eso fuese posible.

Sabía que la vida en la edad media sería complicada. Probablemente no lograría sobrevivir al Blight, dios, ni siquiera tenía carne sobre los huesos para sostener una espada. Pero si se pudiese escapar de aquella asquerosamente aburrida realidad en la que vivía donde el planeta estaba muriendo por culpa de los humanos y el smok nublaba los amaneceres de la ciudad… ella lo agradecería.

Se detuvo.

"Que tontería" pensó mientras sonaban las ultimas notas de la canción. Sostuvo el teléfono en su mano, observando la advertencia en rojo de que la batería se estaba acabando.

"Pero si tuviese que escoger uno… sería Origin." Sonrió ampliamente "DragonAge: Orgin" allí estaba su príncipe. El personaje 3D que la convenció de crear un club de fans hetero cuando ella abiertamente fanática de las historias homo.

Su cara le gustaba. Su voz le gustaba. Su carácter le gustaba… nunca olvidaría ese nombre. Se aseguraría de ponerle ese nombre a su hijo si alguna vez tenía uno.

Una luz fuerte a su costado la sacó de sus reflexiones justo cuando la música se acababa. Un fuerte pitido le llegó justo cuando la lluvia comenzó a mojarle el cabello. Entonces un golpe en su costado hizo que soltara el teléfono. La sensación de los audífonos siendo arrancados de sus orejas le entumeció el rostro y se vio de pronto en el suelo… varios metros más lejos.

No tuvo tiempo de preguntarse que había pasado.

Ni de conectar sus pensamientos.

Solo supo…

Que todo se volvía oscuro…

Hacía frío…

Con la vista nublada vio dos pares de piernas bajarse de un vehículo y correr en su dirección. No distinguió ninguna palabra que dijeron. El sonido de la lluvia cayendo era más fuerte que sus voces.

Intentó moverse pero no pudo. Ni siquiera sus dedos se movieron. Se sentía entumecida.

Hubiese querido decir algo, llorar.

Pero ni la lluvia sobre ella tenía ya temperatura para deprimirla. No sabía que durante la muerte uno se sentiría tan lúcido. Dándose por vencida cerró los ojos.

Había tantas cosas que quiso hacer y no pudo. Tantas oportunidades que dejó pasar por estar estudiando… nunca salió con un chico de verdad. Y ya estaba un poco mayor para empezar, pero le hubiese gustado. Pensó que vendría naturalmente con el tiempo.

Pero no vino.


	2. 01 Elissa Cousland

01 "Elissa Cousland"

Las costillas le dolían terriblemente. La cabeza parecía que iba a explotarle. Afortunadamente su cuerpo entumecido parecía estar recobrando de a poco la sensibilidad. O al menos su espalda lo estaba haciendo. La suavidad de un colchón le reconfortó su desorientada mente. Comenzaba a despertar. Sin embargo había algo raro. No escuchaba las máquinas. Le habían dado un buen golpe, debería estar en el hospital. Pero no oía el "pippippip" del monitor de ritmo cardíaco.

Lo que si escuchó fueron murmullos. Al principio no los distinguió, pero luego…

Necesitas descansar – dijo una voz masculina a su lado. Una voz que no conocía.

No quiero dejarla – contestó la agotada voz de una mujer mayor. La calidez de sus manos envolvieron las entumecidas manos de la muchacha. – Mi bebé me necesita. –

"¿Madre?" pensó la joven. Era imposible. Su madre estaba en otro país con su nueva familia. Aunque viniese a verla, nunca llegaría tan rápido.

Llevas así seis días madre. Tienes que comer. ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría si te viese así? –

"Yo no tengo hermanos" al menos no unos que hablasen tan fluida y fuertemente como ese sujeto.

¡Fergus! ¡No te atrevas a hablarle como si estuviese muerta! – gritó la mujer, haciendo notar la angustia que pesaba sobre ella.

"¿Fergus?" La joven pensó que era raro. Aquel no era un nombre común. La señora debía ser muy de la vieja escuela para ponerle aquel nombre a su hijo. Y definitivamente parecía estarla confundiendo con alguien más. Sin embargo, el nombre le sonaba conocido.

Madre, por favor. Oren te extraña. Padre está sufriendo porque teme que enfermes de tristeza. Aedan y **yo** estamos preocupado por ti. –

"Oren…Aedan… Fergus" repitió la chica en su cabeza. "Me suena. Me suena mucho. ¿De dónde? Fergus…Fergus…"

¡Pero ninguno se preocupa por ella! ¿Has pensado como se sentiría si despertase en un cuarto vacío? Mi única hija ¿Cómo pudimos permitir que esto le pasara? –

No pudo ser evitado. Ella nunca antes había tenido problemas cabalgando. Fue un accidente. El caballo se asustó. –

¡Eso dice Bryce! Pero nadie ha pagado por ello. ¿Dónde está el culpable? –

Madre no hay culpables. –

La joven trató de mover su mano mientras agregaba nombres a la lista.

"Oren…Aedan… Fergus…Bryce"

La puerta se abrió y unos suaves pasos seguidos de unas botas se hicieron camino dentro del cuarto.

¿Por qué gritas de esa forma madre? – dijo una voz profunda y juvenil a la que definitivamente tampoco conocía.

Aedan – dijo la aliviada voz del otro hombre. – Viniste –

La muchacha sintió un peso a su costado. Contra su mano un costado peludo ascendía y descendía con agitación. ¿Un perro?

"Es grande" pensó ella.

Lamento no haber venido hasta ahora, madre. –

Debiste haberlo hecho. Tu hermana está pálida y delgada. ¿Es así como quieres recordarla? – hubo silencio durante unos segundos en los que solamente el lloriqueo del perro se escuchó.

Lo siento – volvió a decir el más joven. Había tal tristeza en su voz que la muchacha sintió compasión de él. El gran perro apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho. Lo sintió tan claro que pensó en mover las manos.

La primera falange de su mano izquierda se movió muy levemente, pero eso hizo que el animal alzase la cabeza.

Yo estaba con ella cuando pasó. Si tan solo… - la voz del joven tembló. Como si llorase. La cálida mano que la sostenía abandonó la mano de la chica. El ruido de una silla le arañó los oídos, erizándole la nuca.

El perro chilló bajo.

No es tu culpa. – dijo suavemente la voz de la mujer. – Mi dulce _pup_. No es tu culpa. – repitió.

"Un momento" de repente su mente se sintió más clara. Aquella escena de pronto cobró sentido. "Oren, Fergus, Bryce… Aedan" apretó los dientes "Aedan es _pup_ ¡Aedan es el de Origin! El protagonista, humano noble. Aedan Cousland… _Pup_"

El perro se levantó a cuatro patas sobre la cama y soltó un fuerte ladrido que la sobresaltó. El susto fue tan fuerte que abrió los ojos de golpe y con el impulso quedó sentada en la cama.

Inmediatamente el dolor en su costado fue tan intenso que se dobló de nuevo.

Costilla rota – murmuró antes de que una espesa lengua le recorriese la cara. – ¡No! ¡Para! –

Finalmente abrió los ojos de nuevo. Frente a ella, el gran Mabari movía la corta cola mientras intentaba mantenerse de pie sobre la cama. Tras él, el atónito grupo de tres personas la miraba con los ojos como platos.

Allí estaban todos: Fergus, el hijo mayor y futuro Teyrn de Highever la atravesaba con aquellos brillantes ojos azules. La expresión estupefacta que tenía dejaba entrever el shock que su despertar le ocasionaba. Se veía diferente del que ella conocía, pero definitivamente era él. A su lado la Teyrna, de grises cabellos trenzados en la nuca examinaba la cama incrédula. Se veía demacrada y agotada, las bolsas bajo sus ojos dejaban mucho que desear, pues la mujer parecía haber sido bella en su juventud. En sus brazos sostenía la cabeza del que debía (según la historia) ser el menor de sus hijos.

Idéntico al diseño de la chica en su primer juego. Largo cabello negro sobre la nuca y profundos ojos azules como los de Fergus, lo que más le diferenciaba de los otros en el cuarto era el tono bronceado de su piel, sin embargo, el parecido con su hermano era notable. Aunque no recordaban mucho a la mujer en el cuarto. Solo una cosa era segura para la joven…

Ya no estaba en casa.

"Oh Dios Mío" pensó. "Oh dios mío….no espera, eso no…"

Por la flameante espada de Andraste– murmuró sosteniendo la cabeza del Mabari entre sus manos. Su voz le sonó rara, más fina de lo que recordaba.

No tuvo tiempo de preocuparse por ese pequeño detalle. Las tres figuras en la habitación prácticamente saltaron sobre la cama. Sobre ella.

La Teyrna se colgó de su cuello, llorando como una magdalena. Aedan se arrodilló a su lado y Fergus se paró junto a la cabecera, metiéndose con su cabello. Quiso apartarlos calmadamente, pero la mujer le apretaba el cuello con fuerza.

Para – suplicó la chica – para, no respiro – jadeó dándole pequeños golpecitos en la espalda.

Mamá, la estas ahogando – dijo Fergus cuando se dio cuenta de su dolor. Tiernamente movió a su madre del lugar.

Gracias. – murmuró la muchacha, pasándose las manos sobre el cuello.

Estaba tan preocupada – lloró la mujer sobre el pecho de Fergus. – Tan preocupada – rápidamente los sollozos menguaron, y el cuerpo de la señora se relajó. Finalmente Fergus la alzó en peso.

Esta exhausta. – les dijo a los otros dos. – La llevaré a sus aposentos y enviare la noticia a padre. – se inclinó sobre la cama y le besó la frente. – Bienvenida a casa Elissa. – dijo con la dulce voz que se le da a los niños cuando quieres que se sientan seguros. Seguidamente intercambió una mirada cómplice con Aedan y abandonó el cuarto.

La chica quedó en shock por unos segundos. Segundos en los que Aedanse sentó al borde de la cama. Bajó al mabari pero el animal regresó para apoyar la cabeza sobre el colchón.

¿Cómo me llamó? – murmuró la muchacha.

Elissa ¿qué pasa? – preguntó Aedan.

¿Cómo me llamaste? – repitió ella.

¿Estás bien? – la preocupación brillando en sus verdes iris.

Olvidando su dolor, la joven le agarró por la camisa blanca. La tela era más suave de lo que esperaba. "¡Ese no es el problema ahora!"

¡¿Cómo demonios me llamó Fergus?! – gritó llena de nervios y cólera.

ELISSA – gritó Aedan alzando las palmas junto a su rostro intentando calmarla.

Ella quedó muy quieta.

"Elissa…¿Elissa?"…

…

¡Soy Elissa Cousland! – gritó mientras casi saltaba en la cama – ¡La hija menor del Teyrn de Highever! Soy la noble humana. WOOooooooohoooo! –

Si hubiese podido hubiese corrido por el techo, pero el dolor en su costado ni siquiera le permitió levantarse de la cama. Por reflejo puso las manos sobre el abdomen.

Estaba vendada.

¿Qué me pasó? – preguntó más para sí misma.

Tú – comenzó Aedan – caíste del caballo. –

¿Cómo? –

"¿Yo? ¿En un caballo? ¡Pero si no he montado en mi vida!"

El chico bajó la cabeza.

Fergus y yo salíamos de casería. Aunque padre te prohibió ir, me convenciste para que te ensillara un caballo y saliste antes del alba. Nos encontramos en el bosque, pero los lobos espantaron tu caballo. Se debocó y ni yo ni Fergus llegamos a tiempo. Caíste sobre unas rocas y te golpeaste en el costado. – La joven le miraba apretando los labios. – Padre trajo sanadores del Círculo, pero no despertabas. – Aedan jadeó. – Ellos… dijeron que no lo harías. –

Oooh – le dolía ver a un chico tan hermoso llorar así. "Es tan guapo. Hice un gran trabajo" pensó mientras le envolvía en un abrazo. – No llores Ae. No tenías mala intención. Lo hiciste por mí ¿no? No es tu culpa. –

Ella le sintió sobresaltarse sobre su pecho, pensaba que iba a llorar. Sin embargo Aedan no derramó una lágrima. La rodeó con sus brazos y respiró profundo, calmándose. "Todo un hombre" rió ella por dentro "Que buen gusto tengo". Después de todo, ella lo creó. Era más su madre que su hermana.

Cuéntame – dijo mientras le apartaba lentamente - ¿Qué ha pasado mientras estaba fuera? –


	3. 02 Aedan

02 Aedan & Fergus

Elissa pasó los siguientes días en la que ahora era su habitación. Ella recordaba muchos detalles del castillo de Highever, sin embargo no era capaz de identificar aquella habitación. Decidió no darle demasiadas vueltas en la cabeza, ya que su propia presencia era de por sí anormal. Pero estaba impresionada, era todo más realista que durante Inquisition. Comenzando por los personajes. Aedan era glorioso y Fergus dejaba poco que desear. Aún no los había visto sin armadura, pero se moríiia por hacerlo.

El simple pensamiento de "son mis hermanos" no le tranquilizaba, porque no los sentía como tal. Solamente Aedan tenía una voz profunda que le daba escalofríos. Sin embargo, tenía planes para ese chico. Solo debía averiguar cuanta influencia podía ejercer sobre él. Fergus había resultado ser más bonachón de lo que recordaba. Era un hombre realmente dulce y noble. Pero quien más la sorprendió fue Bryce.

Elissa se quedó anonadad cuando el Teyrn de Highever había subido a verla. Se veía mayor, pero le recordaba muchísimo a Fergus.

Se había acercado a la cama con lentitud, se sentó en su costado y le besó la frente. El arrepentimiento reflejado en su rostro casi le dolió a la muchacha. Sabía que Bryce era un hombre firme, de principios, pero que adoraba a su familia y solo quería el bien para ellos. A diferencia de sus propios padres Elissa aceptaba que este anciano se culpaba por las desgracias de su hija.

Mi pequeña – le había dicho.

Elissa se sintió decepcionada. Pensó que aún mantendría el apodo de "pup", sin embargo, aquello debía estar reservado únicamente para Aedan.

Hizo cuanto pudo para asegurarle que estaba bien y que había sido todo un accidente. Esperaba un regaño, pues supuestamente había conspirado con Aedan para escaparse. Sin embargo no lo obtuvo. Bryce se quedó con ella hasta que se durmió y en la mañana encontró a Eleanor en la misma posición en que le había dejado el día anterior.

Su nueva "madre" venía cada día con un vestido nuevo. Vestidos a los que el gráfico del juego nunca le hubiesen echo justicia. El olor, las telas, la textura, los colores hicieron que Elissa quisiese saltar de la cama a probárselos. Siempre le había gustado la ropa de época y aquella definitivamente que la habían enloquecido. Eleanor parecía muy complacida con el comportamiento de Elissa, e incluso Nan (la antigua nana de los hijos del Teyrn) la miraba con aceptación por sus gustos "renovados", como solía decirle.

Cuando el dolor de su costado finalmente menguó Elissa comenzó a probarse aquellas prendas. La primera vez que se paró frente al espejo quedó abrumada. El vestido era precioso, sí… pero ella era muy diferente.

Sus ojos oscuros eran del azul claro de los Cousland. Su piel trigueña tenía un tono rosado angelical y su cabello… aquel cabello negro hondeado rebelde era ahora lacio y suave como la seda. El castaño claro despuntaba en rubio en los bordes y las estrías. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el largo. Cuando Eleanor le soltó el moño y la mata de pelo resbalo hasta el abdomen Elissa supo que este cuerpo no era el de una luchadora. Se miró fijamente por varios minutos. En ese tiempo, Eleanor pareció inquietarse. Nan despachó a la criada elfa que las acompañaba y quedaron las tres solas en el cuarto.

¿Pasa algo querida? – le había preguntado su madre con voz suave.

Elissa demoró un poco en contestarle. Pero le aseguró que estaría bien. La chica en su interior tenía que estarlo. Siempre había querido escapar de la realidad en que nació pero hasta el momento que vio su nuevo rostro y tocó sus mejillas no se dio cuenta de los riesgos que podía acontecer.

Cuando empiezas en el juego, Elissa es una mujer preparada, que podía ser guerrera o pícara. Puede usar espadas dobles y pelear con escudo o mandoble, pero ese cuerpo… esta chica Cousland no parecía haber tocado un arma en su vida.

Como tampoco ella.

Por eso la mañana siguiente Elissa se levantó antes del alba.

Apenas había podido dormir, así que pasó toda la noche husmeando por el castillo en busca de una armadura. No sabía en qué "época" estaba, de lo que sí estaba seguro era que si quería sobrevivir al juego, tenía que ser capaz de por lo menos defenderse a si misma. Se coló en la armería y robó una armadura. Nunca antes se había puesto una. Le resultó incómoda y más de una vez se le calló de las manos mientras intentaba ponérsela sobre la delgada ropa de lino. Las mallas eran un dolor, pero quería acostumbrarse al peso lo antes posible.

Le había tomado más tiempo decidir que arma usar. Había jugado como guerrera de dos armas y como pícara. No le atraían los escudos y los mandobles eran para hombres corpulentos. Sin embargo, aunque los arcos eran muy aburridos en el _**DA: Origins**_ e incluso en el _**II**_, los de _**Inquisition**_ eran geniales. Además debían mantenerla a distancia en las batallas.

En caso de que no funcionara había tomado además una daga. Aquello debía servir para empezar.

Pero la chica dentro de Elissa Cousland era ambiciosa y quería más. Los ojos se le habían ido cuando vio el filo de las espadas. Ella definitivamente **tenía** que probarlas alguna vez.

Esa noche, mientras se ponía como podía la armadura una y otra vez, Elissa comenzó a tomarse realmente en serio su situación. El rostro en el espejo parecía hablarle, decirle que aquello era real. Ella no recordaba lo que había ocurrido luego del golpe que la trajo aquí, pero de lo que estaba segura era de que **no** quería regresar.

En este mundo ya no existía la opción de salvar. Si moría, moriría de verdad, tenía que asumirlo para sobrevivir. Aquellos ya no eran personajes RPG que repetían diálogos, eran personas reales con libre albedrío. Sueños y ambiciones y ella **era **Elissa Cousland, la hija del Teyrn. Solo le preocupaba cómo utilizar lo que sabía para salir adelante.

¿Cuánto le quedaría hasta que explotara el Blight? Cuales quiera que fuesen las respuestas a sus preguntas, las pensaría cuando comenzase a dominar algo. Aunque fuese un cuchillo.

Terminó con la armadura y se enganchó la daga enguantada en el costado y el arco en la espalda. En el juego no recordaba haber visto nunca un campo de entrenamiento dentro de la mansión Cousland. Sin embargo esta mansión era más grande y más realista que la del juego y desde su ventana Elissa había visto unas caballerizas que no existían en la primera versión. Por eso cuando bajó trató de ser lo más discreta posible. Le costó un poco, considerando que dormía junto al cuarto de Aedan y frente por frente al de Fergus y Oriana. El ruido de la armadura le preocupaba, pero pasó lo más rápido que pudo entre las puertas y casi corrió escaleras abajo.

Un par de guardias la miraron sorprendidos, pero cuando ella les pidió silencio con un gesto ellos sencillamente asintieron y siguieron de largo. Se fue hasta las caballerizas, buscando un caballo que la reconociera. No iba a entrenar dentro del palacio para que pudiesen encontrarla. La chica en su interior no era un buen jinete. Solo había montado un poco cuando salía de excursión y nunca un caballo tan grande ni robusto como aquellos. Un corcel apalusa alzó la cabeza al verla. La melena plateada contrastaba hermosamente contra las manchas blancas y cafés de su piel y cuando el reconocimiento brilló en sus ojos Elissa se preguntó si sería suyo.

Se acercó apresurando un poco el paso, pero se detuvo de golpe cuando el mabari de la familia salió corriendo y ladrando hacia ella. No se sorprendió por el gesto, ni por el ladrido, sino porque si el perro estaba allí eso significaba que…

¿Qué pasa Bryce? – le preguntó Aedan al mabari saliendo de entre dos caballos. En su mano derecha traía un cepillo para los caballos y de la cintura le colgaba una espada.

"Mierda" pensó Elissa. Apretó los labios buscando una excusa. Sin embargo, el joven la recibió con una sonrisa.

Te tomó tu tiempo – dijo la dulce voz de Aedan. Tiró el cepillo a un cubo lleno de agua con jabón y caminó hacia ella. Cuando se apartó de los caballos Elissa vio las altas botas y el pantalón de montar. De la cintura le colgaba un grueso pañuelo que servía para ajustarle la ancha camisa de mangas largas. – Oye, mi cara está aquí – le dijo el chico en una carcajada.

¿Eh? – contestó Elissa choqueada. – Lo siento… yo… pues verás quería –

Eli, yo sé lo que quieres. Pero con la armadura ajustada así nunca vas a poder tensar el arco o subirte al caballo. – la picardía en la voz de Aedan le dio a entender que aquello no era algo raro.

Elissa miró el arco sobre su espalda. Era un arco largo y robusto, tendría que inclinarse mucho para poder tensarlo. Y la verdad que la armadura le pesaba horrores.

Te ayudaré, pero primero tienes que decirme qué pasa. –

La muchacha se puso más rígida de lo que estaba antes. Quería mantenerse en el papel de la chica Cousland. Lo necesitaba para encajar de alguna forma en todo aquello. Sin mencionar que era su boleto para el futuro.

¿Qué quieres decir? – contestó intentando esquivar la pregunta.

Fergus y yo creímos que estabas actuando raro. – Aedan se le acercó despacio. – No te quejas del dolor, en cuanto te levantas comienzas a probarte vestidos y a arreglarte el cabello. ¿Estás bien? –

Elissa se relajó un poco. ¿Solo eso?

Aedan, no te voy a engañar, hay cosas que se me escapan – contestó la muchacha caminado en su dirección. – Cuando desperté no sabía dónde estaba ni que pasaba. Hasta que madre y Fergus no empezaron a hablarte no pude entender nada. Incluso después estaba confundida. –

¿Por eso el grito de loca: "Soy la noble humana. WOOooooooohoooo!"? – la imitó alzando los brazos.

A ver, gracioso – Elissa sintió el impulso de reírse, pero estaba lo bastante nerviosa para aguantarse. – Ese día quedó más que claro que no me acordaba de… cosas. Pues la verdad es que todavía no lo recuerdo todo. –

¿Por todo te refieres a cómo ajustarte la armadura? Porque hasta Oren podría hacerlo mejor. – bromeó el muchacho Cousland.

Elissa cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

Sí – la seriedad de su tono hizo que Aedan palideciera un poco. En sus ojos Elissa vio la sorpresa, el escepticismo y ¿por qué no? La preocupación. – Mira, sé que se supone que todos los hijos de los Cousland sepan pelear, pero la verdad ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo que arma usaba antes de caerme del caballo! O si alguna vez sostuve una. No recuerdo el accidente, ni el caballo que montaba. ¡Nunca me hubiese imaginado que le pusieses el nombre de nuestro padre al mabari! – con cada palabra Aedan se veía más pasmado. – Solo sé que madre era feliz viéndome con vestidos hermosos y peinándome. Así que me quedé con ella hasta que pensé que con este cuerpo no podría defenderme a mí misma. Mírame, soy un escuincle. –

Eli… – Aedan se acercó a la muchacha. Elissa había dicho las cosas tan rápido y de carretilla que él se había puesto nervioso. – Vamos a solucionarlo. Fergus llegará en cualquier momento y hablaremos de esto los tres. –

Elissa suspiró. Al parecer estaba a salvo. No había querido usar la carta de la "pérdida de memoria" porque le resultaba patética y gastada, pero había funcionado. Sin embargo:

¿Tiene qué?– preguntó preocupada – Preferiría que nadie más lo supiera. – Aedan le acarició el hombro.

Fergus puede manejar a madre mejor que nosotros. Sin él no mantendremos la farsa mucho tiempo. No con la forma en que caminas dentro de una armadura –

Elissa sonrió. Le agradaba ese chico. Solo que no era el momento.

¿Dices que gracias a Fergus madre aún no sabe de tus _**preferecnias**_? – aventuró, rezando porque este chico realmente fuese **su **personaje.

Supo que había acertado cuando Aedan se sonrojó levemente.

Tenías que recordar eso. – bufó. - ¿No podías haberlo olvidado en vez de cómo usar una espada? –

¿Usaba espadas? – saltó ella.

Un poco. Un estoque mejor dicho. Mamá no nos hubiese perdonado si te lastimabas, así que a Fergus se le ocurrió que un arco podía ser lo mejor para ti. –

¿Y las dagas? ¿No puedo? – preguntó Elissa sacando la daga que traía en el costado.

Escucha Eli, no sé de dónde sacaste todas esas cosas, pero definitivamente no usas ese tipo de armadura y para nada utilizas dagas de hierro. Así que relájate. Iremos despacio. –

Demasiado despacio por lo que veo. – repitió ella.

Eso depende de ti – La voz de Fergus vino de pocos metros tras ellos. Elissa se sobresaltó.

¡Por las cenizas de Andraste! No me asustes así Fergus. – le gritó.

Tú eres la que me asusta – contestó el hombre. Venía con ropas similares a las de Aedan y a la espalda traía una bolsa grande. - ¿Quién te puso la armadura? ¿Oren?- Por la broma Elissa supuso que no había escuchado lo que habían conversado.

Aedan se adelantó. Rápidamente le explicó a Fergus lo que ella le había explicado y aunque Fergus estaba sorprendido se lo tomó mucho mejor que Aedan.

Ella tiene razón en algo, ni madre ni padre pueden saberlo. Se armaría un escándalo y nunca más podrías tocar un arma. – Fergus bajó el saco que cargaba y lo abrió. Dentro, Elissa vio un par de espadas de madera y una muda de ropa de montar. Aedan miró a Fergus sorprendido para encontrarle devolviéndole la mirada - ¿Qué? – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Tenía un presentimiento. –

Sácate esa armadura y larguémonos antes de que vuelva la ronda. – sugirió Aedan.

Buena idea. – Elissa se volteó – Ayúdame con esto. – dijo intentando desabrochar las correas. No le pasó desapercibido las miradas atónitas de sus "hermanos".

¿Quieres que te ayudemos a desvestirte? – preguntó Fergus casi arrastrando las palabras.

¿Aquí? – terminó Aedan.

¡Ey! Tenemos prisa. –

Los hombres se miraron de nuevo, cada uno más sorprendido que el otro. Elissa pensó que tal vez la chica Cousland era muy recatada, pero de nuevo, tal vez la rara era ella que venía de la época de las minifaldas y estaba más que feliz de mostrar las piernas.

Con la ayuda de los hombres Elissa estuvo pronto fuera de la armadura, pero cuando ellos trataron de darse la vuelta para darle privacidad a la hora de cambiarse Elissa los arrastró dentro de las caballerías y los obligó a ayudarle a ponerse aquellas ropas. Ella misma falló en muchas ocasiones intentando ajustarse el pañuelo a la cintura, si Aedan no hubiese intervenido hubiese caído al suelo enredada con él.

Luego de media hora y mucho sufrimiento de los hermanos ella estuvo lista y salieron hacia las tierras de los Cousland. Elissa nunca había escuchado del bosquecito al que la llevaron. Para ella las tierras de Highever eran solamente la mansión, pero tenían algunos paisajes y animalitos adorables rondando por sus terrenos. Cabalgaron poco, pero fue suficiente para que su apalusa le dejase los muslos encendidos. Cuando se detuvieron en un claro Aedan tuvo que ayudarla a bajarse y sostenerla hasta que las piernas dejaron de temblarle. Mientras Aedan luchaba por mantenerla estable Fergus ató los caballos y levantó las dianas de tiro. Al parecer los tres venían mucho a entrenar a esta zona y los chicos escondían las cosas en agujeros en la tierra para que ningún viajero los descubriera. Aedan la sentó en un árbol caído y se acarició la nuca bajo la espesa capa de cabello. Sus profundos ojos brillaban con preocupación.

Vamos a necesitar mucho tiempo. – dijo mientras Fergus regresaba junto a ellos.

No. – dijo Elissa. No tenían **tiempo**. Ella no sabía cuánto tenían antes de que explotara la guerra, pero debía de estar lista. El dolor de las heridas era un constante recordatorio de que era real. Todo era real. – Padre podría mandarme a vestir armadura mañana y entonces estaría acabada. –

No sabía que fueses tan orgullosa. – dijo Fergus – Padre no te presionará si sabe lo de tu memoria. Y madre estaría más que feliz de que no peleases nunca. –

No. Tengo que pelear. Tengo que saber defenderme. –

Aedan sonrió.

Esa es mi chica. – dijo feliz extendiéndole la mano. - ¿Con qué quieres empezar? –

Elissa se levantó sin tomar su mano y aunque casi pierde el balance Aedan no hizo el ademán de cogerla. Se enderezó como pudo. Los muslos le exigían que siguiese sentada, pero el miedo y la ansiedad eran más fuertes que su dolor. Inconscientemente miró la espada en la cadera de Aedan. Gesto que no perdió de vista.

¿Espadas? – preguntó el hombre acercándole las espadas de madera. – Tú conmigo. Aedan, observará e irá corrigiéndote. – se dirigió al centro del claro donde la luz de la luna les daba más claridad. – No quiero quejas hermanita. –

No las tendrás – le aseguró Elissa.

Cuando Fergus tomó su posición Elissa trató de imitarlo, pero Aedan inmediatamente vino a corregirla. Por mucho que lo intentase, pronto les quedó claro a los chicos que en su mente Elissa no había tocado una espada en su vida. Fergus intentó contenerse, pero cada vez que la golpeaba Elissa sentía que le iban a partir un hueso. Se mordió los labios para no gritar, pero las lágrimas en los ojos le daban a su hermano mayor la clara idea de cuanto sufría.

Para la décima vez que cayó al suelo Elissa estaba sucia y despeinada. Por mucho que le gustase un nuevo cabello, comenzaba a entender por qué debía cortarlo. Era un estorbo. Y sería un estorbo siempre. La idea la encolerizó y cargó de nuevo contra Fergus. La facilidad con que el hombre la esquivó la dejaron atónita. Con la espada de madera Fergus le golpeó en las pantorrillas, haciéndola caer de bruces.

Elissa respiró agitadamente. Estaba cansada y **muy** adolorida. La lucha le había parecido interminable y aunque cada vez Aedan le daba consejos ella seguía cayendo.

Estaba frustrada.

Mierda – murmuró apretando los nudillos sobre la espada de madera.

No tenía dudas.

Iba a morir.

Basta de espadas por hoy – dijo Fergus e inmediatamente Aedan corrió junto a la chica. Elissa sintió como intentaba levantarla. Ella no luchó para incorporarse, pero se liberó de Aedan y encaró a Fergus.

Todavía puedo seguir. – la nerd en su interior siempre había querido decir aquella frase, solo que en condiciones más honorables.

Fergus la miró como si fuese un bicho raro. El escepticismo brillaba en su mirada cuando él y Aedan intercambiaron gestos. Aedan negó. Sabía que con un golpe más Elissa no podría ocultar los moretones. Fergus suspiró. Le agradaba que su hermana estuviese tan dispuesta, pero su entusiasmo era preocupante. Por no decir que la chica había perdido todas sus habilidades y reflejos. Enseñar a pelear a Oren sería más sencillo. Tal vez Elissa debería comenzar su educación marcial desde cero. Entonces no habría forma de ocultar su pérdida de memoria.

Si seguimos no podrás practicar con el arco. Debemos regresar antes del alba para que no noten que nos fuimos. – contestó Fergus con severidad.

Eli – le dijo Aedan a su oído – suelta la espada – con su mano aflojó los nudillos de la chica sobre la empuñadura de madera.

Elissa estaba asustada de su ineptitud. Esperaba por lo menos mantener los reflejos de la chica Cousland, pero ni siquiera eso. Con un suspiro liberó la espada en manos de Aedan. Solo entonces se dio cuenta lo fuerte que la estaba agarrando.

Fergus volvió a su lado, esta vez con el arco en mano y una cesta de flechas de madera. Una vez más Aedan ajustó su postura y la ayudó a tensar el arco y colocar la flecha. Elissa apuntó y la liberó. Suspiró aliviada cuando le dio a la diana. No fue desde muy lejos, ni dio cerca del blanco, pero por lo menos le dio.

Aedan y Fergus no compartieron su alivio, sino que se miraron nerviosos.

Aquello no tenían forma de ocultarlo.

Otra vez – ordenó Fergus y ella obedeció.

Disparó hasta que las flechas le hicieron ampollas y los hombros le dolieron. Cuando Fergus dio por terminado el entrenamiento la zona alrededor de la diana estaba llena de flechas y ninguna entraba en la zona amarilla. Elissa estaba cansada, pero todavía le quedaba el viaje de vuelta. Sin embargo, sus hermanos no iban a arriesgarse a otra caída del caballo. Por eso cuando montaron Elissa lo hizo delante de Aedan mientras Fergus jalaba su caballo mientras regresaban a casa.

Elissa consiguió que la criada elfa le dejase para bañarse. La muchacha había sido insistente y aunque Elissa sabía que no le iban a lastimar por haberse librado de sus deberes sí que Nan le regañaría y se lo diría a Eleanor. Por eso se bañó con prisas. Lavó su cabello con jabón y aceites aromáticos y lo enjuagó con abundante agua tibia.

Cuando entró en la tina se restregó las heridas con un paño y procuró no gritar de dolor con cada golpe. Tenía morados en todas las partes en que Fergus le había pegado, pero solo las laceraciones entre los muslos habían adquirido el color violeta de los moretones. El resto sencillamente estaban de un tono verdoso que para nada le gustaban.

Una vez hubo terminado Elissa abrió el armario y escogió un vestido sencillo, de mangas largas y bajo vuelo. Era muy fino y se le antojó ceremonial, pero era lo más discreto que encontró. Se ajustó las sandalias como pudo, pues, en su mundo nunca vio el dichoso diseño. Tenía un plan para ese día. Debía ubicarse en tiempo y espacio si quería tener una idea del tiempo que le quedaba para prepararse antes de que cayese sobre ellos la cuarta ruina. Planeaba entonces ir a la biblioteca y ver al hermano Aldous. No había tenido oportunidad de conocerlo, pero en el juego el anciano era bien versado en historia y filosofía, seguramente podría aportarle gran saber con solo escucharlo. De paso podría revisar los libros de historia. Se avergonzaba de admitir que nunca le dio mucha atención a los textos del juego que no fuesen diálogos o cartas. Jamás se leyó la historia de Ferelden o de la ruina, así que solo sabía del origen de los engendros tenebrosos y alguna que otra cosa más que iría recordando de seguro cuando las viese.

Se recogió el cabello con unos ganchos. El color le encantaba, sobre todo la decoloración de las puntas, tan diferente a lo que se podía hacer en el juego. Sin embargo, quería acostumbrarse a recogerlo sobre la nuca, para que cuando pelease no le resultase un estorbo y pudiese recogerlo rápidamente. En el juego Elissa siempre estaba tan perfecta que le disgustaba. ¿Cómo podría ella estar siempre impecable y limpia? ¿Realmente se mancharía de sangre hasta la nuca? Recordó los dientes de los personajes manchados de sangre y se le revolvieron las entrañas.

Alejó de su cabeza aquellas ideas y se vio por último en el espejo. El cabello estaba un poco desordenado y le caían dos mechones a los lados del rostro, pero no se veía desagradable. Tomó una peineta de perlas y oro con forma de hoja de laurel y la colocó sobre la cebolla. Le agradó el porte del vestido sobre su cuerpo. En el mundo real no era gorda, pero aquí tenía una mejor figura. Más firme. No se molestó en maquillarse, en este mundo no sabía cómo, pero en el suyo tampoco lo hacía. Complacida con su trabajo abandonó la habitación y cerró la puerta a su espalda.

Tía – gritó Oren a su espalda. Elissa se volteó, chocando con que el chico se abalanzó sobre ella, abrazándola por las piernas.

Dios – chilló de dolor. Por suerte, el chiquillo pareció no notarlo.

Oren era más pequeño que en el juego, donde todos los niños parecían tener la misma edad y el mismo peinado. Se dio cuenta de que hasta el momento nunca lo había visto. Era una versión en miniatura de Fergus. Las mismas fracciones, las mismas cejas y los mismos ojos, pero la nariz y la boca eran más finos. Debían ser como los de su madre, a quien solo había escuchado mentar. También a ella debió sacar el cabello castaño. Era un niño intranquilo, pues en los días que estuvo en cama le había escuchado gritar y reír por la sala común.

Oren, si saltas sobre mí así me vas a tirar – le dijo intentando disimular su dolor.

Puedo tumbarte aunque no salte – dijo el chico entusiasmado – soy muy fuerte. –

Ya lo sé pequeño. – su voz era la misma que en el juego. Un poco chillona, pero infantil. A ella le había parecido demasiado infantil. Ahora sabía por qué. - ¿No vas a jugar hoy?-

Sí, hoy voy con Bryce a buscar un tesoro escondido. Padre me dibujó un mapa. – el pequeño se metió la manita en el bolsillo y sacó un papel enrollado. – papá me prometió que si lo encontraba me enseñaría a usar una espada. –

A Elissa se le encogió el corazón. Sabía que el pequeño no viviría luego de ver una espada. Tristemente, un comentario que hizo su padre para animarlo resultó ser la verdad más crudo que el niño tendría que enfrentar en su corta vida. Elissa se arrodilló y lo abrazó.

Sé que lo encontrarás. – le animó.

¡Claro que sí! Bryce es mi arma secreta. ¡El puede oler el oro! – le dijo el niño con una gran sonrisa.

"Es tan delgado…" pensó ella.

Pero si eso no funciona ven a verme. Yo te enseñaré. – prometió. El niño la miró extrañado.

¿Tía sabe usar una espada? – dijo escéptico.

No. Pero aprenderemos juntos. – dijo pellizcándole la nariz. A Oren pareció gustarle el gesto porque asintió emocionado y salió corriendo llamando al perro.

Elissa le vio marchar con el pecho oprimido.

No deberías prometerle esas cosas. – dijo la voz de una mujer.

Nuevamente, Elissa se vio dándose la vuelta.

La reconocía. Cabello castaño, corto y liso. Ojos café y piel bronceada. La misma boca y nariz de Oren. Oriana.

Elissa apretó los labios.

Deberías dejar que Fergus comenzara a enseñarle. Mientras más joven aprenda mejor será cuando crezca. – contestó Elissa con suavidad. No sabía cómo era su relación con la mujer y prefería no hacerse muy amiga suya.

Suenas como Aedan. – le sonrió Oriana. – Pero creo que es muy pequeño. Le veo tan delgadito y meda miedo que lo maten a palos. - había real miedo en su voz.

Se acordó entonces de si misma tirada en el suelo del bosque.

Fergus no sabe contenerse. – murmuró.

Eso es. – Oriana estuvo de acuerdo. - Aunque sea su hijo estoy segura de que lo tratará como a un escudero. Mi Oren no podría con eso. Me encantaría que nunca aprendiera. –

No digas eso. – aconsejó Elissa. – Es hombre, debe saber para que pueda proteger a la familia. –

Sé que es el sucesor de Fergus, pero todavía no. – Le tomó del brazo con mucha familiaridad y la jaló hasta las escaleras. – Por cierto ¿cómo están esos moretones? –

Elissa se tensó. "Estúpido Fergus" gritó en su mente.

¿A qué te refieres? – trató de disimular.

Vamos Elissa, no soportas las mangas sin volantes. Es un vestido muy sencillo para ti. Además – hizo una pausa teatral – vi como Aedan te trajo cargada hasta tu alcoba. Si Fergus no me hubiese detenido hubiese corrido a golpearlo con mis zapatos. Elissa alzó una ceja sorprendida. – Tuvieron suerte de que Eleanor no los viera. Se hubiese vuelto loca. –

¿Cuánto te contó Fergus? – murmuró mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Me dijo que el golpe hizo que olvidases algunas cosas. – hizo otra pausa – Que olvidaste como pelear. -

Prométeme que no le dirás nada a mi madre. Por favor. –

¡Claro que no! No estoy loca. –soltó Oriana con una carcajada. – Pero esto es una cosa seria Elissa. Deberíamos mandar a buscar a un curandero. O un mago del Círculo para que te examinara. –

No. No quiero llamar tanto la atención. Madre se pondría como loca. – dijo exagerando sus gestos. Lo menos que necesitaba era a un mago con ella.

Pensó entonces en Anders. Aquella podría ser una gran oportunidad para sacarlo del círculo. Pero no estaba segura si podría mantenerlo con ella hasta que terminase el Blight. También podría llamar a Wynne, pero ella debía estar cuando llegase a Ostagar y como no sabía cuánto faltaba para ello, era mejor no comenzar a alterar desde _**ya **_el flujo temporal.

Estaré bien. Me aseguraré de ser más cuidadosa la próxima vez que entrenemos. Por ahora solo usaré espadas de madera. Nada de armas reales. – se repitió para Oriana y para sí misma.

Tu madre adoraría que olvidaras esa idea. –

Ella sabe que soy una Cousland. Todos debemos saber pelear. Pero hay otros problemas. –

¿A qué te refieres? –

No se lo he dicho a Fergus – le susurró al oído a Oriana – pero pelear no es lo único que olvidé. –

¿Cómo? – Oriana parecía azorada.

No recuerdo nada de modales ni etiqueta. Ni siquiera sé que es lo que no sé o qué debería saber. Tengo miedo de enredarme con mi madre en una conversación y que lo descubra. –

Que horror – se veía auténticamente preocupada. – Pues… - dudó un poco – creo que con eso yo puedo ayudarte. –dijo como si intentase tranquilizar a Elissa. – Podemos practicar por las tardes, luego del almuerzo. Eleanor se reúne con Bryce en el salón y recorren el palacio. Ese recorrido nos da tiempo suficiente para hacer algunos arreglos. No te preocupes Eli. Estoy de tu lado. – Elissa asintió. Al final resultaría ser una chica mona. Lo cual hizo que conocer su final solo lo hiciese peor.


	4. 03 La carta

NA: Sorry! Finalmente aprendí a modificar los textos desde esta página. Jaja. Nunca lo había echo. En fin, este es el primer fic que publico sola y me encantaría conocer sus opiniones. Por favor dejen comentarios, asi aprendo. Como dice todo el mundo, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de BioWare. Espero que les guste e intentaré actualizar semanal. Besitoooooos!

* * *

_**03**_** La carta**

Pasó los siguientes días preparándose. Por las madrugadas, antes de que despuntara el alba Elissa salía con sus hermanos y practicaba con ellos. Aedan había conseguido convencer a Fergus de que le dejase ser él quien pelease con Elissa y de esa forma la joven consiguió ver cambios aceptables en poco tiempo. Fergus la felicitó por su persistencia más de una vez y Aedan siempre se mostró dulce y gentil. El chico amaba a su hermano mayor y la quería notablemente. Era de sonrisas fáciles y miradas sinceras y suaves. A veces Elissa dudaba que aquel apuesto caballero pudiese intimidar a alguien. Los tres pasaban muy buenos ratos cuando entrenaban. La primera vez que acertó un blanco Aedan la cargó sobre sus hombros y Fergus le vació la cantimplora sobre el cabello deshaciéndole el peinado.

Regresaban al palacio antes de que cantasen los gallos. Elissa se bañaba a toda prisa y se vestía para salir en busca de Oriana. La mujer se le enganchaba del brazo y tiraba de ella. Los primeros días le enseñó a bailar. Fue la primera vez que escuchó a Oren tocar la flauta. El chico era muy bueno, bailaba junto a ellas sin despegar los labios de la flauta, haciendo unos giros musicales hermosos. Oriana se sorprendió de lo bien que se le daba el vals a su cuñada. Pero Elissa agradecía a Andraste y al Hacedor que no necesitase moverse mucho en aquellos bailes. En su mundo ella **no** sabía bailar. La gente siempre se rió de ella, así que en algún punto dejó de intentarlo. Pero aquí, del brazo de Oriana incluso lo disfrutaba. Al principio le costó dejarse guiar, pero ahora le era sencillo. Al menos hasta que practicaban en la mesa. Era un desastre con los modales. Oren era mejor que ella. Elissa olvidaba cual cubierto usar en cada momento y no sabía qué hacer con la servilleta o con el pan. Tuvo que aprender a base de que Oriana la golpease en el envés de la mano con su propia cuchara.

Por las noches se reunía toda la familia en el gran comedor para comer con los soldados de mayor rango. Aedan se sentaba con los soldados y Fergus con su esposa e hijo. Su madre la hacía sentarse a su lado y le platicaba de los chismes de la sociedad. Gracias a ella y a sus cortos ratos en la biblioteca con el hermano Aldus comenzaba a hacerse una idea de las cosas. Consiguió unos mapas y anotó la ruta que debían trazar cuando la desgracia cayese sobre ellos. Pero estaba inquietándose.

Elissa disfrutaba en aquella casa. Era más feliz de lo que fue nunca con su propia familia. Pero sabía el destino de los suyos. Cuando el día llegase los perdería a todos.

Despertaría y ya no estarían.

Su pequeño Oren, con su música dulce como el rocío tendría su último respiro a muy corta edad. Oriana moriría sufriendo por él y por su esposo… y sus padres…

Bajó la cabeza en un sollozo. Ese día estaba sola en los jardines. Oriana no había podido reunirse con ella porque Eleanor la llamó a su lado y Oren seguía empecinado en encontrar el tesoro escondido. Aedan estaba entrenando con los soldados y aunque quisiera no podía unirse a ellos. En aquellos momentos que tenía para **pensar **Elissa se atormentaba hasta que le doliese la cabeza. Hacía uno y mil planes y nunca conseguía tomar una decisión. Respiró hondo con la cabeza oculta entre sus manos. Necesitaba tomar una espada. Necesitaba moverse.

Se levantó y fue en busca de Aedan. No le importaba que la viesen, Eleanor estaba ocupada y no lo sabría si no le decían. Elissa estaba frustrada y quería desquitarse. Casi corrió al campo de entrenamiento, pero el camino era largo desde donde estaba. Sabía de un callejón por donde podría cortar camino, así que se dirigió allí. Se metió por el estrecho pasillo, esquivando los barriles con fruta y mercancía que dejaban para volver luego por ellos. En aquel lugar tan apartado era difícil que alguien más la viera. Entonces escuchó un ruido extraño.

Espera un momento. – dijo una voz masculina en tono juguetón.

¿Me lo permitirías? – le contestó otra.

Elissa se detuvo. Conocía esa voz. En los últimos días la había escuchado bastante como para identificarla a cientos de millas de distancia. Se escondió tras un barril y asomó lentamente la cabeza. Aunque sabía que estaba en lo correcto se quedó pasmada.

Escondidos entre la oscuridad estaban Aedan y Ser Gilmore. Aedan presionaba al soldado contra la pared mientras estrujaba su cuerpo contra el suyo. Gilmore le había tomado por la nuca y le besaba acaloradamente. A esas alturas Elissa no sabía que pierna era de quién ni que brazo era de cual. Gilmore se aferraba a Aedan casi con necesidad mientras le dejaba satisfacerse. Las atenciones del joven Cousland parecían más que bien recibidas y devueltas con determinada torpeza o brusquedad.

Elissa volvió a esconderse. Tenía el rostro acalorado y las mejillas sonrojadas. Sabía que no se suponía que viese aquello, pero no pudo evitarlo, fue un accidente y dudaba que pudiese irse con la misma velocidad que llegó.

¿Te gusta? – jadeó la voz de Aedan en un tono que Elissa **nunca** le había escuchado. Si antes la voz del chico le erizaba los cabellos ahora ella hubiese jurado que lo decía desde su propio interior.

El suspiro que salió de la boca del otro le pareció una respuesta más que afirmativa, pero ella ya no atrevía a mirar. Algo era ver las escenas de un juego o una película, pero ver la _**cosa**_ en vida real, de frente y sin censura, era demasiado para una tonta nerd virgen como ella. Se tapó los oídos escondiéndose contra el barril. Las manos en sus oídos no consiguieron esconder los jadeos de los amantes. Ella solo se preguntaba como **todo** el castillo no los había oído. Comenzó a contar, y cuando iba por mil el alboroto terminó.

Eso fue… - dijo la voz de Aedan entre jadeos – muy bueno –

Ah – sonrió el otro - ¿sí? –

Sí –

Aedan se inclinó hacia adelante y le besó tiernamente en los labios. Una, dos y hasta tres veces. Se separaron lentamente y pronto el ruido de las armaduras volviendo a su lugar le indicó a Elissa que su tonta mente virgen estaba a salvo.

Debería regresar antes de que los otros noten mi ausencia – dijo la voz de Gilmore.

Está bien. Diles que me fui. – respondió Aedan besándole por última vez antes de que el chico se fuese.

Elissa suspiró aliviada, convencida de que escuchó dos pares de pasos alejarse.

No es bueno escuchar a escondidas – le dijo Aedan en su oído.

¡Joder! – gritó Elissa asustada. – Aedan yo no pretendía… ¡fue un accidente! – intentó explicarle.

Tranquila Eli, lo sé. Te vi venir. – le sonrió el chico.

¿Cómo? – tartamudeó ella - ¿sabías que estaba aquí? - el se encogió de hombros.

Claro. No eres precisamente discreta. –

Lo siento. De veras lo siento. –

No pasa nada. Ya lo sabías. Mientras no le digas a Fergus con quién duermo no hay problema. Vamos. Salgamos de aquí. –

Aedan la condujo fuera del callejón, por el mismo camino en que vino. Elissa estaba sorprendida de lo tranquilo que estaba. No tenía nada en contra de aquello, después de todo, que él fuese así era **su** culpa. Ella le había hecho así.

Ae – murmuró. No supo cuando, pero en algún momento había empezado a utilizar aquel apodo.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el chico mientras le llevaba del brazo.

¿Ustedes van en serio? –

¿Quién? – se extrañó Aedan. - ¿Gilmore y yo? – la muchacha asintió. – Vamos Eli. Gilmore tiene planes más grandes que dormir conmigo. –

Entonces ¿solo es un revolcón? –

¿Revolcón? – Aedan la miró extrañado, como si no entendiese el significado de la frase.

¿Son amigos sexuales? –

¿Cómo? – la ceja de Aedan subió con incomprensión. Elissa rodó los ojos.

¿Qué si solo duermen juntos a veces sin sentimientos de por medio? –

Aedan lo pensó por un momento.

Es una buena forma de decirlo. Gilmore es un buen muchacho, pero tiende a ponerse violento cuando acumula mucho estrés. Así que lo ayudo a liberar estrés y de paso tenemos un buen rato. –

Pero ¿no crees que podrías gustarle? –

¿Yo? – Aedan la miró como si estuviese loca. – No seas tonta Eli. Gilmore es guapo, así que no es un mal trato. Pero le gustan las chicas y aquí en la ciudadela hay muy pocas mujeres. Y las que hay no las puede tocar porque son de mi familia. No es raro que los soldados se involucren entre ellos en la campo de batalla y lo sabes. –

Ya. – Elissa lo pensó. Aunque fuese verdad sería una pena, porque Aedan no había sido creado con Gilmore en mente.

Su destino era otro.

Avanzaron en dirección a las cocinas, donde Aedan esperaba sonsacarle a Nan algunos bocadillos para ambos. Aunque bromeaba sobre el tema de su sexualidad parecía que a parte de sus hermanos nadie más sabía de sus inclinaciones. Bueno, ellos y ser Gilmore. Elissa prefirió no tocar el tema del caballero. Todavía estaba por ver qué papel jugaría en su aventura.

Sin embargo, se detuvieron mucho antes de llegar a su destino. Un soldado en completa armadura sobre cuya espalda colgaba el emblema de los Cousland se acercó a ellos con prisas.

My Lord, My Lady – hizo una reverencia.

¿Qué pasa Tomas? – contestó Aedan con una amplia sonrisa.

Teyrn Bryce le convoca mi señor. Usted y Lord Fergus han de acudir al gran salón lo antes posible. – el hombre estaba un poco pálido, pero inmutable.

Eliza sintió la sangre congelársele en las venas cuando el soldado le extendió a Aedan una carta. El sello estaba claramente roto.

"Es el momento" pensó cuando vió a su hermano abrir el sobre. Aedan también palideció, pero sus ojos brillaron con convicción.

Es una carta del Rey – anunció pasándosela a Elissa.

Cuando ella la tomó, sus manos temblaban. La liza caligrafía del escriba decía claramente en la lengua común que estaban reuniendo un ejército en Ostagar. Allí estaban reuniéndose todos los Gray Wardens.

Y allí debían de acudir Fergus y su padre.

Esto es un Blight. – anunció Aedan con gran seriedad.

"¡No!" gritó Elissa en el interior de su mente.

"NO. No estoy lista."

Sus habilidades con la espada habían mejorado y por suerte ya no fallaba los blancos con el arco. ¡Pero aún era una niña junto a Aedan y Fergus! Aún perdía en un combate uno a uno. ¡Aún no sabía cómo matar!

¡No estaba lista para morir! ¡No había tomado una decisión!

Elissa respiró profundo, buscando serenidad dentro de su alma.

Veamos que tiene padre que decir. – dijo la muchacha retomando la marcha. Esta vez hacia el gran salón. Aedan le miró extrañado.

Elissa – dijo sujetándola del brazo. – Padre no ha llamado por ti. Si llegas conmigo se enojará. –

No puedes dejarme fuera de esto. – respondió atónita. – Es un asunto muy serio que involucra a todo Highever. ¡Tengo derecho a estar allí! –

¡Estoy de acuerdo! Pero si padre no te convocó es porque planea decírtelo en otro momento. – Aedan extendió la mano. – Por favor Eli, dame la carta. Te prometo que te lo contaré todo. Por ahora ve a buscar a Oriana. ¿Sí? –

Elissa apretó los dientes. Ella quería escuchar lo que su padre tuviese que decir. ¡Tal vez pudiese impedir la llegada de Howe! Era un pensamiento tonto, pero le daba esperanza. Sin embargo, la expresión preocupada de Aedan dirigió sus pensamientos en otra dirección. Cuando Bryce solo tenía dos hijos los necesitaba a todos para ir a pelear y defender el palacio. Ahora tenía tres. Uno de ellos era una chica. Probablemente sus planes hacia ella fuesen diferentes.

¿Tendría ella siquiera opinión en el asunto?

En el poco tiempo que había estado allí conoció Bryce, el dulce padre. Pero ni una sola vez se reunió con el Teyrn.

Muy bien. – le dijo dándole los papeles. Cuando Aedan los tomó, ella le agarró de la muñeca. – Pero no permitas que padre convoque al Arl Howe a nuestro hogar. –

¿Qué? – preguntó el joven sorprendido.

¡Promételo Aedan! – exigió Elissa clavando las uñas sobre su muñeca.

Aedan era el protagonista de esta historia. Si alguien podía detenerlo era él. Bryce tal vez le escucharía.

Tal vez.

Aedan sintió su mano temblar. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante. No supo Elissa que vio, si su terror o su convicción, pero lo que haya sido le llevó a asentir suavemente.

No sé qué te pasa. Pero haré lo que pides.

Ella le sonrió como pudo, aunque no se sentía para nada tranquila con su promesa. Aedan se alejó despacio. Cada tanto se volteaba para verla, pero la encontraba de pie en el mismo lugar. Allí permaneció Elissa hasta que Aedan desapareció de su vista. Entonces se sujetó el vestido y corrió hasta sus aposentos. En el camino no vio a su madre, ni a Oren, pero en cuanto entró al corredor de las habitaciones Oriana corrió hacia ella.

Oh aquí estás – la mujer estaba tan pálida como el guardia que le entregó la carta a Aedan. – Terribles noticas Eli. ¡Terribles! – Elissa nunca la había visto tan alterada.

Tranquila. – La joven Cousland intentó calmarla acariciándole los hombros. – Solo es una carta del Rey. No tiene que ser tan serio. – mintió.

No, no, no. – Le dijo Oriana con total seriedad. El pánico brillaba en sus ojos. – La ruina caerá sobre nosotros. Han llegado los Gray Wardens, se están reuniendo en Ostagar. ¡Fergus ha sido llamado al campo de batalla! – lloró.

"Maldición Fergus" se quejó Elissa. Sabía que el tipo era despreocupado, pero leer la carta del rey en voz alta frente a Oriana era una locura. Ella probablemente hubiese guardado la compostura frente a su esposo y venía a desahogarse con ella. ¿Cómo podría explicarle que el hombre por quien temía sería el único en sobrevivir?

Elisa la abrazó tiernamente.

Oriana se había convertido en su amiga, su hermana. Verla en ese estado era lamentable.

No seas tonta. Fergus es fuerte. Es un Cousland, no morirá por una tontería como los darkspawn. Además, mi padre estará con él. Esto no tiene por qué ser tan serio como los Gray Wardens dicen. Seguro es solo una pequeña fracción que escapó de Orzammar. Ya verás. – Mentiras. Mentiras y más mentiras.

Elissa cerró los ojos. Aquello se le venía encima antes de estar preparada. No había decisiones que iniciaran eventos. Sencillamente el tiempo había llegado y ElissaCousland no estaba lista para lo que venía.

Pasó el resto de la tarde intentando tranquilizar a su cuñada. Por suerte, cuando Oren regresó con Eleonor solo quedaba la marca de sus ojos rojos. Eleonor no dijo una palabra sobre la carta, pero Elissa conocía la situación mejor que nadie.

¿Aedan? – le preguntó a su madre, pero ella contestó con una negativa de la cabeza.

Siguen reunidos. –

Y siguieron reunidos hasta pasada la hora de la cena. Elissa se había llevado a Oren a su cuarto para que Eleonor pudiese tranquilizar a Oriana. Se había quedado dormida cantándole al niño las canciones que recordaba del juego, pero cuando le pidió canciones nuevas recitó las baladas infantiles de su tierra natal. Con eso Oren calló dormido al poco tiempo y ella le siguió.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó. Pero en cuanto se abrió la puerta del cuarto ella se sobresaltó. Parado en la estancia Aedan le miraba con el rostro contrariado. Elissa miró al niño sobre la cama. Por suerte no se había despertado. Apresuradamente salió del cuarto y siguió a Aedan hasta el suyo. Ella entró primero y escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras su hermano.

¿Qué dijo padre? – preguntó Elissa ansiosa.

Aedan dio un par de vueltas sobre sí mismo. Con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho parecía reflexionar en la forma de explicarle lo ocurrido. En el azul de sus ojos Elissa divisó un profundo disgusto que rivalizaba con el de ella.

Padre – comenzó – ha decidido que Fergus, Arl Howe y él irán juntos al campo de batalla para presentarse con el rey. Tú y yo nos quedaremos para proteger el castillo.

Elissa palideció.

Arl Howe y sus hombres ¿vendrán? –

Aedan asintió.

Uno de los soldados soltó los halcones hace una hora. –

Todo era igual. Todo sería igual.

No, ella no lo permitiría. Tenía que hablar con su padre. Tal vez pudiese convencerlo.

Eli – la voz de Aedan la sacó de sus reflexiones. - ¿Cómo sabías que padre iba a convocar a Howe? –

¿Qué? –

En la carta del rey no decía nada sobre el Arl. Sin embargo tú sabías que padre iba a enviar por él. –

Elissa dudó. Decirle: "Claramente porque conozco el destino de la jodida Thedas de aquí a los próximos diez años" no parecía la idea más inteligente. Tenía que inventarse algo rápido.

Padre claramente se siente profundamente unido a Arl Howe. Si por ellos fuese unirían nuestras casas en cualquier momento. Por eso solo lo asumí. –

Aedan cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho en un gesto pensativo. En su mente la imagen de la esposa de Arl Howe tirándole a su hija encima estaba demasiado vivida como para ignorar las palabras de su hermana.

Buen punto. Pero ¿por qué te preocupa tanto Howe? Como tú misma dijiste es gran amigo de nuestro padre. –

No me agrada. – dijo con total sinceridad. – Siendo honesta, preferiría no volverlo a ver en lo que me queda de vida. Además, me parece que sería mejor que sus tropas no hiciesen estancia en Highever. Podrían desestabilizarnos. –

Aedan le miró extrañado. Una nube de preocupación bajando por su rostro.

Eli ¿estás bien? Los hombres de Amarantin están muy bien entrenados y son disciplinados y leales. Su llegada a nuestro hogar nos aportará gran ventaja. Además, luego del largo viaje les vendrá estupendo un descanso. –

Elissa quería llorar. No podía rebatirlo sin darle sus verdaderos pensamientos. Nunca fue una persona de carisma y cambiar de cuerpo no había hecho nada por ella en ese aspecto.

Me preocupa más que no iré con ellos a la batalla – dijo la voz contrariada de Aedan Cousland.

Elissa apretó los labios.

No se puede evitar. – inquieta comenzó a jugar con un mechón de cabello, enrollándolo en la punta de sus dedos. Nunca tuvo el cabello tan largo, por eso había cogido aquella mala costumbre. – No estoy en condiciones de defender el castillo junto a nuestros hombres. Fergus y padre han de ir a la batalla, eso te deja como la opción más lógica. –

Suenas como padre. – Aedan no alzó la voz, pero su tono sonaba claramente exasperado. – Madre ha demostrado que no se necesita estar en el campo de batalla con los hombres. Puedes darles fuerza aguardando en el castillo. Ferelden me necesita. Nuestra familia me necesita, y en vez de ir a pelear padre me deja aquí estancado. –

Aedan, si padre o Fergus fallecen tú serías el próximo Teyrn de Highever. Debes estar lo más a salvo posible. –

¡No digas tonterías! Fergus tiene a Oren –

¡Oren es un niño! No puede pelear. No puede defenderse y mientras no convenzamos a Oriana de lo contrario ella tampoco nos permitirá enseñarle. Tienes que quedarte Aedan ¡nosotros te necesitamos! –

Aedan la miró sorprendido.

Aquella chica no se parecía a la Elissa que el recordaba. Sumisa, recogida y presumida. Si era igual de nerviosa y sí le gustaban las armas y las armaduras. Pero esta tenía suficiente coraje como para gritarle. No sabía cuando había comenzado a cambiar, pero esta nueva Elissa podría gustarle.

El muchacho suspiró.

Está bien. No te pongas así. – caminó hacia ella y la envolvió entre sus brazos. – Estaremos bien. Yo los cuidaré hasta que estés segura. –

Todavía tenemos algo más que discutir. – murmuró ella rodeándole con sus brazos la cintura.

¿Um? – preguntó Aedan apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su hermana.

Sobre los Gray Wardens…


	5. 04 Gray Wardens

04 Gray Wardens

Elissa golpeó nuevamente el monigote.

La paja salió desparramada por la extremidad que cortó de cuajo, dejando a la muchacha sin aliento. Desde la llamada del rey había estado nerviosa y agitada. Su miedo, la había impulsado a entrenar más allá de lo que normalmente se le hubiese permitido. Incluso Fergus le advirtió que se estaba extralimitando. Sin embargo, frente a la perspectiva de su efímero tiempo la joven decidió hacer un último esfuerzo. Practicó con el arco en las noches hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Luego regresaba a su alcoba y dormía unas horas hasta que Aedan venía a buscarla para practicar con la espada en los jardines del palacio. Había ganado un poco de seguridad con el arco, pero aún se sentía insegura con la espada.

Alzó la vista del arma que sostenía y la dejó caer, agradecida que su juego de dagas fuese más rápido que su espada. Aunque hubiese ganado fuerza desde que despertó en ese mundo, apenas conseguía abrir un viejo muñeco de paja.

Elissa suspiró. Se acomodó la armadura y se zafó el cabello, preparada para recogerlo nuevamente.

Me alegra no ser la víctima de tu ira – escuchó decir a Oriana a su espalda. – Lo que me hace preguntarme ¿quién podría ser? –

Elissa abrochó su cabello en una cebolla sobre su nuca, sujetándola con una fina tira de soga. Se dio vuelta hacia la mujer y sonrió.

Es un secreto. –

Oriana le devolvió la sonrisa, avanzando hacia ella con una sonrisa cómplice.

¿No será que nuestro querido Ser. Gilmore finalmente ha hecho su movida hacia ti? –

Tal vez – canturreó Elissa alzando la barbilla. Desde que supo de la relación de Aedan y Gilmore había estado cubriendo a los muchachos. A causa de lo cual Oriana había comenzado a sospechar y ella, intentando dirigir la atención lejos de Aedan, le había dejado fantasear.

Oh, vamos cuéntame. ¿Qué hizo ahora? ¿Intentará pedir tu mano? Por el hacedor, sería tan romántico. – exclamó su cuñada, la emoción le brotaba por los poros.

Y tan inútil. – contestó emprendiendo la marcha hacia las cocinas. Ya iba siendo hora de desayunar y ella en lo personal se moría de hambre.

Llevaban ya algunos días aguardando el arribo de Arl Howe, sin embargo, el hombre estaba tardando y ya los soldados de Highever estaban listos, armados y en espera. La situación había causado un gran estrés en el palacio y los sirvientes estaban revueltos. Sin embargo, Nan parecía ser la más disgustada, pues ella era la encargada de la comida de todo el mundo. Por lo tanto Elissa había disminuido a casi cero sus visitas secretas a la cocina y solo se escurría a la hora marcada. Observó a Oriana caminar a su costado.

Mi padre nunca le concedería mi mano. –

Eso no es verdad. A mí me la concedió. – dijo la mujer insultada.

No es lo mismo, Fergus es su primogénito. Y más que nada es hombre. ¿Qué no le concedería? –

Oriana asintió.

Muy cierto. Sin embargo, la idea de una fuga me resulta tan romántica. –

Ser. Gilmore no lo haría. No creo que le pasase por la cabeza siquiera. Es demasiado leal a mi padre.

¿Sí? – dijo Oriana con una risita baja – Pues me gustaría ver hasta dónde llega su lealtad. – el tono de la mujer hizo a Elissa detenerse.

¿Qué quieres decir? – le sonrió.

Oriana la tomó del brazo y la acercó a uno de los muros del palacio, inclinándose hacia abajo y cubriéndose la boca con las manos para evitar que alguien más le oyera.

Hace unos minutos estaba con Fergus, dando un recorrido por los jardines y los vimos. Los Gray Wardens. –

Elissa palideció. Miró con espanto el rostro de su cuñada.

¿Los… Gray Wardens? –

Cuando me fui estaban esperando en las puertas a que tu padre viniese a recibirles. – dijo la mujer apresuradamente –Creo que vienen a reclutar, y quién sabe, después de tus hermanos Ser. Gilmore es el mejor caballero de tu padre ¿no crees?-

"No puede ser" pensó la muchacha. "Si Duncan está aquí, eso significa que Arl Hawe está en Highever".

Sin esperar más noticias de Oriana se deshizo de su brazo y corrió hacia el salón. Su cuñada dijo que Duncan estaría esperando por su padre y Elissa sabía que lo haría esperar un buen tiempo…

Porque estaría con el traidor de Hawe.

Elissa se apresuró todo lo que le dieron sus piernas. Agradecida no obstante de usar una armadura y no el vestido que su madre le dispuso para la ocasión. Los criados y los soldados se apartaron al verla llegar, abriéndole camino. Ya se había acostumbrado a que la mirasen extraño y susurraran, así que fue demasiado fácil ignorarlos. Dobló la esquina, feliz de finalmente haber llegado a su destino, sin embargo sus piernas la detuvieron en seco.

Oriana había dicho "Los Gray Wardens" pero Elissa la había mal interpretado. Se quedó rígida y apretó los labios ante la visión.

Alistair – murmuró.

Junto a Duncan, el Warden de cabello negro y piel bronceada, habían dos Gray Wardens más, vistiendo la típica armadura azul con escamas plateadas que se agregó en un mod luego de su éxito en el Dragon Age II. El otro hombre le resultaba familiar, pero ni siquiera recordaba de donde o si el sujeto tenía nombre o no. Pero al chico de corto cabello castaño claro, con ojos cafés y tersa piel rosada era imposible confundirlo. Al momento sus mejillas se sonrojaron y su mente comenzó a gritar:

"¡ALISTAIR!" Se cubrió la boca con las manos.

El hombre conversaba animadamente con los otros dos y aunque Duncan tenía una expresión neutral, no parecía molestarle lo que fuese que el chico dijese. Pero Elissa no les escuchaba.

"¡ALISTAIR! ¡ALISTAIR! ¡ALISTAIR! ¡ALISTAIR! ¡ALISTAIR! ¡ALISTAIR! ¡ALISTAIR! ¡ALISTAIR! ¡ALISTAIR!"

No podía creerlo. El fruto de su devoción. Su amor 3D que realmente no era tan 3D. La voz que le daba escalofríos cuando se ponía los audífonos. ¡El tipo que pensó que era horrible la primera vez que lo vio, pero de cuya nariz prominente terminó enamorada! ¡Ese! ¡Ese hombre estaba parado allí en carne y hueso! LITERALMENTE.

"¡ALISTAIR!"

El Gray Warden desconocido soltó una carcajada y el chico rió por lo bajo, observando alrededor. En ese instante sus ojos chocaron con los de Elissa. Azorada, la muchacha se escondió tras el muro.

Bueno… eso fue espeluznante – escuchó decir a Alistair

Elissa se encogió tras el muro. Indecisa.

"¿Qué debo hacer ahora?" Pensó. No se suponía que viese a Alistair hasta Ostagar. El chico no debía estar en el castillo. Y más aún, ¿un tercer Gray Warden? Ella nunca hubiese esperado el repentino cambió de los acontecimientos. Sin embargo, aquello no tenía por qué ser malo ¿no? Tal vez podría ser útil. Tal vez Andraste había decidido hacer algo útil además de dejar sus cenizas. Apoyó las manos en la pared y miró hacia el costado, lista para darle otro vistazo al nuevo grupo.

Entonces chocó con el rostro de Alistair que, en un despliegue de curiosidad había bajado a buscar la fuente del escalofrío que acababa de sufrir bajo la intensa mirada de Elissa. Sorprendida de ver su rostro tan cerca saltó hacia atrás, soltando un grito ahogado.

¡Aaaaaah! – su cinta se zafó y el cabello le cayó sobre el rostro y la espalda.

Alistair dio un bajo grito de sorpresa pero reaccionó por reflejo. Intentó agarrarla, cayendo también al suelo. De alguna forma, el hombre consiguió girarla para que no se golpease, cubrirla con su cuerpo. Sin embargo, no le pasó por la cabeza que podría quedar debajo de ella. Cayó al suelo golpeándose en la espalda con las manoplas del escudo colgado de su espalda.

Por Andraste ¿qué fue eso? – dijo Alistair apretando los ojos por el dolor…

Elissa, quien se había quedado muy quieta por el shock se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz. Alzó el rostro, notando la posición en que estaban. Se sonrojó profundamente, inclinándose sobre el pecho del muchacho.

Alistair lo siento. ¡Lo siento tanto! – su cabello calló hacia adelante, cubriéndole el rostro.

En aquella posición el joven Gray Warden solo la tenía a ella en su campo de visión.

Alistar parpadeó cuando escuchó su nombre, no recordaba conocer a nadie en Highever. Pero cuando su vista se aclaró y vio a esa chica sobre él algo se atoró en su garganta…

"Santo hacedor" repitió su voz dentro de su cabeza. El hombre quedó asombrado, embelesado por aquella belleza de ojos azules y mejillas sonrojadas que le observaba llena de preocupación. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta mientras su mente le exigía que se moviera.

Por el hacedor ¡tenía que decir algo!

Waa…aaa…aaeeeeeee….B…bbbbien–"¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!" pensó. Estaba tan avergonzado que se puso totalmente rojo.

¿Estás bien? Ay, tenías el escudo allí atrás. ¿Te duele? – preguntó Elissa sentándose inocentemente sobre el abdomen del muchacho.

¿Por qué se sentaba allí? Dulce hacedor que alguien le ayudara o ¡terminarían golpeados por un rayo! "¡No pienses cosas raras Alistair!" se reclamó. Tenía que arreglar la situación.

Sss…..Sin daños – dijo sin saber por qué su lengua no quería cooperar.

¿Y qué si era una chica linda? si los achicharraban no seguiría pensando eso ¡No pensaría! ¡Estaría muerto! De la misma forma en que terminaría si alguien los veía.

¿Estás seguro? – contestó la muchacha insegura. Sabía que Alistair era fuerte, pero un hierro clavado contra la espalda podía hacerle mucho daño. - ¿Debería buscar a un sanador? – entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Buscó en la bolsita que colgaba de su cadera y sacó una poción roja. - ¿Esto sería mejor? – se la ofreció.

"Aahh, está preocupada por mí… que lind… ¡no es momento para pensar eso!"se criticó.

No… no, estoy buen ¡digo bien! – dijo intentando sentarse sin tirarla al suelo, cada vez se ponía más nervioso y no podía seguir dando ese lamentable espectáculo.

Cuando Alistair se movió ella se dio cuenta de la posición en que estaba. En su mundo sentarse sobre otra persona no era la gran cosa, pero en este no. Y considerando la situación y la crianza de Alistair… las orejas de Elissa se pusieron aún más rojas. Se levantó casi de un salto.

¡Oh! Perdón. Perdón. No quise… - comenzó, pero se le trabó la lengua – no fue… solo me sorprendiste y… oh dios mío, que vergüenza. – dijo bajando el tono de voz.

¡NO! No es eso – se apresuró a decir, lo que menos quería era hacerla sentir incómoda ¡Ya era suficiente con él entrando en pánico! – Todo bien ¡Digo! Yo estoy bien ¿Y tú? –

"¿Por qué sigo hablando? ¿Por qué no solo cae el maldito rayo y me detiene de hacer más el ridículo?" pensó "El hacedor de seguro tiene algo en mi contra. ¿Es porque me comía el queso que usaban en la capilla para las ofrendas?"

Sin embargo, Elissa se enderezó, recuperando un poco la compostura. Llevó las manos a su cabello, intentando recogerlo en una cebolla de nuevo, pero al no encontrar con qué sujetarla comenzó a trenzarlo.

Estoy bien. – le sonrió. – Un poco… sorprendida, pero bien. – dijo examinando sus fracciones.

Francamente la chica podría decir que no era lo que esperaba. Se parecía muchísimo al personaje del juego, sin embargo sus ojos eran mucho más expresivos. Igual que le ocurrió en casa pensó que no se veía atractivo a primera vista, sin embargo ella poco podía hacer para bajarle el ritmo a los latidos de su corazón.

"Feliz de verte de echo" pensó.

Poco a poco la cabeza de Elissa empezó a llenarse de todas las cosas que pasarían entre ellos… ¡Porque se aseguraría que pasaran! "Solo espera Alistair" pensó. Lo único que faltaba era escoger que clase de romance haría con él, si le quitaría su "preciosa" virginidad antes o dejaría que él viniese a pedírselo…

¡Oh! ¡Oh! Y el nombre que le pondrían a su primer hijo, porque bajo ningún concepto dejaría que un hijo suyo se llamase Duncan.

¡Ah! Decisiones, decisiones…

Alistair por su parte, estaba tan avergonzado que no podía mirar a la chica a la cara y se sobaba la nuca repetidas veces con la mano…

T… ¿Tienes nombre? – "… ¡Claro que tiene! ¿Qué eres estúpido?" se criticó.

Soy Elissa. Elissa Cousland – contestó la muchacha intentando sonar lo más natural posible. – Un placer conocerte. – dijo extendiéndole la mano.

Alistar se quedó tieso mirando la mano… ¿que se suponía que hiciera con ella?

¿Besarla? ¿Estrecharla? ¿Pedir misericordia por dejarse aplastar por la hija del Teyrn? "Por Andraste ¿qué?"

So… soy Alistair – dijo sin decidirse y usando la suya para golpearse la frente. ¡Ella sabía su nombre ya!...

… eso era extraño… ¿no?

Elissa le tomó la mano con que se golpeaba y la estrechó, decepcionada por no sentir el calor de su piel.

Un placer conocerte, Alistair. – dijo con voz melosa, avergonzándose un poco del tono que utilizó. Se aclaró la garganta. – Entonces ¿están aquí por el Blaith? – preguntó con fingida ignorancia.

¿Eh? Ah, sí – dijo mirando las manos de Elissa en las suyas… parecían tan pequeñas… - nos… ¿nos conocíamos de antes? – dijo distraído, poniéndose nervioso inmediatamente.

Ella le sonrió con picardía.

Tal vez – contestó. – Me sorprende que Duncan te trajera. ¿Problemas en Ostagar con los magos? – aventuró.

Alistair abrió la boca como un pez cerrándola repetidas veces.

¿Cómo…? ¿Tú…? ¿Cómo sa…? ¡Yo solo hice una preguntita! No acosaba a nadie – se defendió.

No es culpa tuya – estuvo de acuerdo Elissa – Es que a la capilla no le gustan los magos.

No, no es que no le gusten, solo… solo se preocupan demasiado – dijo sin saber porque. A pesar de sus nervios, no era tan malo hablar con esa chica.

Jajaja. – rió ella. La voz de Alistair la relajaba, haciéndola feliz que hubiese algo en ella que no hubiese cambiado. – entonces ¿buscan reclutas? – dijo meciendo la mano de Alistair entre las suyas.

Du... – Alistar se aclaró la garganta "¿Hasta cuándo estaré tartamudeando como un tonto? ¡Soy un Grey Warden, por Andraste!" – Duncan tiene expectativas sobre algunos soldados – dijo lo más ambiguo que pudo. No debería ir por ahí repartiendo información.

¿Ser. Gilmore? O…- dijo alzando la mano de Alistair, como si contase sus dedos. Sabía que estaba siendo obvia, pero le resultaba muy entretenido ver el rostro atontado del Gray Warden. - ¿Mi hermano? –

Nu… nunca dije eso – dijo Alistair como si las manos frente a él fueran lo más interesante del mundo…

Pero lo pensaste – murmuró Elissa, observándole fijamente. Le resultaba tan adorable ese chico. – Entonces… Alistair ¿Te gustaría dar una vuelta por el terreno conmigo? –

"¿Una vuelta?... ¿SOLOS?"

"NOOOOO, nono no no." Eso sonaba a peligro… aunque no sabía para quién.

Te…tengo que volver…. ¡Los otros! Me estarán buscando – se apresuró a responder.

Elissa miró hacia donde debían estar Duncan y el otro sujeto.

Pues, ellos no están. – dijo regresando su atención a Alistair.

… - "Sucios traidores." Alistair apretó los dientes. No era como si la idea no le llamase la atención, pero no entendía por qué su corazón se comportaba tan estúpidamente frente a una chica que acababa de conocer – Claro… ves, yo mejor voy… y los alcanzo –

Elissa se interpuso en su camino. Acababa de ocurrírsele una idea que bien podía no ser tan mala. Su sonrisa se esfumó y observó a Alistair con mirada cómplice.

Si están en el salón con mi padre los guardias no abrirán la puerta… ni aunque tengas la armadura de un Gray Warden. – mintió – Así que ¿por qué mejor no te muestro el lugar?

"Ella… tiene un punto… creo…" dudó. A fin de cuentas, la muchacha no aparentaba tener razones para engañarle.

Genial – dijo con sarcasmo, pensando en el problema que iba a buscarse.

Elissa sonrió. Se colgó de su brazo y lo arrastró con ella.

Nunca habías venido a Highever ¿verdad? Vamos, hay una persona muy importante que quiero que conozcas.

"Por favor que sea un perro" pensó Alistair, preocupado por terminar en un malentendido.

Ok – dijo completamente derrotado.

Elissa rió por lo bajo. Mientras avanzaban hacia los jardines del castillo fueron encontrándose con varias personas, entre ellas soldados y mayordomos que al ver a Elissa inclinaban la cabeza y saludaban respetuosamente. Ella respondía con el mismo gesto y una sonrisa, aunque algunas veces parecía no estar muy segura de qué hacer. Finalmente llegaron a un jardín pequeño, detrás de una torre mediana y allí correteando entre la maleza estaban un niño y un mabari.

… Alistair los miró medio aliviado medio nervioso. Al menos la mitad de lo que pidió estaba allí. Esperaba que el niño no hiciese a todo el castillo caerle atrás con picos y antorchas.

¡Oren! – llamó Elissa.

De inmediato el niño se detuvo en seco y se volteó hacia ellos. Al ver a la joven sonrió ampliamente y corrió hacia ellos.

¡Tía! – dijo lanzándose contra los muslos de Elissa, casi tumbándola. De no haber estado sujeta al templario, hubiese caído de seguro. Tras él vino el mabari, quien se detuvo frente a Alistair y le olfateó curioso.

Alistair que la sujetó para ayudarle a mantener el balance miró al chico… y al perro.

Oye, oye, se suave, eres demasiado fuerte para la chica ella – dijo Alistair medio en broma.

Tía es muy fuerte. Ella puede con todos los soldados. ¡Y me va a enseñar a usar la espada!

Elissa soltó una carcajada por la ocurrencia de Oren antes de acariciarle la cabeza.

No soy para nada fuerte Oren. – contestó mientras Bryce olfateaba la mano de Alistair – y todavía estoy negociando con tu mamá lo del entrenamiento con la espada. –

Ella no tiene por qué saberlo. Me portaré bien y no se enterará. ¡Por favor tía! –

Elissa le observó con dulzura, soltó el brazo de Alistair y se arrodilló frente al niño. Lo abrazó y sus ojos se llenaron de oscuridad.

No te preocupes Oren, te protegeremos. Todo saldrá bien. –

¡Claro que sí! Mi padre matará a todos los darkspawn. Papá será un héroe. – dijo el niño orgulloso.

Alistair miró la escena un tanto encantado… entonces notó al mabari oliéndole y se sonrojó…

Hola ¿quién es un buen perro? – comenzó a hablarle tontamente al animal… entonces recordó algo. ¿Esa chica podía pelear?

El mabari le lamió la mano. Restregando la cabeza contra ella. Frente a esto Oren se separó de su tía.

Le gustas a Bryce. ¡Debes ser una muy buena persona! – le felicitó el niño.

¿Te gusto? Claro que te gusto, mucho mucho – le habló Alistair tontamente al mabari.

Bryce movió la cola emocionado, ladrando como respuesta de los mimos de Alistair. Elissa rió al ver la escena.

Alistair es un Gray Warden Oren. ¿Sabes lo que son? –

¿Un Gray Warde? – preguntó el niño - ¡¿De los que montan en grifos?! – gritó emocionado. A lo que Elissa soltó otra carcajada.

Si bueno – dijo Alistair atendiendo al niño – los grifos se tomaron unas largas vacaciones.

¿Muy largas? ¿Por qué? – dijo el niño desilusionado. Y la verdad, Elissa compartía su pena, pues nunca lo vería.

Los grifos se extinguieron Oren. Pero si aparecen te lo diremos. No te preocupes. –

Ooh. Está bien. Pero si eres un Gray Warde – le dijo a Alistair – deber ser muy bueno peleando ¿verdad?-

Bueno – Alistair se puso de pie, pero Elissa vio en su cara aquella expresión que ponía siempre que quería presumir – un hombre no alardea, pero… si, lo soy –

¿Me enseñas? ¡Por fis, por fis, por fis! –

Elissa sonrió.

¿No deberías ir con tus padres Oren? Fergus querrá despedirse antes de partir. –

¿Ya? – protestó el niño – Pero yo quería conocer a un héroe. – dijo señalando a Alistair, quien se sonrojó profundamente al escucharlo.

Habrá tiempo para eso luego jovencito – dijo el muy alagado Alistair, entrando en su papel de "héroe".

Entonces está bien. – alzó el brazo y salió corriendo. – Vamos Bryce – le dijo al perro que ladró y trotó tras él.

Elissa suspiró.

Ese es Oren. El hijo de Fergus, mi hermano mayor. –

Parece muy energético – sonrió Alistair – Sabía que el heredero de los Cousland estaba casado con una chica de Orlay… pero no que ya tenía hijos.

Oren no es un secreto, pero es muy confiado. Me preocupa que Oriana no permite que empiece su entrenamiento con la espada todavía. – Elissa se cruzó de brazos. – Ahora viene una guerra.

Bueno, es el hijo de un noble –dijo Alistair encogiéndose de hombros – si tiene quienes peleen por él es natural que su madre le sobreproteja.

Los soldados no le protegerán siempre – dijo la muchacha en tono lúgubre. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. – Ahora que vienen los darkspawn mi padre enviará al grueso de nuestros soldados al campo de batalla. Highever quedará casi desprotegido. Si por casualidad nos atacan, será difícil que nuestros soldados puedan proteger a un niño.

Es verdad – dijo Alistair mirando el camino por el que había corrido el pequeño – pero es más difícil para una madre ver como apalean a su hijo, aunque sea por su bien.

Ella asintió, pero no estaba satisfecha. Apretó los dientes. Indecisa de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

Hay un traidor dentro del palacio. – le advirtió.

Alistair la miró, frunciendo el ceño. No conocía a esa chica, pero no le parecía una mentirosa.

¿Está segura de eso my lady? – no era una cosa simple, de hecho era una acusación bien peligrosa.

Ella asintió.

Darán el golpe esta noche. Y van tras mi familia. – dijo con total seguridad, sin desviar la vista del camino por el que Oren desapareció.

Mentiría si dijese que le creía del todo, esa chica era un poco rara… pero… si le decía la verdad estaría mal no ayudarla… "Le diré a Duncan sobre esto."

Dígame más – si tenía los detalles tal vez pudieran hacer algo, después de todo Duncan tenía fe en esa familia.

Elissa le miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Conocía a Alistair… o al Alistair del juego y estaba segura de que ntendía sus pensamientos. Sonrió de medio lado.

¿Crees que Duncan nos ayudará? –

"¿Como ella sabe?" Alistair volvió a ponerse rojo pero se cruzó de brazos.

Él hará lo correcto – dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

Y lo correcto para los Gray Wardens es no intervenir en asuntos ajenos. – suspiró Elissa. – Sé que tienes fe en él. Pero no pienso que Duncan me crea. Sobre todo por la identidad del "topo" –

Duncan no es un monstruo – le defendió – si lo que dices es verdad no dejaremos que acaben con una familia entera. –

Pero no puedo probarlo – murmuró Elissa - Duncan no se emprendería en una aventura como esta sin pruebas ¿no? Aunque yo sea Elissa Cousland dudo que sea suficiente con solo mi palabra.

Entonces observaremos. Si estamos en alerta y pasa algo los defenderemos y punto. Si mientes no pasará nada – dijo irritado de que ella hablase mal de Duncan.

Elissa se cruzó de brazos, un poco frustrada.

Bien – dijo de mal humor. – El traidor es Arl Howe. Le dirá a mi padre que sus hombres se retrasaron, pero la verdad es que los tiene ocultos en el bosque. Esperando que mi hermano se marche y oscurezca. – se acercó a Alistair con el entrecejo fruncido. – Entonces caerán sobre nosotros como abejas a la miel. – bajó la voz – Creo que está más que claro lo que puede pasar cuando nos quedemos sin soldados. ¿O no? Alistair.

Alistair frunció el ceño sin apartar la vista.

Tal vez… ya lo veremos – esos eran muchos detalles, cada vez le parecía más improbable que ella mintiera y a la vez la chica era extraña, aquel panorama en sí era extraño – pero si sabes tanto ¿No deberías decirle a tu padre? – el Teyrn escucharía a su hija aunque no tuviese pruebas.

Padre tiene gran aprecio por Arl Howe. Pelearon juntos en la guerra contra Orleis. No me creería aunque le trajese una carta firmada por el mismo rey de Ferelden. – suspiró con tristeza – Ni siquiera Aedan me creyó cuando se lo dije. –

Elissa sabía que sus palabras habían puesto en alerta a su hermano, pero el chico no actuaría a menos que loe sucesos transcurriesen como en la historia original.

Y aparentemente eso mismo pasaría con los guardas grises.

Entonces, si estás tan segura ¿No deberías hacer algo tú en lugar de depender de la gente? – dijo Alistair no muy seguro de por qué lo estaba diciendo.

Los soldados no me obedecerán. No tiene que ver con que sea la **hija**, la hembra. Mi padre me ha criado bien. Pero sufrí un accidente hace poco y por ello fue removido mi derecho sobre las tropas. Ni siquiera puedo entrenar con ellos. – Elissa comenzó a pasearse. – No me traerían una espada si se los pidiera. Puedo pelear, pero no puedo estar en más de un lugar a la vez. Por eso necesito ayuda. – se detuvo cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. - ¿Tiene sentido? –

Más o menos… Espera ¿accidente? ¿estás bien? – dudó y al verla reír se aclaró la garganta – Bueno, auto compadecerse no resolverá las cosas. Mujer o no, tienes tu nombre y título, si no lo usas ahora ¿cuándo? – entonces lo pensó un poco – mira, hagamos una cosa. Independientemente de lo que decida Duncan… yo… yo te ayudaré. Solo… solo dime qué quieres que haga. –

Elissa asintió. Sabía que Alistair no la dejaría a su merced cuando supiese de qué iba el asunto.

Al estar aquí conmigo, Arl Howe no te conoce. Si te unes a los guardias en el gran salón, estoy segura de que podrías intervenir cuando atacase a mi padre. Howe esperará a que estén solos para apuñalarlo por la espalda. Puedo facilitarte la armadura y las armas de mi familia. Con uno de nuestros cascos pasarás desapercibido. –

Alistair no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez, ella había planeado el separarlo de los otros guardas para pedirle eso… y el que pensaba que le gustaba a la chica.

Está bien – si era solo evitarlo podía hacerlo, solo tenía que mantenerse cerca del hombre… pero – solo nos queda un problema. Yo no conozco al Teyrn.

Elissa descruzó los brazos.

Fácilmente rectificable – le sonrió, tomándole del brazo. - ¿Me acompaña, dulce señor? – dijo con coquetería.

Du…¿¡Dulce!? – dijo Alistair más azorado que ofendido – pero soy un hombre –

¿Y eso no te permite ser dulce? – bromeó Elissa prácticamente arrastrando a Alistair hasta la armería.

Sabía que si él realmente no hubiese querido no podría llevarle pero a pesar de sus quejas Alistair se dejaba guiar como un corderito.

¡No! Debería ser varonil y heroico – siguió diciendo.

Tú, mi querido Alistair eres muy varonil, pero eres mi heroico y dulce Gray Warden – le coqueteó Elissa, deteniéndose frente a la puerta de la armería. – Muchas gracias. –

N… no… es por nada… - dijo Alistair aún un poco sonrojado – y agradéceme después de que haga algo, no ahora – protestó.

Ella le besó en la mejilla… y Alistair se quedó tieso…

Lo que cuenta es la intención. – dijo antes de abrir la puerta de la armería. Dentro, dos guardias jugaban a las cartas. Al verla los hombres saltaron de sus puestos.

¡My lady! – dijo uno - …nosotros estábamos. –

Descanse soldado. Hagan como que no me han visto. – dijo tomando del brazo a Alistair que para estas alturas estaba rojo como una fresa.

Los hombres se miraron confundidos, pero se sentaron y retomaron su juego. Elissa condujo a Alistair hasta los maniquíes que exhibían un par de armaduras.

¿Te servirían? – le preguntó.

Eh… ah, sí – dijo mirándolas de cerca – estarán bien, ¿pero puedo quedarme mi escudo y espada? – se sentiría mal sin ellos.

Tienen el símbolo de los Grey Wardens, te delataría. Debes llevar el emblema de mi familia, o mi padre te descubrirá. – contestó la muchacha encogiéndose de hombros.

Desmontó la armadura que Alistair señaló y le enseñó donde guardaban las armas. Seguidamente salieron fuera, escabulléndose hasta su propio cuarto. Debía ser cuidadosa, o su hermano la escucharía.

Alistair la siguió pero cuando se adentraron en palacio se puso más nervioso.

Espera un minuto... – miró alrededor – por favor dime que este no es tu cuarto – casi que suplicó.

Elissa sonrió.

¿Lo siento? – dijo haciéndole un gesto para que entrara – Aunque si prefieres cambiarte en el pasillo yo no me opongo. –

Oh, Maker – maldijo – terminemos esto rápido – protestó metiéndose dentro lo más rápido que pudo.

Elissa cerró la puerta tras Alistair y dejó la armadura sobre la cama antes de correr a su armario. Lo abrió y sacó un vestido largo, de abundante escote y vuelos bajos que le cubría los brazos. Lo descolgó y lo cruzó sobre el brazo. Apresurándose a meterse tras el vestidor, dándole a Alistair privacidad para cambiarse.

Él ni notó que la chica también estaba cambiándose de ropa y cuando terminó de ponerse su armadura se miró con incomodidad.

Lo sabía, este color me hace ver gordo – dijo medio en broma.

Jajaja – le escuchó reírse tras el vestidor. – Seguro que luces divino. – dijo ella antes de salir.

El escote color mamoncillo le sobresaltaba el pecho mientras el corsé blanco le ajustaba deliciosamente la cintura. Elissa estaba agradecida de que el aro no fuese tan amplio. Recogiéndose un poco el cabello avanzó hacia Alistair, quien la miraba embobado.

¿Te importa? – dijo mostrándole la espalda, donde había un botón que no podía alcanzar.

C… claro – "Oh Maker no ¡¿Por qué esta chica me hace esto?! ¿Es divertido? ¿Disfruta atormentándome?" – ya está – dijo apresurándose a poner el botón.

Gracias – Elissa se dio la vuelta acomodando los vuelos de su vestido. - ¿Es mucho? – preguntó antes de sentarse frente al espejo y comenzar a cepillarse el cabello.

¿Mucho qué? – el diría que era poco ¡Sí, ese vestido mostraba demasiado! Si ella fuese suya nunca le dejaría poner… "¿¡Oh por Andraste en que estoy pensando!?"

Elissa se recogió el cabello sobre la nuca, colocando bajo la espesa cebolla la peineta con los laureles de su familia y las perlas. No colocó otra prenda sobre su cuello o las muñecas. El cabello le quedaba un poco descuidado, pero le gustaban los mechones que caían a ambos lados de su rostro. Le sonrió a Alistair a través del espejo.

Sabía que el uniforme te quedaría genial –

Como a un bufón – dijo él asegurándose de mirar a cualquier parte menos al vestido revelador de la chica.

Ella se rió, levantándose para ir a buscar un par de zapatillas cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Lady Cousland – llamó la voz de una criada.

¿Qué pasa Zhiely? – preguntó Elissa reconociendo a la elfa.

Su padre ha enviado por usted al gran salón. –

Enseguida voy. – dijo la muchacha. Escuchando los pasos de la criada al alejarse.

Alistair que se había puesto un poco pálido suspiró.

Sabía que esto sería una mala idea –

No pasa nada. Ahora tienes una oportunidad de conocer a mi padre. ¿Nos vamos? – dijo regalándole otra sonrisa mientras le ofrecía el casco.

Con un suspiro lo tomó, siguiendo a la chica, rezando porque si alguno de sus compañeros guardas estaba abajo no lo reconociera… o al menos no lo delatara.

Elissa le condujo hacia el gran salón, deteniéndose sobre una de las puertas de madera del costado. Respiró profundo, armándose del valor que había fingido tener frente a Alistair. Pero estaba insegura de cómo actuar frente a Howe. Debía usar todos los conocimientos de cortesía que Oriana le había enseñado y procurar no delatar sus malas intenciones de ninguna forma.

Miró a Alistair por encima del hombro, rezando porque su plan funcionara. Entonces, abrió la puerta. Inmediatamente escuchó la voz de su padre.

Allí estás mi pequeña – dijo la amable voz de Teyrn Bryce. – Has tomado tu tiempo. –

Lo siento mucho padre – le sonrió Elissa al entrar al cuarto.

En el interior estaba su hermano. Aedan alzó una ceja al verla con aquel vestido tan descarado, sin embargo, asumió que aquello era una de las órdenes de su madre. Elissa le había comentado sus temores sobre Howe, pero él dudaba de sus sospechas. Sencillamente no sabía que se le había metido en el cuerpo a la muchacha. Pero lo que más llamó su atención no fue el escote de su hermana, sino el hombre que caminaba tras ella.

No lo conocía.

"¿Qué planeas Eli?" pensó, pero cruzó los brazos a su espalda y no dijo nada.

Confío en que recuerdas a mi querido amigo, Arl Howe – dijo presentándole al hombre flaco y narizón que nada le costó a la chica identificar.

Howe le dedicó una mirada lasciva que la llenó de asco. Pero se forzó a sonreír. Agarró los bordes de su vestido e hizo una profunda reverencia.

Por supuesto padre. Un placer volverlo a ver Arl Howe. Estoy satisfecha de ver que los años han sido nobles con usted. ¿Cómo se encuentra nuestro querido Nathaniel? –

Tan sano y fuerte como tu hermano mi niña. – dijo Howe con una dulzura que le erizó los cabellos. – Aunque no es tan diestro con la espada como él, seguro que haría un gran esposo para tí. – dijo el Arl tomándole la mano, besándole el envés… permaneciendo unido a ella más tiempo del acostumbrado por el protocolo.

Me alaga. – dijo Elissa con las mejores maneras que pudo utilizar antes de enderezarse, apartando la mano y limpiándosela disimuladamente en las faldas. – Pero me reservo el derecho de escoger a mi prometido. –

Tendríamos que pelear menos ¿no lo cree así padre? – bromeó Aedan.

Alistair quedó detrás de la chica, imitando todo lo que pudo a un disciplinado guardia… pero ese tipo sin duda le pareció un baboso "… ¿y quién rayos es "Nataniel"?"

Sin dudas pup. – rió Bryce por lo bajo. – También he de introducirte a mis otros invitados, querida. – con un gesto del brazo los Gray Wardesn se acercaron. Entonces, y por primera vez Elissa identifico al segundo Warden que vino con Duncan.

Stroud – murmuró Elissa tan bajo que solo Alistair pudo haberla escuchado.

Estos señores son Gray Wardens amor. Están aquí para reclutar y regresarán conmigo y Howe a Ostagar mañana en la mañana. –

Elissa hizo una pronunciada reverencia, por mucho más respetuosa que la de Howe.

Es un honor, mis señores. – dijo con sinceridad. – Pero padre, ¿no ibais a marcharos en la noche con Fergus? – continuó Elissa fingiendo ignorancia mientras miraba de reojo a Alistair y a su hermano. Como si reforzase su punto. Los guardas le devolvieron la reverencia pero no interrumpieron su conversación.

Me temo que esa es mi culpa, my lady. Mis hombres se han retrasado en los bosques. Esperamos su arribo en la noche. –

Alistair contuvo el aliento, no solo por las caras de sus compañeros guardas, que claramente se preguntaba que hacía, si no por lo precisa de la información de la chica… y ¿de dónde conocía a Straud?…

Elissa sonrió.

No se culpe, Arl Howe, muchas veces hay temas que escapan a nuestro poder. Me interesan más los nombres de nuestros invitados. – dijo dirigiéndose a los dos Wardens que ya conocía. – Soy Elissa Cousland. –

Perdone nuestras pobres maneras – dijo Duncan inclinando la cabeza – Mi compañero es Straud, un guarda de Orlay. Yo soy Duncan… y el tercero de los nuestros es Alistair – dijo mirando al chico que por un momento sudó frío – pero parece que el chico estaba más interesado en las cocinas que en estas reuniones. Os ruego lo disculpen. –

Ella inclinó el rostro, agradecida con su discreción.

Ustedes también lo estaréis luego de probar la comida de nuestra Nan. Mientras tanto, seguro que agradecerían una cama cálida y un buen baño. ¿No lo cree así padre? –

Justo estaba a punto de pedirle a tu hermano que les mostrase el camino. –

Claro padre. – aceptó Aedan.

Ahora que estás aquí, deberías ir a despedirte de Fergus. Seguro que se alegrará de verte antes de marchar. –

Claro padre. Iré a verle. Pero pensé que tal vez Arl Howe desease descansar también. – usó un tono tan zalamero que tanto su hermano como su padre alzaron una ceja en un gesto idéntico.

Howe tiene asuntos que discutir conmigo querida. Me temo que nos tomará todo el día. Así que te sugeriría que descansaras. También deberías ir a ver a tu madre. Hay un par de invitados que le gustará que veas. –

Seguro padre. Lamento mi impertinencia. –

Alistair también quedó con la boca abierta "… ella acaba de… ¿Seducir a ese baboso?" pensó.

Elissa hizo una última reverencia y abandonó el salón, pero antes de salir, Alistar hubiera jurado que la escuchó soltar un bufido de disgusto.

Si son tan amables – dijo Aedan a los Gray Wardens en el salón, dispuesto a mostrarles los aposentos destinados a ellos.

Una vez más los sujetos asintieron, pero no volvieron a mirar a Alistair. Finalmente, dentro del salón solo quedaron Alistair, Arl Howe y Teyrn Cousland. Bryce le ofreció a Howe una copa de vino que el hombre aceptó. Pero cuando el Teyrn se volteó Alistar vio la envidia en los ojos de Howe.

Elissa regresó a sus aposentos, indignada de su propia ocurrencia y su desesperación. Había intentado sacar a Arl Howe del salón, pero no había pensado como deshacerse de él después. Tal vez le hubiese matado, pero entonces la condenarían a ella por traición. La joven Cousland suspiró, zafándose el corsé y sacándose el vestido por la cabeza. Se dio un rápido baño con agua fría. El último que tendría en un tiempo. Y se puso otra armadura ligera. Acomodó sus dagas a la cadera y el arco a su espalda y dejó el cuarto, para ir a unirse a Fergus y a Oriana en el cuarto de al lado.

Confiaba en Alistair. Si alguien podía salvar a su padre, **ese** era Alistair.

Suspiró, esperando no estar equivocada y terminar perdiendo a Alistair también. Sin embargo, le inquietaba la presencia de Straud en Ferelden.

No tenía tiempo para analizarlo.

Cruzó el pasillo y tocó la puerta de la alcoba de Fergus.

Soy yo. – dijo y casi al momento Oriana le abrió la puerta.

Allí estás. Estaba muy preocupada por ti. – dijo su cuñada abrazándola.

Estoy bien Ori, solo un poco azorada. –

Saliste corriendo sin más. ¿Cómo no iba a preocuparme? ¿Viste a tu padre? ¿Y los Gray Wardens? –

Están en el salón con Arl Howe. Aparentemente las tropas de Howe se retrasaron en el bosque y no llegarán hasta mañana. – miró a Fergus que las escuchaba desde dentro. – Creo que tendrás que partir primero hermano. –

Al menos Fergus estaría a salvo de la horda y de Howe.

Es inevitable. – contestó este con sarcasmo.

Desearía que no te tuvieses que ir. – murmuró Oriana, procurando que Oren no le escuchara.

Padre – dijo el niño – Cuando vuelvas ¿me puedes traer una espada? –

Tranquilo Oren, traeré todas las espadas que quieras. Una por cada darkspawn que derrote. –

No seas absurdo Fergus. – le regañó Oriana dejando que Elissa entrase a la habitación.

Pero madre – dijo Oren – yo necesito una espada para pelear y defenderlos. La tomaré, les pegaré y diré "Toma esto asqueroso ¡O darkspawn siente la furia de mi ira!"

Elissa rió, no recordaba aquel diálogo en el juego, pero en voz de Oren quedaba muy simpático.

No te desesperes Oren, verás una espada muy pronto. Te lo prometo. –

La muchacha palideció al escuchar aquel diálogo y apretó los puños.

No si yo puedo evitarlo. Fergus esta es tú influencia, a veces tu familia realmente me hace sufrir. –

¿Y yo que hice? – dijo el hombre burlón.

El perro ladró emocionado, moviendo la cola. Él estaba de acuerdo en que Ferguz tenía culpa, entonces miró a Elissa… ella también la tenía. Elissa se sobresaltó al verlo. No había notado su llegada, y si él estaba allí significaba que…

Veo que ya te transmitieron el mensaje de padre. – dijo Aedan un poco fastidiado.

Lo siento. ¿Ya dejaste a los Gray Wardens en sus aposentos? – dijo Elissa.

Hice eso, fui a las cocinas a sacar a Bryce y después fui a ver a madre. Cosa que tú no hiciste. – le criticó a Elissa, pero en su tono ella no notó hostilidad alguna.

No te molestes. Seguro que conseguiste algún buen partido para la noche.-

Aedan sonrió, un poco sonrojado ante el susurro de su hermana.

Algún día averiguaré como lo haces. – le sonrió de vuelta.

Intuición femenina. –

Supongo que esa no será tu respuesta cuando pregunte por tu guardia misterioso. –

Elissa le sonrió feliz, y a la vez confundida. Claro que Aedan lo notaría, conocía la cara de todos los guardias de palacio. Estaba dispuesta a contestar con algo ingenioso, pero Oren se le adelanto.

No es un guardia tío. Es un Gray Warden. Alistair. ¡Es un héroe y me va a enseñar a pelar! –

Elissa deseó entonces que se la tragara la tierra.

Alistair ¿El Gray Warden que Duncan dijo que estaba en las cocinas? – Aedan miró a Elissa confundido. - ¿Qué significa eso? –

Una contramedida. – se justificó ella.

Eli… -

Tienes que admitir que pasó lo que te advertí. –

Cómo te dije, son cosas tuyas. – Aedan parecía atormentado, asustado e incrédulo. Sin embargo, la máscara con que ocultaba sus expresiones era inexpresiva.

Lo sabremos esta noche. –

Oigan, oigan – les interrumpió Fergus – ¡Están aquí para despedirse, llorar, y decirme cuanto me aman y me van a extrañar! No para pelearse. –

Elissa y Aedan intercambiaron miradas confusas antes de asentir.

Lo siento hermano. Ten un buen viaje. – dijo ella abrazándolo.

No dejes que te maten – aceptó Aedan.

Que halagador – dijo Fergus en los brazos de su hermana – Vamos, puedes hacerlo mejor "Pup"- se burló Fergus y el perro movió la cola mirando a su amo.

Aedan se sonrojó ligeramente, aclarándose la garganta.

No vas a dejarlo pasar ¿verdad? – dijo Aedan un poco avergonzado.

Nop – se burló Fergus y Aedan miró a Elissa mientras se apartaba, como si quisiera su ayuda.

Ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y le sonrió. Aedan suspiró, entendiendo que no tenía escapatoria.

Avanzó hacia Fergus y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Te echaré de menos – le dijo besándole en la mejilla.

Ves, no fue tan difícil – se rio Fergus, devolviéndole el abrazo – cuídate, y confía un poco en mí ¿Sí? Que no soy tu hermano mayor solo para compartir tus victorias –

Lo sé – se rió Aedan, separándose para encontrar a Elissa cubierta de lágrimas. – Oye, oye ¿Qué pasa? –

Ella jadeó, pero no quiso decirlo delante de Oren y Oriana. Aquella podía ser la última vez que estaban todos juntos.

Vamos querida seca esas lágrimas – dijo la voz de su madre mientras Eleanor entraba a la habitación. – Las mujeres no deben llorar a sus hombres cuando va a la guerra. –

Elissa se limpió el rostro con la armadura y asintió.

Tu madre habla con la verdad querida. Las lágrimas pueden ser muestra de amor, pero traen mala fortuna. – dijo Bryce entrando tras su esposa. Pasó junto a sus hijos menores y abrazó a Fergus. – Te deseo buena fortuna hijo mío. Que Andraste te guíe. –

Que Andraste te guie – repitió su madre acercándose para besarlo en la frente.

Elissa les observó despedirse, abrasarse y tomarse de las manos. Vio a Oriana resistir las lágrimas y sonreír como ella ya no podía. Estuvo allí hasta que Fergus se marchó y Oriana regresó con Oren a su habitación. Bajó con su padre y hermanos a las puertas principales del castillo, donde junto a Arl Howe, Alistair, el resto de los Wardens y los Cousland le vieron partir junto a sus soldados y hombres más leales.

Elissa intercambió una mirada llena de lágrimas con Alistair antes de subir tras su familia. Su padre se fue con Howe al gran salón y Elissa suspiró al ver a Alistair seguirles los pasos. Sin embargo Aedan se dirigió a la biblioteca, de donde sabía que saldría acompañado. Elissa se excusó de la cena, diciendo que estaba agotada.

Entonces aguardó, aguardó a que todos se acostaran. Incluso escuchó llegar a Aedan con su nuevo compañero de cama. Pero cuando las puertas se cerraron, ella tomó su espada y su daga. Su arco y sus flechas, y salió al corredor que conducía a las habitaciones. Para llegar a su familia, tendrían que pasar por ella primero. Y si aguantaba, Aedan sin duda despertaría y vendría en su ayuda. Quedó de pie. Aguardando. Cerró los ojos y rezó.

Maker, si de veras existes en este mundo, dame la fuerza para cambiar la historia. – murmuró.


	6. 05 El ataque

05 El ataque

Los ladridos del mabari despertaron a Aedan de su sueño. Le vio allí, de pie frente a la puerta, observándola con un capricho perturbador mientras gruñía con fuerza.

Lo siento – dijo Dairren - he intentado tranquilizarlo, pero no quiere escucharme.

Aedan se levantó, colocándose su ropa interior y la armadura, que se encontraba desparramada por los costados de la cama, en señal de la pasión momentánea.

¿Oyes eso? – preguntó sintiendo un gran alboroto.

¿Qué cosa? – contestó el hijo de Lady Landra colocándose el camisón.

Ese ruido. –

Espera, iré a revisar. – Dairren caminó hacia la puerta y apenas la abrió el mabari salió corriendo.

Aedan corrió tras él, encontrándose el corredor común atestado. Oriana sostenía a Oren con la mirada horrorizada hacia la puerta del corredor que conducía a las habitaciones. Lady Landra y su criada estaban en camisón y esperaban junto a la puerta de Eleanor. La puerta se abrió y su madre apareció con la armadura colocada y un arco a la espalda. InmediatamenteAedan corrió a por su espada y escudo.

Toma una espada – le dijo a Dairren – nos atacan. –

El chico corrió a obedecer, vistiéndose con una armadura que Aedan le ofreció.

¿¡Dónde está Elissa!? – escuchó Aedan gritar a su madre y la sangre se le fue a los tobillos.

"Por favor Maker ¡No! Mi hermana no."

Salió corriendo de la habitación.

Retírense al cuarto de madre y pónganse las armaduras – ordenó a las mujeres – Esto puede ponerse feo. –

Avanzó hacia Bryce, que arañaba la puerta y ladraba con fuerza. Las mujeres obedecieron y Dairren se apresuró a cubrirlas. Aedan corrió hacia la puerta del pasillo y la abrió de un tirón.

Una vez más el animal salió disparado contra los intrusos, dispuesto a proteger a su amo y los miembros de su casa. Calló sobre el pescuezo de un soldado que portaba el escudo de Arl Howe y alzaba la espada contra la persona recostada al marco de la puerta. Aedan palideció al ver que la figura que sostenía en sus manos una espada y una daga ensangrentadas no era otra que Elissa Cousland.

¡Eli! – gritó cuando las piernas de la chica fracasaron y ella calló hacia atrás. Aedan la sujetó entre sus brazos mientras ella intentaba enderezarse.

Te dije que nos atacarían – le dijo la muchacha burlona.

El casco apenas y le había protegido su rostro, estaba lleno de moretones y arañazos. Tenía un ojo morado, la nariz rota e incluso el casco estaba abollado en un costado marcado por la sangre que corría hasta su barbilla. La armadura estaba magullada, en algunas zonas los cortes incluso habían alcanzado la piel. Elissa le echó a un lado y se levantó tambaleándose. Los ojos de Aedan se llenaron de lágrimas. Sabía que aquello era culpa suya.

Elissa se lo había advertido, pero él no le creyó. Ella no tenía pruebas, solo se le ocurrió de la nada lo que pasaría y él pensó que fue a causa del golpe en el caballo. Pero tuvo razón.

Lo siento tanto – murmuró parándose frente a ella, cubriéndola.

¿Pero qué dices? – contestó Elissa forzando una sonrisa – Esto no es nada comparado con las palizas de Fergus –

Aedan rió por lo bajo. Una lágrima le corrió por el rostro.

¡Van a pagar por esto! – dijo encolerizado.

Guarda tu ira para después. Tenemos que llegar junto a padre. –

Bryce, el mabri, regresó junto a ellos con los colmillos ensangrentados. Poniéndose en guardia frente a la muchacha. Rugiendo entre dientes.

Prepárate, ¡vienen más! – anunció Aedan.

Elissa guardó la daga y la espada y sacó el arco.

No me lo digas – contestó apuntando a la entrada del corredor – Lo sé – murmuró.

Un grupo de siete u ocho hombres apareció en el umbral. Perecían un poco fuera de sitio, pues no comprendían la demora de sus camaradas. Sin embargo, al ver a Elissa y Aedan sobre los cadáveres de los soldados que portaban su mismo escudo sacaron sus espadas. El que desenfundó un mandoble cayó al suelo con una flecha atravesándole el cuello. Muerto.

Los hombres cargaron contra ellos y el mabari se movió, pero la voz de Aedan le detuvo.

Espera. – susurró.

Y el mabari esperó, esperó hasta que Elisa descargó una flecha que se encajó en la pierna de otro soldado que no dejó de correr. Esperó a que ella volviese a disparar y el mismo soldado cayese al suelo jadeando de dolor pero vivo. Esperó hasta que estaban a la distancia de una espada y entonces…

¡Bryce! - gritó Aedan y el mabari saltó sobre el rostro de uno de los soldados.

Aedan golpeó a los que venían sobre él con el escudo. Aplicó todo su peso sobre el y los empujó hacia atrás. El corto tiempo le permitió a Elissa guardar el arco y recuperar su daga y la espada. Cortó en un costado al que peleaba con Aedan y este cayó al suelo. Aedan se enredó con otro enemigo, le golpeó en el rostro con el escudo y lo atravesó con la espada. Tiró el cadáver sobre los otros dos haciéndoles perder el balance. Bryce saltó sobre ellos y noqueó a uno mientras Aedan acababa con el otro.

Cuando la batalla terminó Elissa se recostó contra la pared y Aedan corrió a su lado.

Eli, aguanta. – le dijo, sujetándola y jalándola hacia el cuarto de su madre.

Al verla Oriana soltó un grito ahogado y Lady Landra palideció, de forma que su criada tuvo que sujetarla para que no callera desmallada.

¡Mi niña! – gritó Eleanor. - ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién? –

Son los hombres de Arl Howe – dijo Aedan acomodando a la muchacha sobre las piernas de su madre. – Reconocí sus escudos. –

Oriana corrió al armario y sacó un rollo de vendas antes de regresar junto a su cuñada y su suegra, que le arrancaba la armadura a su hija. Oren estaba abrazado al mabari, llorando en voz baja.

Su hermoso rostro, o Maker. – lloraba Eleanor.

Sanaré madre. Unas cuantas cicatrices le harán bien a mi cara. – intentó tranquilizarla Elissa, pero el dolor no le estaba ayudando.

Eleanor intentó sonreír, pero cuando le vio las heridas no pudo. Lady Landra comenzó a vendarle el torso junto con Oriana y Eleanor le limpió los cortes del rostro.

Tenemos que apurarnos – dijo Aedan, vigilando junto a Dairren desde la puerta. – En cualquier momento vendrán más.

¡Ella no puede pelear en este estado! – protestó Eleanor.

¡Sí puedo! – dijo Elissa apartando a su madre. Debía pelear, o morirían todos.

Aedan corrió a sostenerla cuando Elissa se tambaleó. La muchacha respiraba pesadamente, pero intercambió una mirada cómplice con su hermano.

Padre estará en el gran salón. Tenemos que ir por él. Rápido. –

Aedan no le preguntó cómo lo sabía. Ni intentó detenerla, esta vez confiaría en ella. Esta vez no la decepcionaría.

Levántense. – ordenó – Nos vamos. –

Eleanor no protestó, tomó su arco y avanzó tras su hijo hacia los cadáveres. Dos de los hombres cargaban arcos a la espalda, así que los tomó y le dio una a Oriana y otro a la criada de Lady Landra. Oriana dudó, pero lo tomó, mientras que la elfa parecía mucho más cómoda con el arma que sin ella.

Aedan liberó a su hermana, quien finalmente consiguió estabilidad y terminó de arreglarse la armadura. Ella acomodó su arco a la espalda y sacó la espada y la daga. Darren se paró junto a ellos, con la espada y uno de los escudos de los hombres de Howe.

Vamos. – Les dijo Aedan, obteniendo una afirmación general de la cabeza y un ladrido del mabari, quien se mantenía pegado a su sobrino.

Salieron por la puerta del pasillo, atravesando el grupo de cadáveres. Aedan iba a la cabeza, con los otros dos a los costados y su madre atrás, entre ellos estaba los civiles. En aquel pequeño grupo podrían protegerlos sin problemas. Se cruzaron con un grupo pequeño de soldados y atravesaron con facilidad. Incluso encontraron algunos soldados propios que se les unieron. Entonces, para sorpresa de Elissa y Aedan Eleanor cambió de dirección guiándolos hacia la sala del tesoro.

¿Qué estás haciendo? – le gritó su hija.

El escudo de la familia. – le recordó Aedan.

No podemos permitir que caiga en manos de Howe. – dijo su madre.

Elissa se maldijo una y mil veces. Estuvo en aquella sala más temprano con Alistair. ¿Cómo demonios se le había pasado aquel detalle?

Aedan tenemos civiles. ¡No puedes ponerlos en riesgo! –

Solo será un momento. – insistió su madre, tomando la llave y ofreciéndosela a Aedan.

No sabemos cuándo puedan regresar los soldados – insistió Elissa.

Aedan fue a contestar, pero Oren le quitó la llave de las manos.

Yo iré – dijo el niño echándose a correr.

¡Oren!- gritaron Elissa y Oriana a la vez.

Oriana corrió tras su hijo, dejando el círculo protector de su familia. Elissa y Aedan corrieron tras ella, pero en cuando Oren abrió la puerta un guardia con una espada larga en mano cargó contra él.

Elissa gritó cuando la espada atravesó el pecho de Oriana, quien se interpuso entre el soldado y su hijo.

¡Noooooo! – lloró la muchacha, sin notar como su hermano pasaba junto a ella y le cortaba la cabeza de cuajo al soldado.

Oren calló llorando sobre su madre. Llamándola desesperado.

Elissa corrió hacia ellos, abrazando al niño que gemía.

Mamá – decía – Mamá, ¡mamá! –

Bryce saltó sobre los soldados que atacaban a su amo, Eleanor y Darren se unieron a la pelea, mientras Lady Landra y su criada intentaron hacer algo por Oriana. Pero Elissa sabía que estaba muerta entes de empezar. Apartó a Oren de su madre, cargándolo contra su pecho. Sintiéndole temblar.

Nada más podrían hacer por ella ahora.

Mama, mamá – lloraba Oren abrazado al cuello de su tía. Quien lloraba en silencio. La sangre manchaba las manos, el pecho y las manos del niño, pero Elissa no se movió hasta que el ruido dentro de la sala del tesoro cesó y Aedan volvió armado con las armas de la familia. Se arrodilló junto a Oriana y tomó su anillo de bodas.

Vamos – le dijo a Elissa con una terrible expresión de culpa en el rostro.

Ella asintió, siguiéndolo por el pasillo, esta vez, colocándose entre el grupo de guardias, su hermano y Darren.

Finalmente llegaron al gran salón, donde Ser Gilmore y sus hombres peleaban contra más enemigos. Aedan se unió a la pelea, acelerando la victoria. El joven se fue directo a por el mago, reduciendo sus fuerzas de ataque. Esa pelea quedó asegurada con rapidez.

Tranquen las puertas. – ordenó Aedan, observando como Elisa miraba alrededor.

My lord – se apresuró a decir Ser Gilmore – el castillo está perdido –

El golpe de los soldados contra la puerta hiso a todos creer su punto.

Me alegra que usted y mis señoras estén a salvo pero deben dejar el palacio – dijo intentando convencerles de lo que decía.

Bryce, el mabari, ladró hacia la puerta cerrada que era golpeada desde el otro lado. Sabía que había enemigos allí. Demasiados.

Quemémoslo – todas las cabeza giraron hacia Elissa. – Antes destruido que dominado por ese cerdo de Howe. –

Eli – murmuró Aedan.

¡No digas eso! – Insistió su madre acariciando la espalda de Elissa – lo recuperaremos. –

No. – Elissa observó a su hermano y los otros hombres en la sala. – Ya han quemado gran parte del palacio. Si nos quedamos moriremos todos, como pasó con Nan y los criados. La salida de los sirvientes estará sin vigilancia. Si ponemos todos los muebles en la puerta principal, trancamos las laterales e incendiamos la madera los quemaremos como a ratas en una madriguera. –

Lady Landra palideció frente a la vehemencia y el odio en la voz de Elissa. Sin embargo, la sombra de duda de Aedan desapareció de su rostro.

Guilmore - le llamó - ¿Puede hacerse? –

¡Aedan! – protestó Eleanor, pero el muchacho la ignoró.

No lo sé mi lord. Depende de cuánto resista la puerta… pero pondré a mis hombres en eso de inmediato.

Ayudaremos. – contestó Aedan, y los guardias que se le unieron en el camino se unieron a las fuerzas de Gilmore.

Unos sujetaron la puerta y otros juntando las muebles y moviendo las estatuas de piedra que adornaban las esquinas. Eleanor descolgó unos cuadros y Lady Landra y su criada trajeron unos libros. Elissa descolgó la bandera de la familia. Y frente a la mirada desaprobatoria de su madre las tiró dentro del bulto de objetos para arder. Notó entonces que Oren se había quedado dormido y se lo entregó a la criada de Lady Landra, quien lo cargó con mucha dulzura.

Elissa se acercó a Ser Gilmore.

Mi padre ha pasado por aquí ¿verdad? – le preguntó.

Sí, my lady. Pasó por aquí buscándolos a ustedes. Fue hacia la bodega. Andaba con un soldado que no conocía – dijo rápidamente el soldado.

"Alistair". Elisa sonrió. Sabía que podía confiar en él. Sin embargo su sonrisa desapareció.

¿Estaba herido? –

Una herida superficial my lady. Nada serio. – le aseguró Ser Guilomre. Permitiendo que la muchacha respirase por primera vez esa noche. – Gracias Gilmore. –

El soldado asintió, avanzando hacia el fuego del hogar y encendiendo una antorcha improvisada. Eleanor se paró frente a la barricada que a la vez serviría como fuente del fuego. Las puertas temblaban bajo su peso y el de los hombres que la golpeaban del otro lado. Elissa se paró a su lado, tomándola de la mano.

Gilmore le entregó la antorcha a Aedan y cuando sus manos se tocaron intercambiaron miradas cómplices. De pena, apoyo y compañerismo. Aedan le sonrió al hombre que palmeó su espalda cuando le entregó la antorcha. Entonces Aedan prendió el fuego sobre uno de los estandartes de su familia.

Por Highever. – dijo Aedan en voz alta mientras encendía el fuego - ¡Que el hacedor nos proteja! –

Que el hacedor nos proteja – repitieron los soldados y la familia.

Que el hacedor – murmuró Elissa – nos proteja. –

Aedan tiró la antorcha sobre la madera y se dio la vuelta. Observando a sus hombres.

Guilmore, toma un grupo de hombres, a los invitados, mi madre y a Oren y salgan por la entrada de los criados. Llévalos a Lothering. Nos encontraremos allí. –

Sí señor. – aceptó el su madre se resistió.

No. Yo voy con ustedes. –

Madre, Oren te necesita. – intervino Elissa. – ¿Vas a dejar que se lo lleven lejos de tu vista? El chico acaba de perder a su madre. –

Pero Bryce… - dudó Eleanor.

Padre está bien – la tranquilizó Elissa. – Los Gray Wardens están con él. –

Ella tiene razón madre. – la apoyó Aedan – Además, nosotros vamos a buscarlo. Estaremos bien. –

Pero – dudó - … pero Elissa está herida. –

Estoy bien madre. Ve con Ser Gilmore y protege a Oren. ¿Sí? – suplicó Elissa.

No supo si fue su tono o la mirada que le dio Aedan, pero Eleanor tomó a su nieto de manos de la criada y asintió a sus hijos, dejándose guiar por los soldados. Entonces, ser Gilmore se acercó a Aedan.

Si esta es la última vez que nos veremos – dijo el hombre un tanto temeroso – quiero que sepas que no lamento nada de lo que hicimos. –

Aedan le sonrió. Se inclinó hacia adelante y le dio un beso superficial sobre los labios.

Que el hacedor vele por ti, Gilmore. – se despidió acariciándole el rostro.

El hombre se sonrojó y asintió.

Que vea por todos nosotros. – hizo un reverencia y encabezó el grupo de soldados.

Gilmore les guió fuera, dejando solamente a Elissa y a Aedan en el salón. Las llamas se extendieron por la puerta y el techo mientras ellos les veían marchar.

Vamos. – le dijo Aedan a Elissa. Quien asintió y le siguió en dirección hacia las cocinas, donde ya sabía estaba en cuerpo de Nan y los criados elfos.

Encontraron pocos enemigos en el trayecto, pero ninguno sobrepasó la furia de Aedan. Elissa no tuvo necesidad de sacar el arco o las dagas. Sencillamente caminó tras su hermano con paso ligero. Encontraron cuatro sirvientes siendo acosados por los hombres de Howe, pero cuando Aedan despachó a los soldados les indicó el camino que siguió su familia.

Desde cualquier posición que observase se veían las llamas provenientes del gran salón y como estas se extendían por los soportes de madera del palacio de los Cousland. Aunque el pensamiento de que Oren y Eleanor estaban vivos la reconfortaba, intentaba recordarse que aún no estaba a salvo y que el pilar principal de la historia aún estaba desaparecido.

Aedan se detuvo delante de la puerta derrumbada de las cocinas y pateó el pedazo de madera que quedaba cubriendo el agujero. Pareciese que alguien lo había colocado allí para disimular, pero Aedan se coló por el marco sin preocuparse del ruido o de los enemigos que pudiese haber dentro. Elissa lo siguió, observándole desenfundar nuevamente la espada de su familia y el escudo. Aedan la observó por encima del hombro, advirtiéndole que se preparase para la pelea. Ella asintió y sacó el arco. Entonces, por segunda vez ese día, Aedan pateó la puerta.

Bryce el mabari fue el primero en entrar, ladrando estruendosamente.

Apenas pudieron esquivar la mesa que cayó sobre ellos cuando el guardia en el interior del cuarto cargó en su contra. Aedan detuvo la estocada con el escudo y respondió cargando en su contra, sin embargo el soldado era habilidoso y detuvo la espada de Aedan con la suya.

Tras ellos Elissa que observaba el espectáculo se llevó las manos a la espalda en busca de su arco, pero la reacción del mabari la detuvo. Bryce se había quedado quieto, observando al soldado que cargaba el escudo de Arl Howe. El mabari se sentó e inclinó la cabeza.

Elisa observó entonces más de cerca a los hombres que forcejeaban con las espadas y en la penumbra le reconoció.

¡Aedan para! – le gritó a su hermano.

Aedan aplicó toda su fuerza sobre la espada y empujó hacia atrás al soldado.

No es el momento – murmuró apretando los dientes.

El otro sujeto sin embargo retrocedió un poco, como si notase alguna cosa. Algo familiar en los recién llegados. Al verlo retroceder Aedan dudó, pero bajó el escudo cuando Elissa se interpuso entre ellos.

No lo entiendes – ella miró sobre su hombro al soldado. – Es Alistair. – dijo con una sonrisa.

El mabari ladró estruendosamente.

¿Quién? – preguntó el muchacho alzando una ceja.

El Gray Warden del que te hablé. – ella se volteó para encarar al soldado y se quitó el casco. – Alistair –

Eh, sí – dijo el sujeto algo confundido quitándose también el casco - ¿Y ustedes? –

Elissa vio la incertidumbre dibujada en el rostro del templario y su sonrisa desapareció. Al principió se sintió dolida y confundida, pero entonces recordó las heridas que había sufrido en batalla. ¿Tan lastimado estaba su rostro que Alistair no le reconocía? Inmediatamente volvió a colocarse el casco.

Somos los hijos del Teyrn Bryce – le anunció Aedan guardando en su funda la espada de su familia, pero mostrando orgullosamente el escudo con los laureles. – Aedan y Elissa Cousland –

Elissa retrocedió hasta quedar junto a su hermano.

Por unos momentos el sujeto les miró incrédulo… como si no entendiese como aquella chica y la "Elissa" que había conocido eran la misma persona…pero asintió al ver su armadura y sus armas.

L…lo siento – se disculpó, avergonzado por no reconocerla – pensé que eran más de esos tipos – dijo señalando hacia afuera.

Está bien – contestó Elissa intentando sonreír otra vez. El mabari ladró nuevamente, pero se levantó moviendo animadamente la cola.

¿Pup? – escucharon la voz del Tyrn. Elissa aguantó el aliento. - ¿Eli? –

Alistair se apartó, corriendo la puerta hacia un lado para mostrar a los "invitados". Entonces Elissa le vio, recostado a la mesa, con la camisa hecha girones una enorme venda alrededor del abdomen. Sin embargo, no estaba tan pálido ni sangraba y sobre todo… estaba de pie.

Elissa suspiró aliviada mientras Aedan corría en su dirección.

¡Padre! – dijo el chico llegando a su lado. - ¿Estás herido? ¿Qué ha pasado? –

Howe – contestó Elissa. Por un segundo, los tres Cousland intercambiaron miradas.

Sí – dijo Bryce – Ese traidor intentó matarme mientras estábamos solos en mi despacho. – el Tyrn miró al soldado junto a su hija. – de no ser por este joven, lo hubiese conseguido. –

Gracias – le dijo Aedan, con una sonrisa que suavizó el corazón de Elissa.

No, no fue nada – dijo Alistair, hiendo a arrodillarse junto al Teyrn tras mirar a la chica. Inseguro si debía decir que estaba advertido – le vendé lo mejor que pude – explicó.

La herida no sangra más – murmuró Teyrn Bryce observando a su hija acercarse desde atrás. – Pero me siento débil.

Elissa sacó de su armadura una poción de sanación. La más potente que había encontrado en los almacenes antes de la batalla. Elissa se la ofreció a su padre.

Bebe esto. – le dijo con voz dulce. Aedan tomó la botella en su mano, acercándosela a su padre a la boca y ayudándole a beber. – Madre y Oren están a salvo. Ser Gilmore los sacó del castillo por el pasaje de los criados. –

¿Y Oriana? – preguntó Bryce, la sombra en sus ojos le dijo a la chica que bien sabía el destino de su cuñada. Elissa negó suavemente. – Pobre Fergus. – murmuró el hombre mientras un leve brillo rojo salía por sus poros, concentrándose en la zona dañada.

¡Howe pagará por esto! – la voz de Aedan salió con vehemencia, denotando una fuerza que la chica pocas veces había visto.

Habrá tiempo para la venganza luego. – murmuró Elissa – Ahora debemos huir. –

¿Q pasó con los otros guardas? – preguntó Alistair temiendo por sus compañeros.

A su espalda escucharon unos pasos y el sonido de unas armaduras. Aedan saltó en el lugar, desenfundando su espada. Sin embargo las dos figuras que hicieron entrada le invitaron a bajar sus armas.

Nosotros estamos bien. – dijo la voz de Duncan mientras él y Stroud hacían acto de presencia.

Una vez más, Elissa se sorprendió de lo oportuno que era aquel sujeto.

¡Duncan! – dijo Alistair con una gran sonrisa pero no se apartó de Bryce – Stroud, me alegra verlos – el alivio estaba claro en su voz.

Y nosotros a ti muchacho. – contestó Stroud – aunque no se puede decir lo mismo del castillo. Todo arde en llamas. –

El fuego ha contrariado a los hombres del Arl Howe. Revolotean como moscas intentando apagarlo. Aparentemente el Arl no quiere perder el castillo. –

Bryce busco apresurado la mirada de sus hijos, solo para encontrar a Aedan observando fijamente a Elissa. El techo crujió sobre ellos.

Nos estamos quedando sin tiempo. – repitió Elissa.

Duncan y Stroud intercambiaron miradas, entonces Stroud asintió.

Me temo que todavía hay un tema por zanjar. – dijo Duncan. Enfundó su espada y se acercó al Teyrn. – Vinimos aquí con la promesa de una conscripción. Y he de partir con un recluta. –

Elissa quedó rígida. Apretó los labios y los puños.

Duncan, no es el momento – dijo Tyrn Bryce.

Me temo que no **habrá** otro "momento", mi señor. Debe ser ahora. –

La muchacha cerró los ojos.

Alistair desvió la vista, él también estaba en desacuerdo con usar esa clase de situación para obtener un recluta, pero no se atrevía a desafiar a Duncan.

Yo lo haré –

No, pup. – dijo la débil voz de Bryce. Y por más que intentase sonar autoritario, sus palabras vinieron a ellos como una súplica. – Ser Gilmore está vivo. Pueden reclutarlo una vez que nos encontremos con tu madre y los otros.

Aedan tomó el brazo de su padre, sonriéndole con dulzura.

Me temo que no será posible padre. – contestó el muchacho. – Los Gray Wardens han de partir directo a Ostagar para encontrarse con el rey. Allí se unirán a la batalla y no tendrán oportunidad de reclutar a Gilmore. – Aedan observó el rostro de su hermana, notando una solitaria lágrima bajar por su mejilla. – Debo ser yo. –

Duncan asintió, satisfecho con la decisión del muchacho mientras que Bryce parecía… derrotado.

Nuestro padre está herido – dijo la voz de Elissa – pero si viene de él, el rey Caidan estará más receptivo a escuchar nuestra historia. Deberíamos ir todos juntos a Ostagar. –

¿Qué? – Alistair no se creía lo que estaba oyendo. Aunque no parecía del todo un disparate, el llevar a una familia entera y a un hombre herido a Ostagar le parecía una muy, muy mala idea.

Aedan también pareció escéptico.

¿Todos? – preguntó a lo que Elissa contestó rodando los ojos.

Nosotros. – dijo señalando a los presentes. – Ostagar no está muy lejos de Lothering, donde seguro Ser Gilmore debe haber llevado a madre y los otros. Sin mencionar que en el campamento del rey debe haber magos que sanen las heridas de padre. –

El mabari ladró con fuerza.

¿Y la horda? Si atacan mientras están allí estarán en peligro – dijo Alistair aún en contra.

Elissa intentó sonreírle, pero la idea de que no se vería agradable en su rostro magullado le hizo desistir.

Si la horda estuviese lo bastante cerca de Ostagar como para caer sobre nosotros nada más llegar ustedes no hubiesen venido a Highever a reclutar. – Elissa buscó con la mirada a Duncan - ¿Me equivoco? –

Los dos Gray Wardens le miraron fijamente hasta que Duncan asintió.

Será una visita corta. – concluyó Elissa intercambiando una mirada con Aedan, quien tampoco parecía a gusto del todo con la idea.

Alistair desistió, cruzándose de brazos y poniendo la boca como la de un anciano estreñido. Totalmente en desacuerdo.

Bueno – dijo Aedan tomando con su mano libre la de su hermana. – Si estamos todos de acuerdo, sugiero que nos pongamos en marcha. Antes de que nos caiga encima el castillo. –


	7. 06 Revelaciones

**NA:** Holaaaa. Perdón por la demora. El trabajo no me deja respirar. Espero que les guste este capítulo que es un poco largo. Aquí empieza la acción... y la intriga. Disfrútenlo y espero buestros comentarios, jiji.

PD: Si tienen alguna duda o sujerencia estoy dispuesta a escuchar.

* * *

**06 Revelaciones**

Sobre las montañas aún podía verse claramente la humareda que provenía de Highever. Por más que viajaron hacia el sur les costó más de seis horas dejar de ver la inmensa columna de humo. Aunque Bryce caminaba con dificultad y aparentaba lamentar la pérdida de la herencia de su familia, si dijo que prefería verla arder antes que caer en manos del traidor de Arl Howe. Sin embargo fue difícil para sus hijos sacarle alguna que otra palabra. Elissa estaba atenta de su temperatura y sus signos vitales, pero no dio fiebre y de a poco parecía ir recuperando el color. El disgusto del Tyrn parecía más enfocado en su hijo que en ella. Aunque la chica se atribuía gran parte de la culpa.

La noche antes del ataque le advirtió a Aedan lo que caería sobre ellos. Sin embargo él no quiso escucharla. De no ser por la repentina aparición de Alistair y el otro Grey Warden ella no hubiese visto una posibilidad real de salvar a su familia.

Luchó.

Hizo una locura… y sobrevivió.

Pero perdió a Oriana.

Sin embargo había conseguido probarse a sí misma que podía cambiar la historia de maneras que no podría en el juego. Y más aún, tenía que dejar de pensar en aquello como un juego.

Al caer la noche Duncan dio la orden de acampar. Estaban en un terreno llano con poca vegetación. Para su sorpresa había suficiente en las mochilas como para montar un pequeño campamento. Elissa quería bañarse y lavarse, pero entendía que no era el momento.

Montaron las lonas y acomodó a su padre dentro de la tienda. El pobre estaba tan agotado que apenas tocó el saco calló dormido. Entonces Elissa lamentó haber dejado atrás los caballos. Pensó en el pura sangre de Aedan y en su corcel castaño y suspiró llena de tristeza.

Pensó entonces en Oriana.

Intentando espantar esos pensamientos abandonó la tienda y al salir, vio encendida una gran fogata. Para su tranquilidad el mabari se mantuvo junto a su padre.

Hey – dijo la voz de Aedan detrás de ella - ¿Cómo estás? – su hermano también estaba agotado y aunque apenas tenía algunas magulladuras se veía notablemente incómodo.

Bien – le sonrió la muchacha acercándose a la fogata. – Mejor sabiendo que padre está a salvo. – en su voz estaba claro el alivio. Miró por encima del fuego hacia los alrededores del campamento. - ¿Los Grey Wardens te han dicho algo? –

No – dijo Aedan sentándose a su lado. Entonces miró a su hermana – lo siento Eli. Todo es mi culpa. Debí haberte escuchado cuando me advertirte sobre Arl Howe. –

Ella le miró con dulzura y aunque su desfigurado rostro le dio por sonrisa una fea mueca sus ojos supieron expresar sus sentimientos.

Sé que parecía disparatado. No había razón para que me creyeras. Pero al final todo salió bien. – ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano. – Estamos vivos. –

"No todos" pensó Aedan, su cuñada no lo había conseguido y fue por su descuido y arrogancia. De no ser por su hermana y aquel Grey Warden "Alistair" su sobrino y su padre también hubiesen muerto.

Sí, tienes razón – dijo a la chica sin deseos de agobiarla. Ella no tenía la culpa… pero – aun no entiendo como lo sabías –

Elisa miró a las llamas, observando los gruesos troncos de madera ser consumidos hasta las cenizas y pensó en lo que había por venir. Suspiró, convencida de que aquella sería la primera de muchas preguntas. Pero en su egoísmo, había decidido obtener en este mundo la familia que nunca tuvo. Y aunque ahora su rostro fuese tan feo como al principio, ella **era** Elissa Cousland.

Tuve una visión. – susurró. – Vi a Howe atravesando el estómago de nuestro padre. El cuerpo de Oriana y Oren yaciendo en el suelo de su habitación. A ti y a madre encontrando el cuerpo casi desangrado de padre en las bodegas y a los Grey Wardens salvándote solo a ti. – hizo una pausa larga – Vi un futuro donde eras el último de los Cousland. –

Aedan frunció el ceño…

¿Una visión? Elissa nunca había tenido esa clase de sueños, ni él tenía una fe tan ciega en la capilla para creer que era una señal de Andraste. Era más, ni los mismos miembros de la capillla aceptaban esa clase de declaraciones. Los que se atrevían a proclamarse videntes o profetas eran acusados de herejes.

Temió que pudiese tratarse de alguna secuela del golpe. O peor, Elissa podría estar despertando como bruja…

Sin embargo, algo no podía negar.

Visión, sueño o brujería los había salvado a todos.

Además, Elissa era su amada hermana. Hechicera o no, no dejaría que nadie la apartara de su lado. Ni siquiera el sagrado Círculo de los magos.

Ya veo – dijo cubriéndole los hombros con su mano y abrazándola – Gracias Eli, por decirme. –

Ella asintió, algo más calmada. Sin embargo...

Hay más. – le susurró.

¿Más?

Aedan rompió el abrazo para mirarla, esperando que continuase. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre lo que ella tendría que decir.

¿Qué tan bien conoces al Rey Cailan? – preguntó Elissa con una sombra sospechosa en sus ojos.

Había decisiones que deberían tomarse, pero Aedan era el centro de este mundo y ella no era tan tonta como para creerse que podría con todo ella sola. La pregunta era si Aedan estaría dispuesto a tomar esas decisiones.

* * *

Alistair escuchaba a Duncan y Stroud discutir sobre sus planes para el futuro, pero su mente seguía fija en la hija de los Cousland. Había tenido que explicarle a Duncan lo que estaba haciendo esa noche con el Teyrn y porque estaba fingiendo ser un guardia del palacio. Tuvo que contarle de Elissa y sus sospechas. Nunca supo que pruebas tenía la chica pero eso ya no le importaba.

Sentía una profunda pena por lo que le había ocurrido.

Era una mujer tan hermosa… y ahora su cara estaba todo desfigurado. Sentía que en parte era su culpa. Ellos hicieron un trato, pero si se hubiese quedado para cuidarla nada le hubiese pasado.

Tal vez ya nunca pudiese casarse…

"No. Elissa parece una chica simpática, dulce. Es valiente y decidida. Cualquiera se sentiría atraído por…"

"¡Qué rayos estoy pensando de nuevo!"

Entonces sus divagaciones fueron interrumpidas.

Wardens – dijo Aedan al acercarse a ellos con su hermana a su lado – hay un asunto urgente que queremos discutir con ustedes –

A su espalda se escudaba la figura de la muchacha, quien les miraba a todos con un aura extraña. Duncan y Stroud se aproximaron. Stroud parecía genuinamente preocupado por los jóvenes.

¿Cómo se encuentra vuestro padre? – preguntó al llegar junto a ellos.

Su estado es bueno, ahora duerme – Aedan estaba más consternado por su sobrino Oren. El chico, donde sea que se encontrase, acababa de perder a su madre y estaría emocionalmente devastado. Temía que hiciese alguna tontería en una rabieta.

Alistair también se había arrimado a ellos. Si ella tenía algo que decir, tal vez fuese alguna cosa importante. Elissa se paró junto a su hermano y observó a los tres hombres. Su mirada quedó fija en el más joven de los Grey Wardens por unos instantes antes de volver a su hermano y apretarle de la mano, en busca de seguridad.

Tengo algo que confesar. – dijo.

Aedan la apretó fuerte para que supiera que estaba allí y la defendería. Aunque él dudaba que para esas alturas Alistair no le hubiese contado a los otros guardas sobre Elissa.

Mi conocimiento sobre el ataque de Arl Howe hacia mi familia no se debió a mis habilidades en "el juego". No tengo espías ni fuentes fuera o dentro de Ferelden. Tenía ese conocimiento porque… - dudó. Elissa respiró profundo, tal vez Stroud se tragase aquella historia… pero Duncan, Duncan le preocupaba. – Últimamente he tenido… "visiones" – concluyó.

¿Visiones? ¿Cómo que visiones? ¿Q clase de visiones? – preguntó Alistair un poco confundido. Si la chica tuviese alguna clase conexión con el velo él lo hubiese sabido. Después de todo tenía entrenamiento de templario.

Elissa le observó por unos instantes. Entonces inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y volvió a hablar. Esta vez, mirando a su hermano.

Hace unos meses me caí del caballo. Estuve inconsciente mucho tiempo y cuando desperté estaba muy confundida. Ese tiempo que estuve ausente tuve un sueño, un sueño donde mi familia era masacrada por un hombre en quien confiábamos. – hizo una pausa y miró a Duncan – En mi sueño, os vi llegar al palacio de mi padre el mismo día que el traidor. Por eso, cuando os vi en la puerta **supe** que ocurriría hoy. – entonces miró a Alistair – Por eso te conozco. – luego miró a los otros dos. – Los conozco a todos ustedes. –

Aedan esperó. Había más de esa historia, pero no se alejó de su hermana. Vigilaba a los otros, esperando alguna reacción. Duncan le observaba impasible, Stroud por otro lado parecía compartir un poco más la incertidumbre de Alistair.

Elissa se enderezó.

Pero no fue lo único que vi. – dijo sin apartar la vista de Duncan. Soltó la mano de Aedan y se acercó a los tres hombres. – En la noche del día que arribemos a Ostagar, cuando ataque la horda, los Grey Wardens de Ferelden **morirán**. –

¡¿Qué?! – gritó Alistair, y Aedan creyó que si seguía abriendo la boca de esa forma su barbilla se rompería contra el suelo.

Duncan frunció el ceño.

Sea más clara, my lady – pidió.

Usted tiene razón Duncan. Es un Blight, pero el Archdemon no estará dirigiendo a los Darkspawn en esta ocasión. La horda será arrasadora, acabarán con todo a su paso. El plan de batalla fracasará porque **no** llegarán los refuerzos. El rey Caidan perecerá en el frente de batalla y usted Duncan… le seguirá. –

Para cuando ella terminó Alistair estaba pálido y Duncan, aunque parecía escéptico se acariciaba la barba. Stroud comenzó a caminar de un lado hacia otro, indeciso.

Esta "visión" que tuvo – dijo finalmente Duncan – ¿qué seguridad tiene de que se cumpla? –

Estamos seguros de que pasará – dijo Aedan con firmeza – Lo que ocurrió en palacio, sin sus advertencias se hubiese cumplido en su totalidad.

Pero no pasó – insistió Duncan.

Porque estábamos preparados, tuvimos ayuda y tomamos acción – dijo Aedan una vez más con seguridad y calma.

Además del apoyo de Alistair – intervino Stroud - ¿qué ayuda tuvieron? ¿Hace cuanto se estaban preparando para este altercado? Y si estaban preparados ¿por qué lady Cousland salió lastimada? – el tono del hombre era severo. – Sin mencionar que perdieron a un familiar ¿correcto? –

Eso, es mi responsabilidad – dijo Aedan con claro pesar – porque no quise creer en sus advertencias – dijo mirando a su hermana – fue mi arrogancia la que nos costó la vida de Oriana y las cicatrices de Elissa – entonces les miró de nuevo, con quemante decisión – no cometeré el mismo error.

La mirada de Stroud se suavizó. Y mientras Elissa tomaba entre sus manos las de su hermano y le besaba en la mejilla con dulzura, él buscó con la mirada a Duncan.

¿Qué crees? – preguntó.

Es… controvertido – dijo Duncan intentando buscar una palabra suave – pero si hay una posibilidad remota y una forma de evitarlo no hará daño tomar medidas.

E…entonces – dijo Alistair un poco nervioso – tenemos que decirle al rey. Necesitamos más detalles – dijo mirando a Elissa.

Ella entrecerró los ojos. Parecía indecisa, pero finalmente asintió.

Como ya dije, la horda está más allá de lo que esperan. Nuestras fuerzas no están a la altura, ni con los Grey Wardens. El rey no se toma en serio la horda, pero él y sus hombres elaborarán un buen plan. Seremos traicionados y los refuerzos no llegarán. Los hombres del campo de batalla pelearán hasta morir o desertar. Caidan será atacado por un ogro. Aunque Duncan estará con él no le verán venir. Cuando se den cuenta será muy tarde y Caidan morirá en sus garras. Usted le vengará, pero las heridas que recibirá serán letales. – dijo casi sin hacer pausas.

Alistair se puso un poco pálido al escuchar aquello y Aedan se acariciaba la barbilla, pensando.

La batalla en Ostagar no estaba perdida… de no ser por…

¿Traicionados? ¿Por quién? – miró a su hermana, buscando una respuesta.

Elisa conocía la respuesta a aquella pregunta. Con solo decirlo podrían evitarse un centenar de muertes. Ahora tenía ese poder en sus manos. Pero responder también podría poner fin a la historia del juego. Sin mencionar que nadie le creería. Ni Cailan, ni Duncan, ni Stroud. Tal vez Aedan escuchara, pero era difícil aceptar que un hombre de la misma categoría que su padre fuese capaz de un acto tan atroz. Además, con un pequeño rumor podía incitar al traidor a actuar antes de tiempo…

La muchacha respiró hondo. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

No lo puedo decir. – dijo apretando los puños.

Aedan frunció el ceño.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – dijo Alistair confundido.

Es un hombre poderoso que tiene muchos recursos. Él aceptó la petición de Arl Howe para tomar nuestro hogar y masacrar a nuestra familia. – observó entonces a los Grey Wardens – Desconfía del valor y las habilidades de los Wardens para terminar el Blight y no cree que este sea real. Rechaza la ayuda extranjera para ayudar a Thedas en la lucha y con sus exigencias ha obligado a Cailan a esta batalla suicida. – Elissa alzó el rostro. – Más que eso querido hermano, no os puedo decir. –

Con los datos que había revelado, ella confiaba en las capacidades de Aedan de identificar al traidor. Pero también rezaba porque no tomase acción inmediata.

Stroud se acarició el bigote, analizando todas y cada una de las palabras de la muchacha. Intercambió una mirada con Duncan antes de volverse a dirigir a ella.

Hay muchos hombres poderosos que pueden entrar en tu descripción, my lady. Os pido perdón si os parezco escéptico, pero no puedo tomaros la palabra con tan poco. Necesitamos un nombre. –

Con todo respeto – dijo Aedan y su voz parecía escéptica – tratar este asunto con el rey a puertas cerradas podría levantar sospechas. Hacerlo al aire libre podría delatarnos delante del traidor y cualquier sospecha adelantaría sus planes – los miró uno por uno – si fuese yo, y sintiese mi nombre comprometido contrataría a un asesino y lloraría como buen samaritano –

Aedan empezaba a dudar de la capacidad deductiva de esos tres, él tenía sus dudas, pero actualmente había al menos dos personas en su mente… y una de ellas estaba en el campamento con el rey.

Este no es el momento de discutir. – intervino Elissa. – Es un hecho que el Blight caerá sobre nosotros. Puede que el dragón no aparezca en el campo de batalla, pero los ogros y los chamanes **sí** que lo harán. Cailan es un gran guerrero pero **no** puede con los darkspawn. – encaró a Duncan con gesto disgustado. – Si no quiere perder al rey, que es nuestro único verdadero aliado, les sugiero que comiencen a elaborar un plan. –

La muchacha fulminó con la mirada a los tres Grey Wardens que le observaban antes de emprender la retirada a las afueras de su tienda. Le molestaba la inactividad de Duncan, un hombre que en el juego siempre fue capaz de tomar decisiones rápidas y generalmente correctas.

Alistair le vio irse, pero estaba rompiéndose la cabeza buscando a un responsable y aunque solo podía pensar en el Teyrn Loghain era tan absurdo que quería reírse. Los magos del círculo no estaban tan locos para planear una conspiración contra el rey ni eran tan poderosos o influyentes como para estarle susurrando al monarca al oido… ¿O sí?

Esto es lo que haremos – dijo finalmente Duncan.

* * *

Aedan buscó a Elissa un tiempo después, el disgusto brillaba en su rostro casi con la misma intensidad que el entendimiento. Junto a la fogata la muchacha contemplaba el entorno, quieta como una estatua. Observaba las llamas alzarse y desaparecer en el aire. Sintió a su hermano llegar a su lado y le observó llena de preocupación.

¿Llegaron a un acuerdo? – en su voz había un tono de súplica.

A uno malo – Aedan tomo asiento a su lado – Quiero que comprendas que no estamos culpándote.–

Pero – dijo Elissa analizando el rostro de su hermano.

Desconfían. Han acordado destinar un grupo de guardas grises para proteger al rey. También se le informará de la conspiración– suspiró – Duncan estaba en contra de decirle, es algo que debemos agradecer al tal Alistair. –

Elissa rodó los ojos.

Por supuesto. – murmuró en voz baja.

Claro que el bueno de Alistair querría advertirle a Cailan. Sin embargo una escuadra de Grey Wardens no salvaría la vida del rey cuando no fueron capaces de salvar la suya propia.

¿Y qué más? – preguntó Elissa.

¿A parte de que la vida del rey será su prioridad y la guardia del rey deberá permanecer con él en todo momento? …nada – ante el gesto de disgusto de su hermana Aedan siguió – Lo mejor sería el regreso del rey a la capital pero Duncan considera que es imposible. Cailan nunca dejaría sus tropas y menos renunciaría a la gloria. Como yo lo veo es hombre muerto –

Eso parece. – suspiró la muchacha.

Lamentablemente la pérdida de Caidan era un daño menor. Entraba dentro de las cosas que iban a pasar en el juego quisiera ella o no. Por un segundo tuvo la esperanza de poder cambiar cada detalle, pues aquel era un mundo diferente. Lamentaba no poder ayudar más, sin embargo la idea de que aquello podía ser lo mejor le cruzó por la mente.

Elissa frunció el entrecejo.

Dime quién es – pidió Aedan.

La muchacha observó el rostro contrariado de Aedan y apretó los labios.

No puedo. – contestó. – He dicho más de lo que debería. –

Eli no entiendes – dijo volteándose hacia ella y tomándole las manos, mirándola con convicción y seguridad – dame un nombre, yo le mataré. Antes de que nos traicione. –

Tú eres el que no entiende. – respondió la muchacha sin soltarse de sus manos. – Lo lamento. No puedo. –

Aedan le interrumpió.

¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué te niegas a darme información vital que podría evitarle una desgracia al reino? ¡Podríamos salvar cientos de vidas Eli! Justo como salvaste a nuestra familia hoy. –

Sí – se paró la muchacha, buscando alejarse de aquellas manos que le quemaban más que las llamas. – Al costo de sacrificar la tuya. –

¿No fue para eso que me pediste que me uniera a la orden? – El comentario de Aedan, planteado tan dulcemente, le dio una punzada de dolor a la muchacha en el pecho. Sin embargo, no se echó para atrás.

Para eso hay una salida Ae. ¡Nunca te pediría algo para lo que no hubiese salida! –

Pero el golpe final… –

¡Podemos resolverlo! – ante el grito de la muchacha Aedan se quedó en silencio. Las miradas de ambos hermanos se conectaron. Intensas y dolorosas para ellos mismos.

Finalmente, la culpabilidad de las cicatrices en el rostro de su hermana hizo que Aedan desviase la mirada. Elissa esperó, pero al no recibir palabra del hombre se sentó suavemente a su lado.

Las llamas danzaron en el aire, atrayendo su mirada nuevamente. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios, pues sabía que el joven Cousland tenía todo el derecho a estar enojado… frustrado.

Si le matas sin haber cometido un crimen te acusarán de traidor. Te colgarán. – inspiró hondo. – No les va a importar que seas un Cousland o que portes el escudo de los Grey… te tratarán como a un traidor cualquiera. Tanta así es su influencia. –

El ceño de su hermano se volvió oscuro, pero él no dejó ir sus manos.

Está bien – aceptó, aunque se negaba a quedarse mirando – pero no dejaré morir al rey. Tengo que hacer algo –

La muchacha le miró con tristeza. Observó nuevamente las brasas y el fugo ascendente hasta la fina columna de humo.

Tú no estarás ahí para impedirlo. – murmuró.

Aedan entrecerró los ojos, mirando fijamente a su hermana.

Tú tampoco me quieres ahí – observó. Estaba cada vez más claro para él quela muchacha conocía detalladamente el proceder de los días venideros. Sin embargo, no estaba tan seguro de que planeaba hacer ella al respecto. Y como esperaba, Elissa no contestó la indirecta, sino que le dio una respuesta diferente.

Mañana cambiaré la ruta e iré con padre hacia Lothering, donde madre y Oren deben estar esperando por nosotros. – dijo Elissa con tranquilidad.

No es momento para que salgas corriendo – protestó Aedan – Necesitamos ayuda Eli, TÚ ayuda. Ferelden es nuestro país, no dejaré que se suma en la guerra civil por la ambición de un hombre. Puedo hacer esto, por favor confía en mí –

Confío en tí, Aedan. Y créeme, no estoy huyendo. Sin embargo, no hay razón para que corra a una batalla donde pereceré inútilmente. – aseguró la muchacha dándole la espalda al joven. – Sin embargo, mi deseo de ver al Rey y transmitirle las noticias del altercado contra nuestra familia ahora serán llevadas a cabo por Duncan y los otros. Ya que además será advertido sobre su destino y la traición poco más puedo hacer en contra de nuestros enemigos. –

Puedes darme un nombre – insistió Aedan – si no quieres que le mate puedo "quitarle temporalmente del camino" eso podría asegurarnos Ostagar –

¿No sospechabas tú de alguien? – sonrió Elissa.

Apuñalar a un Theyrn solo por sospechas no es mi pasatiempo – ese sería un error que toda su familia pagaría, no solo él.

Entonces, querido hermano, no hay mucho más que yo pueda decir. – Elissa le besó en la mejilla. – Estos serán días muy duros para ti. Enfréntalos sin temor, pues garantizo tu bienestar. Pero si quieres hacerle un bien a personas que pueden ser salvadas, no permitas que Joric y el pícaro atraviesen la ceremonia de unión a los Grey Wardens. Pues te aseguro, no serán tan afortunados. – sin decir más palabra, Elissa regresó al interior de su tienda, donde su padre dormía plácidamente.

Aedan sintió un escalofrío. Nunca había tratado con esa faceta de su hermana. Siempre le gustaron las cosas peligrosas, pero esa Elissa se sentía totalmente diferente. No entendía del todo sus palabras y su significado pero tendría que hacerse a la idea de todas formas.

Tal vez si se había vuelto una bruja.

Pero hechicera o no estaba resuelto a confiar en ella.

* * *

Antes de que levantara el alba Elissa se despertó con una desagradable sensación de alerta, Bryce, el mabari ladraba como si estuviese loco. El ruido de las espadas chocando entre ellas y los gritos de los hombres la incitó a levantarse de un salto. Apresuradamente tomó su arco y las dagas sin detenerse a colocarse la armadura. Se apresuró a la entrada de la tienda, pero las manos de su padre la detuvieron.

No vallas. – le dijo. La muchacha le sonrió, entendiendo su preocupación.

Tengo que ayudar a Aedan. – contestó, sintiendo la mano de su padre flaquear. – Quédate dentro. – miró entonces al mabari – Protégelo.- el animal la miró, la inteligencia brillando en sus ojos. Asintió.

Salió entonces, chocando con el sereno de la noche que desaparecía y el humo de la fogata que se extinguía. Tensó el arco y tomó una flecha, registrando los alrededores en busca de su hermano y los Grey Wardens. Sin embargo, algo más entró en su campo de visión.

Una silueta alta y esbelta apareció entre el humo. La figura estaba pálida como un cadáver, en la despoblada cabeza se observaban regiones rojas, moradas y verdes señal de los hematomas que le llevaron a la muerte. Había heridas contundentes, rasguños, cortes de espadas e incluso puntas de flechas incrustadas en la carne. Sin embargo, los ojos blancos, ciegos, cubiertos de lagañas y sangre la miraban bajo un velo de niebla mientras las manos demacradas sujetaban la espada con fuerza. Sobre el cuerpo había una gruesa armadura de hueso, madera y cuero que reconoció inmediatamente. Por primera vez desde que llegó a ese mundo Elissa quedó paralizada.

"Darkspawn"

La bestia se detuvo, mirándole con fijesa.

Y sonrió.

Le sonrió como si hubiese encontrado un tesoro enterrado. Extendió el brazo con la espada y rugió con aquella boca llena de dientes afilados como cuchillas.

"¡Darkspawn!" gritó en su mente.

La criatura corrió hacia ella, blandiendo en alto la espada. Por puro reflejo, Elissa disparó.

La flecha impactó sobre el hombro derecho, y el impacto en vez de detener a la criatura la enfureció. Inmediatamente se lo vio encima azotándola con la espada. Elissa hizo todo lo que se le ocurrió en el momento. Interpuso su arco entre ella y la espada, rezando porque el filo no lo partiera por la mitad. El hurlock le golpeó una, dos, tres veces en las que la muchacha le pegó de regreso con el arco. Pero no tuvo tiempo de tomar una daga ni de alejarse para volver a tensar una flecha.

Retrocedió, buscando ampliar la distancia, pero el darkspnd se lanzó sobre ella nuevamente. La fuerza del golpe le hizo caer al suelo.

"No" pensó.

La bestia calló encima de ella golpeando insistentemente la única defensa que la mantenía viva. La madera del arco se rajó con un sonoro "crack" y Elissa supo que su final estaba cerca.

Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla mientras ella apretaba los dientes.

"NO, NO" el cabello y la ropa se le mancharon de tierra mientras el suelo a su espalda la lastimaba por los golpes.

"Alguien… Aedan" lloró.

"Aedan… Ae…" apretó los ojos, intentando huir de aquella espantosa figura que rugía frente a su rostro mientras ella intentaba protegerse.

El arco se partió, dejándola completamente desprotegida. Por reflejo, se cubrió el rostro con las manos, sintiendo la saliva corrupta de la criatura sobre la tela de su camisa de lino. Lloró, pensando en su hermano. Pero fue otro nombre el que acudió a sus labios.

¡Alistair! – gritó entre lágrimas.

¡No tragues la sangre! – escuchó antes de que la cabeza de la bestia sobre ella fuese atravesada por una espada, manchando sus ropas y sus vestidos de rojo.

¿Estás bien? – dijo Alistair apartando al hurlock aún unido a su espada.

Se arrodilló a su lado para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. El joven la examinaba en busca de heridas, rezando porque no se hubiese contaminado.

Elissa separó suavemente los brazos y se topó con el rostro del hombre sobre ella. Temblaba como una hoja cuando se abalanzó sobre él, llena de lágrimas. Envolvió sus brazos sobre pecho del joven enterrando sus dedos en la tela de la espalda de la armadura.

Alistair – murmuró mientras lloraba. – Alistair. –

Waaa – exclamó el muchacho al verse abordado. Elissa le sorprendió haciendo casi que perdiese el equilibrio.

Apretó los no era el momento para lamentos. Estaban en medio del campo de batalla rodeados de darkspound… pero al verla en aquel estado él no pudo hacer más que abrazarla de vuelta.

Ya pasó – le dijo consolador – tenemos que seguir ¿sí? Es peligroso quedarnos así – la apartó con suavidad mirándola a los ojos, intentando que no se alterara más de lo que ya estaba – vamos, tenemos que buscar a los otros –

Vio en su rostro una chispa de reconocimiento. Elissa apretó los ojos, dejando caer de sus párpados unas gruesas gotas. Respiró hondo y asintió.

Tenemos… – repitió con voz temblorosa – Tenemos que… encontrar a Aedan. –

La joven se levantó. Las rodillas le fallaron y se tambaleó.

Alistair la sostuvo. Miró alrededor aparentemente en busca de amenazas, desde tan cerca Elissa notó su cara completamente roja. La muchacha se aferró lo más fuerte que pudo hasta que sus piernas dejaron de temblar. Estaba tan asustada que no tuvo tiempo de pensar si quiera en lo patético que resultaba aquella escena. En su mundo Elissa siempre había odiado a las protagonistas débiles y estúpidas. Pero en ese momento más que sentirse una, estaba actuando como una. Cuando recuperó la estabilidad tomó la espada del cadáver del darkspawn y se puso en guardia. Su ropa estaba manchada y poco serviría de defensa sin la armadura.

La tienda de Aedan no estaba lejos de la de ella, por lo que le asaltó la duda de "¿por qué no vino por nosotros?" Temió entonces que algo muy malo le hubiese pasado. Alistair emprendió la marcha y la muchacha corrió tras él. Al camino les salieron varios de aquellos monstruos pero Alistair los interceptó con agilidad, cubriéndola para que no fuese lastimada. Cuando llegaron a la tienda de Aedan esta estaba hecha girones y no había rastro del chico, sin embargo el ruido del acero chocando les indicó hacia donde debían de cambiar su curso. Elissa rasgó un trozo de la tela de la tienda y se cubrió la boca con ella.

Avanzaron hacia la entrada del campamento, donde los compañeros restantes detenían a un gran grupo de darkspawn. Elissa jadeó ante la visión de su hermano peleando junto a los otros Grey Wardens. Bajo las azules armaduras de escamas plateadas Duncan y Stroud peleaban como si hubiesen nacidoen el campo de filo de Aedan brillaba bajo la sangre negra que lo cubría. El joven Cousland golpeó a su adversario con el escudo de la familia y de un golpe le rebanó la cabeza, dando por terminado su combate.

¡Aedan! – le llamó Elissa, pero el hombre no le escuchó.

Voy a ir con ellos. – dijo Alistair desde su lado. – Quédate aquí, en caso de que alguno traspase. –

Por un segundo los jóvenes intercambiaron miradas. La muchacha no era capaz de decirle que ayudaría. La sola idea de estar cerca de aquellas bestias era suficiente motivación para esconderse en un agujero y temblar como una hoja. Sintió el peso de la espada en su mano y apretó la empuñadura. Lentamente asintió.

Cuando Alistair le sonrió se sintió como una inútil. No quería ni imaginarse lo que pensaría de ella en ese momento, pero tampoco podía desaparecer los temblores de sus piernas.

Aedan se defendió con el escudo cuando un hacha le rozó la cabeza. Lo apartó de un tirón y embistió con la espada. El darkspawn con el que peleaba imitó su movimiento y se cubrió con un escudo de madera y huesos. La bestia se acomodó y le embistió, haciendo que Aedan se tambalease un poco. Se apoyó de la espada para no caer, pero al usar su arma de soporte quedó indefenso. El filo del hacha brilló cuando quedó a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Entonces… desapareció. Aedan pestañeó varias veces intentando fijar su visión, y cuando finalmente lo consiguió encontró a Alistair sobre el cuerpo inerte del darkspawn con el filo de su espada hundido entre las cejas.

Alistair se enderezó y desprendió el cadáver de su arma.

¿Estás bien? – le preguntó a Aedan por encima del hombro.

Sí. – contestó este, recibiendo el golpe de un nuevo atacante. - ¿Y Eli? –

Mira hacia atrás. – dijo Alistair cortándole al vientre a un arquero y arrebatándole el arco del cadáver.

Aedan siguió los movimientos del hombre cuando lanzó el arco por encima de su cabeza hasta su espalda. El arco dibujó una campana casi perfecta para caer en las magulladas manos de una chica con ropas ensangrentadas.

"¿Eli?" pensó Aedan aterrorizado por toda aquella sangre. Sin embargo, la muchacha se movió con velocidad, preparó una flecha y disparó. Aedan sintió el silbido de las plumas al pasar junto a su oreja y un golpe seco a su costado. Al voltearse vio caer el cuerpo de otro darkspawn.

Una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Alzó el brazo e hizo un gesto a su hermana en agradecimiento.

No obtuvo respuesta. Desde su posición la chica parecía respirar agitadamente, como si estuviese ahogándose. Aedan recordó la charla que tuvieron la noche antes del ataque.

* * *

"Todavía tenemos algo más que discutir" le había dicho mientras él le abrazaba "Sobre los Grey Wardens…"

Aedan se apartó, esperando en silencio. La tención crecía en el aire mientras Elissa se decidía.

"Siempre hemos escuchado historias de cómo ellos son los únicos capaces de terminar con el Blight.… no son mitos Ae. Su capacidad no viene de su título, sino de lo que deben hacer para conseguirlo. "

Aedan alzó una ceja ante las palabras de la muchacha. Ella continuó.

"Los Grey Wardens tienen un ritual de "iniciación". Los elegidos son obligados a beber una fórmula que contiene la sangre de los engendros y un Archdemon."

"Pero…" intervino Aedan "eso es una locura."

"La sangre los une a la horda. Les da el poder de identificar a los engendros y ubicarlos a determinadas distancias a la vez que fortalece a los Grey." Hizo una pausa. "Sin embargo el ritual los contamina. A medida que pasan los años, los Grey Wardens van perdiendo facultades y treinta años después de su iniciación, comienzan a escuchar voces en su cabeza… La voz de la horda."

Aedan palideció. Si antes estaba preocupado por la memoria de su hermana, ahora dudaba de su bienestar psicológico. Era imposible que tal historia fuese real, y en ese caso que ella supiera información clasificada de los Grey se le antojaba más que absurdo. Sin embargo, guardó silencio.

"Al estar conectados a los engendros pueden lastimar y matar al Archdemond. La energía maldita del dios antiguo que habita en el cuerpo del dragón pasará al del Grey Warden y entonces morirá."

* * *

Empujó lejos al engendro que se lanzó contra él y observó como Alistair le rebanaba el cuello. Temía por Elissa. Estaba cubierta en sangre negra y le preocupaba que aquella tela que usaba en la boca no fuese suficiente para protegerla de la contaminación de los engendros. La batalla fue perdiendo fuerzas con el tiempo y el escuadrón de engendros diezmó hasta dejarles rodeados de cadáveres.

Aedan despejó la hoja de su espada de aquella sangre y corrió en busca de su hermana. A su espalda podía sentir el paso de los tres hombres. Llegó justo a tiempo para impedir que Elissa cállese al suelo de rodillas. Estaba agotada y era claro el esfuerzo que hacía por respirar. Aedan le apartó el trapo de la boca y respiró aliviado de ver que su piel recuperaba el color.

Tranquilo muchacho – dijo Duncan observándoles desde atrás. – Ella está bien. –

Un suspiro proveniente de su derecha le indicó que Alistair estaba tan preocupado como él.

Padre – dijo la muchacha encorvada sobre sí misma, normalizando su respiración. – Padre estaba en la tienda. –

Con un gesto de Duncan Stroud emprendió la marcha en busca del Tyrn. Alistair se aproximó y descansó la mano enguantada en su hombro.

Lo hiciste bien. – intentó animarla. – Te debo una. -

Estamos en paz. – contestó la muchacha con una sonrisa.

Aedan observó el intercambio en silencio. Estaba claro para él que a Elissa le agradaba mucho ese chico. Y por supuesto, el joven no parecía inmune del todo a ella. Duncan carraspeó y habló con voz ronca.

Sería mejor que nos pusiésemos en marcha. Lothering está a varias horas de camino. Si queremos llegar a Ostagar en la mañana debemos movernos. –

Aedan asintió, tendiéndole la mano a su hermana antes de que Alistair pudiese hacer algún movimiento.

Ven Eli, te llevaré – le ofreció.

La débil mano de la joven se aferró casi con desesperación al fuerte brazo de Aedan, quien la alzó en peso sin dificultad. Ella se apoyó contra su pecho, sintiendo como las nauseas se revolvían dentro de su estomago. Cuando Aedan avanzó hacia el campamento Elissa se cubrió la boca con las manos, intentando por todos los medios no devolver el contenido de su estómago. El mareo empeoró con cada paso del muchacho, solo cuando se vio en el suelo le sintió aminorar.

¿Padre? – le preguntó a su hermano.

Stroud fue a buscarle – contestó Aedan, claramente preocupado por ella.

Alistair les había seguido también y cuando la dejaron en el suelo les ofreció una poción sanadora. Por si acaso. Ella bebió, pero buscaba con la mirada al Grey Warden.

Parece que sus visiones no son tan exactas. – más que una reflexión, las palabras de Duncan sonaban a crítica. – De ser así sabría de este pequeño altercado. –

Elissa le observó con severidad.

Hemos cambiado lo que ella vio en un principio – la defendió Aedan – si las cosas son diferentes es demasiado pedir que vea pequeños ataques como estos-

Duncan – dijo Alistair mirando al otro guarda gris – ¿no deberíamos darle espacio?

La chica estaba en mal estado, era una dama y sus heridas aun no estaban sanadas. Bruja o no, le estaba pidiendo demasiado.

Es imprescindible saber cada cuando tiempo ocurren estas "visiones" – Duncan observó a los dos jóvenes que rodeaban a la chica. Al igual que Stroud el veterano estaba siendo precavido. – O si habrá otra acaso. Si aplicamos una confianza ciega a sus "habilidades" podríamos terminar pereciendo antes de pelear. –

Como Grey Wardens, como soldados, deberíais estar preparados para pelear en todo momento. – Elissa habló más bajo de lo que se proponía. Alistair tenía razón, tantas personas a su alrededor estaban asfixiándola. Bebió otro sorbo de la pequeña poción roja. - ¿Por qué no se dio la alarma? –

Nos emboscaron. – dio el hombre como única respuesta. – Cuando nos dimos cuenta estábamos rodeados de Darkspawn. –

Eso es imposible – dijo Aedan – los guardas sientes a los engendros tenebrosos. Debieron verlos venir –

Para cuando los noté ya había empezado el ataque – se defendió Alistair.

Ya no tiene importancia. – intercedió Duncan.

Al ver a Stroud acercarse Elissa hizo todo lo posible por ponerse en pie. El Grey Warden venía solo.

Las heridas del Tyrn están empeorando. Debemos ponernos en marcha. – les dijo a los jóvenes Cousland.

Elissa palideció.

Aedan frunció el ceño y miró a su hermana.

Lo siento Eli – no podían quedarse a descansar. Ella tendría que hacer un esfuerzo.

Y…Yo puedo llevarla – ofreció Alistair. El joven Cousland querría ir con su padre y cargando con ella no podría – la protegeré con mi vida, lo prometo – aseguró.

Aedan le miró con desconfianza, ese guarda era un desconocido… uno que había salvado a su padre, a Elissa y a él mismo, un extraño que pronto sería su hermano de armas… y escogía creerle.

Si a Eli le parece bien – aceptó.

Un profundo sonrojo cubrió el rostro de la muchacha cuando ella asintió con suavidad.

Por… supuesto. – murmuró.


	8. 07 Ostagar

**NA:** Holaaaaa, lamento la demora. Mucho trabajo en el laboratorio. Espero que les guste este capítulo, peronalmente tenía muchas ganas de llegar aquí. Como siempre espero opiniones buenas o malas.

* * *

**07 Ostagar**

Elissa despertó sobre la espalda de Alistair. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo transcurrió desde que habían retomado la marcha. Mucho menos cuando quedó inconsciente. De lo que si se sintió consciente, fue de la calidez de aquella figura que avanzaba a paso seguro. Alistair había removido su escudo para darle un sitio en su espalda. Era impresionante como un sujeto de aquella talla podía moverse con tanta suavidad. Elissa siempre le tuvo por tosco y torpe, sin embargo aquella faceta le encantaría conocerla. El recuerdo de su rostro lleno de cicatrices le hizo dudar de aquel pensamiento, tanto que hasta se avergonzó de él. Con un suspiro movió hacia un lado la cabeza, entonces lo vio. Sobre ellos, a sus costados, se alzaban las amplias columnas de piedra cuyas simas se amontonaban hasta conformar elaborados y picudos edificios. Edificaciones antiguas de los tiempos en que los magisters poseían aquellas tierras.

Maker… – el murmullo de la muchacha no alcanzó a demostrar lo atónita que se encontraba. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Ey, estas despierta - la voz de Alistair llegó hasta ella. El joven se detuvo, dándole la oportunidad de fijarse adecuadamente en los alrededores.

Elissa recordaba aquel sitio del campamento. Allí era donde se encontraba la enfermera con los heridos de las rondas. A la distancia distinguió la celda con el pobre diablo encerrado a su suerte por desertor. El desgraciado encontraría su final en aquella jaula devorado por el fuego o los darkspawn…esa misma noche. El simple pensamiento le heló la sangre. De todos los sitios allí era donde menos quería estar. Sintió a Alistair bajarla con suavidad y aunque la pasó hacia adelante por la cintura la muchacha no sintió sus manos separarse de su cuerpo aun cuando la sentó en el catre.

Estás temblando – advirtió el muchacho con preocupación.

Es…estamos en Ostagar… -

El templario se arrodilló delante del catre. Elissa sintió su mirada pesada sobre ella, inquisidora.

Como estabas inconsciente Aedan decidió traeros aquí. Vuestro padre se encontró delicado y era importante que viese a un Healer lo más pronto posible. – su voz sonaba consoladora. Pausada. Como si buscase detener los temblores de la chica. Sin embargo Alistai no la tocaba, tal vez pensaba que no debía… o que no podía. – No tema – dijo clavando sus ojos en los iris azules de Elissa – los mejores magos del Círculo se encargarán de él. Y… ese mabari no se separa de vuestro padre. –

"Wayne" pensó, y aunque halló confort en ese pensamiento habían otros que la atormentaban. Si ella estaba ahí, aquello significaba que su hermano debía de haberse reunido previamente con el Rey. ¿Le habría contado de la traición de Arl Howe? ¿Le habría hablado del otro traidor? Inspiró hondo. Buscando detener los temblores de sus manos.

¿Dónde está Ae? –

Alistair miró sobre su hombro.

Duncan anunció al rey de nuestra arribo. Cuando llegamos el rey no aguardaba con un grupo de magos que inmediatamente se encargaron del Teyrn. Aedan, Duncan y el Rey se fueron con ellos. Stroud me indicó que te trajese aquí, enviarían a un sanador a verte. Él fue en busca de los otros reclutas dispersos por el campamento. –

La muchacha asintió. Eso significaba que aún tenía tiempo…y que Loghain no la había visto… o a Aedan. No contaba con que su padre empeorase, pero nadie cuidaría mejor de él que Wayne. "Bueno, tal vez Anders". Apoyó las piernas en el suelo e intentó levantarse e inmediatamente sintió como le fallaron las rodillas.

E..ey! Cuidado – Alistair se sobresaltó. Sus amplias manos se cerraron sobre los brazos de Elissa, manteniéndola estable. – Tranquila.- dijo sentándola sobre el catre remendado.

Mi padre – insistió la muchacha.

Se le están dando todos los cuidados. Tranquila, estará bien. –

Elissa apretó los labios, pero se dejó hacer y asintió. Se sentó con sorna y suspiró, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

Estoy impresionado – dijo una voz masculina a su costado. Una voz que le erizó los cabellos y le hizo hervir la sangre. "¿Qué hace aquí?" pensó alzando la vista. – Nunca pensé que pudieses hablar con una mujer, Alistair –

Un mago les observaba desde arriba. Tenía el cabello negro corto, peinado hacia un lado. Los afilados ojos de halcón les atravesaron con su brillo dorado. Sin embargo, la severidad que mostraban sus ojos bajo las gruesas cejas negras eran completamente diezmadas por aquella sonrisa burlona.

"¡¿HAWKEEEEEEE?! HAWKE,HAWKE, HAWKE, HAWKE, HAWKE, HAWKE, HAWKE, HAWKE ¿por qué Hawke?" gritó Elissa en su mente.

Muy gracioso Daylen. – Replicó Alistair haciendo una mueca de disgusto. Se enderezó, quedando a la misma altura del mago. – Acaba de despertar luego de su primer encuentro con los darkspawn. ¿Podrías echarle un ojo? –

"¿Daylen?" rectificó Elissa. "Daylen…el mago…humano. El nombre del mago humano en la torre lo conozco. Era uno de los orígenes. Y se parece mucho a Hawke… ¿Qué no eran familia?..."

¿Qué tal dos? Eso siempre funciona – contestó el mago, lo blanco de sus dientes era casi resplandeciente. Se arrodilló frente a la muchacha.

Daylen… - llamó la mujer, obteniendo además la atención de Alistair – Daylen ¿Amell? –

El mago alzó una ceja. Miró al chico a su espalda

Valla Alistair, pensé que una vez que se nos designaba como futuros Grey Wardens debíamos **olvidar** nuestro origen. Pero tú vas por ahí hablándole a las chicas sobre mi – dijo con tono severo. Su expresión terrible. - … Me alagas – dijo elaborando una exagerada reverencia. Sin embargo Alistair cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, serio como una lápida.

Yo nunca le hablé de ti. Ni siquiera mencioné tu nombre. –

Ooooh – dijo – entonces – la sonrisa que le dedicó a la muchacha hizo que se le acelerase el corazón – ¿Nos conocemos? –

¡Daylen! – protestó Alistair

¿Qué? No he hecho nada – el mago soltó una carcajada.

Elissa les miró durante un momento. Aquellos dos se llevaban demasiado bien para recién conocerse.

¿Son amigos? – preguntó, atrayendo de nuevo la atención.

Yo no diría exactamente "amigos" – rectificó Amell alzando un dedo. –"Niñera" es un término más adecuado para él. Somos un grupo tan lastimero que ni Duncan nos tiene confianza. Ni siquiera tuvieron la decencia de ir con nosotros al bosque. –

¡¿Ya hicieron el ritual?! – el grito agónico de Elissa hizo retroceder un paso al hechicero. Confundido.

¿El ritual? – repitió más despacio. - ¿Cómo sabes sobre…? ¡Alistair! –

Su mirada recriminatoria hizo que el Grey Warden tomase una actitud defensiva.

¡Yo no dije nada! Lo juro. –

¿Entonces cómo lo sabe? No me vendrás con el cuento de que es adivina ¿verdad? –

Alistair bajó la cabeza mientras se acariciaba la nuca con la mano. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los del mago, cuya mirada se tornó más que atónita…curiosa.

¿De verdad? – Volteó el rostro hacia la muchacha, encontrándola pálida y aproblemada. – Interesante. – extendió su mano hacia ella, pasándola sobre su pecho sin llegar a tocarla. De entre sus dedos danzaron luces blancas y azules trayéndole alivio. Elissa sintió como sus nauseas se esfumaban y su respiración se normalizaba.

Mientras la muchacha se sentía renacer Alistar comenzó a contarle los sucesos de los días pasados al mago. Aunque el hombre continuó haciendo su trabajo atentamente, la joven sabía que prestaba atención. Escuchaba cada palabra que salía de la boca de Alistair y parecía analizarla. Y aunque Elissa se preocupó de que el templario revelase todo en aquel descampado, el hombre solo habló de sus "habilidades" y la traición de Howe, así como la toma de Highever y la muerte de Oriana.

Recuerdo a ese noble – habló por fin el mago – Su hermano partió en la mañana. Desconozco las órdenes del rey hacia él, pero se le asignó un mago para su pelotón. Me pareció una locura, pero el rey quería proteger a su "amigo". Curioso lo rápido que ese sujeto hace "amigos". –

El rostro de Alistair se oscureció y lo osco de su expresión no pasó desapercibido de la muchacha. Se acomodó en el catre.

Si ya tienen la sangre para el ritual de iniciación, supongo que no tardarán mucho en hacer "The Joining". – recitó Elissa. Casi inmediatamente las manos de Amell se detuvieron. A su espalda Alistair se golpeó la frente con la mano.

Aparentemente aún el mago no tenía todos los detalles.

¿The Joining? – repitió el hechicero mientras miraba nuevamente al templario sobre su hombre – Que nombre tan ridículo – dijo con exagerado y fingido disgusto - ¿No podían ponerle algo más original? "El pacto de sangre". O "El ascenso"… The Joining. Pff, ridículo. –

Elissa se cubrió la boca con las manos. Aquel sujeto era simpático. Alistair también sonrió ante la "despreocupación" del chico. Sin embargo, fue él quien contestó la pregunta de la muchacha.

No tenemos suficiente sangre de darkspawn. Cuando entramos al bosque con Amell y los otros conseguimos suficiente para los cuatro. Pero luego del arribo de Ser Jory, Daveth y ahora Aedan necesitaremos tres viales más. –

"Eso haría un total de cinco orígenes…" razonó Elissa. "Seis si contamos el mío. Existe la posibilidad de que sean otros reclutas, pero lo dudo. Además de Aedan Cousland jugué todos los posibles orígenes con tal de conocerlos. Pero solo terminé seis partidas." Aunque la chica había atravesado muchas veces el universo de Origing siempre terminaba encontrando misiones o lugares nuevos. Por esa razón sabía los nombres de cada posible origen. El problema era que no tenía pruebas de ninguno.

Ya hablé con Aedan al respecto, pero Daveth y Jory no deben hacer el ritual. – anunció Elissa. Frente a sus palabras Alistair palideció. Sin embargo, Amell inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

¿Por qué no? – inquirió – Es cierto que no son precisamente los tipos más inteligentes que he conocido, pero se manejan bien con las armas. Y Duncan ha dejado claro que los Grey Wardens necesitan toda la ayuda que puedan obtener. –

**Si **logran convertirse en Grey Wardens. – sentenció la mujer.

¿Qué quieres decir? – Elissa pudo ver la preocupación brillar en los ojos del hechicero. Su mirada viajó al pálido rostro de Alistair.

No puedo decírtelo. Pero lo mejor sería ni siquiera mencionarles del ritual. –

Son reclutas de Duncan. – intercedió Alistair. – No puedo simplemente decirles que se vallan. –

Pero puedes entregarlos al rey. Necesitaran hombres tanto como nosotros, ya que Loghain no le permite pedir ayuda a los Orlesianos. – Alsiatir cayó ante la vehemencia de la mujer. Porque además sabía que no le faltaba razón.

Un silencio se apoderó del trío.

Oooooook. Esto es incómodo. - intervino el mago. – Por más impresionante que me resulte su "conocimiento" señorita es demasiado curioso que no tenga conexión con el velo. – miró de uno al otro – Ni siquiera posee mana. –

¿Entonces no es una bruja? – había duda en la voz del templario - ¿Estás seguro? –

Me ofendes – contestó el mago teatral. – Y da mucho que pensar de tus habilidades. ¿Realmente eres un templario? –

No bromees. – las mejillas del hombre se sonrojaron. – Podría ser una "soñadora". -

Amell negó.

Hasta donde sé, los soñadores pueden moverse conscientemente por velo en sus sueños. Esto les dejaría un rastro, que ella definitivamente no tiene. Además, los soñadores**no **ven el futuro. –

Soñadora o no, ya que estoy aquí, me gustaría ver a los otros reclutas. – dijo Elissa. La curiosidad estaba devorándola por dentro. – Si es que el señor healer está de acuerdo. –

Yo te veo bien. Además de los cortes y arañazos tenías rastros de veneno en el sistema. Tal vez algún corte de una daga envenenada, o una flecha. – buscó en la bolsa que colgaba de su cadera y sacó una poción roja, de las básicas que se fabricaban con raíz élfica. – Con esto debería bastar – se levantó antes de entregársela.

Elisa la tomó en su mano, destapó el fino frasco de cristal y la olió antes de beber. Olía a hierba buena y jengibre y sabía fresco y dulce. Su cuerpo brilló en rojo un instante antes de que se esfumara. Cuando la mujer se levantó el mago soltó un bufido.

Lamento lo de tu rostro. Las heridas ya habían comenzado a sanar. Me temo que con mi habilidad no podré removerlas. –

Está bien. – dijo acariciando su propia mejilla. – Es un recordatorio de lo que pasará si me callo. –

Sus ojos se encontraron una vez más con los de Alistair. Sonrió y pasó por su lado.

Imagino que estarán junto a la fogata de Duncan ¿no? – preguntó a nadie en particular.

Eem… sí – contestó el templario al verla pasar. Su vista quedó prendada de su figura mientras ella avanzaba. Estaba tan concentrado en ella que no sintió al mago pararse a su lado.

Valla pedazo de carne ¿verdad? – murmuró con malicia.

¿Perdón? – protestó Alistair sobresaltado y sonrojado hasta las orejas.

No me malinterpretes. Por muy agradable que seas, es lamentable ver cómo te tiene atado de su meñique. –

¡No digas tonterías! – Alistair emprendió la marcha tras ella, intentando librarse de las acusaciones de su compañero.

¿Son tonterías? – le siguió Amell – perdona que te lo diga, pero le vasta una sonrisa para devolverte de revés. –

Apenas la conozco. –

Y ya te mueres por ella. ¿Podrás manejarlo? Porque sabes, siempre puedo… -

Estoy bien Daylen. En cuanto comience la batalla ella partirá para Lothering y nunca más la volveré a ver. Así que por favor deja de molestarme. –

¿Eeeeeeh? ¿Así nada más? – se quejó el mago con vanalidad. – Que aburrido eres. Y yo aquí pensando que finalmente ibas a perder tu virginidad. –

Shuuuuuuuu! – su sobresalto fue tan notable, que incluso los soldados a su alrededor voltearon a ver que pasaba. – ¡Te va a oír! –

Oh por favor. Que exagerado eres. Estamos en guerra. Por lo que sé, podríamos morir mañanas. ¿Qué esperas? ¿Una invitación? –

So…solo quiero estar seguro. – contestó Alistair tímidamente. – No es algo que se pueda entregar tan fácilmente. –

Umju. – Amell le miró con incredibilidad. – Yo la perdí en una orgía secreta entre aprendices en la torre. Me follaba a una chica mientras tenía a un chico penetrándome por detrás. ¡Fue glorioso! –

¡¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeee?! – chilló Alistair al tiempo que Amell se doblaba de la risa.

Jaaaajajajajaja. – las lagrimas se aglomeraban en sus ojos. – En serio hombre, relájate. Solo vivirás una vez. – le dijo dándole una palmadita en la espalda y retomando su camino.

Bromeabas ¿verdad? – suplicó Alistair azorado – Dime que estabas bromeando. –

A saber. Apúrate, tu chica ya llegó con los demás. –

Ella no es mi chica. –

Elissa, quien apenas había escuchado los chillidos de Alistair observaba a los reclutas aglomerados alrededor del fuego. Le costó un poco, pero los reconoció a todos. La primera a la que reconoció fue a Sereda Aeducan. La heredera del hogar del pharagon Aeducan estaba sentada en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en una de las estatuas de piedra blanca de Andraste. A pesar de su pequeño tamaño, la enana llevaba el cabello rubio cenizo largo hasta la cadera. Lo recogía con una cuerda gruesa sobre la nuca, dejando libre únicamente un muy ordenado cerquillo sobre sus cejas cenizas y sus profundos ojos azules. Elissa creyó que era bonita para una enana a pesar de sus gestos toscos, similares a los de sus hermanos varones. Sereda miraba con detenimiento un anillo entre sus dedos mientras le daba vueltas sobre sus nudillos. El símbolo de su casta, lo único que se le permitió conservar además de su vida. Porque la pobre ni siquiera podía portar su apellido. Vestía una armadura de placas de acero, brillantes como el mármol, una de las que habría comprado al mercader de Ostagar o tal vez la hubiese tomado de los cadáveres de los darkspawn. A sus pies había un escudo con el emblema de Orzammar y una espada larga.

Recostado a la misma estatua que ella había un elfo. El sujeto vestía una armadura de pícaro elaborada con cuero y en su mano hacía danzar una daga con empuñadura de oro. Tal vez la hubiese tomado de la mansión del Arl de Denerin, porque claramente aquel era el elfo de la "elfería" de Denerin. Darrian Tabris, el primo de Shianni y Soris. Elissa había quedado conmovida con su historia, donde no solo había matado a los humanos que violaron a su prima, lastimaron a su prometida y asesinaron a una de sus compañeras, sino que se había entregado a los guardias de la ciudad para proteger a Soris. Si Duncan no le hubiese reclutado hubiese terminado en prisión. El elfo tenía el cabello castaño rojizo corto sobre la nuca, sin embargo unos abundantes mechones caían sobre su frente en las pobladas cejas oscuras. Bajo ellas centelleaban amenazantes un par de ojos canela, uno de ellos atravesado por un tatuaje. Era el primer elfo que veía y admitiría que sus delgadas fracciones hacían que incluso el gesto osco de su rostro fuese atractivo.

Además de Daylen Amell, Elissa identificó a otro mago. "¿Por qué hay otro mago aquí? Y encima ¿un elfo?". Si que había jugado con un mago elfo, pero sencillamente lo usó para ver el origen, y cuando comprobó que no había cambios pues lo dejó sin adelantar demasiado. Ni siquiera le reconocía. Entonces ¿quién era este sujeto? Era alto para ser un elfo, delgado pero mejor constituido que Darrian. Llevaba el cabello rojo recogido en una trenza que reposaba sobre su hombro hasta debajo del pecho. Cuando sus ojos se separaron del grimorio que sujetaba y se posaron en ella se vio iluminada por el verde de sus ojos cubiertos de largas pestañas rojizas. Sobre la frente caían mechones carmesí, haciéndolos resaltar como luciérnagas. Tenía que ser Surana… ¿Alim era? Aunque la mirada del elfo se posó sobre ella con desinterés, se volvió severa nada más ver llegar a Amell. Elissa le vio deslizar la mano hasta agarrar su bastón, sin embargo se detuvo bajo la mirada de Sereda.

Lady Aeducan se levantó, sujetándose de la estatua con fuerza mientras guardaba el anillo en su bolsillo. Parecía temerosa, mirando hacia arriba por momentos. "Cree que se va a caer hacia el cielo" pensó Elissa al verla, recordando los comentarios mordaces de Ogrem. Al ponerse Sereda de pie Darrian se separó de la columna.

Bienvenido de regreso Alistair – dijo ella con amabilidad.

Gracias Sereda. – contestó recorriendo al grupo con la mirada. – ¿Asumo que no han tenido problemas desde nuestra partida? –

La enana negó, haciendo que la extensa mata de cabello se moviese de un lado a otro.

Nadie se ha interpuesto en nuestro camino. Cailan ha dado órdenes de no "entorpecer" nuestra labor. –

Aunque esa labor se limite a **no** hacer **nada**. – en la voz de Darrien había una clara crítica. Sin embargo Amell suspiró y se llevó las manos a la cadera.

Luego de las contestas tan bruscas que le diste cuando se presentó ¿Qué esperabas? –

El disgusto en el rostro del elfo deformó sus fracciones en una mueca terrorífica, sin embargo, Amell no se aletargó. Dio alguna contestación mordaz, pero Elissa Cousland no apartaba su vista de ellos. ¿Aquel sería el equipo de Aedan? Estaba impresionada. Dos magos bien entrenados, Lady Aeducan y Alistair, posiblemente uno de los inicios más reforzados del juego. Y aunque le quedaba la duda de la ubicación del elfo de los dalish para ella era confuso incluso que tantos orígenes estuviesen allí.

"Tal vez Cailan tenga una posibilidad" sus labios se extendieron en una sonrisa.

¡A todas estas! ¿Quién es esta mujer? – volvió a decir Darrien - ¿No me dirás que es otra recluta? –

La expresión de Alistair se oscureció tras Elissa. Sereda notó de inmediato su disgusto y cerró los ojos en desaprobación.

Mi nombre es Elissa. Y afortunadamente para ti Darrian Tabris no soy ni seré nunca una Grey Warden. – ante sus palabras el elfo dio un paso al frente. Su mal humor intentaba ocultar su sorpresa.

Humana – dijo con desprecio – ¿De dónde me conoces? –

Oh, los conozco a todos. – dijo con suavidad. – Se cosas de ustedes que tal vez nadie más sepa. – sus ojos los recorrieron a todos. Y en el proceso los fue nombrando a todos. – Darrian Tabris, Sereda Aeducan, Surana Alim y Daylen Amell. –

Sereda observó a la humana con atención, la sospecha claramente dibujada en su rostro. Sus ojos viajaron hacia Alistair y luego hacia Amell. El mago se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Alistair por su parte miraba a la humana como si esta tuviese dos cabezas.

Por ejemplo – continuó Elissa al ver el escepticismo en el rostro de los elfos – Tabris creció en la elfería de Denerin. Debido a los eventos tan desagradables que transcurrieron el día de su boda se vio obligado a aceptar la oferta de reclutamiento de los Grey Wardens y así tomar la mano de los "shem" que tanto desprecia. Asumo que acusaste a nuestro rey de despreocupado y deshonesto pues "fingió" preocupación por tu gente. Para nada crees en su promesa de que una vez terminada esta batalla, a su retorno a Denerin cambiará la situación. ¿Verdad? –

Los ojos de los otros se abrieron en sorpresa. Por sus reacciones Elissa dedujo que habían estado presentes cuando Darrian intercambió palabras con Cailan. Se sintió aliviada de ver que sus suposiciones no eran falsas. Tabris apretó la empuñadura de la daga en su mano, sus ojos atravesaban a la humana con intenciones asesinas, sin embargo estas desaparecieron tras las palabras de Lady Aeducan.

Aunque se abstenga de dar detalles hay muchas vías por las que pudo haber adquirido esa información, my lady. Las circunstancias de Darrian fueron, según tengo entendido, atroces para los humanos – mientras ella hablaba una sonrisa de satisfacción atravesó las fracciones del elfo, como si saborease el recuerdo de la venganza una y otra vez. – fácilmente vuestra merced puede haber escuchado y ahora sencillamente repite. –

Elissa asintió.

Teneis razón, puede ser. Conozco detalles sin embargo que solo los presentes en ese momento pueden conocer. – sus ojos se clavaron en Darrian – detalles que solo él y Soris conocen. – el elfo palideció.

¡Soris no estaba allí! Aquello lo hice yo solo. –

Eso fue lo que le dijiste al capitán de la guardia para protegerlo de las represalias. Eres "su héroe" después de todo ¿no? – la sonrisa dulce de Elissa hizo que el elfo se desinflara.

¿Cómo podía ser posible que ella supiese…? Apretó la daga en su mano. "¿Debería matarla?"

Ha dicho que nos conoce a todos. – intervino Sereda. – Entonces no os importará compartir mi historia. Ni siquiera Duncan sabe exactamente que ocurrió conmigo. –

Me pide que revele detalles muy personales. ¿Está segura? –

Por un momento Sereda quedó en silencio, pero su rostro se mantuvo firme.

Los aquí presentes – dijo con decisión – son y serán de ahora en adelante mi familia. No vale la pena tener secretos con ellos. Hable Elissa, y comprobemos de una vez si es cierto lo que pregonas. –

La humana sonrió.

Muy bien. –Elissa se llevó las manos a la espalda y se acomodó. – Sereda Aeducan, es la segunda hija del rey de Orzammar, Edrin. Ibas a ser promovida a General dentro de tu casta y por ello, el día antes se preparó una "prueba" en la arena. A petición de Gorim no solo te presentaste en contra de la voluntad de tu hermano mayor, sino que participaste para remarcar el honor de tu familia. Ganaste – ante la mirada atónita de Alistair y los otros Sereda irguió la espalda. – Sin embargo cuando regresaste a casa Bhelen intentó advertirte sobre las malas intenciones de tu hermano mayor hacia ti. Gorim le creyó, pero tú te negaste a aceptarlo. Estabas convencida de que por respeto a tu padre no ocurriría nada. Aquella noche además fuiste informada sobre una expedición al Deep Roads y viste en persona a los Grey Wardens. Al día siguiente, fuiste enviada en busca del escudo del paragon Aeducan. Y aunque lo hallaste con éxito encontraste a tu hermano mayor muerto en el camino de regreso. –

Asesinado, sería más adecuado. – Elissa asintió ante las palabras de la enana.

Llegaste a su lado para examinar su cuerpo, y en ese momento apareció Bhelen con tu padre y lord Harramont. Les contó una alocada historia de cómo habías conspirado para asesinarlo. Lord Harramont pidió a tus acompañantes que hiciesen de testigos y aunque Gorim apeló lealmente a tu inocencia su criterio no fue tomado en cuenta por sus años de servidumbre. Si lo fueron sin embargo, las palabras de los otros. Te traicionaron y fuiste condenada a muerte por tu propio hermano. Gracias a la intervención de Harramont fuiste enviada al deep Road con la esperanza de que encontrases a los Grey Wardens y sobrevivieras. Antes de partir dijiste… -

Soy inocente. – terminó Sereda. Cerró los ojos un momento. – En resumidas cuentas es correcto. –

Darrian apretó los puños mientras que Amell se rascó la barbilla lleno de curiosidad. Sin embargo se tensó cuando los ojos de Elissa viajaron hasta Surana. Elissa estaba insegura sobre aquella historia, pues al haber dos magos era imposible que tuviesen el mismo origen…

Cómo la tuya es la más íntima, lo reduciré en una sola palabra. – el mago pelirrojo asintió en silencio. Visiblemente tenso. – Jowan… -

Es suficiente – intervino Amell. – Creo que a estas alturas ya todos te creemos. ¿No es así? –

La palidez en el rostro de los presentes denotaba sus palabras. Lady Aeducan asintió.

Sin embargo, me gustaría que compartierais vuestra sabiduría con nosotros. ¿Cómo lo sabe? My lady. –

Elissa miró a Alistair por encima del hombro.

Supongo que soy…una especie de vidente o algo así. Hace un tiempo me caí del caballo y casi muero. En el tiempo que estuve inconsciente tuve una visión… o muchas visiones. Allí los conocí a todos ustedes. A algunos incluso antes de que nacieran. –

Eso me da escalofríos – dijo Amell con burla.

Entonces ¿eres una bruja? – preguntó Sereda.

Imposible – la voz de Surana sonó sería y profunda. – No tiene mana. ¿Una dreamer? –

Bien pensado chico, pero no lo creo. – le rectificó Amell. – Por el momento "vidente" me gusta más que adivina, así que dejémoslo aquí. –

Como quiera que sea, puedo preguntar hasta donde ha llegado su visión, my lady. –

Elissa lo pensó por un momento. El tercer juego terminaba…

Diez años en el futuro. – se aclaró la garganta – Claro, si se toman las decisiones correctas y este Blight no nos asesina a todos. –

Darrian apretó los puños.

¡Entonces no viste el futuro! –

EL futuro es como una red. Enmarañada y extendida. Hay tantos caminos como decisiones. Una mala elección puede destruirlo todo. Yo probablemente me marche pronto. Por eso he querido conoceros. – Se acercó a ellos. – Viéndoos creo que hay esperanza. –

¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Sereda.

Hasta anoche, había dado la batalla de Ostagar por un completo fracaso. Un desperdicio de vidas inocentes sin sentido alguno. –

¿Quieres decir que …? – preguntó Surana .

Muy a lo contrario de lo que piensa el rey, esto es un blight. –

Duncan tiene razón. – murmuró Darrian.

¡Por supuesto que la tiene! – protestó Alistair.

Sin embargo Cailan esta atado de pies y manos. Él sabe que esta batalla se perderá, y necesita demostrarle a la corte no solo que Duncan tiene razón, sino que Ferelden no puede ocuparse por sí misma del Blight. Sin ayuda, estamos condenados… La presión es tan fuerte, que ni siquiera le permiten esperar la llegada de los Grey Wardens de Orlais. –

Todos los presentes bajaron la cabeza. Incluido Alistair.

Frente a estas condiciones, la batalla de mañana será una acción desesperada. Y siéndoos franca, ni siquiera Cailan cree que sobrevivirá a ella. –

Alistair palideció. Cerró los ojos, apretando con fuerza los puños.

For the Stone – murmuró lady Aeducan. Su voz sonó casi como un rezo.

¿Entonces por qué pelea? ¿Por qué mejor no se retira? – preguntó Surana.

¿No está claro? – intervino Darrian – Es un presumido autosuficiente. ¿No lo has escuchado hablar? -

Los puños de Alistair estaban tan tensos que casi se podía escuchar el cuero crujir, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

Es muy valiente darle cara a una batalla que se sabe está perdida para proteger a los que vienen detrás. – intervino Sereda

¡Lo hace por la gloria! Se imagina cómo será recordado y se muere de ganas- rectificó Darrian.

Alistair abrió la boca, pero la voz de Elissa le detuvo.

¿Quieres saber cómo será recordado? –

Darrian tartamudeó

Como un niño caprichoso que no fue capaz de proteger a su pueblo del Blight. Un rey inútil. Nadie sabrá nunca de sus esfuerzos y todo quedará en especulaciones. "El rey tonto" –

Olvidas una cosa – intervino Amell. – El plan de batalla fue realizado por Loghain. El héroe del río Dane. Él… –

El plan fracasará – le cortó Elissa con vehemencia. – Y Cailan tendrá una muerte horrorosa a manos de un ogro. –

El grupo quedó en silencio.

¿por qué nos cuentas esto? – la voz fuerte de Surana resonó.

Porque en mi visión no estaban ustedes. – Sereda alzó la cabeza.

¿Crees que podemos evitarlo? –

Elissa asintió.

Alistair y el nuevo recluta tendrán una misión aparte y no estarán en la batalla. Os suplico que lo intenten. Aún cuando todo fracase, cuando la batalla termine acudan a Lothering. Allí podréis reagruparos y recuperar fuerzas. –

Sereda asintió.

¿Y qué hay de usted? – preguntó. – Con sus conocimientos sería de gran ayuda a la causa. Además, si necesitamos ayuda externa entonces… -

EL plan de Cailan estaba destinado a fracasar porque no contaba con los medios para montar un ejército que pudiese resistir a los Darkspawn. No tenía suficientes grey Wardens y se limitaba solo a humanos. **Se** que encontrareis la forma. Grey Wardens. –

Con una última sonrisa Elissa le dio la espalda a los reclutas y se encaminó a las tiendas más altas. Luego de haber avanzado un poco escuchó un par de pasos a su espalda. Pasos que ya conocía. Se detuvo y miró sobre su hombro. A su espalda, el templario se detuvo.

Yo… bueno… - tartamudeó Alistair. – gracias. –

Elissa le sonrió. Sin embargo, él se acariciaba la nuca como si tuviese algo más que decir.

Sé que en el campamento dijiste que el rey no se tomaba en serio la horda. Sin embargo defendiste su honor. Lo aprecio. –

Aunque añore la gloria de sus ancestros y sea muy infantil, el rey tiene su corazón en el camino correcto. Solo quiere llenar los zapatos de su padre. Hacer lo que el hubiese hecho. – al ver la expresión agradecida del templario se le encogió el corazón… y le dieron ganas de molestarlo. – Además, es tu hermano. ¿Cómo podría no defenderlo? –

La barbilla del templario se dislocó, quedando con la boca tan abierta que su gesto se veía exagerado. Elissa soltó una risa traviesa y se inclinó hacia él.

¿Fue demasiada información?... mi príncipe –

¿¡Qué!?...yo…no…qué …pri…¿Príncipe yo? Jajaja – tartamudeó. Elissa se acercó a él un poco más. Quedando a una distancia tan corta que sentía el calor de su respiración.

No tema, su majestad – extendió la mano y le acarició la mejilla. Bajo su toque Alistair quedó paralizado – Tú secreto está a salvo conmigo. – la joven Cousland se inclinó hacia adelante y le besó en la mejilla, justo en la comisura de los labios.

La piel del hombre se tornó de un adorable tono rosa que hizo latir aceleradamente el corazón de la muchacha. Elissa se paró de puntillas y le besó en la frente con la misma suavidad.

Que Andraste te proteja. – susurró antes de separarse de él.

Le dio la espalda, alejándose a paso apresurado. A los pocos segundos le escuchó llamarle.

¿A dónde vas? – gritaba.

En busca de mi familia. – Le miró por encima del hombro. – Nos vemos en Lothering. –

* * *

Aedan Cousland abandonó con paso firme la tienda del rey. Su padre, Cailan, Duncan y él habían tenido una conversación sobre Arl Howe y sus intenciones. Durante todo aquel tiempo que la sanadora estuvo trabajando en Bryce Cousland, Cailan les prometió llevar a Howe a la justicia por la destrucción de Highever, el intento de asesinato a los Cousland y el asesinato de su cuñada. Sin embargo, a Aedan le parecieron solo eso, promesas. Lo más probable era que Cailan muriese esa misma noche sin poder devolverle el favor a nadie.

Justo como Elissa había pronosticado, Fergus estaba ya en el campo de batalla, sin forma de alcanzarlo. Aparentemente Wynne era la mejor sanadora del círculo, y había asegurado que su padre podría partir hacia Lothering esa misma tarde. "Tuvo mucha suerte" le dijo la bruja. "Esa herida comenzaba a infectarse, si no se le hubiese tratado con las artes sanadoras es probable que hubiese muerto. Tuviste muy buen juicio al traerle aquí, joven". Aedan no estaba tan seguro. Encontrarse en medio del campo de batalla podía resultar perturbador para cualquiera. Y aunque su padre había insistido en participar en la batalla, Cailan le instó a recuperarse e incluso les sugirió que marcharan hacia Denerin.

Enviaré a preparar mi carruaje para que los lleve. Les daré provisiones y varias pociones de salud. La hechicera del círculo dice que estará bien, pero me gustaría que lo viesen los médicos del palacio. – aunque la voz de Cailan indicaba sugerencia a Aedan le sonó a una orden disimulada.

Su majestad – le dijo – mi familia y los hombres que escaparon se encuentra en Lothering. –

Pues que pasen a por ellos. Tus soldados pueden marchar tras la carrosa una vez sean abastecidos. Lamento no poder hacer más por ti en este momento "mi amigo". Sin embargo, me complace escuchar de tu reclutamiento. Los Grey Wardens han ganado a un excelente recluta. ¿No lo crees así Duncan? –

Sí, su majestad. – contestó el Grey Warden.

Aun así, es una lástima lo de vuestra hermana. Era una chica tan hermosa. Lamento lo de sus cicatrices. –

Aedan asintió. Cailan y él nunca habían sido exactamente "amigos". Se conocieron de pequeños en la corte del rey Maric y como herdero de su casa fue su hermano Fergus quien se vio obligado a tratarlo. Fergus y Cailan se llevaban… con frecuencia Fergus hablaba de las "aventuras" del rey, siempre pareció tenerle un profundo recelo. Aedan por otro parte veía su seguridad como excentricismo y autosuficiencia. No creía que advertirle de su destino cambiase algo en sus acciones y por lo visto, tampoco lo hacía Duncan.

Pero por lo que me cuenta Teyr Cousland es una chica con mucho valor. Puede que no pueda tener un papel como dama de la corte, pero de seguro que sería un buen general. –

¿Por qué no en la corte? Su majestad. –

Aedan se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su hermana. Alzó la vista y allí la vio, parada tras el rey con ambas manos en la cadera. Una sonrisa algo burlona apareció en el rostro del joven Cousland.

¿Perdóneme? – contestó Cailan mientras se daba la vuelta. Cuando su rostro se encontró con el de Elissa se sonrojó levemente. Avergonzado de que la dama escuchase palabras que no estaban destinadas a ellas.

Aedan pensó encontrar a su hermana con el entrecejo fruncido, sin embargo la sonrisa de Elissa era tan deslumbrante que apenas enmarcaba las cicatrices de su rostro.

Lady Cousland. Es un placer volver a verla. Ha sido un tiempo. – comentó casualmente el rey extendiéndole la mano a Elissa. La muchacha le tendió la suya, obteniendo en ellaun beso.

No ha sido tanto, teniendo en cuenta que me vio hace unas horas en la espalda de Alistair. –

Cierto. – aceptó Cailan con una sonrisa que le recordó a Elissa al templario. – Solo que en ese momento no tuvimos el placer de conversar. –

Sé que cuidó de mi padre. Así que os estoy enormemente agradecida. –

No son necesarios los agradecimientos, my lady. Por el contrario. Le decía a vuestro hermano que destinaría mi carruaje para que los transportase primero a Lothering para recoger a su madre y luego les llevasen a Denerin. Luego de la tragedia que ha azolado a su familia estoy seguro de que Anora se sentirá honrada de tenerles en casa. –

Elissa se tensó. Denerin sería seguro hasta que terminase la batalla de Ostagar. Sin embargo, después de esta sus padres serían meros rehenes en las manos de la reina. Respiró hondo y se relajó.

No me cabe duda, su alteza, os lo agradezco inmensamente. ¿Cuándo podemos partir? –

En cuanto el sanador termine con vuestro padre, mi señora. –

Elissa asintió. Miró a su hermano con la misma encantadora sonrisa e hizo una reverencia con la cabeza a Duncan. Pidió permiso y se internó en la tienda, para reunirse con su padre. Aedan notó que no intentó hablarle de sus visiones al rey, pero tampoco sería él quien lo hiciese.

Su hermana es una dama encantadora. – le alagó Cailan. Aedan asintió, sin embargo, Duncan también se dirigió a él.

¿por qué no vas a buscar a Daveth y Ser Jory? Reúnanse con Alistair en la gran fogata y les daré su primera misión.

Daveth y Ser Jory, los dos reclutas que morirían si tomaban el ritual. Elissa le pidió que los alejase, pero Aedan no estaba muy seguro de cómo hacerlo. Tampoco le costó mucho trabajo encontrarlos y aunque Daveth era un ladrón, le causó una mejor impresión que Ser Jory, el hombre era claramente un cobarde. Decía haber sido caballero de Redcliff y haberse unido a los Grey Wardens por la gloria, sin embargo, al joven Cousland le parecía que estaba más que arrepentido de una decisión que tomó por impulso. Ahora ambos estaban tensos por el ritual y se sobresaltaban por cualquier detalle. Cuando llegaron a la fogata encontraron a Alistair rodeado de otros reclutas que aparentemente ya habían atravesado la primera tarea. Dos magos, un elfo y una enana. Alistair se veía medio ido, hundido en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, en cuanto Aedan llegó a su lado, se levantó.

¿Duncan? – preguntó el templario.

Me ordenó que viniésemos a reunirnos contigo. –

Claro. Por supuesto. Yo estaré acompañándolos en el ritual. –

Aedan asintió, sin embargo poco tiempo tuvo para acomodarse pues Duncan arribó pronto. Los otros reclutas se levantaron e hicieron una reverencia a Duncan antes de que este comenzase a darles indicaciones. Por sus caras aburridas Duncan solo repitió las cosas que les dijese a ellos en su momento. Sin embargo, hubo algo nuevo.

¿Y qué son esos tratados? – preguntó Daveth.

Documentos antiguos con la firmas de todas las razas, aceptando y prometiendo su participación frente a la llamada de los Grey Wardens. Además de un recordatorio permanente de nuestro derecho a reclutar. – Aclaró Duncan. Aedan había escuchado sobre el derecho de los Grey Wardens, y por lo que escuchó de Daveth parecía que Duncan no se mordía la lengua para usarlo.

Entonces solo debemos encontrar esos documentos y recolectar la sangre. Comprendido. –

Un momento Duncan – intervino Amell. – Quisiera unirme a esta excursión. –

¿Por qué motivo? –

Como ya tengo experiencia en esta cuestión no solo creo que seré de ayuda, sino que hay unas hierbas que me gustaría recolectar del bosque. –

Duncan dio su aceptación y así partieron al bosque Kokary.

* * *

Fuera comenzaba a oscurecer cuando un elfo delgado entró a la tienda del Rey. Elissa, quien esperaba en el interior con Wayne, el mabari y su padre se levantó al verle. El elfo le comunicó que el carruaje estaba listo, así como los suministros y las pociones.

Ve con cuidado pequeña – le dijo Wayne con su típico tono maternal antes de dejar la tienda. – Que el hacedor los proteja. –

Poco después el mismo Cailan se presentó y como si fuese el mejor amigo del Teyrn ayudó a Elisa a levantarlo y le acomodó en el interior del carruaje. Tras el Teyr el mabari se trepó, acostándose en el suelo, frente al hombre.

Lamento informarle que su hermano se encuentra en los bosques cumpliendo con una misión de los grey Wardens. –

Elissa asintió.

No esperaba poder despedirme de él de todas formas. Aún así, le agradezco las atenciones que ha tenido con nosotros su majestad. Muchas gracias. – dijo haciendo una reverencia. –

Lamento no poder hacer más por ustedes en este momento. Prometo que en cuanto Fergus regrese se le será informada la desgracia. Solo os pido que me aviséis de vuestra llegada a la capital, sanos y salvos. –

Así será, su majestad. –

Finalmente subió a la carrosa. Mientras se alejaban Elissa acomodó la cabeza de su padre sobre su regazo. Wayne le había colocado un encantamiento para dormir. Le advirtió que se rompería a su arribo a Lothering y en el fondo aquella idea la alivió. Ahora solo le quedaba rezarle al hacedor y a Andraste, para que los protegiera.

Para que le devolvieran a su hermano con vida.


	9. 08 Fragmentos

**NA:** Holaaa, como me demoré tanto en actualizar les subí dos capítulos en vez de uno. Disfrutenlos... espero...

* * *

**08 Fragmentos**

Elenor aguardaba en su habitación de la posada. Desde su llegada a Lothering había ordenado a ser Gilmore que expulsara a los bandidos de la entrada y ayudase a los templarios a proteger el poblado. A su llegada habían escuchado que Teyrn Loghain se había llevado a la mayoría de los soldados que había en aquel pueblo. Que a su parecer ni serían muchos ni estarían bien entrenados. Ahora solo le quedaba aguardar por su esposo y sus hijos. Rezaba cada día a Andraste para que se los devolviese sanos y salvos, pero no tenía tiempo para derrumbarse ella también. Debía cuidar de Oren, su nieto, quien a pesar de seguir deprimido por su madre había encontrado otros niños con quien jugar.

Sintió unos pasos ascender por las escaleras, pasos de un hombre que portaba armadura. Tocaron y ella permitió el paso. Frente a sus ojos había un sonriente ser Gilmore.

Una carrosa con el emblema del rey ha llegado mi señora. –

Inmediatamente Eleonor se desperezó, alisó la falda de su vestido y bajó las escaleras con una dignidad que poco mostraba su prisa. Nada más abrir la puerta de la taberna encontró a los soldados ayudando a su marido a bajar del carruaje. Bryce tenía un vendaje en el costado, pero sus mejillas estaban coloridas y sus ojos brillantes. Al verle se apresuró a su lado, rodeándole con sus brazos. Le besó con dulzura, traspasándole su angustia y sus ansias y aunque el Teyrn le respondió torpemente ella se dio por satisfecha. A sus pies el mabari movía la cola, claramente complacido de verla. Eleonor le acarició la cabeza y dio indicaciones de que subiesen a su marido a su habitación y solo entonces, observó nuevamente el rostro de su hija.

Elissa se bajó apresurada del carruaje y corrió a abrazar a su madre. La rodeó con sus brazos y la apretó con una fuerza impropia de una dama. Sin embargo, cuando le sintió jadear contra su cuello Eleonor no tuvo el valor de regañarla.

Bienvenida – le susurró con dulzura, acariciándole el cabello cubierto del polvo y los olores del camino. – Shuu, - le susurró – te prepararemos un baño y te sentirás como nueva. No temas mamá está aquí. – ante sus palabras Elissa la apretó aún más fuerte, aunque sus jadeos disminuyeron.

Debe estar aterrorizada, pobre chica. – Eleonor reconoció inmediatamente la voz de la hermana Leliana. La joven había sido de gran ayuda en esos días que había pasado sola en Lothering.

Leliana le dio palabras de apoyo y consolación, incluso consiguió calmar los temores y llantos de Oren. Era una chica atenta y dulce, y aunque era una excelente iniciada, Eleonor lamentaba que no se convirtiese en madre. El conductor del carruaje desmontó y se acercó a comunicarle los deseos del rey. Sin embargo, Eleonor le disuadió de esperar unos días, pues el estado de su hija no admitía más viajes. Además, debían preparar a Oren para partir. Dicho esto y con ayuda de Leliana tomaron una habitación de la posada y la prepararon para Elissa. Bryce, el mabari subió tras ella, quedándose dentro, observando a las tres mujeres.

Ser Gilmore bajó los suministros del carruaje mientras las mujeres subían, y aunque su rostro se llenó de duda no tuvo el valor de preguntar. No así Eleonor, que nada más su hija se hubo calmado preguntó por su hermano.

Por primera vez, Elissa se dio cuenta de que su madre no había estado presente cuando Aedan se comprometió con los Grey Wardens. Con una profunda inspiración le relató a su madre los sucesos desde que se había marchado del castillo… su hogar. Eleonor sintió como el frío la recorría y el dolor la devoraba. Sin embargo se mantuvo impasible, inalterable. Podría haber perdido a sus varones, a sus bebés, pero aún tenía a su pequeña y Elissa la necesitaba. Oren la necesitaba.

Entre ella y Leliana le lavaron el cabello y el cuerpo, dejando la piel lisa y blanca. Luego la vistieron con adorables vestidos y le dieron de comer. Poco después le llegó el turno al mabari, que aunque protestó dejó que los criados le bañaran como a un buen perro. Habiendo terminado se subió a la cama, recostándose a las piernas de Elissa. Eleonor le miró con desaprobación, pero al ver que Elissa le rascaba y Leliana sonreía los dejó hacer. Al poco rato se retiró a su cuarto, donde su marido le esperaba.

Encontró a Bryce dormido. Se sentó a su lado y le acarició el cabello. Fue en ese momento que lloró. Por la pérdida de su hogar, por no haberse despedido de Aedan y por el miedo hacia Fergus. Lloró también de la felicidad de recuperar al menos una pequeña parte de su familia y le agradeció al hacedor. Le agradeció por habérselos devuelto sanos y a salvo.

* * *

Amell apretó el mango del bastón en su mano. El silencio reinaba entre el grupo allí en la esquina de la torre, donde los cadáveres de dos hombres yacían en el suelo a sus piez. El miedo acaparaba cada espacio de su ser. "¿Cómo ha podido Duncan?" aquella pregunta le atormentaba. ¿Cómo el hombre que le había salvado del Círculo podría haber tomado una vida por razones tan mundanas? Ser Jory solo estaba asustado del ritual…

Porque Daveth había…

Y los veteranos Grey Wardens ni se habían inmutado. De Stroud podía entenderlo, parecía un viejo descorazonado… pero ¿Alistair?

Las palabras de la humana resonaron con fuerza en sus oídos "Daveth y Jory no deben hacer el ritual" sus ojos buscaron apresurados a Aedan Cousland. Tenía entendido que el sabía y había acordado detenerlo. La mirada severa, cubierta de decepción le indicó que el joven había tratado… tal vez hablase con Duncan y este no le escuchara.

Suspiró. Sereda y los otros estaban tan pálidos como el mármol de las estatuas de Andraste. Alzó la vista y vio a Duncan avanzando hacia ellos.

Aedan – dijo – Da un paso adelante –

Los otros reclutas… incluida Sereda retrocedieron frente a la proximidad de Duncan. Sin embargo Amell vio el rostro del noble cubirse de una máscara inmutable y avanzar. Calmadamente se retiró los guantes de su armadura de acero y los dejó caer al suelo con u ruido estrepitante. Extendió los brazos y tomó el caliz con decisión. Si tenía miedo, no había forma de saberlo. En sus ojos solo brillaba la convicción. La seguridad.

Y tal vez la confianza.

"**Si** sobreviven al ritual" había dicho la Elissa Cousland, hermana de aquel que apostaba por ser uno más de los Grey Wardens.

Pero Elissa había hablado de todos ellos con la rigidez de una espada hace mucho forjada. Ella estaba convencida que todos aquellos reunidos alrededor de Duncan serían capaces de atravesar el ritual. Por eso cuando Aedan cayó al suelo con los ojos en blanco, sacando una exclamación de sus compañeros, supo que no estaba muerto.

"Vivirá" pensó al examinarle con su magia. Y "vivirá" fueron las palabras de Duncan cuando midió sus signos vitales.

Tal vez aquello era una locura.

Tal vez convertirse en Grey Warden **era** una locura. Pero si con eso obtenía una mayor posibilidad de sobrevivir que estando en el círculo o recorriendo las tierras del Blight sin protección…

Lo tomaría.

Daylen – Duncan venía hacia el, con el caliz aún repleto - un paso adelante –

Y Amell avanzó.

* * *

Darrian apretaba en su mando el colgante lleno de la sangre de los Grey Wardens. Duncan había pedido que Alistair, Aedan y Sereda le acompañasen a la reunión de guerra con el rey. Pero él no estaba dispuesto a ser dejado de lado junto con los magos. Se escurrió entre las sombras, consiguiendo colocarse lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar el plan de batalla… y no le gustó.

No le gustaba ese Loghain por muy héroe que fuera. Nunca le había gustado. Miraba a los elfos como todos los otros nobles, pero también miraba así a los que no portaban títulos. "Hipócrita nacido del vientre de una campesina"

Pero lo que menos le gustó fue escuchar como las palabras de aquella chica humana seguían el paso de la historia. El rey Cailan ordenaba que Aedan y Alistair subieran a la torre de Ishaly dieran la señal a los hombres de Loghain de unirse al combate.

"Alistair y el nuevo recluta tendrán una misión aparte y no estarán en la batalla." Les había dicho antes de suplicarles que intentasen salvar al estúpido del Rey. Pero si con tantos hombres la batalla aún estaba perdida ¿cómo podía esperar que ellos sobrevivieran?

"Como mismo supo que aquellos pobres bastardos morirían por soñar con ser grandes hombres" pensó para sus adentros. Suspiró, a diferencia de los otros el no creía en Andraste, no quería atarse a la religión de los humanos. Así que ahora no tenía a quien encomendarle su alma y sus esperanzas.

"No necesitas un dios" se recriminó "Tú serás el que guíe tu propio camino."

Cuando terminó la reunión observó a Duncan reunirse a solas con Stroud.

Márchate antes de que todo esto empiece. Aún la horda está lo bastante lejos como para que puedas escurrirte entre los dos ejércitos. –dijo Duncan con vehemencia. – Dile a Clarel que la batalla ha fallado… que el rey ha caído. –

Stroud le examinó con el entrecejo fruncido.

Creí que no confiabas en la palabra de aquella chica ¿qué ha cambiado? –murmuró el veterano Grey Warden.

Podía haberlo inventado todo. Podría haber conspirado con Howe para que acabase con su familia. Incluso podía tener espías que conociesen la descendencia de Alistair. – recitó Duncan – pero no tenía forma de saber quién moriría en The Joinin. –

¿Por eso ignoraste las palabras de Aedan? ¿Para tener tu prueba? – Strod suspiró – Los años te han cambiado demasiado. – Duncan le atravezó con una fría mirada. - ¿Ahora le crees? –

No importa lo que yo crea. – dio un paso más hacia Stroud – tienes que asegurarte que envíen refuerzos. No dejes que los Grey Wardens de Ferelden perezcan inútilmente. –

¿Qué hay de Alistair? – Stroud cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

Dí mi palabra de que le mantendría a salvo. Pero no necesita de mi protección, ya no. Y si Cailan va a morir, es fundamental que él esté lejos del campo de batalla. ¿Qué mejor lugar que la torre de Ishal? –

Darrian apretó los dientes. Alistair… Alistair. ¿Por qué era ese humano tan importante que Duncan había hecho un voto para protegerlo? Y como había sido por órden del rey ¿sabría aquel estúpido del valor oculto del Grey Warden? Muchas preguntas sin respuesta se enmarañaban en su cabeza. Pero la historia avanzaba por el mismo hilo conductor que recitaran los labios de aquellamujer. Y Duncan parecía dispuesto a aferrarse a el.

Sabes que las posibilidades de que Orlais envíe ayuda luego de estas noticias son casi nulas. – insistió Stroud. El rostro de Duncan se oscureció.

Si eso llegase a ocurrir, confío en que los nuevos Grey Wardens de Ferelden puedan encontrar el camino y terminar esta tragedia. – Duncan desvió la mirada de Stroud, viajando hasta el sitio donde Darrian se ocultaba. – Todos ellos. – suspiró. – Además, tengo en mi poder documentos que les harán enviar al menos a un explorador. –

* * *

Elissa observaba a Leliana mientras acomodaba su armadura. Nunca esperó encontrarla tan pronto. Mucho menos acompañada de su madre.

Espero que los vestidos sean de su agrado my lady. – dijo Leliana mientras pasaba un paño húmedo sobre las piezas de la armadura. – son modestos, pero pienso que si todos le quedan tan bien como el que ahora viste deberá sentirse complacida.

La chica Cousland apenas le prestaba atención a sus palabras. En su mente buscaba una manera de reclutarla. En el juego Leliana se acercó voluntariamente a su hermano para unirse a su cruzada. Pero aquello era luego de la batalla que tendría lugar en pocas horas… ¿minutos?

Leliana – le llamó. La hermana se dio la vuelta, mostrándole a la muchacha una sonrisa.

¿Sí? –

Tú has… tenido "visiones" –

Ante su pregunta el rostro de Leliana palideció levemente. Por su reacción Elissa asumió que sí.

El hacedor te ha hablado ¿verdad? –

Leliana corrió a su lado, prácticamente trepándose en la cama.

¿Cómo…? –

¿Lo sé? – terminó Elissa – no es lo único que sé. Sé sobre ti Leliana. Sobre Margeline, sobre Orley, sobre los bardos… sobre el juego. –

Entonces Leliana palideció aún más. Si Elissa no supiera que andaba desarmada creería que le saltaría al cuello. Sin embargo, gracias a la tranquilidad de Bryce, sabía que no estaba en peligro.

Ella te envió – la voz de Leliana tembló al hacerle aquella pregunta que sonó a afirmación.

¿Margeline? No. Mis palabras son solo mías. Pero si debiese culpar a alguien de mi conocimiento sería al mismo Maker. – ante sus palabras la hermana dudó.

¿Qué quieres decir? –

Así como el hacedor te habló a través de una visión y te encomendó una misión a mí me dio visiones. –

¿Visiones? – en aquel momento el rostro de Leliana era un poema. - ¿Qué clase de visiones? –

Visiones del futuro y del pasado. Se los secretos de la emperatriz Celine y el rey Marim. Se historias de los Qunari y los hechiceros de Tevinter. He visto a la bruja de los bosques sin que ella me viese a mí. He escuchado la voz del Dread Wolf y visto en su corazón. He experimentado la crudeza del "juego" y procurado no pisar jamás el palacio de invierno. - Resultaba interesante para Elissa cómo la expresión de la hermana pasó de incredibilidad total a una profunda admiración. Claro que… mucho de aquello solo ocurrió durante el juego.

¿De verdad has hecho todo eso? –

En mis visiones. Supongo que en el velo. Donde haya sido, tengo también una misión. He de ayudar a mi hermano y a los Grey Wardens a derrotar este Blight. Después… - acarició la cabeza del Bryce, el mabari. – tendré que escoger uno de los caminos que me fueron mostrados. –

Leliana bajó la cabeza, pensativa.

Todo eso que me dices… podría tener sentido. Pero necesito pruebas. Si realmente puedes ver el futuro dime ¿Vendrá Margeline a por mí? –

Margeline te está vigilando desde que huiste de ella. Te observa y se pregunta por tus acciones. Cree que eres como ella, fría y calculadora. Pero no vendrá en persona a matarte, no es ese su estilo. Enviará a otros. Entonces será decisión tuya que hacer con ella. –

¿No sabes que haré? –

Lo sé. Pero de nada sirve hablar de algo que está un poco más lejos en el futuro. Si quieres una prueba te haré una predicción. – hizo una pausa para rascarle bajo la mandíbula a Bryce. – Mañana, en cuanto despunte el alba llegarán noticias de Ostagar. La batalla habrá terminado en un completo fracaso. El rey morirá, o eso dirán, y culparán a los Grey Wardens de traidores. Sin embargo, la traición será causada por Teyrn Loghain. –

Los ojos de Leliana se desorbitaron. Había incredibilidad en sus ojos. Ni siquiera ella creía que Loghain fuese un traidor. Sin embargo, la barda asintió. Se levantó de la cama y con una marcada reverencia abandonó la estancia, y poco después la posada. Elissa quedó atormentada. Le preocupaba el bienestar de su hermano y el resultado de la batalla. ¿Podrían los jóvenes grey Wardens proteger a Cailan o Alistair quedaría solo? ¿Aceptarían Aedan a Morrigan? ¿Cómo escaparían los otros **orígenes**? Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, intentando apartar aquellos pensamientos. La tarde ya había caído y la noche era profunda. El carruaje había hecho el trayecto en casi seis horas, un trayecto que a pie tomaría al menos tres días. Estaba lejos del caos como quiso, estaba a salvo pero estaba insegura.

Bajose de la cama. Bryce alzó la cabeza y saltó de la cama tras ella. Aún no había visto a Oren, pero tampoco deseaba hacerlo en ese momento. El pequeño necesitaba la calma que ella no podía darle y ella necesitaba estar sola. Se escurrió de la taberna, pasando casi de puntilla frente a la habitación de sus padres. Sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta de la taberna chocó con Ser Gilmore.

Lady Cousland ¿ocurre algo? – preguntó el caballero con clara preocupación en sus ojos.

Necesito un poco de aire. –

Salir a esta hora es peligroso my lady. Debería llevar algo de escolta. –

El mabari ladró con fuerza, haciendo al hombre sobresaltarse. Elissa rió por lo bajo y le acarició el lomo al animal.

Supongo que con Bryce me basta. ¿No crees? – el hombre asintió, pero de todas maneras le entregó su daga. Elissa se la enganchó al cinto donde además traía una bolsita de monedas de plata.

Recordaba que había muchas cosas por hacer en Lothering, pero no estaba segura de cuántas podría solucionar. Debía además encontrar una manera de convencer a los ciudadanos para que huyeran hacia Denerin… que por un tiempo sería el lugar más seguro.

A la distancia buscó el molino. Se dirigió en su dirección y a pocos metros vio la jaula, aquella inmensa jaula que era el hogar de Sten. Allí estaba él, esperando en su interior, mirando al vacío. Estaba sentado en el suelo, hundido en sus pensamientos. Elissa avanzó hasta detenerse frente a él. Allí se arrodillo, observándole el rostro. A pesar de estar tan cerca él aparentaba no verla, o por lo menos no le importaba. Elissa sabía que el gigante era de corazón noble y que los crímenes de los que se le acusaban no eran más que el fruto de su entrenamiento dentro de su religión. Extendió su mano para tocarle, pero una voz femenina la detuvo.

Por favor ten cuidado – Elissa miró sobre su hombro para terminar completamente anonadada.

"Bethany"

La muchacha de cabello negro y ojos dorados la miraba con temor. Sin embargo, aunque cualquiera pensaría que intentaba hacerla desistir a Elissa le parecía que quería protegerla. Bethany no portaba su bastón, sin embargo, en sus manos alzaba una cazuela llena de frutas. La chica Cousland sonrió al ver aquel gesto, típico de la dulce Bethany.

¿Lo estás alimentando? – preguntó Elissa con suavidad.

Yo…yo – dudó. Por primera vez la maga pareció fijarse en su vestimenta. Palideció.

Está bien. – comentó Elissa extendiendo las manos hacia ella. – No es muy diferente a lo que me disponía a hacer de todas formas. Aunque no sé si él lo permitiría. – Bethany tragó en seco, insegura de si debía contestarle a aquella extraña con un aparente título. Elissa le sonrió con amabilidad. - ¿Me dejarías ayudarte? –

O…ok. – dudosa Bethany se acercó a ella y se arrodilló a su lado. La muchacha extendió una manzana al Qunari, sin embargo, este ni siquiera la miró. Bethany la sostuvo por un tiempo, sin embargo, Sten continuó en su letargo. - ¿No tiene caso? –

Puede que no – coincidió Elissa. – Es un Qunari, si ha hecho algo malo y él mismo lo reconoce seguirá la condena que se le ha impuesto. Estas son personas fieles a su carácter y sus enseñanzas. –

Personas… - repitió Bethany. Durante un momento permaneció observando el rostro de Elissa. Analizando sus fracciones. Estuvo tan perdida en sus reflexiones, que cuando giró el rostro y chocó con los ojos de Sten fijos en ella se sobresaltó.

Sin embargo, no era a Bethany a quien miraba el Qunari, sino a Elissa.

Sten of the Beresaad, la vanguardia de los Qunari. – Murmuró Elissa, obteniendo una mirada osca del Qunari. – Crees que es inútil aceptar la comida que esta agradable chica te brinda. –

Estando tú en mi lugar – contestó el Qunari, haciendo palidecer a Bethany. Desde que ella le traía alimentos él nunca había contestado una sola de sus preguntas. – ¿prolongarías tu encarcelamiento? –

Me parece justo. La Madre reverenda ha decidido entregarle tu destino al hacedor. Te dejaran en esta jaula hasta que llegue la horda de Darkspawn y te devoren. A ellos sí no les preocupa que hallan barrotes entre ustedes. –

Ante sus palabras Bethany palideció aún más.

Que así sea entonces. – ante su contesta Elissa suspiró.

¿No preferirías buscar la redención? – preguntó la joven Cousland.

¿Es que hay algo que iguale mi crimen? –

Elissa quedó en silencio. Había maneras de convencerle, sin embargo, no estaba segura de cuánto podría decirle a la madre reverenda. Además, ya había interferido con Liliana. ¿Devía también reclutar a Sten? Aún la batalla de Ostagar no había terminado, ¿cómo podía ella convencerla de luchar contra el Blight? Se levantó, la complexión de Sten se veía fuerte aunque él se había abandonado a morir, Elissa sabía que otros vendrían por él. Con un leve asentamiento de la cabeza la joven Cousland se levantó.

Mejor vámonos. Él no tomará comida de nosotros ni de nadie. Ya le has oído. –

Dudosa y con la preocupación brillando en sus ojos Bethanyobedeció. Lentamente, ambas se alejaron de la jaula, sin embargo, Elissa sabía que la joven volvería.

Me sorprende tu actitud hacia el Qunari – le dijo intentando comenzar una conversación. No esperó encontrarse a la maga por más que sabía que ellos vivían en Lotering. Siempre pensó que tendría que buscarlos con ahínco. – He escuchado que asesinó a seis campesinos y algunos niños. Pensé que todos en este pueblo le temían. –

Aunque es verdad… él… él se quedó esperando que viniesen a llevárselo. Se entregó voluntariamente para ser condenado. Alguien que se arrepiente de sus pecados no puede ser tan malo. –

Elissa acarició la cabeza del mabari que caminaba tranquilamente a su lado. Ella sabía que Sten no era malvado, era un sujeto noble al que le gustaban los animales pequeños y los mabari. Sin embargo, tenía un temperamento difícil. Ella no estaba segura de poder controlarlo.

Estoy de acuerdo, sin embargo, sus pecados no desaparecerán solo porque sí. – por unos instantes ambas mujeres quedaron en silencio. – Me llamo Elissa, por cierto. – dijo extendiéndole la mano. Bethany la miró por un momento antes de estrechársela.

Bethany. Un placer. – la examinó intentando ser discreta, pero luego de Arl Rendon Howe pocos podían ser discretos. – nunca te había visto por aquí, Elissa. –

Es complicado. Vengo de Highever. El castillo ha sido tomado por Arl Howe, el Arl de Amarantine cuando se suponía que debía partir junto a Teyrn Cousland al combate. –

He escuchado esa historia. La Teryna estaba alojada en la taberna, corría el rumor de que esperaba en vano a su esposo y sus hijos. Que habían muerto de camino a Ostagar. –

Los rumores son solo eso Bethany. Rumores. Esta misma tarde arribó el Teyrn con su hija desde Ostagar. El hijo mayor de la familia está en el campo de batalla y el otro se ha unido a los Grey Wardens para detener el Blight. –

Entonces ¿es verdad? ¿Esto es un Blight? –

El rey Cailan lo niega, ya sea para traerle tranquilidad al pueblo, o por negligencia. Sin embargo los Grey Wardens están convencidos. Si ellos lo dicen, no pueden estar equivocados. –

Entonces ¿eres una sirvienta de la casa Cousland? –

ELissa le sonrió con dulzura, pero no contestó. A los pocos pasos se detuvieron frente a una casa. La fachada estaba igual de destruida que las otras, pero salía humo de la chimenea y se sentía confortable. Aquel debía ser el hogar de los Hawke, y aunque Elissa se moría por ver en persona a Hawe y comprobar que tan parecido era a Amell debía esperar. Le preocupaba su sexo, si sería mago o no… todo. Pero tendría que esperar.

Cordialmente ambas chicas se despidieron. Elissa le informó a Bethany que estaría en la taberna y se despidieron con la promesa de volverse a ver. Sin embargo Elissa se ocultó en las sombras hasta que Bethany entró en su casa. Cuando estuvo segura de que era el lugar correcto retomó su camino, donde permaneció observando el horizonte. Desde allí el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de rojo. Pero no era por los vestigios del amanecer. Sino por los de la batalla que se perdía.

Maker protect them all. –

* * *

El dolor era insoportable. Aedan sujetó su costado donde la sangre corría hacia abajo dentro y fuera de su armadura. A su lado yacían muertos el mago y el soldado que les ayudaron a llegar a la cima de la torre. Alistair sujetaba fuertemente su espada, semi-oculto tras el escudo. La batalla estaba perdida, iban a morir en aquella torre.

"¡No!" se criticó. Debía confiar. Debía encontrar una forma. Debía haber una manera de salir de allí.

Esquivó otras dos flechas lanzadas contra él, pero cuando la sima de la torre de Ishal se llenó de darkspawn y aquel segundo Ogro se hizo lugar sintió como el cuerpo se le enfriaba. Habían necesitado tres soldados y la vida de un mago para acabar con uno ¿Cómo iban a matarlo dos de ellos en aquel estado tan lamentable? Miró a Alistair, encontrándose con los ojos del chico sobre si mismo. Sabía que el muchacho estaba tan o más asustado que él.

"No queda otra opción. Son o ellos o nosotros" una sonrisa macabra apareció en su rostro cuando se cubrió con el escudo. "Nunca pensé que usaría mi vida como motivación". Con el escudo embistió al darkspawn que tenía más cerca sin percatarse siquiera de si usaba espada arco o cualquier otra cosa. Al instante que este calló le clavó la espada en el cuello y se lanzó contra otro. Por el grito de Alistair supo que había echo lo mismo. Sin embargo, sus exclamaciones fueron silenciadas por el rugido del ogro.

No le vio venir. Solo sintió el dolor en su costado tras intentar esquivar el golpe de la bestia. Una flecha se clavó en su hombro derecho haciéndole soltar la espada. Otra flecha le liberó del escudo. Calló al suelo y entre las penumbras creyó ver a Alistair desplomarse también.

El ruido… el fuego.

Había sido un estúpido. Se volvió un Grey Warden aún sabiendo las consecuencias que esto traería. Pensó que solo él podría salvar Ferelden. Sin embargo había cuatro más como él. Y todos morirían en aquella batalla inútil.

Había sido arrogante.

¿Salvar al rey?

¿Cómo… si no podían salvarse ellos mismos?

La oscuridad comenzó a consumirlo y supo que estaba muriendo. Sino como habiendo tanto fuego estaba todo tan negro.

Había ruido…mucho ruido

Y frío… helado.

"Fergus… lo siento"


	10. 09 Lothering

NA: Hola. Me estoy demorando en actualizar, lo sé. Tengo mucho trabajo y además estoy intentando revizar bien los capítulos antes de subirlos para no cometer herrores innecesarios. Tengo la historia más avanzada, y quiero que todo cuadre. Así que pido disculpas. Aunque admitiré que estoy tristona por la poca respuesta que he obtenido. Pero pretendo terminarla, así que ni modo. Gracias a los que me leen.

* * *

**09 Lothering**

Lo primero que recuperó fue la percepción. No escuchaba, no sabía si vería, o no sabía nada. Era incapaz de elaborar un pensamiento consiente. Sin embargo **sintió**. Sintió ropa sobre su piel. No era pesada, como su armadura. Ligera, muy ligera, pues dejaba traspasar el aire. Había aire. Mucho.

Involuntariamente movió un dedo y se dio cuenta de que tenía manos. Intentó entonces con una de las extremidades inferiores… y supo que tenía aún sus piernas. No sabía quién era o donde estaba, pero estaba vivo.

"… ¿por qué no debería estar vivo?"

Intentó abrir los ojos y se sintió abrumado. Se rindió, pero un ruido extraño alcanzó sus oídos que parecían aclararse. Como quien salía de un lago.

"Ruidoso" pensó. Escuchó hasta que ese ruido se transformó en voces. Muchas voces. Voces femeninas que no reconocía.

¿Despierto ya? – dijo la que parecía estar más próxima. – Aún es pronto para ti jovencito. Duerme. –

Se sintió cansado…entumecido.

Y durmió.

Mientras dormía tuvo un sueño. Estaba en casa con su familia. Su madre sin rostro peinaba el cabello de su hermana mientras su padre, indistinguible, les leía un libro sobre el rey Callanhad, el unificador de Thedas. Su hermano alzó su espada de madera y evocó algo que los hizo reír a todos menos a su hermana. La chica infló los mofletes y protestó, pero no pudo escuchar sus palabras. Aquella imagen se desvaneció y otra le siguió.

Como una nube aquellas imágenes se formaron. Su hermano le azotaba con una espada sin piedad. El caía y su hermano lo levantaba para volverle a azotar. Su hermana… Elissa le gritaba atareada con un exuberante vestido… ¿qué gritaba?...no sabía. Cayó al suelo otra vez y ella se interpuso entre los dos. Se arrodillo a su lado ensuciándose la falda que tanto le gustaba. "¡Fergus no sabes contenerte!"

"Fergus…ese era su nombre"

Recordó entonces el rostro de sus padres. Recordó cuando obtuvo a su mabari. Lo nombró como a su padre. Pero Bryce al principio no estaba destinado a él, sino a Fergus. Felizmente para él el mabari se le enlazó. Pero Fergus no se molestó, pareció incluso agradecido. "Un cachorro lleva mucho trabajo" le había dicho. Pero ¿dónde estaba Bryce?

Recordó entonces la partida de Fergus, el ataque al castillo Cousland. La muerte de Oriana y las cicatrices de Elissa. El ritual de los Grey Wardens, narrado por la voz de Duncan… y la torre.

¡La Torre!

Entonces sus sueños cambiaron. Estaba bajo tierra. La lava lo rodeaba por todas partes y el ruido… el ruido era ensordecedor. Allí estaba parado en completa armadura, buscando en todas direcciones el origen de los chillidos.

Frente a él se alzó una criatura escalofriante. Parecía un dragón pero su carne estaba podrida, sus ojos sin vida lo miraron con aquellas pupilas apagadas. Abrió la boca y le quemó con su aliento. Intentó cubrirse con su escudo… el escudo de la casa Cousland… lo dejó caer, pues los guanteles de sus manos se derritieron y se quemó las palmas.

Aedan se miró las manos desnudas cubiertas de sangre coagulada. Alzó la vista hacia los rugidos que se volvían cada vez más fuertes, solo para ver una boca llena de afilados dientes cerrarse sobre él.

Dolor

Mucho dolor.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! –

Las imágenes desaparecieron, siendo sustituidas por otras más nítidas. Una mujer…una anciana a la que creía haber visto con anterioridad yacía sentada a su lado, sobre el suelo. En respuesta a su grito se le unieron dos más. Una enana y un mago de ojos dorados.

Un despertar agitado. – comentó la anciana con una extraña sonrisa. - He de decir, que estas lleno de sorpresas jovencito. –

Rompió el encantamiento de sueño. – comentó el mago… Vestía el uniforme azul que los Grey Wardens les repartieron luego de su ritual.

¿Amell? – preguntó.

Le recordaba… o eso creía. El mago asintió complacido.

Sí. Parece que su mente no está tan afectada. –

La enana asintió. Se veía pálida y aunque también usaba el uniforme este estaba cubierto de sangre.

Iré a avisarle a Alistair. – Amell le devolvió el asentimiento y al igual que la anciana se arrodilló junto al catre donde reposaba el convaleciente.

Muchas gracias por vuestra asistencia, Flemeth – le susurró Amell a la bruja, su tono afable indicaba un profundo respeto – Creo que puedo ocuparme en lo adelante. –

Bien – dijo la vieja con malas maneras. – Volveré dentro a encargarme del "otro" –

Su tono despectivo dejó incómodo a Aedan.

¿Flemeth? – le preguntó al mago. Aedan recordaba a la anciana, pero su encuentro había sido breve y sin presentaciones. - ¿La bruja de los bosques? –

La madre de Morrigan, ya sabes, esa brujita simpática que nos mostró los tratados – le corrigió Amell con una sonrisa comprensiva. – Estamos vivos gracias a ellas. Aparentemente Flemth atravesó el campo de batalla transformada en un gran pájaro y los sacó a ti y a Alistair de la torre. A nosotros un lobo nos sacó del campo de batalla y nos guió por el bosque. Resultó que era Morrigan. ¿Puedes creerlo? – Extendió una mano hacia el sujeto, quien la miró interrogante por un momento. Lentamente alzó su propia mano y la tomó. – Siéntate despacio. Hemos tenido que trabajar mucho en ti, no quiero que te me desmayes ahora. –

Aedan se incorporó. Poco a poco consiguió sentarse y liberó la mano del mago. Se sintió mareado sin embargo, así que se masajeó el rostro con las manos.

¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó al fin.

Fuimos traicionados – la vehemencia en la voz del mago no traía lugar a dudas. – Teyrn Loghain ordenó la retirada a sus tropas. Fue una masacre. – Aedan sintió como los músculos del cuerpo se le aflojaban.

"Loghain" pensó.

Las palabras de Elissa burbujearon en sus oídos: "Si le matas sin haber cometido un crimen te acusarán de traidor. Te colgarán. No les va a importar que seas un Cousland o que portes el escudo de los Grey… te tratarán como a un cualquiera. Tanta así es su influencia"

Estaba claro. Asesinar a un Teyrn sin pruebas era una condena a muerte. Mucho peor cuando ese Teyrn era el héroe del río Dane. "Tú eres el que no entiende. – le había dicho la muchacha sin soltarse de sus manos – Lo lamento. No puedo."

"Te entiendo Eli" se lamentó volviendo a masajearse el rostro. "Ahora entiendo".

¿Ha cuantos hemos perdido? – inquirió.

¿Todos? – contestó Amell encogiéndose de hombros – los veteranos al menos. Sereda recibió un golpe terrible, si no hubiésemos tenido a Surana con nosotros en el campo de batalla la hubiésemos perdido. Será pequeña, pero tiene un gran espíritu de auto-sacrificio. –

¿El rey? –

Amell señaló la cabaña que se encontraba tras ellos. El hogar de las brujas.

Morrigan, Surana y Flemeth batallan día y noche para salvarle la vida. – hizo una pausa – Gracias a Darrian pudimos impedir que el ogro le matara, pero está muy dañado. – su voz dudó. – No sé si saldrá de esta. –

Esperemos. Es el único verdadero aliado que tienen los Grey Wardens en Ferelden. – entonces calló en la cuenta. – Dices que Darrian le salvó, pero ¿y él? –

Amell sonrió con picardía.

El tipo es un cabezota. Se tomó un par de pociones y no dejó que ninguno de nosotros lo revisara. Surana le convenció finalmente, pero tampoco le prestó atención a sus sugerencias. Anda por ahí, recogiendo leña por el bosque con Alistair. –

"Entonces el chico está bien. Bueno."

¿Y Duncan? –

El mago palideció. Sin embargo no fue él quien contestó su pregunta. Sino que fue el mismo Alistair. El templario llegó seguido por Sereda.

Está muerto. – el dolor en su voz daba la impresión de que comenzaría a llorar. Aedan sintió pena por él, pero aquel no era el momento de quebrarse. Alistair parecía entenderlo también. Tomó aire y continuó. – Mató al ogro que se lanzó contra Cailan, pero sus heridas eran letales. –

Le trajimos – intervino Sereda – pero no hubo nada que Flemeth pudiese hacer por él. –

Aedan alzó el rostro, observando el de Alistair.

¿Pudiste despedirte? –

Alistair cerró los ojos, como si creyese que ese gesto evitaría que sus lágrimas corrieran. Lentamente asintió.

Bien. – contestó Aedan fijando su mirada en el suelo. Apoyó las manos en las rodillas y haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo consiguió ponerse en pie.

Amell hizo el además de sujetarlo e incluso Sereda y Alistair dirigieron las manos en su dirección por si caía, pero Aedan Cousland se alzó como un árbol. Firme y recto. No tenían tiempo que perder. Si la horda había ganado la batalla de Ostagar, como Elissa dijo que harían, entonces no había nada entre ellos y el resto de Ferelden. Miles de vidas… la vida de su familia dependía de la velocidad con que se moviesen.

Dependían de él.

Había sido un milagro.

Pero estaba vivo.

"Estos serán días muy duros para ti. Enfréntalos sin temor, pues garantizo tu bienestar." Las palabras de Elissa hacían eco en sus oídos. Ya no quedaba duda, su hermana sí conocía el futuro. Era un profeta. No una falsa como tantas veces en la historia. Tal vez había sido enviada por el mismísimo hacedor, o por Andraste.

Esperaremos hasta mañana por si el rey se recupera. Si toma más tiempo nos dividiremos. Un grupo partirá hacia Lothering y el otro grupo se quedará aquí para escoltarle fuera de los bosques. Debemos comprobar que tan lejos se ha esparcido la horda y obtener noticias del traidor. – explicó apoyando sus manos en las caderas.

Amell y los otros asintieron.

Parece lo más adecuado. – acordó Sereda. A sus palabras Aedan asintió.

La última vez que revisé, los tratados estaban en mi mochila. – dijo – No he tenido tiempo de leerlos, pero Duncan dijo que obligaba a otras razas a prestarnos ayuda contra el Blight. –

Sí – contestó Alistair. – Están firmados por los Dalish, los enanos de Orzammar y los magos de la torre. –

Perfecto. Con eso será suficiente para montar un ejército. – Aedan se acarició la barbilla pensativo. Si además conseguían que Cailan regresase a Denerin y llamase a lo que quedaba de su armada podrían acabar aquella desgracia.

¿Así? ¿Tan fácil? – preguntó Amell. – Solo llegamos "miren somos los Grey Wardens. Por este tratado están obligados a responder ante mí. ¡Hey vámonos a la guerra!" – el escepticismo estaba claro en su voz.

Nadie dijo que sería fácil, Ser mago. Sin embargo, si el sello de los enanos está en ese documento mi pa… ujum… el rey de Orzammar, no tiene otra opción más que prestar ayuda. –

Si logramos involucrar a los magos existe la posibilidad de que los templarios también nos presten su fuerza. – continuó Aedan.

Síiiiiiii. De eso yo no estaría tan seguro. – intervino Amell. – Con la excusa de que somos "altamente peligrosos" no se moverán de la torre aunque tengan a los darkspawn arañándoles las paredes. –

Aedan suspiró.

Aún no podemos contar con Cailan. Sería importante recurrir a la nobleza humana para obtener soldados y apoyo. – sugirió Sereda.

Los Cousland están fuera de la mesa – explicó Amell – Luego de lo que ha pasado serán incapaces de contestar nuestras súplicas. Han perdido su hogar, sus tierras y a sus hombres.-

Lo cual – estuvo de acuerdo Aedan – nos deja muy pocas opciones… -

¿Qué tal Arl Aemon? – intervino Alistair. Aedan le miró con interés. Era una idea…

Brillante. – coincidió – Es el tío del rey y es muy popular entre los nobles y el pueblo. Si conseguimos que nos apoye podríamos no necesitar la ayuda de Cailan. –

Alisatir se sonrojó un poco y asintió. Avergonzado.

También necesitaremos nuevo equipamiento. – dijo Aedan mirando la armadura de Grey Warden que Duncan les había entregado luego del ritual. – Quien sabe lo que habrá esparcido Loghain sobre nosotros. Lo mejor sería que nadie supiera que hemos sobrevivido. –

No estoy de acuerdo. – protestó Alistair atrayendo la atención de los demás. Al ver tantos ojos sobre él se recogió un poco. – Lo que quiero decir… es que la gente confía en nosotros para terminar el Blight. Si nos damos por muertos muchos se sentirán desamparados. Abandonados. –

Aedan entendía su punto. Incluso Amell pareció pensarlo. Sin embargo…

Solo será mientras estemos en Lothering. Luego podemos volver a usar el uniforme. – Avanzó hasta Alistair y le colocó la mano en el hombro. – Yo tampoco quiero desaparecer por más tiempo del necesario. –

El templario pareció pensarlo un momento hasta que finalmente asintió.

Si estamos de acuerdo, iré a buscar mi armadura y mi equipo. En la noche botaremos para ver quién se va y quién se queda. – concluyó Aedan Cousland.

* * *

Loghain estaba furioso. Sentado a lomos de su caballo avanzaba cada vez más cerca de Denerin, la capital de Ferelden. Desde su costado podía observar claramente aproximarse a los caballeros de Arl Rendom Howe. "Estúpido" le criticó mientras hacía con fuerza las riendas del semental gris. Pero él era más estúpido aún por haberse permitido confiar en aquel imbécil.

Una yegua café se le plantó a su lado, mostrando al hombre en sí. El Arl se veía preocupado y la palides de su rostro solo indicaba que quedaba algo de sentido bajo aquella estúpida mirada.

¿Cómo te atreves a mostrarte ante mí? – recriminó.

He cumplido mi parte del trato. He tomado el castillo Cousland. – intentó defenderse, pero sus murmurados chillidos nada intimidarían a Loghaing.

Querrás decir las cenizas del castillo. El trato era que te deshicieras de todo el linaje Cousland. Sin embargo se aparecieron el padre y dos de sus cachorros en el campamento. ¿Cuál es tu excusa? – El Teyrn habló entre dientes, intentando no alzar el tono de voz. Por más que deseara partirle la cabeza a aquel anormal… no debía. Aún le necesitaba.

Alguien me traicionó. Debió ser eso. De otra forma los hubiese matado a todos. Uno de mis hombres se volvió en mi contra y evitó que le diera el golpe de gracia a Bryce. –

¿Quién? –

No lo sé. Nunca lo había visto. Pero eso no es todo, mis hombres dicen que había un soldado esperándoles en la entrada de las habitaciones. Fue su culpa que no les mataran en sueños. –

"Un solo hombre dice" pensó Loghaing.

Patético. – terció Loghaing. - ¿De qué temple están hechos tus hombres que no pueden derrotar a un mísero Cousland? –

Le aseguro, my lord. Que esto no quedará así. Los aniquilaré. –

Por suerte para ti, parte del trabajo ya la han hecho los darkspawn. Sus dos hijos varones deben haber muerto en Ostagar. Bryce Cousland está herido y de camino a la capital con lo que queda de su familia. Imagino que su esposa, su hija y su nieto no sean una amenaza para ti. – se burló Loghaing.

No lo serán, my lord. – una chispa de locura se apoderó de los ojos de Rendom Howe. – En cuanto a la joven Cousland, me gustaría tomarla para mí, my lord. –

Loghaing no pudo contener su desagrado.

Haz lo que te plazca, mientras los cadáveres de su familia salgan a la luz y nunca más escuche el nombre de esa chica, no me importa en lo absoluto. –

Para defender el legado que le había dejado Marin no podía permitirse dudar. No podía sentir lástima por los condenados. Y definitivamente no compararía a la chica Cousland con su hija. Howe podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella. Siempre y cuando aquello sirviera para entregarle el país que con tanto esfuerzo él y Marin construyeron.

Y Howe – el Arl le miró con insistencia – No me vuelvas a fallar. –

* * *

Elissa dobló en una esquina, encontrándose finalmente en el terreno que se le había entregado a los refugiados. Pocos días luego de los sucesos de Ostagar habían comenzado a llegar y cada día aumentaban en número. Tras los refugiados llegaron los bandidos. Entonces la muchacha se alegró de que Ser Gilmore aún estuviese con su familia. Gilmore les amenazó y consiguió expulsarlos por un tiempo, sin embargo Elissa estaba segura de que habían movido su grupo de operaciones a unos metros más delante de Lothering, donde las colinas los ocultaban. Tan obsesionada le tenía aquella idea que ser Gilmore formó un grupo de rondas que salían del pueblo. En más de una ocasión trajeron las pertenencias de algún refugiado, pero no encontraron rastro de los bandidos.

Tal vez una de las razones por las que Elissa estaba tan alterada era el paso del tiempo. Luego de casi una semana aún no tenía noticias de su hermano o de los Grey Wardens. Al menos no diferentes a las que esparció Loghaing y sus hombres. Hasta el momento el desarrollo de los acontecimientos era el mismo. Cailan estaba muerto y caía sobre los Grey Wardens el cargo de asesinato. La joven Cousland no estaba segura de por qué Loghaing no había aún alzado cargos contra su familia. Porque lo haría sin dudas. Tal vez por eso no pasó por Lothering en su camino a la capital. Cailan le había dicho al conductor del carruaje que les recogiera y los llevase a palacio. Y de no ser por la voluntad de su madre así hubiese sido.

"Deja que llegue al castillo y vea que no estamos allí". Pensó.

Aquella mañana había salido a repartir unas provisiones a los refugiados. Su padre, Teyrn Cousland se encontraba en mejores condiciones y había conseguido convencer a aquel estúpido mercader que vendiera sus productos a precio accesibles para todos. Sin embargo habían terminado siendo **ellos** quienes comprasen y repartieran la mayoría de la mercancía. Gracias a estas labores los Cousland se había convertido amigos de la gente de Lothering y muchos de los pobladores, incluidos los miembros de la capilla y los templarios no dudaban en prestarles su ayuda y cooperación. Entre ellos Leliana se había mostrado muy cooperativa, sobre todo luego de que la predicción de Elissa se hubiese vuelto realidad.

Al principio la muchacha veía a la barda un tanto recelosa, pero en cuanto comenzaron los trabajos con los refugiados esa tención entre ellas fue disminuyendo. Por suerte para Elissa otra que pareció complacida con sus acciones fue Bethany. La joven bruja se presentaba cada vez que podía. Por eso cuando Elissa le vio arrodillada junto a Leliana y una familia de refugiados les sonrió.

Tengan muy buenos días – comentó deteniéndose junto a ellas.

Buenos días, my lady – respondió Bethany con cortesía. – Hoy ha venido más temprano que de costumbre. –

Elissa rodó los ojos antes de dedicarle una mirada cómplice a Leliana. La barda sonrió con picardía, dándole una suave palmada en el hombro a Bethany.

Querida – le dijo con voz melodiosa. – Ya te había dicho que a Elissa no le gusta que le digan my lady. –

Bethany se sonrojó profundamente. Avergonzada.

Mis disculpas. Es que no me acostumbro –

Está bien – terció la joven Cousland.

Pero es cierto que estás aquí muy temprano – inquirió Leliana – ¿Ocurre algo? –

Elissa alzó entre sus manos un paquete.

Mi madre y Lady Landra han preparado unas raciones para nuestros soldados. Me han enviado a entregárselos a Ser Gilmore antes de que salga la patrulla de reconocimiento. –

Ambas chicas asintieron.

¿Y Bryce? – A Elissa le costaba identificar cuando Leliana hablaba del mabari o de su padre, pero normalmente era un error rectificable, pues su padre sería normalmente Teyrn Cousland para la gente común.

El mabari está hoy con Oren. Me costó que me escuchase cuando le ordené que pasase el día con mi sobrino porque Aedan le pidió que me cuidara. Solo me obedeció porque adora a ese pequeño. –

¿Quiere que la acompañemos? – preguntó Bethany.

Sin embargo Elissa negó.

Volveré para unirme a ustedes en cuanto entregue esto. Sería mejor que me esperasen aquí. –

Ante un nuevo asentimiento la joven Cousland siguió su camino. Subió por la rampa de piedra que probablemente fuese el último vestigio de la arquitectura de Tevinter en aquellos lares e inmediatamente identificó a Ser Gilmore. A juzgar por sus gestos estaba a punto de enviar fuera a la partida. Elissa se alzó un poco el vestido y apresuró el paso. Al verla los soldados hicieron una reverencia, obligando a Gilmore a voltearse.

Lady Cousland – la sorpresa estaba clara en los ojos del guerrero.

Hola Gilmore. – extendió la mano y le extendió el paquete en ellas. – Aquí tienes un regalo de mi madre para tus chicos. – miró entonces a los soldados. – Buen trabajo y mucha suerte. –

Los hombre inclinaron la cabeza con profundo respeto reflejado en el semblante. Algunos de aquellos soldados la habían visto entrenar en Highever, sobre todo en los últimos días cuando perdió su temple y se obsesionó con la espada. En aquel momento no la detuvieron porque Aedan la apoyaba en su capricho, pero desde su arribo tanto ellos como su madre hicieron hasta lo imposible porque la joven no volviese a tocar un arma. Gilmore repartió entre ellos el contenido del paquete y seguidamente se marcharon. Cuando ella les vio alejarse le susurró a Gilmore.

¿Nada todavía? –

No mi señora – contestó Gilmore claramente atormentado – hemos registrado los alrededores y no hemos encontrado ninguna cabaña de cazadores. Lo más lejos que puedo enviarlos sin que se quejen es a los bordes del Kokari Wild. Ninguno quiere siquiera acercarse a ese lugar. –

Elissa bajó la cabeza. Había esperado poder encontrar a Fergus, sin embargo nada podía hacer si sus hombres se negaban a entrar al bosque. Podría ir ella, pero su madre la tenía vigilada. En casa la criada de lady Landra andaba pegada a sus talones y cuando no Darrien insistía en acompañarle a ver a los refugiados. Difícilmente pasaba un segundo sola.

Por suerte su madre se había encariñado con Bethany y con Leliana. Si no se vería obligada a andar diariamente con escolta. Tal vez podría convencerlas de acompañarle. Leliana era una buena rastreadora. Y Bethany era una sanadora. Tal vez podría funcionar.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia a Gilmore, sin embargo cuando estuvo dispuesta a marcharse vio a los hombres de Gilmore regresar. Entre el grupo sostenían el cuerpo ensangrentado de un muchacho. A la muchacha se le heló la sangre. Conocía a ese muchacho. Tal vez había mucha sangre, pero aquella silueta le era fácil de reconocer.

Fort he Maker – murmuró. Pasó junto a Gilmore y corrió hacia el grupo. - ¡Carver! – gritó.

Los soldados se detuvieron, acomodándole en el suelo. Elissa le acomodó la cabeza sobre su regazo, dejándose las manos y las telas de su vestido manchadas en sangre. Mucha de la sangre, pudo observar, ya estaba seca, pero algunas heridas eran más recientes. Observó a los soldados.

Traigan a Bethany. Es la chica que está junto a la hermana Leliana con los refugiados. ¡Rápido! – uno de los hombres salió apresuradamente a obedecer.

Los otros rodearon a la mujer. Elissa sacó de sus ropas un pañuelo pequeño de seda blanca. Lo extendió a otro de sus hombres y este lo roció con un poco de agua. La muchacha limpió un poco de la sangre que manaba de su cabeza, sin embargo parecían haber cortes en su pecho y abdomen que también sangraban. Buscó entre sus ropas una poción, pero no encontró ninguna. Entonces Gilmore se arrodillo a su costado y le entregó una pequeña poción roja. Elissa intentó hacérsela beber, pero Carver luchaba contra la inconsciencia. Apretó los labios y alzó la vista.

"¿Por qué Bethany se demora tanto?" pensó.

El rostro de Carver cada vez estaba más pálido. Sus ojos ocultaron el iris y sus brazos se debilitaron. Desesperada Elissa bebió la poción, acomodó el rostro de Carver y le abrió los labios, traspasándole a su boca el líquido rojo. A su alrededor escuchó las protestas de sus subordinados, pero ella no se inmutó. Vio al chico cubrirse de una luz roja tenue. Era una poción de bajo grado, no mucho haría pero le mantendría vivo. Por un momento Carver abrió los ojos.

Carver – le susurró, acariciándole suavemente la mejilla. – Quédate conmigo. –

¡Eli! – finalmente, la voz de Leliana.

Elissa alzó la cabeza. Subiendo la rampa estaban Leliana, Bethany y el soldado. Bethany, al ver a su hermano palideció, apresuró el paso y se dejó caer junto a la pareja. Elissa le dedicó una mirada intensa a Gilmore.

Déjennos – pidió

Pero… - dudó. Los ojos de Gilmore fueron del chico que observaba a Elissa con una mirada perdida a su ama.

Por favor Gilmore, déjanos. –

Tras unos segundos el hombre obedeció, y sus hombres lo siguieron. Leliana les observó retirarse, entonces observó a Elissa sin comprender, pero esta solo miraba a Bethany.

Ahora – le dijo – hazlo. – alzó la armadura de Carver y comenzó a limpiar la herida del abdomen. Era difícil, pues cada vez que limpiaba sangre salía. Era complicado entonces remover la sangre seca.

El rostro de Bethany palideció aún más. Miró de Elisa a su hermano y luego sobre su hombro.

Leliana nos avisará si alguien se acerca. – Elissa le tomó del brazo. – No temas. Yo asumiré la responsabilidad. –

La muchacha asintió lentamente.

Asintió.

Extendió sus manos hacia el abdomen de Carver y una tenue luz azul salió de su palma.

By the Maker – murmuró Leliana.

Lili – instó Elissa. Por un segundo la barda pareció confundida, sin embargo, se levantó y adoptó su papel.

Las manos de Betani recorrieron el abdomen de Carver una y otra y otra vez hasta que la la hemorragia se detuvo. A Elissa le resultó fascinante ver como la herida dejó de sangrar y poco a poco se fue cerrando desde dentro. Habiéndola dejado de forma que no se le viesen las entrañas, Bethany ascendió hasta el pecho para repetir el mismo proceso. El rostro de Carver se fue relajando a medida que el dolor menguaba y aunque miraba a su hermana de tanto en tanto, sus ojos seguía fijos en el rostro de Elissa.

Finalmente Bethany no pudo más.

Tenemos que llevarlo a casa. – murmuró.

Hay que llevarlo a la capilla. Seguro habrá alguien que pueda curarlo. – instó Leliana.

No – les interrumpió Elissa. – El tiene que ver a Garret. Bueno a no debería poder ayudar a Bethany a sanarlo. – sin darse cuenta dijo el nombre de Hawke. Quedó entonces nerviosa, observando el rostro de Btehani. ¿Y si se había equivocado y Garret era mujer?

Sin embargo solo recibió una mirada atónita de la chica. Lentamente Bethany asintió.

Muy bien – murmuró Elissa. – Carver tesoro – le dijo con dulzura al chico – necesitamos que te levantes. ¿Puedes? –

EL muchacho sonrió tontamente y haciendo un esfuerzo consiguió sentarse a medias. Entre las tres chicas consiguieron levantarlo y…muy lentamente… le condujeron hacia abajo en la rampa. Una vez más Elissa recorrió el camino hacia el hogar de los Hawke. Para su sorpresa Leandra estaba afuera. Al ver llegar al cuarteto se espantó.

¡Garret! – gritó aterrorizada. Estaba tan pálida que Elissa creyó que se desmayaría.

Al instante una versión más robusta y alta del Grey Warden Amell les salió al paso. Sus ojos de halcón la atravesaron, haciéndola sentir como si fuese una niña que estaba haciendo algo malo. De inmediato Hawke identificó a sus hermanos.

¡Carver! – gritó apresurándose a sujetarlo. Con facilidad lo alzó en sus brazos, no sin recibir una protesta del muchacho. Por un instante la chica Cousland sintió aquellos ojos refulgentes clavados sobre su frente, justo antes de que se marchase con un sonoro: - ¡Bethany! – a su llamado la joven le siguió al interior de la choza sin antes agradecerle a Elissa.

Quédate con Leandra Lili – pidió Elissa señalándole con la cabeza a una muy asustada Leandra.

¿Qué harás tú? –

Debo regresar a la posada. Antes de que a mi madre le dé un ataque cuando vea llegar a Gilmore y a mí no. –

La barda asintió e inmediatamente se acercó a la señora para consolarla. Con aquel rostro amable y aquella voz dulce, nadie se le resistía a Leliana. Elissa suspiró. Lentamente se alejó de la escena.

"Bueno, ahí va mi plan para rescatar a Fergus" pensó.

Aunque aún tenía que preocuparse de que Sten llevaba una semana sin comer ni beber y Aedan no daba señales de vida. Los rumores sobre Redcliffe y la torre de los magos estaban comenzando a llegar… se quedaban sin tiempo.

Finalmente se hizo camino hacia la posada. No le pasaron por alto lo revueltos que estaban los templarios. Habían sentido la magia en el puente. De eso no tenía dudas. Nada más llegar a la casa encontró a Gilmore afuera. El joven no hizo preguntas y tampoco se rehusó cuando Elissa pidió que enviase guardias a cuidar la casa de los Hawke. El sonido de gritos en el piso de arriba la alteró, sin embargo. Antes de que se dispusiera a subir vio bajar a la elfa que servía a Lady Landra. La mujer, pálida… o más pálida de lo que era llegó hasta ella con el horror escrito en el rostro y un pergamino en la mano. Estaba tan concentrada en su problema que no notó la sangre en la ropa de Elissa.

Es una desgracia mi señora. – le dijo extendiéndole el papel. – Una gran desgracia. –

Elissa leyó apresuradamente. Era un decreto…un decreto de Loghaing donde acusaba a su familia de conspirar con los Grey Wardens para asesinar al rey Cailan en Ostagar. Incluso daba una recompensa por la cabeza de cada uno, incluyendo a Oren. A ella, sin embargo, la pedía viva para interrogar.

Elissa arrugó el papel entre sus manos.

"Lothering ya no es seguro para nosotros… Ferelden ya no es segura."


	11. 10 Reencuentro

NA: Hooola. Sorry, aparentemente estaba subiendo los documentos pero no los estaba publicando. ¡Y no me di cuenta hasta hoy! Así que tenía como cinco capítulos atrasados. Perdón... jaja, es que me da hasta gracia. Bueno, aquí esta la historia avanzada, y les informaré que tengo al menos el doble de capítulos por publicar. Sin embargo los estoy puliendo y los publicaré cuando estén listos. Si encuentran algún error por favor háganmelo saber. Besos mil.

* * *

**10 "Reencuentro"**

Aedan observó el horizonte. A la distancia que iba dejando atrás desaparecía por completo la sombra que denotaba la espesura del bosque. Por delante los caminos se reunían en una carretera de tierra única. El camino hacia Lothering. Una sensación de satisfacción le llenó. Estaban en el camino correcto.

Dije los sacaría del bosque ¿o no? – el tono de Morrigan mostraba claramente su molestia.

Por más que la bruja encontrase atractivo al guerrero, le resultaba molesta la forma que tenia de desconfiar con una máscara de gratitud. A su lado Amell avanzaba apoyándose en una improvisada lanza que Aedan había construido a base de largas ramas en el bosque. No estaba acostumbrado a aquellas caminatas intensas y mucho menos a un arma tan irregular. Como un mago del círculo rara vez hacía tanto ejercicio y el único agotamiento que conocía era el de su propio mana. Verse sudoroso y cansado era completamente nuevo. Sin embargo, el guerrero les había asegurado que causarían menos espaviento si parecía que llegaban a Lothering con un mago que con dos.

La nueva integrante del grupo, una robusta mabari para la que Amell consiguió flores de pantano en Ostagar, le restregó la cabeza contra la pierna intentando darle apoyo. De haber podido el noble animal le hubiese cargado.

Sí, así fue – contestó el brujo entre jadeos – Aunque hubiese sido lindo si usábamos una ruta más corta. –

Esa fue la ruta corta. – contestó Morrigan con voz venenosa. – Y te lo mereces por nombrar a ese chucho como yo. –

¿Por qué? Morrigan en un gran nombre. – extendió la mano y rascó entre las orejas de la mabari. – ¿Verdad que te gusta tesoro? – ella ladró en aceptación, a lo que Morrigan rodó los ojos.

Y lo aprecio Morrigan – terció Aedan. – Lamento si mi comportamiento te orienta lo contrario. –

Tu comportamiento dice nada. Has estado tan ausente como ese tonto templario. –

Aedan alzó la cabeza. Al final del pequeño grupo Alistair caminaba despacio, observando el suelo. Sabía lo que la pérdida de Duncan le había hecho a su compañero, pero estaba tan desesperado por llegar a Lothering que no le había prestado la debida atención.

No te preocupes – le dijo a la mujer mientras pasaba por su lado. – Lo arreglaré. –

¿Es eso acaso posible? –

Ante el comentario mordaz Aedan sonrió. Aunque Morrigan podía hablar con muy malas formas, Aedan tenía la impresión de que no era tan malvada como quería hacerse ver.

Dije, voy a tratar. No prometo nada –

Muy bien entonces. – por un segundo Aedan creyó que su tono se había suavizado y aquello lo complació.

Amell y Morrigan siguieron avanzando seguidos de la mabari y aunque la bruja no miró hacia atrás si disminuyó el paso para darle algo de descanso al mago.

Aedan llegó junto a Alistair en un momento, extendió su mano y le acarició el hombro con amabilidad.

Ey – le dijo con suavidad – ¿Cómo estás? –

¿Yo? – preguntó el templario, inseguro. – Bien, bien. Un poco cansado, es todo. –

Ya estamos en las cercanías de Lothering. Pronto podremos descansar. No te preocupes. –

No me preocupo. Sería tonto preocuparme ¿no? Digo, solo tenemos que acabar el Bligth nosotros solos. Nada de presión. – a pesar del sarcasmo no era difícil ver su dolor.

En los últimos días, incluso en Ostagar Aedan había comenzado a entender por qué Elissa gustaba de ese chico. Era noble, dulce y tenía un alto sentido del deber. Sin embargo, era altamente sensible y poco independiente.

No te preocupes por esos "detalles". Ya nos las arreglaremos. – intentó animarle Aedan – tenemos los tratados, un pequeño grupo de Grey Wardens ¡Incluso salvamos al rey! Las cosas no pintan tan mal. –

Sí bueno… tal vez si Duncan… - inmediatamente guardó silencio y aunque mantuvo el paso cerró los ojos y los apretó, como hacía cuando quería contener las lágrimas. Aedan apretó con fuerza su hombro. Ahora que ambos estaban usando una armadura media era más fácil transmitirle al templario sus pensamientos con su lenguaje corporal.

Oye – dijo mirándole de frente, deteniéndole un instante – lamento lo de Duncan. De verdad. Pero murió como un guerrero, protegiendo a los inocentes. Con sus enseñanzas nos ha puesto en el camino para salvar a Ferelden. Ey, mírame. – Suplicó. Alistair abrió los ojos, chocando con los intensos ojos azules de Aedan. – Duncan es un héroe. Y es nuestro trabajo que el mundo le recuerde como tal. Así que vamos a hacer el trabajo para el que nos escogió. Lo haremos y lo haremos bien. Y cuando este maldito Blight termine y estemos todos vivos construiremos un monumento en su honor. – le zarandeó con suavidad. – Entonces… entonces iremos a ver la estatua y lloraremos. Porque yo iré contigo. –

Lentamente Alistair asintió. Alzó el brazo y apretó el hombro de Aedan como el guerrero había hecho con el suyo. Una triste sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y una pequeña lágrima escapó por la comisura de sus ojos. Aedan le sonrió con empatía. Hacía poco creyó que perdería a su hermana y a su padre. Agradecía al hacedor y a Andraste por haberle entregado a Elissa las visiones y haberlo impedido. De no haber sido así estaría solo. Como Alistair se sentía.

Extendió sus brazos y le abrazó, estrechándole contra sí. Sintió al muchacho quedarse quieto, estático, paralizado. Como si no estuviese acostumbrado a aquel tipo de trato.

Nosotros somos tu familia ahora. – le aseguró. – Nos protegeremos mutuamente. No importa que pase, nos mantendremos unidos. Así que no aguantes esas lágrimas. Llorar no te hará débil. – entonces cambió su tono afable por uno más juguetón – Aunque sería mejor que te escondieras de Morrigan. Ella te destrozará si le das un chance. –

Alistair rió por lo bajo.

Jaja. Lo tendré en cuenta. –

Bien. – terció Aedan. Entonces se separó con lentitud. – Ahora sigamos. Nos queda aún un tramo por delante. –

Ey…Aedan… - la voz de Alistair le llamó tímidamente. Aedan se volteó para encontrar su rostro completamente sonrojado. – Gracias… por todo. –

Aedan asintió, sin embargo se quedó algo atontado frente a la expresión del templario. Por alguna extraña razón Alsiatir era… adorable. El templario avanzó hasta estar a su lado causando que el corazón del joven Cousland se acelerase, sin embargo Aedan procuró detenerlo. Sujetó a Alistair por el envés del cuello y le bajó la cabeza frotándole la coronilla con el puño.

Pequeño tonto – dijo, sacándole al templario un par de risas.

Jaja, Ao, eso duele –

A la distancia escucharon la voz de Morrigan.

¿Por qué no dejan de comportarse como niños y se mueven? –

Lo siento mamá. – gritó Aedan. Soltó a Alistair que aún reía. – Vamos. – dijo y el templario le siguió.

En un par de horas vieron la entrada al poblado. Aedan estaba tan nervioso que se sintió el corazón en la garganta. Apresuró el paso obteniendo una protesta de Morrigan, sin embargo esta vez decidió ignorarla. Fue el primero en pisar la estructura de Tevinter y también el primero en ver la barricada.

Se detuvo. Lo que identificó como un grupo de hombres equipados con armaduras y espadas montaba guardia a la salida del pueblo.

Inútil – protestó Morrigan cuando llegó a su lado – la horda de darkspawn les hará picadillo en un instante.

No creo que esperen a la horda… - intervino Alistair - ¿bandidos? – le preguntó a Aedan. Sin embargo Morrigan fue quien le contestó.

Oh! finalmente has decidido regresar al mundo de los vivos. –

Aedan escuchó a Alistair contestar y comenzar una disputa con Morrigan. Se sorprendió de no encontrar los rostros de sus soldados entre el gentío, pues esperaba hallar a su familia por aquellos lares. Su ausencia no indicaba nada bueno.

Se colocó el casco, lo cerró para evitar complicaciones y avanzó hacia el pequeño grupo. A su lado se incorporó Amell, aferrado a su soporte. Para su sorpresa, el hombre que les salió al camino tenía el rostro cubierto por una capucha y usaba la ropa de un pícaro. Llevaba además una lanza en su mano.

¿Qué asuntos os han traído aquí? – inquirió el sujeto. Aedan dio un paso adelante.

Somos parte del ejército del rey. Buscamos reabastecernos para retomar nuestro camino hacia Denerin.

El encapuchado no pareció creerle del todo. Sí tenían el tipo de soldados, Aedan había procurado que todos usaran la ropa adecuada para la ocasión…con excepción de Morrigan por supuesto. Él personalmente premiaría al sujeto que consiguiese hacerla cambiarse a algo más apropiado. Aedan pudo jurar que vio un par de ojos dorados centellear bajo la capucha. El hombre recorrió al grupo con la mirada, y aunque sus ojos parecieron detenerse sobre Amell más tiempo de necesario finalmente los fijó en Alistair.

No sabía que en el ejército del rey había un templario. – contraatacó con dureza. Aedan suspiró, tal vez era el momento de usar las artes de persuasión que su querida madre le había enseñado.

Unos cuantos fueron destinados a controlar los magos del círculo. – sobre su hombro señaló a Alistair que discutía abiertamente con Morrigan – aquel pobre desgraciado fue herido en combate y dejado atrás por los suyos. He conseguido convencerlo para viajar con nosotros. Es la forma más seguro de transportar magos. ¿no? –

La mirada del sujeto se oscureció.

Antes de entrar debo imponerles condiciones. –

Aedan suspiró. De su cinturón zafó una bolsa de monedas. Sin embargo el hombre le interrumpió.

Eso no es necesario. – terció. – Las condiciones para entrar en Lothering no son pagar un peaje. Si son quienes dicen ser no os importará dejar aquí vuestras armas. –

Eso es una locura – protestó energéticamente Amell. La mabari ladró en aprobación – Abandonar nuestras armas nos deja indefensos. ¿Y si nos atacan? – por un momento el jefe pareció dudar. Sin embargo se aclaró la garganta.

Sin ganas de ofenderle, sera, no creo que necesite su bastón para usar magia. – Amell palideció. A pesar de usar una armadura de rouge y una lanza improvisada, aquel sujeto le bastó una mirada para conocer su origen. Aedan también notó su palidez antes de que el encapuchado se dirigiese de nuevo a él. – Comprenderá que con tal de proteger a mi gente me es imprescindible eliminar la mayor cantidad de peligros. Además, si va a entrar con **dos** magos, – dijo señalando a Morrigan que aparentemente ya no discutía con Alistair y se acercaba seguida de él – con tal de protegerlos de los templarios de la capilla no solo necesitarás uno propio, sino que no sean vistos como una amenaza. –

Sus comentarios le resultaron acertados al joven Cousland, sin embargo…

Estos necios pretenden dejarnos indefensos ante los templarios – intercedió Morrigan – Yo digo ¡démosles una lección! –

Para su desgracia Amell pareció concordar con las palabras de Morrigan. El mago apretó su bastón, colocándolo entre ellos y el grupo.

Oh oh – se escuchó a Alistair cuando los soldados tras el encapuchado sacaron las espadas.

Aedan apretó los dientes. "Maldita sea". Aquella pelea solo les traería la muerte a aquellos desgraciados que solo deseaban defender su territorio. Y por más que Morrigan lo viese como una amenaza, Aedan no estaba tan seguro sobre las intenciones del encapuchado. La forma en que sujetaba la lanza era casi… extraña. Se interpuso entre los dos grupos.

Tranquilos – le dijo a los suyos. – No buscamos peleas innecesarias. –

No estarás pidiéndonos que obedezcamos estas **ridículas** condiciones. – protestó Morrigan.

Te pido que confíes en mí. – con un ademán Aedan dejó caer la espada y el escudo de su casa – Nada más. – pidió Aedan.

Los dos magos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa. Amell sabía lo que significaba aquel equipo para él, Morrigan solo se sorprendía de su acción. Inmediatamente Alistair dio un paso Adelante y sin dudar tiró sobre las de Aedan su espada y su escudo.

Yo confío. –

Los ojos de Aedan chocaron con los del templario y nuevamente se le aceleró el pulso. Agradeció al hacedor el tener el rostro cubierto. Nunca le había mostrado su rostro avergonzado a nadie, ni siquiera a sus padres o a Gilmore. Sin embargo eran preocupantes los efectos que estaban comenzando a manifestarse en él.

Amell suspiró, se acercó al dúo y soltó su lanza.

Ridículo – protestó Morrigan. Sin embargo, ella imitó la acción de los hombres.

Uno de los soldados recogió las armas y las colocó en un barril.

Se las entregaremos a la escuadra que resguarda la salida de Lothering para que podáis recogerlas al marcharos. Lo ideal sería que dejaseis un nombre también. –

Alistair – contestó el templario sin darle tiempo a Aedan a contestar.

Muy bien. – aceptó el encapuchado. Se movió a un lado y extendió su mano hacia el puente de piedra. – Bienvenidos a Lothering. –

Aedan asintió y se abrió paso a través del grupo de ciudadanos armados. Podía escuchar los murmullos malhumorados de Morrigan pero procuró no prestarles demasiada atención. Finalmente estaba allí. Se detuvieron al inicio de la segunda rampa, desde donde se podía ver claramente el poblado. Habían muchas tiendas de refugiados tanto humanos como elfos. Sin embargo, por más que buscó Aedan no vio templarios, pero tampoco el carruaje que el rey le entregase a su padre para que dejase Ostagar.

Bueno, aquí estamos. Lothering, linda como una pintura. – dijo Alistair, sacándole una sonrisa a Aedan.

¿A quién le importa esas tonterías? Podrían explicarme ¿por qué hemos hecho algo tan ridículo? – protestó Morrigan.

Lentamente Aedan se dio la vuelta.

No vale la pena matar a esos pueblerinos y ganarnos el desprecio de los ciudadanos. Solo se están protegiendo de bandidos y ladrones. No pretenden ningún mal. –

¿Y vale la pena entregarle las armas de tu familia así sin más? – intercedió Amell. – Y no me vengas con que ya no eres uno de ellos. Todos sabemos lo que cuidas esa espada. Tanto ella como el escudo Cousland son muy importantes para tí. –

En caso de que no nos fuesen a ser devueltas, que no lo es, podríamos simplemente robarlas en la noche y marcharnos. – contestó Aedan.

¿No sería eso… tu sabes… volar nuestra tapadera? – preguntó Alistair.

Cuando nos larguemos nada importará nuestra tapadera. Pero por ahora solo necesitamos pasar lo más desapercibido que podamos para encontrar a mi familia antes marcharnos. –

Alistair rió por lo bajo, como si creyese que Aedan estaba bromeando.

Oh eres un chico malo. –

Gracias Alistair. –

Morrigan pareció algo más complacida, sin embargo la única respuesta que dio fue un dudoso "Tsh". Mientras descendían por la rampa de piedra Aedan volvió a repasar la fachada de Lothering. Había realmente un gran número de refugiados, sin embargo eran menos de los que cabría esperar. Había tiendas montadas en los terrenos libres, alrededor de la capilla y lo que debía ser la taberna. Sin embargo había muy pocos soldados y aún menos templarios. El mayor movimiento estaba alrededor del carro de un mercader. Sobre él había subida una hermana de la capilla. Ayudaba a una señora de cabello gris con ropa de aldeana a repartir unos sacos de dormir a los refugiados. Además de los sacos les daban bolsas de comida y… ¿armaduras?

Entonces lo notó, todos los refugiados tenían al menos una pieza de armadura en sus ropajes. Podría jurar que algunos incluso la escondían bajo la ropa. ¿Acaso estarían montando un pequeño ejército? Apretó los labios.

Emprendió la marcha y se dirigió hacia lo que creyó era la taberna. Abrió la puerta con decisión, siendo seguido por sus compañeros. El interior estaba animado y revuelto. Los hombres bebían mientras charlaban a voz de grito. Le resultó un ambiente demasiado animado para unas personas que supuestamente estaban atravesando grandes penurias. Aedan tomó la única mesa libre y todos tomaron asiento.

¿Soy yo o hay algo realmente malo con este lugar? – preguntó Amell mientras observaba la multitud sentado de lado. La mabari se acostó a sus piernas y apoyó la cabeza en el suelo, observando los alrededores con sus grandes ojos café.

No parecen exactamente refugiados – Alistair hablaba arrastrando las palabras.

Tal vez alguien debería recordarles que estamos frente al Blight – sugirió Amell.

O tal vez deberíamos dejarlos morir en su propia ignorancia. – sentenció Morrigan.

Aedan observaba el escenario con atención. Aquellas personas se sentían seguras dentro de su pequeña aldea. Y al igual que los de afuera usaban armaduras bajo sus ropas. Para que todos estuviesen protegidos debían tener al menos un protector adinerado, porque dudaba que los pueblerinos pudiesen permitirse aquellos lujos.

Alistair, quédate con Amell. Morrigan conmigo. –

La bruja se levantó al instante, no así la mabari que de alguna forma entendió que no se refería a ella. La mujer le siguió hacia la barra.

Buenas tardes buen señor – le dijo Aedan al tabernero. El sujeto era menudo y aunque sus ropajes eran anchos definitivamente usaba una armadura de cuero bajo la ropa.

Buenas joven – contestó con la voz ronca de un hombre viejo que ha estado gritando todo el día. - ¿Usted y su compañera vais a tomar algo? – el sujeto le dedicó una mirada desaprobatoria a Morrigan y luego a Aedan. Aparentemente le criticaba por permitirle a su mujer andar tan descubierta.

La verdad, lo que buscamos es información. Rumores para ser más exactos. – contestó Aedan.

De esos tenemos muchos, joven. Pero te costarán unas pocas monedas. –

Muy bien. – Aedan le extendió al ciudadano unas cuantas piezas de cobre y el sujeto sonrió complacido.

Pregunte entonces joven. –

Aedan preguntó sobre las noticias en la capital y se heló al escuchar sobre los movimientos de Loghaing. Apretó los puños cuando le contaron sobre la orden de captura de los Cousland y su desaparición. Quedó preocupado por el paradero de su familia pero se obligó a a guardar la calma. Algo en las palabras del tabernero le sonaron falsas. Elissa había acordado con él que se reunirían en Lothering. Claramente no los habían capturado o la noticia estaría corriendo por todas partes. Con aquella idea preguntó sobre la situación en el resto de Thedas y el tabernero le habló sobre Arl Eamon, la muerte del rey a manos de los Grey Wardens, la crisis en Orzammar y la torre de los magos, así como los rumores sobre los Dalish.

Finalmente compró suministros para el viaje y regresó a su mesa. En un momento repitió las palabras del tabernero. Obtuvo total indiferencia por parte de Amell, sin embargo Alistair palideció nada más escuchar el nombre del Arl. Aedan supuso que el templario debía conocerle personalmente, pero en ese momento tenía otras preocupaciones.

Parece que tu corazonada de no usar la armadura fue correcta. Si supieran que somos los "asesinos de su majestad" probablemente los tendríamos sobre nosotros. – susurró Amell.

De eso no hay duda si pensamos todo lo que ese idiota escupió solo por unas monedas de bronce. – sentenció Morrigan.

¿Qué hacemos entonces? – preguntó Alistair recostándose sobre la mesa. - ¿Con tantos refugiados no tendrán habitaciones libres? Tenemos equipo para acampar esta noche y debemos esperar la llegada de los demás. Pero me preocupa la situación con Arl Eamon. –

Aedan escuchó sus sugerencias sin inmutarse. Luego de considerarlo terció.

No decidamos nada ahora. – dijo sacando la bolsita con el dinero. Sobre la mesa colocó siete monedas de plata para los otros tres. – Den una vuelta por el pueblo a ver qué averiguan. Si hay algún trabajillo rápido para conseguir dinero no duden en hacerlo. Cualquier noticia sobre los Cousland será apreciada. – el trío asintió.

Yo me quedaré – terció Amell – intentaré sobornar al tabernero por unas habitaciones. Espero que no les importe dormir los tres juntitos chicos. – dijo Amell con picardía obteniendo una mirada escéptica de Aedan.

Bien. – estuvo de acuerdo Morrigan. – No soporto dormir con el hedor de un chucho ni los ronquidos de un templario. –

Dices entonces que no te importaría dormir conmigo, Morrigan querida. – Bromeó Aedan.

Eso lo puedo tolerar. – Aedan no estuvo seguro de cómo interpretar la mirada de ella le dirigió. Era como una mezcla de depredador y demonio del placer… o algo parecido.

El hombre le sonrió. Se levantó y al pasar por su lado le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. Con una sonrisa satisfecha Morrigan tomó el dinero y lo guardó en su propio monedero. Entonces se levantó de la mesa.

Espeluznante. – murmuró Alistair.

¿Qué? – se burló Amell – Es una mujer atractiva. Cualquiera sería feliz de llevársela a la cama y lo sabe. –

No **yo**. Nooooo. – sentenció el templario antes de levantarse con las monedas en mano y dejar a Amell con una sonrisa.

Bien. – le dijo el mago a su mabari. – Más oportunidad para mí. – Se levantó. – Vamos Morrigan. –

* * *

A la distancia Elissa distinguió la entrada a Lothering. Finalmente estaban de vuelta y esta vez tenían buenas noticias. A su lado Leliana le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, aparentemente estaban pensando lo mismo. Bryce, el mabari movió la cola entusiasmado.

¿Estamos muy lejos? – escucharon a su espalda.

Ambas mujeres se voltearon para encontrar a un agotado Carver que avanzaba a paso lento. A su lado Bethany caminaba un poco más ágil, atenta a la carga del guerrero. A su espalda Carver sostenía a un hombre inconsciente. Su cabello negro ondeaba con el viento y su barba estaba más larga de lo que a él le hubiese gustado, pero eran detalles fácilmente rectificables una vez que estuviese a salvo. Después de todo, nadie era más bondadoso que Fergus.

No puedo más – protestó Carver nuevamente. Leliana rodó los ojos al escucharlo, gesto por el que se ganó una sonrisa de Elissa.

¿Quieres que tomemos un descanso? – preguntó la muchacha acudiendo a su lado con Bryce pisándole los talones. – Si lo prefieres puedo llevarle por un rato. – dijo haciendo el ademán de tomarle.

No – protestó Carver apartándole de su alcance. – No permitiré que os agotéis innecesariamente mi señora. Puedo hacer esto. –

Te lo agradezco inmensamente Carver – le dijo Elissa con una sonrisa. – Sin ti no hubiésemos podido traerle. Te lo debo. – con dulzura le acarició la mejilla. Ante el gesto el muchacho sonrió ampliamente. Bryce gruñó en disgusto. Por alguna razón al mabari no le agradaba Carver.

No necesita agradecerme mi señora. Lo hago con placer. –

¿Podemos continuar entonces hermano? – el tono de Bethany sonaba un tanto malhumorado. Y cuando el chico asintió Elissa regresó junto a Leliana y Bryce, satisfecho de que se alejara, la siguió.

La barda soltó una risita malévola y cuando se alejaron un poco del joven le susurró:

Impresionante la forma en que controlas a Carver. Me atrevería a decir que es un poco cruel. El chico claramente tiene un flechazo por ti. –

Maldíceme si no lo sé. Ya le he explicado que no puedo estar con él. Sin embargo en vez de deprimirlo solo lo motiva. –

Es como un cachorrito, haciendo cosas para llamarte la atención. Me sorprendió como se brindó voluntario para regresar al bosque a buscar a tu hermano. –

Debo cortarlo de raíz. Para mí Carver escomo un niño. Un nene adorable, pero se toma demasiado en serio mis acciones. –

¿Qué puedo decir? – bromeó Leliana – eres una coqueta natural. Si no te conociera pensaría que eres una experta en el juego. –

Elissa sonrió. Sabía a lo que Leliana se refería, sin embargo ahora tenía asuntos más importantes de los que ocuparse. Tan pronto como llegaron al puente de tierra que daba el pasaje de entrada a Lothering Bryce salió corriendo desbocado. Elissa pensó ir tras él, pero le vio detenerse junto al grupo de las puertas. Inmediatamente fueron a recibirlos.

Mi señora, sea bienvenida – dijo el líder del grupo. Se retiró la capucha y el rostro de Garret Hawke le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa. Una de esas que conseguía aflojarle las piernas. Ese hombre **sí** que la hacía dudar de su fidelidad.

"Que Andraste me lleve" pensó, sonrojándose profundamente. Ante ese gesto Garret le dedicó una amplia sonrisa. Elissa se aclaró la garganta al darse cuenta de que le miraba con fijesa… y porque Leliana le dio un codaso.

Sí…eh… gracias Hawke. –

Todos somos Hawke – le dijo con picardía – por favor, solo llámame Garret, sería mucho más fácil saber a quién le habla mi señora. –

Sí… claro. – tartamudeó sacándole una risita a Leliana. Garret también sonrió, sin embargo miró por encima del hombro de las mujeres para ver a sus hermanos pequeños.

Veo que encontrasteis lo que buscabas – dijo al ver al hombre sobre Carver – espero que Carver no os halla importunado. –

No – se apresuró a contestar Leliana – No **mucho**. – el mabari ladró en aprobación. Sin embargo se veía más interesado en oler los barriles con las armas.

"Espera… ¿armas?"

Era de esperar. – contestó Garret, sin embargo Elissa fijó sus ojos en él, el sonrojo completamente disipado.

¿Han venido viajeros? – preguntó.

Sí. – contestó Garret volviendo al plano serio. Señaló sobre su hombro el barril que olfateaba Bryce. – Dos guerreros y dos magos. Costó un poco disuadirlos, pero accedieron a entregar sus armas para entrar a la ciudad. Su líder me pareció un sujeto bastante razonable. –

¿Puedo ver las armas? – preguntó Elissa, notando como Carver y Bethany les alcanzaban.

Por supuesto. – aceptó Garret mientras miraba a la muchacha con curiosidad.

Elissa avanzó hasta estar junto a Bryce. Escuchó a Leliana seguirle mientras Hawke se reunía con sus hermanas. Le dijo algo simpático a Carver y este le contestó en tono osco hasta que la adorable Bethany puso paz entre ellos. Sin embargo la joven Cousland inspeccionó el contenido del barril. El primer bastón y el primer juego de espada y escudo no le parecieron nada del otro mundo, sin embargo cuando vio el segundo bastón se le heló la sangre. Sintió la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo. "¿Sería?" pensó. Apresurada dejó el bastón a un lado. Se movió tan rápido que incluso Leliana se espantó. El arco que Elissa llevaba a la espalda se cayó al suelo llamando la atención de los otros tres. Entonces la encontró… lo encontró.

La espada y el escudo de los Cousland. ¿Cómo podría no reconocerlos? Bryce el mabari comenzó a saltar de un lado hacia el otro como si estuviese loco, más que feliz de saber que su amo se encontraba en Lothering. Inmediatamente Elissa se inclinó hacia él.

¡Bryce, búscalo! – sin decir más el mabari salió disparado como una flecha. Elissa le vio bajar la rampa e internarse en Lothering a toda prisa.

Eli ¿qué pasa? – preguntó Leliana.

Mi hermano está aquí. – contestó Elissa con una sonrisa.

Eh, claro ¿qué no lo acaban de rescatar del bosque de las brujas y los darkspawn? – bromeó Garret ganándose un codazo en las costillas de Bethany… y una risotada de Carver.

Garret – intercedió Elissa - ¿Qué nombre te dieron para que entregases estas armas? –

Alistair ¿por qué? – Los tres hawke pusieron el mismo gesto de incertidumbre, sin embargo Leliana sonrió abiertamente.

Alistair – repitió la barda – ¿**Ese** Alistair? – dijo con una pícara sonrisa. – Eso significa… -

Eso significa que tenemos poco tiempo para movernos. – reflexionó Elissa. – Garret ¿Cómo va la repartición del equipo? –

Según lo que he visto, esta misma noche debe estar completo. Entonces sacaremos el último grupo de refugiados. En la mañana los ciudadanos abandonarán Lothering como se le prometió a su padre. –

Bien. – dijo la joven Cousland. – por favor lleven todas las armas a nombre de Alistair a mi habitación en la posada. – miró entonces a Carver y Bethany - ¿Seguimos? –

Ambos asintieron. Seguidamente Elissa volvió a dirigirse a Hawke.

Si no te molesta Garret me llevaré la espada de mi hermano conmigo. – Garret hizo una reverencia antes de colocarse en su sitio la capucha.

Como lo desee mi señora. –

* * *

Al salir de la capilla Aedan suspiró, aliviado. A su lado Alistair soltó todo el aliento que había estado conteniendo. Para el joven Cousland quedó claro que por más sagrada que fuera al templario no le gustaba demasiado estar en presencia de los miembros de la capilla.

Esa señora solo quería nuestro dinero ¿no es verdad? – protestó el templario – No estoy en contra de dárselo por el bien de los refugiados pero ¿no es mucho? Cualquier otro no habría podido pagarlo. –

Nos habrá visto cara de chevalie. ¿No has chequeado la armadura que tienes? – bromeó Aedan.

Ey, la tuya es más llamativa que la mía. Solo le faltan flores. –

Jaja. De todas formas – terció Aedan cruzando el puente hacia el descampado al final de Lothering. – lo que importa es que conseguimos la llave. – dijo alzando la pequeña llavecita de bronce entre sus dedos.

¿Estás seguro sobre esto? Es un Qunari. ¿Y si lo que dijo la madre es verdad? ¿Y si nos mata mientras dormimos? –

Si lo dejamos morirá. ¿Has visto lo delgado que está? A saber cuándo fue la última vez que probó una comida decente. Para colmo el sujeto está arrepentido. – hizo una pausa al doblar la esquina – Además, prefiero usar cualquier recurso **contra** los darkspawn que perderlo **por** los darkspawn. –

Claro, como aquel desertor enjaulado en Ostagar. – comentó Alistair. – Tienes un gran corazón Aedan. –

Cuando usaba ese tono Aedan no sabía si bromeaba o iba en serio y la verdad, no le importaba. Pasaba buenos momentos con Alistair. Lástima que el sujeto solo estaba interesado en mujeres… Llegaron a la jaula y Aedan la abrió antes de que el templario tuviese tiempo de arrepentirse.

Al verle fuera Aedan se dio cuenta de la verdadera envergadura del Qunari. Era inmenso, mucho más alto que él, Alistair o cualquier otro humano que hubiese conocido. Sabía poco de los Qunari más que eran una raza de guerreros muy apegados a su religión. El Qun. Sin embargo no tenía dudas de que Sten, como se identificó el Qunari sería de mucha ayuda contra el Blight. Por otra parte, sería complicado quedarse en el pueblo con aquel gigante al que todos detestaban. Deberían acampar en aquel descampado o hacerlo fuera de Lothering.

Busquemos a Morrigan y salgamos de aquí. Montaremos un campamento y regresaremos luego para comprar equipo para Sten. –

Claro – protestó Alistair – Y yo que esperaba finalmente dormir en una cama. –

Aedan se dispuso a protestar, pero una fuerza extraña le tiró al suelo, lanzando lejos su casco. Escuchó el sobresalto de Alistair y un sonido extraño viniendo del Qunari. Abrió los ojos dispuesto a defenderse, sin embargo la lengua húmeda que recorrió su rostro le detuvo. Un fuerte ladrido le estremeció.

¿Morrigan? – preguntó Alistair. Sin embargo Aedan sabía que se equivocaba.

¡Bryce! – dijo abrazando a su mabari. – Ese es mi chico – dijo tomándole por el cuello, recibiendo a cabio muchos… besos de mabari. – Buen chico. –

Alistair no sabía si reírse o vomitar. Después de todo…Aedan estaba besándole la nariz al mabari… ¿le dejaría a él hacer eso?

Aedan reía abrazándose de la gruesa cabeza de Bryce, el perro se movió hacia atrás, sentándole con la fuerza de su torso y Aedan se levantó aún con una sonrisa. Si su mabari estaba allí era definitivo. Su familia estaba aún en Lothering.

¿Dónde están chico? – le dijo, inclinándose hacia él como si le hablase a un niño. Bryce ladró, como si Aedan pudiese entenderlo. – Muéstrame – le instó, haciendo que el mabari saliese corriendo de nuevo. Aedan recogió su casco del suelo y volvió a colocarlo.

Al alejarse un poco Bryce dio la vuelta y ladró con fuerza, indicando que debían de seguirle.

Vamos – le dijo a sus compañeros y estos asintieron.

Los Grey Warden corrieron como locos tras el mabari, mientras que Sten solo caminaba a paso tranquilo. Aedan notó que a medida que Bryce se movía entre la multitud la gente le habría camino como si estuviesen adaptados a verlo. Los miraban más a ellos, sin embargo cuando el perro se detuvo delante de la taberna moviendo animadamente la cola y ladró con fuerza Aedan alzó una ceja. Bryce rasguñó la puerta unas tres veces, como hacía cuando quería que le abriesen ¿acaso el mabari esperaba aquello?

Ese perro siempre está en lo mismo – Aedan escuchó decir desde el interior – si no fuera de la señorita le daría de comer el veneno de las arañas. – la puerta se abrió y el tabernero miró inquisitivamente al perro. Alzó la vista y vio a Aedan y Alistair. - ¿Ustedes de nuevo? – inquirió – Ya le dije a vuestro amigo que no tengo habitaciones libres.

Está bien – aceptó Alistair notando lo mosqueado que estaba Aedan por la mala voluntad hacia su mabari. – Estamos aquí por otro motivo. –

Buscamos a **la señorita** de la que habla. – intercedió Aedan con autoridad en la voz.

¿Cóoomo? – el tabernero palideció. Sin embargo Aedan se quitó el casco, mostrando su rostro tan parecido al de Elissa.

Dígale que su hermano está aquí. –

Bryce ladró con fuerza, haciendo saltar en el lugar el pobre viejo.

* * *

Elissa bajó corriendo las escaleras. En sus manos sostenía la falda de su vestido celeste de largas mangas abiertas hasta los codos. Se sorprendió a escuchar el silencio viniendo de la planta baja de la posada. Normalmente el lugar se encontraba bullicioso y concurrido, sin embargo los presentes estaban abarrotados contra las paredes mirando a tres personas paradas en la puerta. Tres que venían con Bryce. En cuanto llegó al pie de la escalera identificó a su hermano. Una hermosísima sonrisa se dibujó en rostro, opacando las marcas de sus cicatrices.

Una sonrisa idéntica apareció en el rostro de Aedan. El Grey Warden abrió los brazos y ella corrió a su encuentro. La sostuvo entre sus brazos y la alzó, besándole en las mejillas con desbordante amor y aprecio. Elissa le rodeó el cuello, haciéndole con fuerza. Las lágrimas afloraron a sus ojos y las dejó correr son un suspiro ahogado.

He esperado – murmuró la muchacha – te he estado esperando tanto tiempo… pensé… -

Aedan sintió su delgado cuerpo temblar. Aquella era su hermana, su adorada Eli. Su sonrisa se amplió cuando sintió el dulce aroma de su perfume.

Ya estoy aquí. – sabía que la muchacha necesitaba que le reafirmara su presencia. Y cuando ella asintió entre sus brazos ambos respiraron aliviados.

Se separaron del abrazo, sosteniéndose por sus manos unidas. Los ojos azules de los Cousland centelleaban sobre los brillantes dientes blancos. Sus miradas se mantuvieron por unos instantes, hasta que Elissa observó la tonta sonrisa de Alistair tras Aedan. La joven le devolvió el gesto.

Bienvenido a ti también Alistair. – Obtuvo a cambio un delicioso sonrojo. Hizo una ligera inclinación de la cabeza al ver al mago – Amell. Y ¿Quién es ese adorable mabari? –

Esta – terció el hechicero – es Morrigan, el reafirmado y más probable amor de mi vida. –

La mabari ladró con fuerza, sacándole a Elissa una risa estridente.

Hablando de Morrigan – terció la muchacha en alta voz - ¿Dónde está? Ansío conocerla en persona. –

Algo de lo que te arrepentirás, créeme – murmuró Alistair. Elissa rio de nuevo, sin embargo negó con suavidad. Entonces observó al enorme Qunari. – Hola Sten of the Beresaad, es un gusto verle fuera de la jaula. –

Ante la mirada sorprendida de todos los presentes el Qunari contestó con un asentimiento. Elissa le sonrió, dirigiéndose entonces al tabernero.

Si fuera tan amable de darles algo de comer a nuestros huéspedes, os lo pagaré en la noche. – el tabernero se dispuso a cumplir su orden cuando ella volvió a hablar – Y sepárele dos… tres habitaciones. –

El hombre resopló, pero asintió muy al disgusto de Amell, que sin importar cuánto le insistiese el sujeto le ignoró.

¿Cómo lo has hecho? –

Elissa no le contestó, sino que le sonrió nuevamente. Sus ojos regresaron a los de su hermano.

Ven. Tengo algo que mostrarte. –

Curioso Aedan se dejó arrastrar escaleras arriba, a su espalda podía sentir las pisadas de Bryce. En el pasillo del segundo piso había varias puertas cerradas. En la última un chico fuerte con un mandoble sobre la espalda sonrió al ver a Elissa. Y aunque le abrió la puerta con gusto, frunció el entrecejo al verlos tomado de la mano. Aedan le observó hasta que la puerta se cerró, entonces registró el interior de la habitación cuando sintió los dedos de Elissa escurrirse entre los suyos.

Era un cuarto sencillo, pequeño para lo que estaban acostumbrados. Sin embargo estaba iluminado por una ventana doble y tenía un armario, una cama y un buró. Lo que llamó su atención fue la figura masculina acostada sobre la cama, junto a la que Bryce se recostó con descaro. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras avanzaba en el interior. No prestó atención a las otras dos chicas que lo observaban además de Elissa. Bethany recorría el cuerpo del hombre con sus manos recubiertas de aura sanadora, mientras que Leliana observaba desde una esquina del cuarto con una daga en la mano.

Fergus – murmuró Aedan dejándose caer en el borde de la cama. Alzó la vista hasta que encontró a su hermana - ¿Cómo…? ¿Dónde? –

Elissa señaló con un gesto a la barda sentada en una esquina.

Por las visiones tenía una idea de dónde podría estar, sin embargo era muy vago. Un terreno demasiado amplio que cubrir. De no ser por Lelianan que buscó su rastro junto a Bryce… y los Hawke, nunca lo hubiese encontrado. Les debemos la vida de nuestro hermano. –

Aedan miró primero a la barda, quien le hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza, y luego a la healer.

"¿Una apóstata?" Sin embargo, ocultó sus pensamientos con una sonrisa.

Muchísimas gracias. A ambas. –

No es necesario – intercedió Leliana. – Los Cousland han hecho mucho por este pueblo, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer en retribución. – Bethany asintió, aparentemente de acuerdo con su comentario. – Además, ¿que no haría yo por una amiga? – entonces le guiñó un ojo a Elissa. – Vamos – le dijo a Bethany – dejémosles a solas un momento. –

Sí – aceptó la muchacha. El aura sanadora dejó sus manos, disipándose en el aire. – No hay más que yo pueda hacer por él. Le pediré a mi hermano que suba en cuanto ocurra el cambio de guardia. –

Elissa asintió y ambas dejaron el cuarto con paso seguro. La joven se sentó en la cama a su lado, extendió el brazo y le acomodó los cabellos a su hermano mayor. Aedan esperó a que las pisadas del pasillo se esfumaran antes de volver a hablar.

¿Es cosa mía, o has seducido al pueblo entero? – Elissa soltó una carcajada.

No, yo no. – Aclaró – Ese fue padre. –

Ante la mirada inquisidora de Aedan, Elissa le explicó como Gilmore y sus hombres habían estado protegiendo las puertas del poblado, de forma que cuando llegó la orden de captura los pueblerinos se negaron. Al despertar y ver el estado de Lothering su padre usó las monedas que su madre había rescatado para comprar suministros para el poblado. Y al escuchar las noticias de la derrota montó un discurso donde los instaba a abandonar momentáneamente el poblado. Algunos fueron difíciles de disuadir, pero los Hawke fueron de mucha ayuda.

Al poco tiempo comenzaron a llegar hombres de Loghaing. Pudieron despistarlos por un tiempo, pero estaba claro que aquel ya no era un lugar seguro. Lady Landra los convenció de que fuesen con ella. La mujer los escondería en sus tierras y visto que Arl Howe nunca supo de su visita al castillo Cousland no buscaría en sus tierras. Elissa le prometió a su madre que se uniría a ellos en cuanto devolviera a Bryce y la mujer aceptó pues el mabari solo era tolerante con Elissa y con Oren. Cuando Aedan preguntó por el pequeño la joven le comentó que habían adoptado a un niño que perdió a su padre en la guerra y cuya madre murió a causa de los lobos. Ese niño era ahora el mejor amigo de Oren y pasaban el día, las tardes e incluso las noches juntos. Ante el comentario Aedan sonrió, algo más tranquilo, sin embargo triste.

Entonces ¿te marcharás? – preguntó.

Por supuesto que no. – terció Elissa cortante.

¿Eh? –

No creerás que te metí en este embrollo para irme y dejarte solo. – la mirada incrédula de Elissa le sorprendió. Sin embargo, aunque su instinto de hermano mayor le decía que no debía, una parte de él se sentía mucho más tranquilo. Le sonrió.

Madre se volverá loca. –

No tiene que saberlo todavía. – dijo la muchacha con seguridad. – Además, ella me conoce, a estas alturas ha de sospechar que no regresaré. – Aedan asintió.

Pues tendré que hacer un esfuerzo para entrenarte en mis tiempos libres. – se burló.

Oh, no te preocupes, lo tengo cubierto. – dijo Elissa más que satisfecha.

¿Cómo es eso? –

Leliana es una barda de Orlai. – ante la mirada escéptica de Aedan la muchacha continuó – no te preocupes, está de nuestro lado. Ella, al igual que Sten estaban en mi visión. Nos van a ayudar a derrotar el Blight y he de agregar que serán muy valiosos. –

Aedan asintió.

Ya veo. –

Leliana ha estado entrenándome casi desde mi arribo y de veras que he mejorado mucho con el arco. Te sorprenderás, lo prometo. –

Bueno…está bien. Sin embargo me queda una duda. –

¿Sí? –

Has estado hablando mucho de los Hawke. ¿Son todos… magos o algo así? – Elissa sonrió ante la perspicacia de Aedan.

Solo dos de ellos. La chica, Bethany y Garret, a quien conociste esta mañana. – Aedan alzó una ceja – Tú sabes, el encapuchado de la puerta. – Ante el gesto escéptico de su hermano Elissa soltó otra carcajada.

¿Vendrán también? – terció Aedan, apagando por completo la carcajada de la mujer.

Probablemente no. – contestó con sequedad. – Los Hawke viven por su madre, Leandra Amell – a escuchar el apellido Aedan entrecerró los ojos – que es prima del padre de tu compañero Amell, sí. El punto es que en mi visión ellos se marchan a Kirkuall y en el viaje… Bethany muere a manos de los darkspawn. –

¿Entonces por qué no se los dices y les evitas perder a la chica? –

Ya lo he hablado con Hawke… Garret – rectificó – y con Leandra. Parecían escépticos. No todo el mundo se cree que uno tiene visiones. –

Aedan guardó silencio por unos minutos. Sin embargo, cuando abrió la boca de nuevo la puerta se abrió, dándole paso a un hombre alto de cabello negro y ojos dorados.

Amell – dijo Aedan, sin embargo Elissa le corrigió.

Hawke. –

My lady – terció Garret inclinando la cabeza hacia ella y luego hacia Aedan – my Lord – Aedan extendió una mano con ademán de detenerlo… sin poder eliminar la mirada atónita que portaba su rostro.

No soy un Lord, ya no más. –

Ya lo sé. – aceptó Garret cerrando la puerta tras de sí. – Es solo una formalidad. Bethany me dijo que viniese a echarle un ojo a nuestro invitado. ¿Está todo bien? – se acercó a la cama y se sentó en la silla que Bethany ocupaba. Al instante Bryce alzó la cabeza, gruñéndole. Ante el gesto del perro Hawke rió por lo bajo.

Aedan por su lado asintió.

No está mal. – dijo – a cualquier otro le hubiese arrancado la mano. –

No le veo intenciones con mi hermana. – bromeó Garret. Aedan sonrió, acariciándole el lomo a su mabari.

Que puedo decir, tiene preferencia por las chicas. Lindas o no. ¿Verdad Eli? –

¿Cómo te atreves? – protestó fingiéndose ofendida.

Garret retomó la labor que había comenzado su hermana. Su aura sanadora tenía una consistencia más concisa, y además aparentaba mayor fuerza. El hombre le examinaba con atención, como si con sus ojos pudiese ver algo que los demás no.

Hemos traído las armas como pedisteis, como los dueños estaban abajo las he entregado en mano. Con excepción por supuesto de my lord Cousland. Esa la tomó usted, my lady. – dijo finalmente Hawke.

Tranquilo, están a buen resguardo. – Contestó la joven, sin dejar muy claro a quién se lo decía.

También hemos encontrado a los enanos de los que nos habló, esperan abajo para entrevistarse con usted. – Elissa asintió. Se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a su hermano.

¿Me acompaña buen señor? –

Con una mirada burlona Aedan tomó su mano.

El joven Cousland le ordenó a Bryce que se quedase con Fergus y bajó las escaleras con su hermana. Para sorpresa de la muchacha encontraron a Bothan y su hijo sentados en la mesa de los Grey Wardens. En algún momento Morrigan se les había unido y miraba a los enanos con "¿desprecio?".

Ambos hermanos se unieron a la conversación y luego de pocos minutos de interacción Aedan no solo se interesó por su mercancía, sino que los convenció de unirse a ellos. Bothan, a quien se le había informado que debía su seguridad a Lady Cousland estaba más que dispuesto a ayudar al hermano de su benefactora, mucho más si aquel trato podía traerle seguridad y ganancias.


	12. 11 Asesino

11 "Asesino"

Loghaing se hallaba en sus habitaciones en el palacio, dando vueltas sobre sí mismo en las inmediaciones de la chimenea. Acababa de tener una discusión desagradable con Anora tras una reunión con los nobles. De todos ellos, tenía que haberse imaginado que sería Teagan quien se alzaría en su contra. "¡Maldíta sea!"

Estaba molesto y tenía pocas ganas de hacer algo más que no fuese beber en ese instante. Se acercó la copa de vino a los labios cuando sintió abrirse la puerta. Para su disgusto en el umbral no había otro que Arl Howe.

¿Qué quieres? – preguntó intentando contenerse las malas formas.

Traigo noticias, señor. – dijo haciéndose paso hacia el interior de la estancia. – Hay demandas en Bannon para que se retire de la regencia. – su voz cada vez más cerca con cada paso. – Han dicho que están preparando sus fuerzas. Al igual que están haciendo vuestros aliados. – hizo una pausa momentánea antes de continuar. – Tal parece que habrá una guerra civil después de todo y a pesar de los darkspawn. Una lástima. –

Loghaing asintió. No esperaba que todo el mundo aprobase su regencia. Anora no tenía un heredero de Cailan y como él era de origen común estaba claro que habría oposición. Sin embargo, hubiese esperado que con la ausencia de Arl Aemon pudiese evitarse una confrontación armada. Sin embargo, él no se echaría atrás, no después de lo que había hecho. Pensó que ya era todo, sin embargo, Howe prosiguió.

He recibido noticias además. Rumores de soldados que han hallado grupos de refugiados que vienen de camino a Denerin. Todo parece indicar que los supervivientes de los Cousland se hallen en Lothering… así como los Grey Wardens que sobrevivieron a Ostagar. El cómo lo hicieron aún no lo sé. Pero de seguro ambos actuarán en vuestra contra. –

"¿Y de quién es la culpa?" maldijo Loghaing en su mente. Asintió repetidas veces. Si los malditos Grey Wardens lograban sobrevivir, pues estaba claro que vendría a por él. Más aún si uno de ellos era Aedan Cousland, el único hijo varón sobreviviente de los Cousland. Howe Continuó hablando.

He hecho arreglos para una… solución. – Loghaing se dio la vuelta, un tanto interesado en ese "solución" – Si usted lo aprueba. – dijo el sujeto haciendo una respetuosa reverencia.

De entre las sombras de la habitación apareció un elfo. Loghaing se sorprendió de lo silencioso que resultaba su caminar. Era claramente un elfo de Antiva, piel morena, ojos dorados y un tatuaje en la mejilla izquierda. Para ser un sujeto tan llamativo resultaba impresionate lo fácil que podía ocultar su presencia.

Los cuervos de Antiva envían sus saludos – dijo el elfo con voz lúgubre.

Loghaing había escuchado de ellos. Aparentaban ser una organización muy capaz, que cumplía religiosamente sus contratos, sus únicos rivales "La casa del reposo" en Orlai. Sin embargo… miró de uno al otro confiado de la inmutabilidad de su rostro. Finalmente les dio la espalda.

¿Un asesino? –

Contra los Grey Wardens necesitaremos a los mejores, señor. – intervino el Arl con prontitud.

La risa macabra del elfo captó su atención.

Y los más caros. – Loghaing bebió de su copa.

Fue un tonto al pensar que Howe le traería una propuesta honorable. ¿Pero que tenía que decir él de honor a esas alturas? Le dio una última mirada al asesino sobre su hombro.

Solo hazlo – ordenó.

Y el elfo desapareció con la misma velocidad a la que vino. Como una sombra entre la penumbra. Loghaing nunca había apreciado a los asesinos, pues le parecían métodos cobardes. Escuchó entonces los pasos del Arl en retirada y su mirada quedó prendada de las llamas.

···/ /···

Dos días transcurrieron en Lothering desde la llegada de los Grey Wardens. El pueblo se encontraba desierto, habiendo partido el último grupo de refugiados hacia Denerin la noche anterior. Elissa le dio una buena suma de dinero al tabernero por permitirle conservar las habitaciones hasta que Fergus despertase. Se quedó entonces con un duplicado de la llave y la promesa de dejar la puerta bien cerrada. Aedan estaba atónito de que aquel señor creyese que encontraría su taberna en pie luego del paso de la horda, pero prefirió no hacer comentarios. Morrigan por su lado se llenó la boca hablando de los estúpidos que eran los humanos… como si ella no perteneciese al grupo de los mortales.

Otros que se quedaron fueron los Hawke. Garret insistió en tratar a Fergus junto con Bethany hasta que el hombre despertase. Hawke estaba seguro de que no tomaría mucho debido al intenso trabajo que se tomaron en él, sin embargo, no quería arriesgarse. Leandra y Carver parecía renuentes a dejar a Elissa sola, y por más que esta intentó convencerles solo consiguió que ellos aceptaran seguir su camino cuando ella partiese.

Aquella mañana Elissa se había puesto su armadura de Rouge y salido a entrenar con Leliana desde bien temprano. Amell les había interceptado en la salida y cuando mostró interés las chicas le permitieron seguirles. Morrigan, la mabari corrió tras él, y cuando las chicas recién empezaban a practicar su juego de dagas con armas de madera Aedan hizo acto de presencia. Llegó en silencio y de esa forma se sentó junto a Amell, observando el cuadro.

A sus ojos Leliana se mostraba muy habilidosa… y paciente. Pues aunque Elissa le prometiese que había mejorado con el arco parecía ser igual de mala con las dagas. A veces Aedan se preguntaba cómo había sobrevivido a la batalla en el castillo de sus padres, pero tan pronto como la idea acudía a él, la desechaba. No quería ni imaginarse lo que hubiese pasado de no haberlo hecho. Lo que sí era admirable era la persistencia de Elissa. Sin importar cuantas veces caía, la mujer se volvía a levantar.

"Tiene una mirada feroz" comentó Amell, denotando la determinación de la joven. Luego de casi tres horas de entrenamiento seguido Aedan comenzó a preocuparse de que la técnica de entrenamiento de la barda fuese casi tan severa como la de Fergus.

Sin embargo no pareció ser así. Leliana le extendió la mano a Elissa y le sugirió que tomase un descanso. La joven Cousland aceptó con resignación y acudió a sentarse junto a su hermano mientras Morrigan, la mabari, se acercaba a jugar con Leliana.

Bien hecho – le apremió Aedan a su hermana, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.

Para nada. Vez a Leliana, ni siquiera ha sudado. Fresca como una rosa. – Aedan soltó una risotada. Amell por su parte sacó una cantimplora de agua y se la ofreció. – Grácias – aceptó Elissa. Bebió de ella con entusiasmo, limpiándose la boca con el antebrazo de su armadura - ¿No practica usted, ser mago? –

Mi entrenamiento es algo… diferente. Sin ofender. –

No me ofendo. Simplemente pensé que debería estar preparado para cuando no se pueda evitar una confrontación directa. – Amell soltó una risotada malévola.

Si los templarios le escucharan hablar la guillotinarían. –

Lo sé. Sin embargo debería ver pelear a Hawke. Se sorprendería. – escucharon decir a Leliana que venía en su dirección.

¿Quiere decir ese doble mío que le pega filos de lanzas a los bastones? – Leliana y Elissa sonrieron ante la ocurrencia – Seguro que al vivir siempre como un apóstata tiene algunas ideas bastante interesantes del combate. Y si él está dispuesto a enseñarme tal vez podría intentarlo. Sin embargo es dudoso lo que se puede aprender en tan poco tiempo. –

Estoy segura de que podrá enseñarte lo básico – se burló Leliana. – Después de todo, ha enseñado a pelear a todo el poblado con esa lanza y **sin** usar sus poderes. –

Eso es admirable – concordó Aedan – Como también lo es poder esconderse de los templarios. Cuando lo conocimos en la puerta Alistair no pareció notar que fuese un mago. –

Aún están por comprobar las habilidades de nuestro amigo templario – murmuró Amell.

¡Ey! – protestó Elissa. – Alistair está muy bien preparado –

Sobre eso no sé. Sin embargo parece una damisela de tantos protectores que tiene. – se burló Amell.

Eso seguro. – estuvo de acuerdo Aedan, ignorando por supuesto que él era uno de ellos. – Aunque sigo pensando que Elissa gana en una competición. –

Ante la coincidencia de Leliana la joven Cousland se sonrojó. Cuando alzó el rostro vio al cuerpo de la discordia cruzar el puente de piedra que pasaba el río para acercarlos a la capilla. Alistair parecía llevar algo en la mano que observaba con cara de tonto. Cuando alzó el rostro y vio al grupo lo guardó con prisas en su bolsa. Elissa tenía una idea de lo que se trataba y no pudo esconder la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios. A Aedan no le pasó desapercibido aquel gesto e inspiró profundo.

¿Qué hacen todos afuera tan temprano? – preguntó el templario.

Entrenar – contestó Elissa - ¿Qué haces tú? – Por un momento el templario dudo.

Yo..eh… pues… - se aclaró la garganta, indeciso de que decir – Solo…salí a ver si había…eh… noticias de nuestros compañeros. Sí, eso es. – Leliana soltó una baja risita mientras Amell rodaba los ojos. Aedan, compadecido del pobre decidió seguirle el juego.

Y ¿Encontraste algo? –

No, la verdad no. ¿No es un poco extraño que se demoren tanto? –

Considerando el tiempo que nos tomó a nosotros…y que ellos son más, no. Creo que no. Probablemente lleguen en la tarde. Tal vez en la noche. – contestó Aedan.

Cualquiera que sea el caso – intercedió Leliana – no deberíamos quedarnos mucho más tiempo. Digo, si queremos rescatar **algo** que nos ayude a luchar contra el Blight. –

Estoy de acuerdo. – concordó Amell – el mundo parece que solo se caerá a pedazos antes de que podamos si quiera intentar hacer algo. –

Lo discutiremos cuando estemos todos – les interrumpió Aedan.

Estoy de acuerdo – centenció Elissa – Mientras tanto ¿Leli, me ayudas a preparar el almuerzo? Me muero de hambre y creo que estos chicos igual. – Leliana asintió, sin embargo escucharon una protesta del mago.

¿Almuerzo? Pero ni siquiera he desayunado. – entre risas las chicas se marcharon dejando solos a los tres hombres.

Alistair las observó marchar hasta que se dio cuenta que su mirada estaba yendo al lugar incorrecto. Con un profundo sonrojo se dejó caer junto a Aedan… y lejos del mago que adoraba tanto molestarlo.

Creo que deberíamos al menos plantear ideas. – intercedió Amell. – Considerando los rumores sobre el círculo, para cuando lleguemos allí Greagor habrá llamado al rito de absolución y asesinado a todos los magos dentro de la torre. –

No puede hacer eso a menos que sea estrictamente necesario – protestó Alistair.

Ah, por favor. Somos magos. Una sola abominación que se suelte y nos tildarán a todos de magos de sangre o de debiluchos. Entonces, por miedo a perder a sus adorados templarios nos aislarán y harán la convocatoria. Ya verás. –

¡Estás exagerando! No puede ser tan malo. – volvió a decir Alistair.

¿A no? ¿por qué no le preguntas a cualquier otro mago? Ah, no espera, están todos encerrados. Que pena. Pero no te preocupes, seguro que los de afuera podrán decirte suficiente sobre las maldades que han hecho los templarios a nombre de la capilla. Por muy peligrosos que seamos los magos, al menos deberían tratarnos como personas por el amor de Andraste. –

Aedan les escuchó discutir por un tiempo. Por mucho que a Alistair tampoco le gustasen mucho los templarios, si defendía sus ideologías. Sin embargo, había algo en el sujeto que le hacía pensar que solo lo hacía por lealtad a lo que era. Alistair parecía más a gusto… fascinado con las cosas mágicas y la forma despreocupada con que hablaba con Amell le hacía pensar que no despreciaba a los magos. "Bueno… no a todos al menos" pensó al recordar la hostilidad entre el templario y Morrigan.

En todos los sitios hay problemas. Además, prefiero escuchar lo que tiene que decir Elissa al respecto antes de tomar una decisión. –

Aah, claro la vidente. – dijo una voz femenina su costado con claro sarcasmo - ¿Seguro que no son solo delirios de una mente descarriada? – Aedan sintió su sangre bullir ante el comentario de Morrigan. Era la primera vez que le pasaba. Sin embargo podía entenderla. Él mismo había tenido aquella impresión y **por el hacedor**, Elissa era su propia hermana. Sin embargo Alsiatir no fue tan pasivo.

¡Cuida tus maneras! – protestó poniéndose de pie ante ella. A cualquiera aquella escena le hubiese resultado intimidante, pues Alsiatir era al menos dos cabezas más alto que Morrigan. Pero claro, cualquiera no era la bruja – Gracias a ella pudimos salvar la vida del rey y enviar a estos refugiados a Denerin. –

Querrás decir que gastamos recursos en un cretino inútil que ni siquiera sabíamos si sobreviviría cuando me fuy. Además de que quien sabe cuál de esos refugiados nos delatará primero, sin mencionar que el que pagó por el equipo fue su padre. ¿No fue así? – dijo Morrigan como si hablase de la lluvia – Si tan habilidosa es ¿por qué no evitó la batalla? ¿por qué no impidió que muriese ese Grey Warden tan importante y a su vez nos dejó con esa panda de mocosos desorganizados que no pueden ni ponerse de acuerdo sin ayuda en cuál será el primer objetivo?¿Um?

Alistair frunció el entrecejo, claramente enojado. A sus costados apretaba los puños. Si Aedan no le conociese y supiera el fuerte sentido de caballerosidad que tenía, hubiese pensado que la golpearía. A la vez, se sentía conmovido de que apoyase a su hermana, pero aunque sus palabras fuesen duras tenían algo de razón. Sin embargo, también entendía que muchas de las exigencias de Morrigan no estuvieron nunca en las manos de Elissa. Alguien que no lo hubiese vivido no tenía forma de entenderlo.

Suficiente – intercedió. – Elissa claramente puede aportar más detalles a nuestro cuadro general que estos "rumores", así que escucharemos lo que tenga que decir **cuando** llegue el resto del grupo.– dijo con voz de ultratumba. – Por ahora de nada vale la pena especular y definitivamente habrá criterios encontrados. Pero en todas partes hay gente sufriendo, así que debemos actuar con el plan más práctico, no con el más compasivo. ¿Ha quedado claro para los dos? –

Alistair no se veía muy conforme. Parecía querer decirle un montón de cosas a Morrigan en su cara, pero se detuvo cuando Aedan le dedicó una mirada de advertencia. Le dio la espalda a la mujer y avanzó hacia el árbol más cercano, golpeándole con fuerza y el puño cerrado. No escucharon queja, pero Amell se apresuró a su lado para revisarle la mano. Aedan suspiró y encaró nuevamente a la mujer.

¿Para eso viniste a unírtenos? –

La verdad no – dijo aparentando que nada había ocurrido. Al parecer ella estaba mucho más conforme por su respuesta que Alistair. – He venido porque los sanadores que yacen junto a vuestro hermano me han pedido de favor que os avisara de su despertar. El hombre está consciente y desea veros. –

Incrédulo Aedan quedó con la boca abierta. Tartamudeó y finalmente con un leve "gracias" pasó corriendo junto a la mujer hacia el interior de la taberna. Cuando llegó a las puertas encontró a los hermanos Hawke fuera envueltos en una acalorada discusión. Carver estaba haciendo alarde de la fuerza de sus cuerdas vocales. La pobre Bethany intentaba apaciguarlo mientras Garret observaba la cara de su pequeño hermano con rostro inmutable, sin embargo Aedan, quien siempre fue el del medio, supo diferenciar un brillo de dolor en sus pupilas.

Pasó de largo a Leliana en la cocina y subió al cuarto de su hermano. Sin esperar abrió la puerta encontrando a Elissa sentada a su lado en la cama junto a Bryce el mabri. Fergus sujetaba la mano de la chica con fuerza mientras lloraba con suavidad. Por la expresión del rostro de Elissa, le había contado sobre el ataque al palacio y la muerte de Oriana. Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta Fergus abrió los ojos, chocando con la mirada dulce de Aedan. Extendió su otro brazo y lo llamó al lecho a su lado. Aedan tomó su mano temblorosa.

Bendita sea Andraste por vuestro bienestar. – la voz afligida de Fergus fue demasiado para los nervios de Aedan, que se unió al dueto de lágrimas con Elissa.

Tomaremos venganza hermano. – le aseguró con vehemencia – te lo juro. –

El gesto de Fergus se oscureció mientras asintió.

Los curanderos me dicen que estas en perfecto estado de salud. Si comes adecuadamente estarás caminando en poco tiempo. – aseguró Elissa.

Debemos buscar una forma de enviarlo junto a madre. – comenzó a decir Aedan.

¡No! – intercedió Fergus – iré con ustedes. – Ante su vehemencia Elissa se escandalizó.

Por supuesto que no. Estás débil y ya te he explicado la situación en la que está Aedan. Toda Ferelden está envuelta en el Blight.

¡Justamente por eso! Padre y Madre están mayores, pero yo no voy a dejarles ponerme de lado. –

Elissa, segura de que ella no podría convencerlo prefirió dejarle aquella labor a Aedan. Sabía que Fergus solo deseaba vengarse y que temía por ellos. Así que se excusó con ir a buscarle una sopa caliente y algo para calmarlo y les dejó. Para su sorpresa encontró a Garret esperándole fuera.

¿Podemos hablar un momento, mi señora? –

Llena de curiosidad, aceptó. Al pasar por la cocina dejó el encargo a Leliana y salió fuera, dejándose guiar por Hawke hasta el molino, donde le esperaban los otros dos hermanos. Carver miraba oscamente a Bethany, sin embargo, al verle llegar su gesto se aflojó. Esperó hasta que estuvieron los cuatro formando un semi-círculo antes de preguntar.

¿De qué se trata chicos? –

Díselo tú – dijo Carver con malas formas – Fue tú idea a fin de cuentas. – Con un suspiro Garret obedeció.

My señora, hace unos días usted nos comunicó una noticia aterradora a mi y a madre. Estabamos renuentes a creerle, lo admito, sin embargo, al ver cumplidas vuestras predicciones decidimos comunicarles a Carver y Bethany, ya que ella sería la más afectada. –

¡Por supuesto tenías que hacerlo! ¿Por qué te demoraste en hacerlo? – protestó el muchacho, sin embargo Bethany le mandó a callar.

Shhu, Carver. – El chico se cruzó de brazos, desviando la mirada. Unos segundos después Garret continuó.

Lo que quiero decirle, es que hemos llegado a un acuerdo. – Carver se aclaró la garganta. – Bueno, madre, Bethany y yo hemos llegado a la conclusión de que sería más seguro para Bethany si ella se iba con usted. –

Elissa abrió los ojos sorprendida. De las cientos de ideas que analizó ninguna incluía llevarse a Bethany. Sería altamente peligroso para la chica, considerando lo propensa que ella era a ser contaminada por los engendros.

¿Estás seguro? – preguntó – Vamos a luchar contra el Blight. Quiero decir que estará expuesta a toda una serie de peligros. –

Como mismo lo estará usted- intervino Bethany.

Sin intención de ofender – terció Hawke – ambos creemos que usted está en más riesgo que Bethany. Ella al menos tiene un dominio básico de todas las habilidades.

"Auch" pensó Elissa "Eso duele"

Que quede claro ¡yo estoy en contra! – protestó Carver. Sin embargo, el trío lo ignoró.

¿Qué dice entonces mi señora? – preguntó Garret. - ¿Permitirá que Btehany se les una? –

Elissa lo pensó durante un momento. Durante su viaje al bosque se aseguró de recoger todas las flores de pantano que encontrase, de manera que tenía una buena ración con ella. Si además podía evitar que Bethany entrase al Deap Road en Orzammar la joven podría sobrevivir. Después de todo ¿quién podría protegerla mejor que un grupo de Grey Wardens? Eso, y que Amell era el primo de la muchacha, seguro que la protegería sin que tuviese que pedírselo mucho.

Suspiró.

Muy bien. Lo permitiré. –

La embulló la sorpresa cuando Garret dejó escapar el aire que ella no sabía estaba conteniendo. Además, la maga le rodeó con sus brazos repitiendo su agradecimiento una y otra vez. Era Carver el menos complacido y Elissa sabía que aquello sería un tema de discordia después entre Garret y el chico. Luego de unos minutos de conversación le comunicaron que esperarían a que Elissa se marchase para ellos moverse.

Finalmente Garret le dijo que nada más podía hacer por Fergus que la propia Bethany o el mago que les acompañaba no pudiesen, así que se retiraron a su casa, donde Leandra esperaba a escuchar la decisión de Elissa. La joven siguió su ejemplo y regresó a la posada, donde encontró a Aedan esperando por ella junto al resto de los chicos en la mesa. Ya la noche pasada había sido testigo del apetito de los Grey Wardes. Sten casi les hacía competencia, a causa de sus días de hambruna pensó, pero estaba comenzando a considerar que tal vez el Qunari de veras comía aquella barbaridad.

Aedan se levantó de la mesa, haciéndole notar que Leliana no estaba con los demás, y avanzó hacia ella, esperando conversar antes de que se uniese al grupo.

No he podido disuadir a Fergus – anunció derrotado. Elissa apretó los labios indecisa.

Fergus no estaba en mi visión. No se cómo lidiar con esto. –

Tal vez no sea tan mala idea. Digo, sabes lo buen guerrero que es, nos vendría bien otro par de manos. –

Ya lo sé. Los sanadores dicen que ya está bien. Pero lo veo débil, él no es Sten y lleva varios días inconsciente. No sé cómo no ha perdido masa muscular. –

Mientras nos trasladamos puede ir en el carro de Bothan y Sandarl. Si atacan podemos protegerlo hasta que sane del todo. – insistió Aedan.

¿Estás seguro? –

De lo que estoy seguro es que hemos tenido un infierno de discusión ahí arriba. Me ha jurado por Andraste que o nos lo llevamos o nos sigue a rastras. Y sabes cómo es Fergus cuando hace un juramento. –

Elissa rodó los ojos.

Pues no será la única adición al grupo. – anunció.

¿Ah sí? ¿Quién más está lo bastante loco como para venir con nosotros? –

Bethany. – Aedan asintió.

Considerando lo que me dijiste, ya era tiempo que se decidieran. ¿No crees? –

Elissa asintió y habiendo terminado aquella conversación se unieron a la mesa. La chica Cousland se sorprendió de la cantidad de comida que había preparado Leliana por sí misma. Incluso los enanos estaban saciando su hambre con la emoción de quien come un manjar hecho en su propia casa. Era increíble que con dos nobles en la mesa, un caballero templario y un Qunari fuese Morrigan la que más modales tuviese a la hora de la comida. La idea se le antojó divertida e incluso soltó un par de carcajadas al verla interactuar con Alistair y el mago. Aquel hechicero de verdad que aportaba jugo a la combinación, tan pronto los echaba a fajar como intentaba reconciliarlos.

"No sé de qué lado está, ni preguntes" le había susurrado Aedan en el oído. Aquella noche bebieron y comieron como locos, tanto gritaron que Hawke se les unió en la noche e inició una competición contra Amell a ver quién podía beber más. En algún punto comenzaron a conversar animadamente. Elissa creyó escuchar las palabras "entrenamiento" y a medida que se iban poniendo más borrachos "primos".

Pronto Elissa decidió retirarse, dejando a su hermano envuelto en risas entre el barullo de los hombres. Subió a ver a Fergus y encontró a Leliana cantándole una canción de cuna. Elissa le agradeció por sus atenciones y la barda se marchó complacida. Hasta que las risas menguaron Elissa se quedó con él, acariciándole el cabello e intentando cantarle la misma canción que Leliana, sin embargo desistió pronto. Se sentó en el buró y comenzó a escribir, así estuvo hasta que el sueño la dominó y finalmente se recostó en la cama a su lado.

No supo cuando se quedó dormida, pero un extraño olor la despertó. El aroma era asfixiante y el barullo era incluso más molesto que el olor. A la distancia podía escuchar los ladridos de Bryce y Morrigan. Entonces entendió que estaban bajo ataque. Saltó de la cama y se equipó la armadura en tiempo record recogiéndose el cabello con su peineta de oro antes de ponerse el casco y tensar el arco alrededor de su torso. Guardó la carta en la que había estado trabajando y con prisas despertó a Fergus, quien para su sorpresa reaccionó más rápido que ella.

El hombre se levantó no sin esfuerzo, pero se sostuvo en pie y agarró la espada y el escudo de su familia, que Elissa mantenía en una esquina de la habitación. Intentaron abrir la puerta pero estaba atascada. Volvieron al interior y Fergus le entregó sus armas a Elissa. Alzó la silla que había en el buró y la lanzó por la ventana, rompiéndola.

¡Fergus! – escucharon el grito de Aedan desde fuera. – Morrigan, Amell, Hawke creen una cama de nieve que amortigüe su caída. –

Hay demasiado fuego, no aguantará – protesó Morrigan.

¡Inténtalo! – ordenó Aedan.

Una espiral de fuego tiró la puerta abajo, haciendo retroceder a Elissa e incendiando los muebles en la habitación. Fergus corrió hacia ella, sujetándola con fuerza por la cadera mientras se apoyaba en la ventana. Una explosión les lanzó hacia abajo y por más que Fergus quiso sostener a su hermana la debilidad hizo que se liberase de su agarre.

¡Eli! – gritó antes de caer en la cama de nieve.

Aedan observó a la chica ser empujada lejos con espanto. Alistair corrió a su encuentro sin embargo no fueron sus brazos quienes detuvieron su caída.

Elissa abrió los ojos mientras hacía con fuerza las armas de su familia.

By the Maker – murmuró al ver el rostro de su salvador. El cabello rubio y la brillante sonrisa era inconfundible. - ¿¡Rey Cailan!? –

Alistair se detuvo, quedando más que rígido al ver a su medio hermano completamente recuperado y con todo el set de su armadura colocado a la perfección. Si el estaba ahí, significaba que los otros Grey Wardens también.

¿Todo el mundo bien? – dijo la voz de Sereda quien llegaba acompañada de su grupo y el resto de los Hawke.

Aedan y los suyos llegaron a su encuentro y tuvieron la misma reacción que Elissa al ver al rey. Fergus intentó inclinarse pero una punzada en el costado se lo impidió. Leliana, que estaba más próxima le sujetó para evitar que cayese.

¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? – inquirió Darrian, el elfo de ciudad.

Una emboscada – contestó Alistair mientras Aedan se acercaba al rey y ayudaba a Elissa a deshacerse de su equipo. – Aparentemente Loghaing contrató unos asesinos para que nos acabasen lo antes posible. –

Ellos quemaron la posada mientras dormíamos – explicó Aedan – afortunadamente la mayoría de nosotros estaba en el piso de abajo y salimos intactos. –

No solo quemaron la posada, el pueblo entero está en llamas – intervino Leandra. – No quedará nada de Lothering. –

¿Dónde están esos bandidos? – preguntó Surana, quien sostenía con fuerzas su bastón.

Confío en que los habréis matado a todos –exigió Darrian.

Casi a todos – aceptó Aedan. – A uno le dejamos para interrogarlo. –

Un tanto incómoda Elissa le agradeció a Cailan su acto de caballerosidad. Entonces, junto a su hermano regresó frente a la taberna en llamas para encontrar a Amell, Morrigan, Leliana y Sten quitando del camino los cadáveres de los agresores. Elissa no los identificó, ni tenía por qué. Menos a una, el cuerpo de una mujer vestida igual que una aldeana hizo que el pecho se le encogiera. "No puede ser" Elissa se apresuró a llegar donde Aedan se había detenido y se le heló la sangre al ver al elfo tendido a sus pies.

"¿Cómo es posible?" palideció "¿En Lothering? Es demasiado pronto"

¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Alistair llegando a su lado. Elissa hizo lo posible por asegurarle que estaba bien.

Sin embargo se encontraba tan atormentada que poca atención le prestó al templario cuando despertó al elfo. Mucho menos entendió la lógica de sus preguntas. Era Zevran. Reconocería en el infierno ese acento Antivano. Zevran intentaba hacer relajar la situación y solo conseguía crispar los nervios de Aedan. A pesar de que la información que daba era valiosa, Elissa no estaba segura que pudiese comprar su vida, no al menos con la mirada que Aedan le estaba dedicando. Zevran les contó sobre los cuervos de Antiva, sobre como Loghaing le contrató para asesinarlos a ellos y a los sobrevivientes de los Cousland, e incluso aseguró que no era leal al sujeto lo cual le ganó un montón de entrecejos fruncidos. Al preguntarle donde y cuando se volverían a ver Zevran dijo que eso no pasaría. En caso de que tuviese éxito debía informar y en caso contrario, estaría muerto. Elissa se tapó los oídos al escucharle reír, horrorizada de cómo estaba cavando su propia tumba. Sabía que Zevran quería morir…pero…

¡Debes creer que soy un verdadero estúpido! – sentenció Aedan mirándole amenazadoramente.

Creo que eres verdaderamente duro de matar – contestó el elfo – Solamente **espero** que seas estúpido. – Ante el comentario Aedan desenfundó la espada de los Cousland.

¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡Fue a mi familia la que intestaste quemar! – Zevran palideció cuando Aedan alzó su arma.

¡Espera! – gritó Elissa interponiéndose en el camino. Aedan se sorprendió, pero usó tanta fuerza en la estocada que le resultó imposible detenerse. La muchacha cerró los ojos, esperando el tajaso, sin embargo nunca llegó. El ruido de la madera rompiéndose contra el acero llenó el sitio. Elissa entreabrió los ojos, dudosa, solo para quedar aún más atónita al ver al hombre parado frente a ella. - ¡Alistair! –

¿Estás bien? – preguntó el templario mirándole por encima del hombro. Tristemente su escudo se había hecho añicos.

S…sí pero… -

¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! – escuchó el grito de su hermano. Aedan pasó junto a Alistair con la espada en su mano. - ¡podías haber muerto! ¡Por mi mano! – Elissa alzó ambas manos, intentando calmarle.

Por favor Aedan, tranquilízate. –

¡No me pidas que me calme! ¿En qué te basas para defender a este asesino? ¡Casi os mata a los dos! –

Ya lo sé. Ya lo sé, pero te lo pido, por favor escúchalo. Está arrinconado, nos está ofreciendo su vida a cambio de nada. Necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos obtener para luchar contra el Blight y ya tenemos un grupo bastante extraño. ¿Por qué no uno más? –

¡Definitivamente NO! – protestó Aedan.

Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo – intervino Alistair dejando a Elissa con la boca abierta. Al ver los ojos sobre él retrocedió – quiero decir… ¿qué seguridad tenemos de que no va a terminar el trabajo luego? Que no nos matará mientras dormimos o que no pondrá veneno en la comida.–

Zevran nunca tuvo opción en su vida más que seguir el camino que se le indicó. Fue comprado por los Crows en un mercado de esclavos cuando era un niño y criado para asesinar desde entonces. – ante sus palabras no fueron solos los ojos de Zevran los que se abrieron como platos, sino los del grupo en general. – Solo estaba haciendo su trabajo, el único que sabe hacer. Es la única misión en la que ha fallado. No se ustedes, pero a mí no me parece justo que termine así. – durante algunos momentos reinó el silencio entre el grupo, hasta que finalmente Sereda habló.

Si le dejamos ir ya dijo que los mismos Crows le matarán. Yo digo que escuchemos a Elissa y le demos una segunda oportunidad. –

Yo creo que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad. – aceptó Leliana.

Aedan – murmuró Elissa tomando su mano – Fergus y yo estamos bien. Nada nos pasó. Sé que eso no te satisface pero de no haber sido nosotros los encerrados en la habitación tú hubieras escuchado lo que dijo hasta el final. ¿No es verdad? –

Aedan apretó los dientes mientras sus manos se hacían con fuerza a la espada de su familia. Fergus se acercó por detrás ayudado por Leliana y le acarició el hombro, consiguiendo apaciguarle un poco. Aedan suspiró, intentando llamar a su paciencia y su compasión… y haciendo algo de lo que estaba seguro se arrepentiría.

Vendrán tras él. – aseguró.

Definitivamente – coincidió Elissa – Pero confío que un grupo de fieros Grey Wardens y algunas pequeñas adiciones puedan ocuparse bien de algunos tontos cuervos. ¿No? – Aedan miró entonces al elfo en el suelo, despellejándole con los ojos.

¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio? –

Bueno – dudó Zevran – estaría bien que se me permitiese vivir, además de que me volvería increíblemente **más útil** para usted. Y si en algún momento decide que ya no lo soy entonces tomaré mi camino. Hasta entonces, soy vuestro. ¿Parece justo? -

Bien. Trato echo. – murmuró Aedan entre dientes. Se acercó y le tendió una mano al elfo. Zevran la tomó dudoso, solo para ser jalado contra el guerrero.

Desde este momento te juro mi lealtad, - entonó Zevran – hasta que escojas liberarme. Soy tu hombre, sin reservas… esto lo juro. –

No quiero tu lealtad, **asesino**. – dijo Aedan con desprecio – Solo mantente alejado de mis hermanos. ¿Está claro? –

Ciertamente – Aedan se apartó con brusquedad, dejando al elfo observándole atontado.

Aunque hubieron muchos inconformes, Aedan el que más, no hubo quejas. Tal vez fue por la muestra de interés por parte de lady Cousland o por la tensión dispersada por el líder del grupo, sin embargo todos le siguieron hasta el molino, donde se sentaron en círculo. Zevran se quedó atrás, observando el enorme grupo desde fuera. Estaba seguro de que por lo menos en ese momento no sería bienvenido. Para su sorpresa Surana se sentó a su lado y sin pedirle permiso se dispuso a curarle las heridas.

Aquella noche reinó un silencio incómodo hasta que Cailan comenzó a hacer preguntas. Sin embargo y para asombro de la mayoría no eran relacionados con el conocimiento de Elissa ni su interpretación de hacía un momento, sino que le relató a Aedan y los demás el pasaje a través del bosque. A Elissa le pareció que más que otra cosa Cailan tenía una imaginación muy activa y alma de narrador. En su mundo hubiese sido un gran escritor, pero en este se quedaba en el de un tonto soñador.

Sin embargo algo le llamó la atención, cada vez que contaba un pasaje que le resultaba interesante pedía el apoyo de Darrian para narrar la historia o buscaba su aprobación. El elfo le contestaba con un gruñido o frunciendo el entrecejo, lo cual resultaba hasta cierto punto divertido. Sereda de vez en cuando soltaba una risotada por algo que decían y en algún momento el grupo se fue contagiando de su entusiasmo. Aunque Aedan intentó mantenerse serio para demostrar su disgusto, cuando Hawke se unió a las aventuras inventadas apenas pudo lidiar con sus ocurrencias. Al final el pequeño campamento se volvió un manojo de risas e incluso cuando se fueron a dormir bajo las llamas del pueblo el ambiente había mejorado notablemente.

En momentos como aquel, Elissa se preguntaba si realmente el monarca de Ferelden era tan inútil como siempre había creído. Recordó la voz de Anora cuando dijo que el corazón de Cailan siempre estuvo en el camino correcto y sintió lastima por él. ¿Acaso realmente iba un paso por delante de ellos como sugirió el DLC del regreso de Ostagar? Cualquiera que fuese el caso, no tardaría en averiguarlo.


	13. 12 Discordia

12 "Discordia"

Elissa se despertó cuando el campamento comenzó a tomar vida. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose sola en su saco de dormir. A la distancia Aedan y el resto de los Grey Wardens buscaban algo que rescatar entre los escombros. Junto a Aedan se movía Zevran con sigilo, como si su hermano le hubiese ordenado quedarse cerca para vigilarlo. Tarea en la que claramente participaban Alistair y Bryce.

Sereda ayudaba a Leadra y a Bethany a preparar algo de comer, aparentemente interesada en los alimentos de la superficie. Carver había sido atraído hacia una conversación entre Cailan y Sten y para sorpresa de Elissa, el Qunari estaba respondiéndole al rey. A pocos pasos de ella Leliana yacía junto a Fergus haciéndole beber de un vaso tallado de madera. La conversación parecía amena y por un segundo Elissa creyó escuchar el nombre de Oren. Morrigan no estaba por los alrededores, pero desde que la mujer podía transformarse en animales podría estar en cualquier sitio.

Elissa se desperezó para al poco tiempo ser abordada por Hawke. El mago venía sacudiéndose las manos, como si acabase de enterrar algunos cuerpos… o de quemarlos.

Ya estás despierta. Qué bueno. – terció llegando a su lado.

¿Qué ocurre Hawke? –

Estamos terminando los preparativos. En cuanto termine el desayuno nos pondremos en marcha. – anunció sentándose junto a la mujer.

Oh. Ya veo. Imagino que os dirigiréis a Kirkuall. –

Sí, así es. – dijo, la sonrisa en su rostro le indicó que no le resultaba extraño el dominio de Elissa sobre sus decisiones. – El hermano de mi madre tiene la finca de su familia. –

Gamlen. Sí, ya sé lo que Leandra quiere encontrar. Pero te lo advierto Garret, no es lo que esperas. – advirtió Elissa.

Yo no espero nada. Pero Carver… él cree que será llegar a darse la buena vida. – Elissa intentó ignorar el sarcasmo en la voz de Hawke. Buscó en su bolsa la carta doblada.

Aunque creo que Leandra tenía parientes en Ferelden. – por el tono en la voz de la mujer, Hawke alzó una ceja. – Tienes familia más cerca de lo que crees. –

¿Esto es por Amell? –

Estoy segura de que Leandra tiene sospechas. Y aunque él no recuerda el nombre de su padre o el rostro de su madre, yo te puedo asegurar que esuno de tus primos. –

No lo dudaría. Tenemos un gran parecido pero ¿Cómo…? –aunque la sorpresa era clara en su voz Elissa no desistió en su búsqueda.

Es hijo de uno de los primos de tú madre. Revak´s creo que se llamaba. Todos sus hijos fueron magos, capturados por los templarios y llevados al círculo. Aunque no se que habrá sido de ellos. – sacó el trozo de papel, doblado y maltratado por tanto movimiento brusco.

Hum… puede que a Carver no le agrade tanto esa idea. – murmuró Garret. Su rostro estaba envuelto en un conflicto de emociones que la muchacha solo notó cuando fijó nuevamente sus ojos en el.

Sé que no te gustan mis predicciones, pero te lo ruego, no hagas oídos sordos a ellas. Por el bien de tu familia. – se soltó la peineta de los laureles y se la ofreció junto a la carta.

¡Lady Cousland! – protestó.

No la rechaces Hawke. – contestó con vehemencia. – O te arrepentirás. –

Con una clara duda en los ojos el hombre tomó la peineta en su mano. Hizo ademán de abrir el documento pero Elissa le detuvo.

Lo que está escrito ahí es **únicamente** para tus ojos. No lo quemes, ocúltalo si decides conservarlo. Pero te ruego léelo aunque sea una vez y entonces decide. Prométeme que no la tirarás antes de leerla.

Lady Cousland –

¡Prométemelo Garret! –

Con un profundo suspiro el hombre asintió. Guardose la carta dentro de la armadura, mirándole con preocupación y algo de incredibilidad. Costole más trabajo guardar la peineta, pues la indecisión lo carcomía, así como la culpabilidad.

Si algo le pasa a la carta escríbeme, yo la redactaré de nuevo. De ahí su importancia. Si aparte quieres hacerme partícipe de tu vida y la de tu familia, por favor escríbeme a Redcliffe. Yo no dejaré de responderte.

Nuevamente Garret asintió. Ambos quedaron callados por un momento, mirando el movimiento de sus allegados. Elissa sabía que el hombre a su lado prefería marcharse sin despedirse de Bethany, pues estando viva podrían volverla a ver. Solo se quedaba para complacer a su madre y hermano. En su pecho, la joven sentía admiración, pero a la vez mucha pena por aquel hombre tan dulce, pues la vida de Garret Hawke estaría plagada de dolor y miseria.

Algo más. –

Hawke le miró curioso mientras ella registraba en el interior de su bolsa. Sacó entonces una bolsita de cuero pequeña llena de flores de pantano.

En la carta hay instrucciones para hacer una poción con esto, así como las indicaciones para tomarla. Es el ingrediente más problemático. Has la poción lo más pronto posible, una vez confeccionada no se echará a perder aunque la pongas al fuego. –

Hawke asintió y tomó la bolsa.

¿Usted no la va a necesitar? – dudó al guardarla.

Sí, pero aun me quedan. Solo lamento no poder darte más que un papel y unas flores. Ustedes todos merecen más que eso. –

Hawke se sintió conmovido por sus palabras, al punto de que deseó abrazarla, sin embargo se contuvo. Aquel no era el momento y él tenía prisa por partir. No quería tener alguien más de quien quedaron allí en silencio hasta que Leandra llamó al enorme grupo a comer. Una vez más Cailan se convirtió en el centro de la conversación, esta vez dirigiendo el tema a Sereda y los enanos de Orzammar. Le preguntó sobre lo paragones y la arena y para su sorpresa la enana estaba más que dispuesta a contestarle animadamente. Elissa decidió sentarse junto a Alistair, obteniendo como regalo un profundo sonrojo por parte del templario. Carver se sentó al otro lado de la joven e intentó llamarle la atención con comentarios a su parecer ingeniosos, pero que hicieron a Bethany girar los ojos y a Hawke golpearse repetidas veces la frente. Aedan se rió a carcajadas en más de una ocasión, sin embargo Fergus notó que tenía los hombros tensos. Zevran estaba sentado en una esquina, sorprendentemente con Morrigan y Darrian. Los tres parecían charlar de temas mundanos, sin embargo Zevran dijo algo que hizo al elfo de Denerin sonrojarse profundamente y aunque pareció darle una respuesta energética prefirió retirarse al lado de Surana.

Pero tan pronto como terminó la comida el ambiente se endureció. Los Hawke anunciaron su retirada y Elissa, Leliana, Aedan,Sereda, Amell e incluso Alistair se acercaron para despedirse. Bethany abrazó con fuerza a su madre y a Carver, quedando indecisa que hacer con su hermano mayor.

Maldición – murmuró Garret antes de estrecharla entre sus brazos. Unas lágrimas se le escaparon a la muchacha cuando el hombre le besó la coronilla. – Te extrañaré – le susurró el mago mientras observaba su rostro con fijeza, como si quisiera guardar aquel recuerdo en su memoria.

Elissa besó la frente de Carver y abrazó a Leandra con mucha fuerza. Aedan le prometió a Garret que cuidarían de Betany y Fergus que se le daría un lugar como dama de la corte en Highever. Para sorpresa general Darrian se acercó sujetando dos caballos de las el entrecejo fruncido le ofreció las riendas al mayor de los Hawke. Por un segundo Elissa creyó ver un brillo hambriento en los ojos de Garret, sin embargo aquel brillo intimidante se fue tan pronto como vino.

¿De dónde los has sacado? – preguntó Aedan cuando Garret ayudaba a su madre a subirse a la yegua blanca.

Cuando le he preguntado a Zevran cómo había llegado tan rápido desde Denerin él me contestó que Arl Howe les había facilitado unos caballos. – Aedan frunció el entrecejo – no fueron difíciles de encontrar. Tampoco los escondieron mucho, pensaban que iba a ser una tarearápida. – el elfo le miró con claro reproche – Pero eso deberías haberlo preguntado tú. **Líder**. – el veneno en su voz hizo que Aedan le siguiera con la mirada mientras se alejaba.

Perdona su comportamiento – pidió Sereda, quien se mantenía erguida junto a Aedan. – Por su experiencia personal Darrian no tiene una buena opinión de los humanos. –

Darrian se dejó caer frente a la fogata y casi inmediatamente Cailan se sentó a su lado, intentando envolverlo en una conversación. El elfo no parecía prestarle demasiada atención, sin embargo, tampoco le echaba.

No parece llevarse tan mal con Cailan. – murmuró Aedan.

Vuestro rey es un sujeto extraño. -

El grupo se alejó no sin que antes Garret intercambiase una mirada penetrante con Elissa. Con los caballos el viaje les resultaría más rápido, sencillo y por la gracia del hacedor tal vez hasta libre de darkspawn. Sin saberlo Rendon Howe había hecho mucho por ellos, y ella se aseguraría de pagarle cada favor con creces.

Aedan les llamó a todos a la fogata, incluido Zevran. Calmadamente les contó de los rumores que había escuchado en el pueblo, incluido el del precio por la cabeza de los Cousland. Al escuchar lo de Arl Eamon, Cailan pareció preocuparse y les instó a marchar directa a redcliffe, idea con la que Alistair estuvo más que de acuerdo. A pesar del interés de Amell por la torre de los magos, Surana no mostró la menor preocupación por ella o sus miembros aún después de que les mencionó la situación de los elfos. Darrian pareció interesado por tamaña cuestión, pero era el único al que aquello le parecía prioridad.

Sin embargo tiene que haber más que estos rumores. – intercedió Aedan. Sus ojos se clavaron en su hermana, quien observaba al grupo con la barbilla en alto. Ante el intercambio de miradas Fergus pareció extrañado. – Eli ¿por qué no nos cuentas lo que viste en tu visión? –

Para seros sincera, la situación es crítica en todas partes. Os haré un resumen de cada territorio para que podáis tomar una decisión consciente de cual necesita ayuda con más urgencia. –

Comenzó con los elfos. Les contó sobre Zatrhian y lo que los humanos le hicieron a su familia. El Custodio para tomar venganza ató a un espíritu del velo a un lobo y creó la maldición de los hombres lobo. Tenemos tres opciones. – Enumeró con sus dedos – la primera sería matar al espíritu y entregarle a Zatrhian su corazón, con lo cual en teoría se puede curar la maldición, pero tendríamos que exterminar a los hombres lobo. – Aedan frunció el entrecejo, pero no dijo palabra. – La segunda, aniquilar a los dalish – ante este comentario tanto Zevran como Darrian le fulminaron con la mirada. – Perderemos el tratado, pero los hombres lobo se unirán a nosotros para pelear contra el Blight. – hubo un murmurllo general – Y la tercera opción, convencemos a Zatrhian de que deshaga la maldición y libere a los hombres lobo de su miseria. Él y el espíritu morirán, pero la nueva Custodio aceptará el tratado y se unirán a nosotros. Aunque perderemos a los hombres lobos quienes volverán a su forma humana. –

Nuevamente murmullos. Cailan alzó la mano para hablar, llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

Y ¿no hay una forma de aliarlos? O sea, no perder a los hombres lobo ni a los dalish. Así tendríamos una mejor oportunidad en el Blight. –

A Elissa no le gustó ese comentario. Sin embargo le veía la lógica.

¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! – le gritó Darrian, sorprendiendo a Alistair y al resto. - ¿No has oído acaso lo que esos desgraciados le hicieron a la familia de Zathrian? Deberíamos matarlos a todos. –

¡Eso no es justo! – protestó Alistair. Recogiéndose de nuevo cuando los ojos cayeron sobre él.

Y ahí viene el señor justicia para todos. – murmuró Amell.

Quiero decir… ujum… los humanos que hicieron aquello deben haber muerto ya hace mucho. ¿Es realmente justo que sus descendientes deban sufrir por sus malas decisiones? – concluyó el templario.

No es solo eso – intervino Elissa. – La maldición se ha expandido. Cada vez que uno de los elfos es herido en batalla por los hombres lobo estos se contaminan por la maldición. El clan de los dalish también está muriendo. –

¡Ja!– terció Morrigan - la venganza se volteó en su contra y el custodio es responsable de las muertes de quien juró adecuado –

¡¿Te parece graciosos** bruja**?! – protestó Darrien.

Mucho la verdad. – contestó esta – considerando la reputación que tienen los dalish, cualquiera pensaría que son más sabios. Pero resulta que no son tan diferentes de los humanos. ¿O me equivoco? –

Darrian se dispuso a darle alguna contesta, sin embargo, Sereda le detuvo aclarándose la garganta. El elfo se enderezó, apretando los puños.

Considero – habló finalmente Aedan – que Alistair tiene razón.

¿La tiene? – preguntó Morrigan

¿La tengo? – preguntó el mismo Alistair.

Así es. Pueden haber cometido un crimen imperdonable, pero considerando lo viejo que es Zathrian los culpables lo más probable es que murieran hace mucho. Si la carga calló sobre sus descendientes entonces están pagando la culpa de sus abuelos y cargando su odio. Lo ideal sería que pudiesen pelear con su transformación con nosotros, pero eso implicaría tomar el segundo camino, y tampoco parece justo. Así que yo voto por convencerle y romper la maldición. Así salvamos a los dalish **y** a los hombres. –

Estoy de acuerdo. – sentenció Sereda, obteniendo asentimientos de los magos, Fergus, Leliana, Alistair y curiosamente de Zevran.

Elissa se sintió Aliviada de escucharles hablar. Sintiéndose especialmente orgullosa por las palabras de Alistair y el razonamiento de Aedan.

Votemos – dijo Aedan. – Levanten la mano los que estén de acuerdo con el plan. – el mismo fue el primero en levantarla, seguido por Sereda y Alistair.

Elissa, Fergus, Leliana y los magos del círculo se le unieron poco antes de que Cailan, mirando curioso a Aedan alzara el brazo también. Morrigan ni Sten alzaron la mano, como si la decisión no fuese asunto suyo. Eso dejó a Darrien como el único con la mano baja. Resopló disgustado.

Entonces está decidido. Cuando vallamos al campamento Dalish se intentará por todos los medios convencer a Zathrian. Si eso falla sean creativos y por todos los medios intentaremos salvar a la mayor cantidad de gente posible. –

Me resulta curioso – intervino Zevran - ¿Cuándo dices "gente" te refieres a ambos, elfos y humanos como tal? No me queda claro. – la mirada de Aedan se endureció.

Por supuesto. – una extraña sonrisa apareció en el rostro del elfo.

Muy bien entonces. –

Con un resoplido Aedan regresó su atención a Elissa. Con un asentimiento, la joven procedió a relatar los sucesos en la torre de los magos y el levantamiento de Uldred. Un mago que se convirtió en una abominación en las garras de un demonio del orgullo e intentaba convertir a todos los demás en monstruos que terminarían destruyendo Ferelden. Explicó además la idea de los templarios de llamar al rito que acabaría con los magos para siempre en un acto de desesperación por haber perdido a tantos de sus hombres a manos de los demonios. Mencionó a Cullen y la petición que les haría en la cima de la torre, así como la sugerencia de Uldred de unirse a él. Les habló del velo y el laberinto, pasaje que aunque emocionó mucho a Alistair y Cailan y llamó a la curiosidad de Amell, les llenó de terror casi instantáneamente. Mencionó a Wynne, la sanadora que protegía a los niños y se uniría a ellos en la travesía.

La torre parece un asunto bastante escabroso – murmuró Cailan – realmente son peligrosos los magos. –

Se creen que porque los entrenan un poquito ya son inmunes a los demonios luego de que pasan ese ridículo ritual – dijo Morrigan con desprecio. – Un mago **siempre** está sujeto a los susurros de los demonios. Aprender dentro o fuera del círculo no hace mucha diferencia. –

Amell se levantó, dispuesto a refutar las palabras de la bruja. Sin embargo, la voz de Surana le detuvo.

Dejen que las abominaciones y los templarios se maten entre ellos. – ante su comentario Elissa palideció.

¿Cómo? – murmuró Amell. Surana, quien había estado atento al relato ahora fulminaba a su compañero de la torre.

Lo que has oído. Cuales quiera que sean las circunstancias, Irvin estaría más que complacido de entregarnos a los templarios. Nada le importan los sentimientos de los magos que protege mientras los templarios estén contentos.

¡Eso no es verdad! – gritó el mago furioso. – Hay gente inocente ahí. Piensa en los tranquilos. Piensa en la encantadora Wynne que ha dedicado su vida a sanar a otros. Piensa en los aprendices que aún no han tomado su harrowin. ¡Piensa en los niños! –

Surana cerró los ojos, como si con ese gesto pudiese borrarlo todo. Sin embargo, a Aedan no le pasó por alto el temblor de sus manos.

Ningún destino es peor que vivir encerrado en esa torre. –

Amell no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Muy teatral – terció Morrigan con frialdad. – pero, por una vez estoy de acuerdo. –

¡¿Cómo es posible?! – protestó Amell, miró alrededor con desesperación– No puede ser que realmente lo estén considerando -

Por supuesto que no. – sentenció Aedan con vehemencia.

¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Cailan – ellos son… -

Parte de Ferelden que los Grey Wardens **tienen** que proteger. – la expresión de su rostro resultaba aterradora. La firmesa de su expresión hizo que el monarca bajase la cabeza. Pensativo. Por primera vez Elissa se molestó con la indecisión de Alistair, cuya justicia parecía haberse agotado. Sabía que le temía a los magos… pero aún así. Aedan continuó. - Si hay tantos demonios en la torre, lo más adecuado sería enviar la menor cantidad de magos. Sereda – se dirigió a la enana – tengo entendido que los tuyos son menos sensibles a la magia que otros. – ella asintió sin decir palabra. – Entonces la decisión es simple. Cuando el momento llegue Sereda y Alistair irán por seguro. –

¿Yo? – protestó Alistair - ¿por qué yo? –

Eres el único templario que tenemos. – Una sonrisa malévola apareció en el rostro de Aedan – Necesitamos un caballero en brillante armadura que proteja a los desamparados. –

Alistair infló los cachetes, inseguro y nervioso.

Yo también iré – sentenció Amell. Ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria de Aedan.

Pensé que la idea era evitar meter más magos al alcance de los demonios. –

Lo sé. Pero necesitan alguien que conozca la torre. Yo ya atravesé mi harrowing y tengo menos posibilidades de ser controlado por un demonio que otros magos. –

Ese es tu hogar – terció Aedan - ¿Crees que estás listo para verlo destruido? –

Hogar es donde está la gente que quieres – murmuró el mago – si quiero seguir teniendo uno necesito salvar las vidas de los magos que viven allí. –

Con un suspiro Aedan asintió, trayendo una sonrisa al rostro de Elissa.

También me gustaría unirme a ese grupo. – dijo. Aedan la miró sorprendido… y aterrorizado.

Absolutamente NO. – Dijeron Aedan, Fergus y Alistair casi al mismo tiempo.

Elissa llamó a todos los restos de paciencia que tenía, intentando esconder la satisfacción de que también Alistair estuviese preocupado por su seguridad.

Si hay alguien que tenga alguna idea sobre mis visiones **ese** ha de ser Irvin. – había estado pensando esa excusa durante un tiempo. Sin embargo aquella mentira servía para ocultar sus verdaderos motivos. No dudaba que Sereda encontraría el grimorio de Flemeth. Pero mientras ellos estaban ocupados ella podría escurrirse a los calabozos en busca de una phylactery. – Amell me asegura que no tengo mana, pero de alguna parte han de haber venido mis visiones –

No es lo único curioso – intervino Surana – tus visiones son demasiado exactas. Ningún vidente, profeta o como quieran llamarle tienen tal nivel de detalle en sus supuestas experiencias. –

Irvin sin dudas ha de saber algo. – aceptó Amell, que aunque molesto con el elfo, no podía más que darle la razón.

¡Es muy peligroso! – insistió Fergus

¿Sabes que podrías ser poseída por un demonio? – preguntó Cailan. La mujer no estaba segura si alguien le había contado sobre ella, pero si le sorprendía que supiese aquella información.

Pensé que solo los magos podían ser poseídos. – Aedan estaba dudoso.

En todos los libros que le leído intentan asegurarlo, pero en la biblioteca del palacio hay algunos que no apoyan esa teoría. – la voz de Cailan se volvió lúgubre, como si intentase asustarlos – los demonios buscan sobre todo a los magos, porque estos tienen un acceso al velo más concreto. Pero pueden tomar los cuerpos de los simples mortales. Hay historias muy tenebrosas sobre el tema en Kirkuall. Dicen que atraviesan el suelo como el vapor, arrastrándose hacia los pies de sus víctimas. Les seducen con promesas y atraviesan una a una cada capa de piel en carne cruda. Quemándote por dentro. Cuando están en los huesos te controlan, dejándote consciente en el fondo de tu mente, mientras tu cuerpo se mueve sin control. Tienes que verlos devorar la carne humana y bañarse en la sangre de tus seres queríd…– Darrian le dio un codazo.

Para. Estas intentando asustarnos. –

No sé tú, pero a este fijo que lo tiene – dijo Leliana señalando a Alsitair.

A… ¿asustado? Yo no estoy asustado. – lamentablemente el comentario de Alistair fue poco creíble. Mucho menos cuando Cailan le pasó la mano por detrás y le dio un empujoncito.

¡BUUUU! –

Aaaaaah! – gritó el templario, poniéndose de pie.

Aquello causó una risa general. Incluso Morrigan apretó los labios. Cailan se calló sobre las piernas de Darrian, riendo como un niño.

Muy gracioso – sentenció Alistir sonrojado de vergüenza. Enojado - ¿Es así como va a ser? Bien. Ya verás. – dijo avanzando hacia el rey. Cailan se levantó con prisas y una sonrisa en el rostro.

En la cara no. Este rostro es la esperanza de Ferelden – dijo antes de salir corriendo.

Hey ¡vuelve aquí! – gritó Alistair yendo tras él.

Mientras todos reían Elissa se complació de aquella escena. Aunque Duncan estaba…bueno, muerto… era agradable ver que Alistair lo estaba sobrellevando. Aunque…Aedan no estaba tan feliz como ella. El Grey Warden se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

"Estoy tratando con un par de niños" pensó el hombre antes de clavar sus ojos nuevamente en Elissa.

Aunque sea una exageración, no me gusta que la idea de que vallas. Sin embargo le dedicaré algunos pensamientos. No hago promesas. – La joven asintió, más que conforme. – Muy bien. Sereda, dejo las decisiones sobre cualquier asunto que surja en la torre en tus manos. Si te sientes capaz. – la enana asintió con convicción. – Ahora que ese punto está zanjado y en las manos de nuestro capaz templario… - a la distancia se escuchó a Alistair gritar tras las risas del rey

¡Vuelve aquí! ¿Dónde estás? Reyesito, reyesito … -

Aedan dejó escapar un laaaargo suspiro.

Nos falta el tema de Orzammar – ante sus palabras Sereda entrecerró los ojos.

¿Qué ocurre con Orzammar? – Aedan guardó silencio por un momento, entonces bajó la cabeza.

Durante su viaje a Lothering Amell le había contado las historias de cada uno de los Grey Wardens que su hermana les había relatado. Así que aquella noticia sería desagradable de dar.

Primero que nada, lamento informarte Sereda que tu padre… el rey Endrin de Orzammar falleció. – el rostro de la mujer palideció. Elissa la vio enderezar la columna, sin embargo lo único que dijo fue un severo.

Ya veo. – cerró los ojos por un instante. - ¿Entonces? –

Elissa se apresuró a narrar los acontecimientos de Orzammar. En como Endrin le había pedido a Harramond en su lecho de muerte que no permitiese a Bhelen tomase el trono por lo que había hecho a sus hermanos. Explicó además que Bhelen tenía comparada a media asamblea y seguía haciendo acciones para evitar que Harramond tomase el poder. Mencionó también como, frente a la ausencia del pharagon Branka ambos carecían del boto definitivo que escogería al rey. Dijo que aunque aquello era una buena noticia porque no detonaría la lucha hasta que se decidiese enviar una escuadra al deap road, que ninguno se veía ansioso de hacerlo, representaba un peligro para Orzammar.

Ante la mirada escéptica de Sereda, Elissa aclaró que Branka, la pharagon viviente de Orzammar se había retirado al deap road en busca del "ambil of the void". Aprobechópara dar todos los datos posibles del golem que esperaba abajo, Caridan, Ogrem y la terrible batalla que les esperaba. Explicó las opciones de aliarse con Branka o con el golem. En ese moneto que Shale no aceptaría matar a los golems y entonces tuvo que explicar quién era Shale y cómo encontrarla. Además de la farsa del control remoto y tal.

Parece… - suspiró Aedan – que es mucho trabajo el que hay que hacer.

Yo lo haré. No lo dudes. – sentenció Sereda.

No lo hago. Hay muchas razones por las que creo que eres la más indicada para ir. Sin embargo, deseo que pienses con detenimiento tus acciones y no te dejes arrastrar por la venganza. – el tono consolador de Aedan buscaba llamarla al pensamiento frío. Sin embargo, por más que la enana asintiese y pareciese tener la mente fría, era imposible que estuviese en paz.

Ella conoce Orzammar mejor que cualquiera. – dijo Amell. – Estoy de acuerdo. –

No creo que deba entregársele el trabajo a ella. – intercedió Darrian, ganándose una mirada de reproche de Sereda, sin embargo, él no se retiró.

Oooooh, su majestacita – escucharon a Alistair a la distancia. Rompiendo por completo la seriedad de momento.

Es imposible pensar en frío cuando tienes delante al asesino de tu hermano y tu padre. Lo haré yo. – sentenció el elfo.

No. – dijo Sereda.

Acturás por impulso. Esto no es una cuestión de quien fueras. Es cuestión de quién eres ahora. Los Grey Wardens necesitan las topas de Orzammar. No que vallamos a resolver los problemas del mundo entero. – Darrian se puso de pie. – Que la asamblea decida por si misma quién ha de ser el rey. No debemos interferir más de lo que sea estrictamente necesario. –

Por eso querías matar a los hombres lobo. Para no intervenir – dijo Morrigan con vehemencia.

¡Cállate **bruja**! –

No me mandes a callar **elfo**. –

¡Suficiente! – gritó Aedan. – Veo que discutir esta cuestión no nos lleva a ninguna parte. Orzammar no se alzará en guerra hasta que el paragón diga quién es el rey y eso aparentemente no ocurrirá hasta que alguien vaya a buscarlo. Así que dejémoslo entonces para más adelante. –

Elissa vio a Sereda apretar los labios, pero no dijo nada.

Entonces podemos pasar a Redcliff – la voz de Cailan vino desde un costado, sobresaltando a Fergus y a Leliana. Cailan se dejó caer junto a ellos. – deben tener muchos problemas si los dejaron para el final. –

¿Dónde está Alistair? – preguntó Aedan.

No lo sé – dijo el rey encogiéndose de hombros – hace un rato que lo perdí. Es un tipo persistente. – Aedan rodó los ojos de nuevo.

Yo lo traigo – dijo Amell. Su mabari se levantó a su vez. – Vamos bonita, busca. – dijo dándole una palmadita en el lomo. El animal se puso en marcha y su amo le siguió.

Bueno, terminemos de una vez – dijo Aedan.

Elissa asintió, sin embargo guardó silencio hasta Amell hubo regresado con Alistair. El templario fulminó con la mirada a Cailan antes de que la muchacha le diese un espacio a su lado y comenzase el relato. De lo primero que habló fue de Connor y de su madre Isolda. Elissa no intentó esconder el desprecio que sentía por la mujer, pero se limitó a explicar sus acciones. Cuando Cailan y Alistair escucharon que el niño era un mago palidecieron, descorazonados. Sin embargo, al aparecer el nombre de Jowan en escena Surana se tensó, quedando casi tan pálido como Amell, cuya piel estaba blanco como la seda.

Elissa explicó como Loghaing interceptó al grupo que trasladaba al mago luego de que este consiguiese escapar del círculo tras los eventos en los que reclutaron a los magos. Explicó el trato que hizo con Jowan y como lo abandonó luego de que cumpliese su cometido. Aclaró que Connor hizo un contrato con un demonio del placer por su cuenta y que además de ser quien envenenaba a Eamon, Jowan no tuvo otra participación en el evento.

¿Y te parece poca? – protestó Alistair con disgusto – Desde mi punto de vista, toda la culpa es suya.

Debería colgarlos. A él y a Loghaing – ante las palabras de Cailan, Surana comenzó a temblar como una hoja.

Te lo ruego – murmuró el mago – No lo hagas. –

Cailan le miró con escepticismo. Como si no alcanzase a comprender lo que el mago había dicho.

Jowan no es malvado. – continuó el mago. – es dulce y bueno. El único error que ha cometido es enamorarse de la persona equivocada. –

Surana – Amell le llamó, pero el elfo le atravesó con la mirada.

Jowan tiene muy mala suerte. Primero le niegan el harrowing, luego quieren convertirlo en un tranquilo sin siquiera preguntarle, luego lo acusan de hacer magia de sangre y para colmo Loghaing lo engaña prometiéndole la libertad que tanto añora. ¡¿por qué tiene que ser colgado?! –

¡Surana! – gritó Amell

**No** ¡cállate tú! – gritó el elfo fuera de sí. – Si no nos hubieses entregado a Irvin y los templarios hubiese conseguido sacarlos del Círculo a salvo. Jowan nunca hubiese tenido que recurrir a ese otro método. Ahora sería feliz con Lily. –

¿En serio creíste por un segundo que ellos no lo sabían? – preguntó Amell – si yo no hubiese intervenido antes de que destruyeras tu phylactery te hubiesen convertido a ti también. –

¡Lo hubiese preferido! – gritó el elfo.

¡No sabes lo que estás diciendo! –

¿Y tú sí? Eras mi maestro. Yo confiaba en ti. Pero eres igual que todos los demás del círculo. Un hipócrita, traidor, mentiroso que se encoje de miedo con solo mencionar el nombre de Greagor. –

Por un momento ambos se miraron con intensidad. Finalmente Surana se apartó del grupo, hiendo a sentarse en una esquina apartada. Aedan cerró los ojos, pensativo, mientras que Elissa creyó entender por donde iba la historia. Aparentemente Surana era el amigo de Jowan. Antes de que el elfo cumpliese exitosamente su Harrowin, Jowan le cuenta de los rumores y le presenta a su novia. Surana como buen amigo acepta ayudarlo. Sin embargo, parece que le hizo algún comentario a Amell, quien era el instructor encargado de él. Amell descubrió lo que planeaban e intentando salvar a su aprendiz le comunicó a Irving lo que ocurría. Sin embargo, Elissa sabía que aunque no lo hubiese echo, hubiesen fracasado igual.

Bueno – murmuró Alistair – eso fue incómodo. –

Lamento que hayan tenido que escucharlo. – se disculpó Amell. – pero deben entenderle. Jowan era su mejor amigo y Surana le tiene cierto **aprecio**. Es duro para el chico. –

Entiendes ciertamente que Jowan es un traidor – comentó Cailan – Y no puede ser perdonado así como así. –

Además es un mago de sangre. – continuó Alistair. – Es peligroso. –

Elissa frunció el entrecejo. Ella siempre sintió lastima por Jowan. Nunca le vio como alguien malvado, todo lo contrario. En lo más profundo de su corazón quería ayudarlo. Y ahora que conocía los sentimientos de Surana y de Amell, aquel sentimiento se acrecentó.

No hay nada que podamos hacer por él – sentenció Aedan atrayendo la atención de los presentes. – Arl Eamon tiene todo el derecho de juzgarlo, pues su llegada ha traído el caos a su territorio. –

Si se me permite una petición – murmuró Amell

Por supuesto – aceptó Aedan.

Quisiera que se me permitiese vigilar a Surana. El chico fue mi primer aprendiz. Todo lo que sabe se lo he enseñado yo. Es joven, muy leal, pero está enamorado. – El corazón de Aedan se encogió al escucharle decir aquello. Cerró los ojos de nuevo. – Temo que haga una locura. Entonces, quisiera pagar yo su castigo. –

Bethany intercambió una mirada preocupada con Leliana, sin embargo ambas se mantuvieron en silencio. Morrigan hizo una mueca como si fuese a vomitar y Cailan frunció el entrecejo.

¿Tan lejos estás dispuesto a llegar por él? – preguntó Alistair.

Como ya dije antes. Hogar es donde está la gente que quieres. Además de los niños de la torre y mis maestros, Alim Surana es lo más cercano que te tenido a una familia. A veces no nos llevamos bien y peleamos. Pero es lo más cercano que he tenido a un hermano. –

La mirada de Fergus se suavizó. Buscó los ojos de su propio hermano para encontrarlos cerrados. Aedan estaba pasando por un mal momento. Pero Fergus sabía que encontraría la mejor solución. "Es un niño inteligente".

Finalmente Aedan abrió los ojos.

Te permitiré vigilarlo. Sin embargo, Surana ya no es tu aprendiz. Tiene que crecer y darse cuenta de que no saldrá impune de sus acciones. – hizo una pausa – Puede que no sea justo Amell, pero los errores se pagan caro. –

Lo sé. Gracias. –

El mago suspiró, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

Lo lamento pero… - los ojos de la multitud cayeron sobre Elissa – las malas noticias no terminan ahí. –

Ante las miradas asustadas del grupo, Elissa relató los ataques que sufría el pueblo cada noche y como Bann Teagan se encontraba defendiendo el pueblo de su hermano. El Bann era valiente, pero sus hombres enfrentaban situaciones "picudas". Explicó que después de derrotar a los monstruos Isolda aparecería con una historia falsa y se llevaría a Teagan al castillo aunque intensasen impedírselo. Les habló del demonio y como Jowan tenía un plan para derrotarlo. La mirada de Aedan se volvió curiosa cuando Elissa no les habló del plan, sino que les dijo que para cumplirlo habría que pedir la ayuda de los magos del círculo. Amell asintió, abrió la boca para hacer algún comentario, pero Elissa le detuvo con una mirada helada. Narró que aún después de matar al demonio, Eamon no despertaría. Entonces les contó de la cruzada de Isolda y los caballeros de Redcliff por encontrar las cenisas sagradas de Andraste.

Me acuerdo de eso. – dijo Alistair. – Había un caballero de Eamon en la capilla de Lothering cuando fuimos a hablar con la madre. – buscó la mirada de Aedan. – Él nos habló de esa búsqueda. –

Lo recuerdo. Pero pensé que era un mito. –

El lugar es real. Pero está plagado de desgracias. – terció Elissa.

Les habló del falso culto de Andraste en Heaven, pueblo que solo encontrarían con los mapas del Genitivi, a quien tenían secuestrado en la montaña. Les dijo que el erudito vivía en Denerin y que habían asesinado a su aprendiz para tenerlo sustituido por alguien del pueblo. Con las cenizas Eamon despertaría y entonces comenzaría la verdadera lucha por recuperar Denerin. Elissa suspiró, llegando al final de lo que para ella era un relato interminable. Aedan asintió, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Todo parece indicar, que Redcliff realmente tiene la situación más crítica. –

Propongo que partamos para allá de inmediato. – sentenció Cailan.

Estoy de acuerdo – aceptó Aedan obteniendo un asentimiento de la mayoría de los presentes. – Necesitaremos todas nuestras fuerzas para acabar con esos cadáveres que Elissa mencionó. Una vez que lo más crítico haya pasado, nos volveremos a reunir. –

Con un asentimiento general el grupo se levantó, listo para concluir los preparativos y ponerse en marcha. Zevran le mostró a Aedan donde estaban el resto de los caballos. Además de los dos que se le dieron a los Hawke, había cinco caballos. Ninguno de pura raza, y dudaba que alguno estuviese bien entrenado, pero al menos servirían para cargar el quipo y tirar del carro de los enanos.

Entre Leliana, Elissa y Bethany ayudaron a Fergus a subir al carro de los enanos, acomodándole atrás con la mercancía. Leliana insistió en que Elissa subiese con él, pero ella se negó, argumentando que Bethany sería más útil para su hermano en todo caso. Al contrario de Elissa la joven no protestó y se acomodó junto con Fergus en el carruaje. Aedan y Alistair ataron dos de los caballos al carro mientras los otros eran cargados con el equipo y alimentados. Aquello les permitiría ir más rápido. Luego de un poco de discusión, Surana se reunió con el grupo, no sin atravesarlos a todos y cada uno con la mirada. Elissa aprovechó ese momento para acercársele.

Todo se resolverá.- le susurró, haciéndose la que le ayudaba a dejar su mochila en el carro.

Los ojos verdes del elfo brillaron con esperanza. Debía significar algo para él que la "vidente" le dijese aquello. Con una sonrisa Elissa le dejó.


	14. 13 Campamento

13 "Campamento"

El grupo marchaba con paso firme hacia Redcliff. Aedan, quien iba a la cabeza estaba consternado. Le resultaba duro, que de todos los consensos a los que intentaron llegar, solo consiguieron ponerse de acuerdo con los elfos. Y con el voto en contra de Darrian. Era comprensible el desprecio que el elfo mostraba por los humanos. En fin de cuentas, si creció en denerin, como Amell le había informado, entonces debía haber tratado con la peor clase, los nobles. Aunque su padre siempre fue amable con sus criados elfos, la propia Nan era un tanto abusadora. Podía resultar complicado ponerse en su lugar, pero quería entenderlo.

Le buscó por encima del hombro, encontrándole tirando de uno de los caballos. O al menos intentándolo. Cailan parecía querer quitarle las riendas y se estaban peleando al respecto. Sabía que Darrian había salvado la vida de Cailan, y por alguna razón el rey tonto había resultado encontrarle el lado bueno. Aunque este tampoco parecía demasiado cooperativo. Para su placer, la situación no parecía tensa entre ellos.

Elissa conversaba animadamente con Alistair, y aunque no sabía de lo que hablaban la muchacha consiguió sacarle un sonrojo al templario. El corazón de Aedan se ajitó, cubriéndole el pecho de un disgusto desagradable que no sabía a quién iba dirigido.

Apartó sus ojos de ellos. Intentando quitarse aquel malestar de su mente.

Encontró a Sereda intentando entablar conversación con Morrigan, consiguiendo solo que Amell se metiera y la bruja le dedicara un par de miradas heladas. Leliana caminaba junto al vagón de Bothan, y parecía ir conversando con Fergus y la chica Hawke… Bethany. Por algún motivo le costaba aprenderse aquel nombre.

Para su sorpresa, Surana andaba tranquilamente junto a Sten. El mago elfo leía atentamente un grueso tomo, que sujetaba solo con una mano. Sus brillantes ojos verdes recorrían las hojas con apremiante velocidad, como si devorase las palabras. Le costaba asimilar que un sujeto tan tranquilo hubiese dicho palabras tan duras en la reunión.

Notó entonces, que Zevran no estaba con ellos. Se detuvo, encolerizado. "¿El muy desgraciado se habrá escapado?"

Estoy aquí – escuchó. La voz le llegó como el viento entre las ramas. Alzó la vista hacia los árboles encontrándose con una imagen… chocante.

El elfo se encontraba trepado en un árbol. Acuclillado sobre una rama fina observaba al grupo desde arriba. Sus dagas seguían ocupando un lugar preferencial en su espalda y su armadura se encontraba impecable. Pero lo que capturó la atención de Aedan fue la forma en que la luz del sol que atravesaba las hojas del árbol hacía brillar su piel morena. El viento sopló, removiendo las doradas hebras del cabello del elfo. Bajo tal atmósfera, el sujeto parecía casi… hermoso. Aunque aquella sonrisa socarrona que parecía quedarse pegada a su rostro hacía que su belleza fuese diabólica.

¿Qué estás haciendo allí arriba? – protestó el humano.

Reviso el camino – contestó el Zevran como si aquello fuese lo más común del mundo. Al Grey Warden le resultaba curiosa su forma de hablar. Cada vez que iniciaba una oración arrastraba la primera palabra. Como si no pensase de antemano el resto de la oración.

Ba-ja – la fiereza en la voz de Aedan solo pareció divertir aún más al elfo. Sin embargo Zevran obedeció.

Se levantó de su posición anterior, deteniendo el corazón del hombre. Sin embargo, y aunque aquella rama era demasiado fina para el asesino, no se rompió bajo su peso. Zevran caminó hasta el borde y saltó. Tampoco hizo ruido al llegar al suelo, ni cuando caminó hasta llegar junto a Aedan.

Ese entrecejo es un desperdicio para un rostro tan apuesto. Un hombre tan atractivo como tú, debería sonreír más abiertamente. – Aedan alzó una ceja.

¿Qué? – preguntó atónito.

Sería una pena ¿no? Que unido a un cuerpo tan **interesante** como es el **tuyo**, hubiese un rostro arrugado nada llamativo. ¿No crees? – El tono sugerente en la voz del elfo solo hizo que aquella frase sonase peor en la cabeza de Aedan.

¿Es en serio? – el tono ofendido de su voz se manifestaba claramente en su lenguaje corporal.

¿Por qué no? Aunque podría ser fácilmente evitado. – Zevran se acomodó sobre sus piernas, acariciándose la barbilla con sus dedos. – En Antiva hay unas hierbas con cualidades exfoliantes. Magníficas para la piel reseca. Si me permites, yo podría… -

¡¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?! – intervino Aedan. Aquel sujeto podía ser molesto.

Buscar enemigos que avancen por el camino. Sin embargo, fuy relevado de mi labor hace unos momentos. –

Yo no te di tareas. – le fulminó Aedan con la mirada.

A nadie. Sin embargo, no es que no respete vuestras capacidades como Grey wardens, pero tengo entendido que solo funcionan contra darkspawn. ¿Cómo se protegen de los bandidos? – Aedan extendió el brazo, señalando a Elissa.

Para eso está ella. –

Oh, sí. La profeta. Si permites mi curiosidad. Si es realmente tan exacta, ¿cómo es que no supo de mi ataque sorpresa? –

Aedan apretó los dientes.

Le debes tu vida. –

Y le estoy muy agradecido. Sin embargo, soy curioso. Además me parece que no va prestándole atención al camino, precisamente. –

Aedan siguió la mirada del elfo. Elissa se reía de algo que Alistair había dicho haciéndole sonrojarse de nuevo. Se encontraba tan apetecible que el estómago de Aedan se revolvió.

No me importa – le dijo con desprecio al elfo. – Tú te mantienes al alcance de mi mano. Punto. – con aquello zanjado retomó la marcha.

No se dio cuenta sin embargo de la sonrisa triunfal de Zevran.

Como desees. –

Avanzaron por varias horas. A paso veloz, si se podía decir. Aedan iba centrado en el camino, aunque de vez en cuando sus ojos recorrían el sendero con recelo. Le resultaba extraño no haberse encontrado a nadie en el trayecto, que por su extensión se prestaba como punto de emboscadas. Para colmo, iban por el sendero principal. Sin embargo, no tuvieron molestias. Ninguna interrupción. Estaba a punto de pedirle a Morrigan que se transformase y echase un vistazo alrededor cuando Amell se paró junto a él. Para su disgusto, se colocó al costado contrario al de Zevran.

Buenas tardes, intrépido líder. – le dijo con voz de burla.

Amell - el mago rodó los ojos ante la sequedad de su comentario.

Que frío eres. – dijo con fingido dolor. Haciendo al humano sonreír un poco.

¿Qué necesitas? –

Oh, no. Yo nada. Pero verá, andamos con un grupo numeroso. Y Ya es más de mediodía. – Aedan comprendió por dónde venía el mago.

Muchos de sus compañeros no estaban acostumbrados a estar levantados desde tan prontas horas y a una marcha exhaustiva. Y aunque el mago no parecía ser uno de ellos, por su cara, era fácil dilucidar de quién se trataba. Miró sobre su hombro para encontrar que ellos tres iban mucho más adelantados del resto.

Alistair caminaba junto a Elissa, mirándola con preocupación. La mujer hacía un esfuerzo por mantenerse en marcha, pero había tenido que quitarse el casco y los guantéeles. Sudaba, y aunque tenía los labios resecos no parecía querer beber de su cantimplora. Leliana también se veía agotada, aunque no mostraba signos tan claros como Elissa. Fergus miraba a las dos mujeres claramente preocupado, y aunque le preguntó a los enanos si podrían dejarlas subir ellas se resistieron. Cailan era otro que se encontraba en un estado deplorable. Estaba pálido y en algún punto se había quedado parado, apoyando las manos en sus rodillas. La verdad era que Aedan estaba impresionado de que no hubiese protestado antes. A pocos pasos de Cailan, Darrian había detenido su caballo, y a pesar de que no decía palabra al humano, le esperaba con una extraña mirada en el rostro. Aedan suspiró.

Comprendo. – le dijo al mago. Se detuvo, arrodillándose junto a Bryce, su mabri. – Busca un sitio a los alrededores para descansar. – el animal ladró en asentimiento y salió corriendo. Amell imitó el proceso con la hembra que le pertenecía y ella alcanzó a Bryce en poco tiempo.

¿Seguro que es eso sabio? – preguntó Zevran, claramente extrañado. – Dejarle nuestro sitio de descanso a un perro es… -

Nunca subestimes la inteligencia de un mabari – terció Aedan, levantándose.

Oh, no lo hago. – contestó el elfo con prontitud. – Solo creo que yo lo haría mejor. –

Ni se te ocurra. Tú te quedas donde yo pueda vigilarte. –

Como ordenes. –

Amell alzó el rostro ante el tono zalamero del elfo. Tal vez aquel sujeto no estaba en sus cabales. Aunque le pareció entretenido averiguar cuánto tiempo viviría luego de sacar de quicio a su líder. Anduvieron por unos minutos más, hasta que Aedan escuchó el sonido de las patas de los mabaris. Se detuvo de nuevo, viéndoles salir de entre los arbustos. Bryce llevaba una rama verde en la boca. El color del tallo sugería que crecía en una zona húmeda bien iluminada.

Buen chico. – le dijo, acariciándole la cabeza. Bryce dejó escapar un sonido de satisfacción. Entonces apareció Morrigan, la mabari. Ella no traía nada en la boca, pero si tenía el pelaje de las patas mojado y las patas llenas de barro. – Tú también. – le dijo, pero ella fue hasta Amell, buscando que él la premiara.

Esa es mi chica. ¡Muy bien! – el mago fue más lejos que una simple caricia. Morrigan se volteó y el mago le rascó el vientre. Para sorpresa de su amo, Bryce gruñó por lo bajo.

Chico- le llamó Aedan, haciéndole alzar la cabeza, enfocándole. – Guíanos. –

Los mabaris les condujeron hasta la orilla de un pequeño arrollo. Cerca del agua había una región cubierta de fango, piedras y musgo y otra con abundante vegetación y un espacio libre entre tres árboles antiguos. Aedan les indicó que desmontasen el campamento y así lo hicieron.

Elissa se dejó caer bajo la sombra de los árboles, claramente agotada. Leliana ayudó a Bethany a bajarse del carro y entre las dos se dispusieron a bajar a Fergus. Aedan se apresuró a llegar junto a ellas. Con educación les pidió que se apartaran y mientras Bethany obedeció, Leliana se apresuró a tomar un saco de dormir y extenderlo cerca de Elissa. Allí Aedan colocó a su hermano, quien le agradeció con una sonrisa avergonzada. Aedan asintió, dejándole para ayudar a los enanos a zafar a los caballos. Alistair vino en su ayuda, mientras Sereda tomaba las riendas de los otros tres animales, conduciéndoles hasta al arrollo para que bebiesen. Mientras ella los sujetaba Amell, Sten y Darrian los descargaron.

Cailan se dejó caer junto a Elissa, respirando más se recuperó un poco echó a un lado su espada, como si fuese un peso muerto que no necesitaba. Surana, quien se sentó al otro lado de la muchacha le miraba por encima del libro con curiosidad. Parecía que quería ofrecerle ayuda, pero no lo hizo.

Zevran se quedó apartado del grupo, mirando a lo lejos, alerta. Morrigan se colocó en el medio del improvisado campamento y miró alrededor. Inconforme. Aedan liberó los caballos y los llevó al arrollo junto a los que Sereda sujetaba. La enana liberó las riendas y los animales se quedaron quietos, dándoles la oportunidad de sentarse a ellos también. El cansancio era general, afectando a unos más que a otros.

Darrian, Zevran, Alistair, Amell – llamó Aedan a los que se veían más frescos, obteniendo su atención. –Vallamos al bosque a buscar leña. –

Con un asentimiento los hombres le siguieron. El pequeño grupo se internó, procurando no expandirse demasiado. Aedan consideró la idea de llenar algunas bolsas de leña para hacer más cortos los descansos de almorzar. Al menos hasta que los novatos se acostumbrase a lo largo del viaje y ganasen resistencia. Bryce corría frente al grupo, marcando territorio y hurgando en la tierra. Aedan sonreía ante sus ocurrencias, pero no podía evitar la idea de que aquel silencio se estaba volviendo… "incómodo". Miró a su lado, dispuesto a entablar conversación con cualquiera que estuviese a su lado. Rodó los ojos al comprobar que ese "alguien" era Zevran. "Maldita mi suerte", pensó. Pero aquel ambiente no podía continuar. Miró a Amell por encima del hombro, en busca de apoyo. Encontrase con el mago mirándole con gran interés. Como si quisiese ver la forma que tenía de salir de aquel embrollo. Aedan suspiró.

Entonces… Zevran – dijo al fin, intentando no sonar tan irritado como se encontraba. Solo tenía que preguntarle cualquier cosa ¿No? Cualquier cosa estaba bien – ¿Antiva? –

Es correcto. – le sonrió el elfo, como si viese bajo su inconformidad. - ¿Qué pasa con ella? – Con tal de no verle la cara Aedan se inclinó, recogiendo una rama del suelo.

No lo sé. ¿Cómo es? ¿Tienen mabris por allá? – "Brillante. Muy elocuente Aedan"

Jajaja – la risa del elfo le dio escalofríos. Era baja y picuda, menos grave y malévola de lo que esperaba. Sin embargo, aquella sensación tampoco le resultó desagradable. – Quieres saber sobre Antiva ¿no es verdad? Está más allá de descripción posible. La única forma de apreciarla correctamente sería yendo. – su voz se suavizó, liberándose de todo sarcasmo. – Es un lugar cálido, no frío y escabroso como Ferelden. En Antiva llueve con frecuencia, pero los capullos están siempre en flor... – la forma nostálgica en la que hablaba. Zevran pareció conseguir el efecto que había querido, porque fijó sus ojos en él y sonrió maliciosamente. – O eso dicen. – Aedan se sintió decepcionado.

Parece que tampoco le faltan los asesinos. –

Todos los países tienen asesinos. Unos más abiertos sobre sus negocios que otros. – su tono fue tan despreocupado que Aedan frunció el entrecejo. ¿Por qué siquiera se molestaba? Para su sorpresa, otra voz se unió a la conversación.

¿No quieres regresar? – preguntó Darrian. La respuesta del elfo le dejó aún mas extrañado, ya que vino acompañada de un largo suspiro.

No es cuestión de que **yo quiera** regresar… No **puedo**. No aún al menos. – aquello le hizo sentir hasta cierto punto culpable. Tal vez… aquel tipo no era tan desalmado como él pensaba.

No te gusta Ferelden – murmuró Alistair. Sin embargo la frase llegó a los oídos del asesino.

Está bastante bien con sus perros y su lodo. La gente tiene espíritu, incluso si no pueden decir la diferencia entre un asesino y alguien que simplemente mata. – terminó la frase con cierto desprecio. Entonces su voz se entonó. Como si estuviese regresando a sus memorias inspiradoras – ¡Yo vengo de la gloriosa Ciudad de Antiva! Casa del palacio real. Es una gema brillante entre la arena, mi ciudad de Antiva. – sus ojos cayeron nuevamente sobre Aedan, así como su sonrisa curvada y… muy perturbadora si podía agitarle los latidos de su corazón. – ¿Vienes de algún sitio confortable? –

Por alguna razón el rostro de Eleanor le vino a la mente. La extrañaba, casi lamentaba no haberle podido ver en Lothering, o a su padre. Pero temía que ella despreciara en lo que se había convertido. Una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro ante el recuerdo de su regaños cada vez que le contestaba en tono sarcástico.

Por supuesto. – contestó devolviéndole la mirada al elfo. – Mi madre era mejor que cualquier gema. – Zevran soltó una risotada, como si no esperase que cometario ocurrente alguno pudiese salir de entre el ceño fruncido de Aedan.

Ahí me has atrapado. – contestó divertido – Por una vez no tengo nada que decir. Ya que jamás puse mis ojos sobre la mujer.

¡Pues mi madre era una reina de un país muy muy lejano! - alardeó Amell, haciendo que Alistair le mirase con ambas cejas en alto.

¿En serio? –

Por supuesto que no – le cortó Darrian con disgusto. – Y yo aquí creyendo que podías reconocer el sarcasmo. –

El chico tiene razón – aceptó Amell – Me sacaron de casa cuando era pequeño. Aparentemente convertí a alguien en una estatua de hielo y los templarios corrieron a agarrarme. –

¿Aparentemente? – terció Aedan.

Pues sí. Verás, no recuerdo nada del incidente. – dijo como si la cosa careciese de importancia. – Ni siquiera recuerdo a mi familia. Hasta donde sé, mi madre podría haber sido una vieja pomposa, o una bella apóstata. Lo que sí recuerdo es despertarme en el círculo con un gran dolor de cabeza. Ah, y mi entrenamiento. Y el harrowing. –

¿Qué es ese harrowing del que tanto hablan ustedes? – interrumpió Darrian.

Su pregunta causó una entusiasta afirmación de parte de Amell. Dijo algo sobre que en el círculo estaba prohibido contarlo, pero que ahora podía ya que estaba fuera y era un grey Warden. Entonces les contó una historia- algo exagerada, según Aedan- sobre un grupo de Templarios dándoles lirio y enviándoles a enfrentar demonios dentro del velo. Así como las consecuencias del ritual. Para cuando terminó Aedan tenía una opinión propia del círculo y sus templarios. De hecho, ya no estaba seguro si aún le agradaba la orden. Aquel método le resultaba cruel e inescrupuloso. Por más peligrosos que fueran los magos, algunos nunca eran tentados por demonios. Ponerlos directamente a enfrentar los demonios le resultaba…

Alistair pareció incluso espantado con la idea de que los convirtiesen en tranquilos si no los consideraban actos para pasar la prueba. Sin embargo, aunque Amell les sonrió con superioridad, Aedan vio una sombra desagradable en sus ojos.

Una vida fácil ¿no lo creen? – se burló el mago de sí mismo antes de señalar a Alistair cuyas manos ya estaban repletas de ramas y hojas secas. – No como la de este tipo. Viviendo en un castillo. – Alistair le fulminó con la mirada.

Pensé – terció Darrian – que Alistair creció en la capilla. –

Por supuesto que no. – contestó el templario. Un tanto… nervioso. –Yo fuy criado por perros voladores. Grandes, toscos y robustos perros de los Anderfels. Una manada completa ¿pueden creerlo? –

No. – contestó Darrian.

Ni un segundo. – contestó Aedan.

Yo sí. – terció Amell – Eso explicaría tus modales en la mesa y ese espantoso olor que tienes – dijo mirándole con ojos de cachorrito, solo consiguiendo enojar aún más a Alistair.

Tal vez lo soñaste. – terció Zevran con sarcasmo.

Sí. Te sorprenderías los sueños que uno puede tener cuando duermes en el suelo duro y frío. ¿no? – continuó Amell.

¿Qué quieres que diga? – protestó Alistair dejando caer la leña. – ¿Qué soy un bastardo? – alzó una mano hacia Amell – Y antes de que se te ocurra alguna idea picante, por parte de mi padre. Mi madre era una sirvienta en el castillo de Redcliff. – de ahí pasó a explicar como Arl Eamon lo acogió aún sin ser su padre.

Parecía admirarle y quererle lo suficiente como para perdonarle al sujeto que lo metiese en la capilla a la primera oportunidad que tuvo. Sin embargo, aunque aseguró que no se relacionaba con el Arl por sangre tampoco dijo quien había sido su padre. Pues aseguró que el sujeto estaba muerto.

Sin embargo Aedanno era estúpido y vivió suficientes años en la corte como para ver el patrón de la historia. Tal vez Alistair era familia de algún amigo cercano o medio hermano del Arl quien le pidió que le mantuviese cerca. Eamon no tenía ni siquiera que ser un hombre leal, si el chico representaba un mínimo beneficio para él lo tomaría. Tal vez lo envió a la capilla no porque fuese viejo, sino porque ya no le necesitaba para nada. Pero por supuesto que no sería él quien le dijese aquello a Alistair. Mucho menos cuando estaban de camino a Redcliff.

Cuando le habló del matrimonio de Eamon y de la actitud de la Arlesa entendió el asco en la voz de Elissa cuando mencionó el nombre de Isolda. Aparentemente su hermana conocía la historia de cómo la mujer hizo la vida de Alistair un infierno mientras vivió en el castillo del Arl, solo por el rumor de que era su bastardo. Mencionó además algo sobre un amuleto con el símbolo de Andraste. Y aunque Aedan pretendía ya que no le oía, no se le escapó a quién pertenecía y lo que Alistair había hecho con él en un momento de disgusto. Claramente estaba arrepentido. El dolor en su voz decía más de lo que hacían sus ojos… y eso era decir mucho en lo que a Aedan respectaba.

Bueno tarea terminada – le interrumpió Amell. – Regresemos. –

¡No me estabas escuchando! – protestó Alistair.

¿Perdón? – contestó el mago - ¿Decías algo? –

Darrian soltó una risotada. Alistair, rojo de ira y vergüenza emprendió la marcha de regreso al campamento. Amell le siguió apresurado, intentando elaborar una disculpa. Aedan les observó alejarse, ensimismado. Cautivado por el dulce hombre que era el templario. Pensando en la nobleza de su corazón. Ya quisiese Aedan confiar en los otros como él lo hacía. No se consideraba malo, pero él no hubiese perdonado a nadie que lo abandonara. Menos por los caprichos de una mujer. Le daba a pensar que Eamon era un hombre débil, pero eso no era lo que había escuchado de él en la corte. No podía evitar sentirse…receloso.

Crees que hay más en esa historia de lo que él dice. – notó entonces al asesino a su lado.

¿Cómo demonios lo había olvidado? Es que Zevran era tan…silencioso. Aedan le miró, manos llenas de leña y la bolsa de su cadera repleta de hojas secas. Suspiró.

No puedo evitar cuestionar la dignidad de un hombre tan… bondadoso, como parece ser ese Arl Eamon. –

Podrías sencillamente interrogarlo ¿sí? Hay muchas formas **táctiles** de hacer a un hombre hablar. Más, si su interlocutor es tremendamente apuesto, como tú mismo. – Aedan le fulminó con la mirada. ¿De nuevo con el coqueteo?

Regresemos. – le dijo.

¿Sabes? Se me acaba de ocurrir que ambos hermanos parecen tener los mismos gustos en lo que respecta a los hombres. Altos, fuertes, musculosos e increíblemente tontos. –

¡Cuida tus palabras asesino! Estás hablando de mi hermano de armas. – terció Aedan con claro disgusto.

Como mismo hay tantos otros. Solo digo que la forma en que lo miras se parece mucho a la de ella. Si no eres más cuidadoso alguien podría notarlo. – dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Como si disfrutara sacarlo de quicio.

A pesar de todo, no podía negar que tenía un punto. Si este tipo, que le conocía desde hacía menos de un día se había dado cuenta de sus **impulsos** ¿qué pasaría con los otros? ¿Qué pensaría Fergus… o Eli? A ella le había gustado Alistair desde el principio. No sería justo ir a por él sabiéndolo.

Necesitaba alguna distracción. Entrenar siempre le había servido para apartar sus urgencias. Solo necesitaba más ejercicio… que no estuviese relacionado con el rose de dos cuerpos sudorosos. Pensó en sus opciones, pero entre la idea de un Qunari, un elfo delgaducho, dos magos y Sereda se sentía un tanto acorralado.

Tal vez yo podría ayudarte. – se ofreció Zevran, ganándose una mirada de Aedan. – Así podría hacer alarde de las habilidades que aprendí en Antiva. He de decir que me siento muy confiado de mi…flexibilidad. –

Aedan rió por lo bajo. No era difícil entender aquella insinuación tan descarada. Tal vez si estuviese en Highever, hambriento de peligro y emociones, lo hubiese aceptado. Pero aquello era una locu…

Me parece bien. – contestó, aún con los brazos llenos – en la noche, cuando montemos el campamento. Yo iré a buscarte. –

Una sonrisa satisfecha cubrió el rostro de Zevran. Convencido de su triunfo indiscutible. Regalándole a Aedan una mirada lasciva le siguió silenciosamente de regreso al campamento.

···/ /···

Esto **no** es para lo que te ofrecí mi flexibilidad. – había una mezcla de emociones aflorando en la voz de Zevran. Por un lado parecía frustrado, y por otro… ¿complacido?

Ambos hombres se encontraban en el descampado que habían escogido para pasar la noche. El campamento se había montado, irguiendo tiendas personales. Con la excepción de Fergus y Elissa que compartían tienda. Aedan había montado la suya a orillas del campamento, para ser el primero en recibir el ataque de ser necesario. Aún no habían comido, pero ya habían desmontado el equipaje, al menos la parte necesaria para el descanso. Para disgusto de Aedan, también tenía público. Uno que consistía en sus relativos grey Wardens, dos mabari y el mismísimo rey de Ferelden.

Aedan observó al elfo frente a sí. Zevran vestía una camisa sencilla de lino blanco, cuello ancho, abierta hasta los pectorales, mangas largas que se había remangado hasta los codos. Debajo usaba un pantalón, muy ajustado a su parecer, que hacía resaltarlas curvas de aquel cuerpo lleno de abundantes curvas. Para rematar, a modo de cinto se amarraba una gruesa capa de tela roja. En cada mano sujetaba una daga. Y, aunque le miraba con el entrecejo fruncido, sonreía pícaramente.

Vas a estar quejándote toda la noche ¿o vas a mostrarme alguno de esos **movimientos** de los que me hablaste? –

Aedan había ido un poco más lejos. Andaba sin camisa, y aunque usaba la parte baja de su armadura para entrenar su juego de pies, ni siquiera se colocó los guanteles. En una mano sujetaba la espada de su padre, y en la otra su escudo. El cabello le caía mojado sobre el rostro, pues luego de aquellos minutos entrenando Zevran había conseguido hacerle sudar. Tristemente no pudo encolerizar al elfo como quería, ni recibió más respuesta a su comentario que el despliegue de aquella sonrisa tan molesta.

Lentamente, prosiguió a moverse en círculos alrededor del asesino. El elfo le seguía con la mirada, dándose la vuelta cuando Aedan se alejaba de la luz. El guerrero cargó, poniendo toda su fuerza en el escudo. Zevran claramente solo podía apartarse, dejándole aquello dos opciones. Derecha o izquierda. Zevran sujetaba la daga más larga con la derecha, por lo que Aedan asumió que era diestro. Alzó la espada, lanzando un certero golpe hacia su costado.

…nada.

Zevran no estaba allí, y tampoco a su izquierda. Por instinto Aedan miró a arriba. Por el rabillo del ojo vio la sombra del asesino pasarle por encima.

"Atrás" pensó justo a tiempo para esquivar la daga que iba directo a su garganta. "La pequeña"

Zevran no le dio tregua de reajustar su juego de pies. Y aunque Aedan lo hubiese conseguido, el hombre era demasiado rápido para él. Las cuchilladas del asesino le pasaban rozando la cabeza, el cuello y los hombros, que en realidad eran los únicos puntos en los que Zevran parecía interesado. Aedan notó que estaba evitando las piernas y los brazos. Aquella idea le molestó, pues le recordaba mucho más difícil de derrotar. Se ocultó tras el escudo, aprovechando la cercanía para golpearle en las costillas. Zevran retrocedió y en el proceso lanzó una daga, que se clavó en el escudo. Aedan esperaba verle una mano libre, pero cuando bajó su defensa le vió ambas dagas en las manos. De hecho, la que colgaba del escudo nada se parecía a las otras dos.

"¿Cuántas dagas tiene escondidas en ese delgado cuerpo suyo?"

Aedan sonrió. Le gustaban los oponentes que le dieran trabajo. Soltó un grito de guerra y Zevran se lanzó contra él. El Grey Warden veía que de nada servían las estocadas en su contra, pues solo saltaría sobre ellas. Pero lo que sube baja. Y baja justo a su espalda. Así que cargó. Lo embistió y en cuanto las piernas del elfo se separasen del suelo le golpearía. Sin embargo las piernas de Zevran no se separaron del suelo. Todo lo contrario. Se quedaron pegadas a él, haciéndole caer estruendosamente. Los espectadores soltaron un jadeo.

Aedan se vio torpemente de cara al suelo. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta. Pero Zevran fue más rápido que él. En un pestañazo el Grey Warden encontró las dos dagas en su garganta y el peso de Zevran sobre su abdomen.

Sabes – le susurró Zevran a pocos centímetros de su cara. Aedan podía oler su aroma, su sudor y…su excitación. – sería una lástima arañar ese hermosísimo rostro tuyo. Sin embargo – subió la cuchilla y la pasó suavemente por su mejilla. Aedan sintió el limpio y frío metal contra su carne y le clavó una mirada, que por más que procuró helada, le salió…diferente. – necesitas una afeitada –

Al Zevran retirar el cuchillo Aedan vio algo de pelo en el. El pelo de su barba. Con las prisas de la mañana, no se había afeitado. Una risotada se le escapó. Se llevó ambas manos al rostro, intentando mitigar las carcajadas. Zevran se enderezó sobre él, sonriendo igualmente. Limpió la daga con un pañuelo que usaba específicamente para ese fin. Entonces susurró.

Así está mejor. Con una sonrisa tan bonita no es justo que pases el día con las cejas juntas. Te vez más viejo de lo que realmente eres, mi Grey Warden. – Aedan apartó sus manos, mirándole con ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Hacía años que no lloraba de la risa. Y aunque apartó las manos para protestar por aquel sobrenombre, el disgusto murió en sus labios al ver la hermosísima sonrisa de Zevran. Una que verdaderamente alcanzaba sus ojos. Por unos instantes se quedaron mirando. Hasta que los demás comenzaron a acercarse. El asesino alzó una ceja antes de levantarse con una sonrisa picarona avanzando hacia el tumulto. Aedan no pudo más que agradecerle el gesto. Se levantó apresurado, procurando ir a meterse directo en su tienda.

Después de todo… no quería que sus nuevos compañeros y mucho menos su hermana le viera con una erección.

···/ /···

Impresionante

El primero en llegar a felicitarle fue Cailan. El humano estaba estaciado. Su rostro incrédulo mostraba una amplia sonrisa. A su lado Darrian sonreía, y el gesto no le pegaba en lo absoluto a su rostro. O al menos eso le parecía a Elissa, quien ya se había adaptado a verle con el entrecejo fruncido.

La mujer los observaba desde atrás mientras Zevran era interrogado. No se le escapó la reacción de su hermano ni la respuesta de Zevran. Cuando el asesino descubrió la erección de Aedan contra su tracero, sonrió. Y cuando el grupo se acercó, se alejó para mantenerles lejos del Grey Warden. No es que ahora mismo el elfo estuviese muy insatisfecho con los alagos de los otros, de echo parecía disfrutarlos en gran medida. Era Alistair quein estaba claramente frustrado. Amell le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro mientras le soltaba un ocurrente piropo a Zevran. Leliana llegó junto a Elissa, mirando el tumulto. Sonreía con picardía.

¿Has visto? – le preguntó a la joven Cousland. – Parece que el asesino tiene un flechazo por nuestro líder. –

Aún no. – sentenció Elissa cruzándose de brazos. – Pero si sigue de esa forma lo tendrá. Aedan es encantador cuando se lo propone. –Por un instante su mirada se cruzó con la del Zevran y la sonrisa del elfo desapareció.

Aún pienso que fue muy noble de tu parte interferir por él. – continuó Leliana, distrayéndole – muy pocos hubiesen perdonado la vida de un mercenario pagado para matarlo. –

Aedan lo hubiese echo… si no hubiésemos sido nosotros los encerrados. Además, no lo hice por la bondad de mi corazón. –

Ya sé que dices que lo viste en tu visión. – ante la mirada escéptica de Elissa, Leliana se apresuró a continuar – Y te creo. ¿De que otra forma hubieses sabido tanto de su vida? Sin embargo, es extraño. No se ha acercado a ti. –

No lo hará. Zevran es muchas cosas, pero no es estúpido. Aedan le matará si se me acerca, o a Fergus, antes de que se gane su confianza. Creo que le atormenta que sepa de él. –

Seguro que se muere por saber el límite de tu conocimiento. – Leliana soltó una risita malévola.

El grupo parecía comensar a dispersarse, hasta que Sereda se aproximó a Darrian. Por el rostro del elfo, Elissa sospechó que le invitaba sustituir a los peleadores. Y no se equivocó.

Zevran se sentó en el suelo junto a los demás, tomando el lugar de la enana. Darrian y Sereda comensaron la pelea. En una ocasión que Sereda logró burlar la guardia de Darrian y desaparecer de la vista del pícaro menos experimentado Cailan se levantó y gritó:

¡Detrás de tí! –

Alistair, indignado, imitó su acción dándole consejos a Sereda, apoyándola. Amell optó por vaciar una bolsita que colgaba de su cinto repleta de hierbas y… ¿apostar?

Cailan apostó seis monedas de bronce por Darrian. Y Alistair solo por llevarle la contraria apostó la misma cantidad por Sereda. Zevran apostó también por la enana, Sten no apostó y Morrigan ni siquiera se acercó. Amell apostó a que ninguno.

Leliana apostó también por Sereda y Elissa, apenada de que tantos estuviesen en su contra, lo hizo por Darrian. Se batieron sin que el elfo consiguiese moverse del lugar para avanzar. Solo retrocedía. Cuando Elissa estaba segura de que perdería sus monedas Darrian comenzó a ganar algo de terreno. Sin embargo, la sonrisa en el rostro de Sereda le daba mala espina. Apretó las manos sobre sus muslos. Aguantando la tensión.

Sereda clavó el escudo en el suelo para aguantar el torrencial de ataques del elfo. Sin embargo, el pobre estaba tan concentrado en la secuencia consecutiva de golpes que no notó que la enana lo safó de su antebrazo. Para sorpresa de Elissa, Sereda sacó una daga de su cinto y saltó sobre el escudo con ambas armas en mano.

¡Cuidado! – gritó Cailan.

Darrian cayó hacia atrás por la sorpresa, de forma que Sereda encajó la espada a su costado, en la posición donde había estado. Darrian se inocorporó con prisas y Sereda corrió hacia él. Entonces una flecha embistió contra el hombro de la enana. Venía con tanta potencia que la hizo caer hacia atrás.

El grupo se levantó. Como les tomaron por sorpresa, no tuvieron tiempo de llegar a Sereda.

¡Nos atacan! – gritó alguien. Luego se enterarían que ese fue Amell.

Ante el grito de guerra Aedan salió disparado de su tienda. Había conseguido ponerse la camisa, pero seguía suduroso y con el cabello pegado a la frente. Bethany y Surana, que estaban conversando en la tienda con Fergus se asomaron. Aedan pasó junto a ellos y les ordenó quedarse dentro protegiendo a su hermano. Corrió hacia el grupo que les venía de frente con su espada y escudo listos.

Unos veinte mercenarios vestidos con armaduras desiguales se encontraban enfrascados en un combate con sus hombres. Amell había conseguido alcanzar a la herida. Hizo una pared de hielo para protegerla del resto y se quedó junto a Darrian para defenderla. Dava gusto verlo pelear. Amell era habilidoso y conjuró glifos de parálisis y sueño que permitieron disminuir el número de mercenarios que llegaban a ellos.

Zevran peleaba solo. Aparecía y desaparecía entre las sombras, dejando una mancha de sangre a su paso. Era rápido, silencioso y letal.

Leliana corrió a cubirle las espaldas a Cailan. El hombre era un peleador feros con su mandoble, y cualquiera que escapase de él caería por las flechas de la mujer. Sin embargo, el grupo palidecía frente a Sten. Y todos frente a Morrigan, quien convertida en una araña gigante los mataba casi con un rose de sus colmillos.

Aedan asotó a los mercenarios con el escudo. Sin embargo, estaba visiblemente agotado y sus movimientos eran más lentos. Elissa intentó cubirle con sus flechas, pero Aedan era escurridiso y se colocaba entre ella y los mercenarios. Sus contrincantes eran muchos. No supo de donde salieron ni quienes eran. Pero en aquel momento poco importaba, era cuestión de números y ellos estaban perdiendo. Sus compañeros se estaban debilitando.

Alistair llegó junto a Elissa. Había estado cubirendo una esquina solo y aparentemente había terminado con los suyos. Golpeó a dos hombres que llegaron frente a ella y calleron al suelo.

Estos tipos son unos debiluchos – murmuró el templario.

Aedan gritó de dolor. Un rajón en su camisa manchado de sangre detonó la herida que le habían echo. Y auqnue no dejó de moverse, estaba rodeado. Derribó al que tenía delante y apareció otro a su espalda. El sujeto alzó la espada y de Aedan no haberse volteado le hubiese abierto un agujero en el pulmón.

Es como si cada uno solo quisese dar un golpe – escucharon decir a Darrian.

Malditos imbéciles. – murmuró Amell. - ¡Todos los que sean sensibles al frío aléjense! – gritó el mago. Miró entonces a Darrian que peleaba a su lado – Cúbreme. – el elfo asintió.

Amell comenzó a conjurar un echizo. Leliana guardó su arco y sacó una daga. Corrió en busca de Elissa y la tomó de la mano. La mujer no se resistió, sino que se dejó arrastrar dentro de una tienda. Alistair, al verse desprovisto de alguien a quien proteger corrió a ayudar a Darrian. Aedan consiguió mantener su posición a duras penas. El frío comenzó a cubirlo todo.

El suelo se enfrió bajo sus pies y su aliento se volvió pequeñas nubes de vapor. Estaba helando. Una mota de nieve calló sobre su herida recién abierta. Entonces alzó su vista al cielo.

Un nubarrón negro se formaba en espiral sobre ellos.

Sobre Amell.

Aedan apretó el mango de su espada, azorado. Nunca había visto nada como aquello. Y Amell ni siquiera estaba usando un bastón. Comensó a correr el viento, rugiendo como una fiera enfurecida. Relámpagos y remolinos se alzaron desde el suelo hasta las nuves. Todo empezó a congelarse. Amigos y enemigos sufrían los efectos. Cuando Aedan vio al sujeto que venía a atacarle quedarse congelado frente a él, pensó que los efectos eran peor sobre los otros.

En algún momento dejaron de escuharse gritos. Solo quedó el sonido del viento. Amell terminó el conjuro. Las piernas le fallaron y se desplomó en los brazos de Alistair. El templario gritó algo, pero el fuerte sonido le impidió que llegase a los oídos de Aedan. El joven Cousland estaba fascinado con aquella escena frente a él. Aterrorizado de la nube que congelaba la tierra, pero capturado por su potencia. La tormenta menguó hasta desaparecer y las estatuas se rompieron, dejando los cadáveres en el suelo.

Elissa y Leliana salieron de la tienda, al igual que lo hicieron los magos que cuidaban de Fergus. Bethany corrió para llegar junto a Amell, mientras Surana derretía el hielo que rodeaba a Sereda. Aedan miraba alrededor encimismado. Atontado por sus heridas e intentando valorar los daños. Elissa llegó a su lado y le habló. Algo dijo, pero él no le entendió.

Zevran apareció de la nada a pocos pasos de ellos. Por un isntante sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Aedan…se veían secos y duros.

El elfo desenfundó su daga, avanzando cada vez más aprisa. Sin detenerse y,sin mostrar duda o remordimeinto, la lanzó contra el humano. Aedan se apresuró a cubir a Elissa del proyectil. Sin embrgo se quedó esperando un golpe que nunca llegó. A su lado escuhó un quejido.

Lentamente, liberó a la muchacha y miró a su izquierda, donde Zevra tenía clavada la mirada. Un soldado, que se había congelado intentando alcanzarlo, yacía en el suelo con la daga enterrada en la frente. Los ojos de Aedan buscaron los del asesino, encontrándoles clavados sobre sus heridas. Sin embargo, aquella mirada duró un segundo antes de que Zevran le hiciese una reverencia y se alejase al interior de campamento a comprobar las tiendas.

Ese día, el asesino lo había salvado. A él y a Elissa, pues no supo nunca cual de los dos era el objetivo del mercenario. Aedan quedó con la idea de que tal vez, debería ser más permisivo con Zevran.

Solo tal vez.

Al fin y al cabo, ahora era parte del equipo.


	15. 14 Sueños

14 "Sueños"

Aquella noche apenas consiguieron descansar. Aunque Aedan insistió en hacer la primera guardia, Alistair estaba demasiado nervioso como para permitirse dormir. Otros fueron más asertivos y se metieron en sus propias tiendas. Sin embargo, cuando Elissa se despertó de madrugada a buscar agua, vio a Alistair rendido junto a Aedan. Se suponía que su hermano levantase a Alistair para la guardia, pero Aedan le dejó dormir hasta el otro cambio. Cuando Darrian vino a relevarlo el joven Cousland tenía bolsas bajo los ojos.

Antes de acostarse, Aedan pasó a la tienda que compartían los heridos. Surana cabeceaba entre Sereda y Amell. Para su sorpresa Aedan le encontró despierto, sanando a la enana. Aunque Aedan insistió en que le dejase el trabajo al elfo mago, Amell le dijo que él ya había recuperado todo su mana y podía encargarse del trabajo. Sin embargo, la mirada fugas que le dedicó a Surana le mostró que sencillamente quería dejar al muchacho descansar.

Seguidamente se unió a sus hermanos en la tienda más grande. Elissa le sintió entrar y se despertó. Durante unos instantes conversaron sobre la salud de Fergus y la joven se mostró optimista. Aedan estaba complacido de saber que su hermano podría caminar con ellos al día siguiente. Porque aunque Bethany le había pedido que no se sobre-esforzara Surana comentó que necesitaba un poco de ejercicio.

Aedan se dispuso a marcharse a su tienda, pero Elissa le pidió que se quedase. Así que se hicieron espacio y durmieron los tres juntos. Como cuando eran niños. Su hermana le envolvió entre sus brazos, cantándole una nana de la capilla que le había escuchado a Leliana. La voz de Elissa no era tan melodiosa como la de Leliana, sino que un tanto más fuerte. Pero se parecía a la de su madre y el chico descubrió que le gustaba. Se encontró a sí mismo recordando los sueños que tuvo luego de su ceremonia de iniciación. Su Joining. Y con aquellos recuerdos nostálgicos se quedó dormido en el pecho de Elissa.

···/ /···

Se despertó bajo una oscuridad interminable. Para aquellas horas, debería haber amanecido. Se incorporó, sintiendo el frío suelo de piedra bajo él. No recordaba haberse quedado dormido en aquel lugar. En aquella…cueva. Miró al cielo, encontrándose un montón de estalactitas goteantes y el sonido de cientos de murciélagos arremolinándose. Aún tenía su armadura y su equipo. Sin embargo, por encima del murmullo de los murciélagos, había una voz que le llamaba.

Era un argor irreconocible, dado en un tono ostentoso. Todo dentro de su mente. A veces sonaba como una melodía y otras como un lamento. Comenzó a moverse dentro del vació de aquella oscuridad. En busca de una pared a la que arrimarse. Avanzó unos pocos metros hasta que vio una luz venir de abajo. Como la de una fogata…como la de un incendió.

Llegó al origen, hallándose en la sima de un precipicio. La profundidad apenas le permitía ver el fondo… aunque si el origen de las luces. Un montón de antorchas se movían por el fondo del abismo. Avanzaban a paso seguro, entonces Aedan comprendió que aquel barullo que creyó eran murciélagos no eran más que los rugidos de los darkspawn distorsionados por las paredes de la cueva.

No, cueva no.

Deep road.

Y aquello debía ser la horda. Aterrorizado Aedan retrocedió un paso.

Un auyido atronador hizo temblar el suelo y las paredes a su alrededor. A través del avismo pasó volando un inmenso dragón. Sus escamas eran negras y entre cada una corría un líquido morado. Como si sangrase aquella cosa pegajosa que resbalaba por su cuerpo. Sus dientes afilados escapaban de aquella boca tan inmensa. Entonces la bestia se posó en una de las estructuras del Deep Road.

Ya Aedan no estaba encima del risco, sino abajo. Rodeado de aquellas criaturas. Un hurlock le miró a la cara, soltándole un escupitajo y moviendo el bastón como si él no estuviese allí.

Luego regresó a su posición. El dragón rugió y la melodía en su cabeza resonó aún más clara, aunque incomprensible.

En un flash de luz blanca quedó de pronto parado a su lado.

El Dragón rugió de nuevo, liberando una bocanada de fuego púrpura que envolvió a los engendros a su lado. El fuego se extendió por su armadura, quemándole la ropa y la piel. El ardor en su piel le hizo gritar. Sentía tanto dolor que ya ni siquiera sabía si venía de adentro o de afuera. Dolía tanto que creyó que le estaban revolviendo las entrañas.

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Los rostros de su familia regresaron a su mente y lloró.

Lloró como un niño pequeño.

···/ /···

Fergus se levantó sobresaltado por los gritos. Cuando abrió los ojos, Elissa sostenía a su pequeño hermano. El muchacho jadeaba y sudaba entre las manos de la muchacha, que luchaba por mantenerle quieto. Escuchó ruidos fuera, voces de sus compañeros.

No necesitó la mirada de Elissa para levantarse. Su costado palpitó, pero era un dolor que podía soportar. Salió de la tienda, encontrándose a Bryce mirando hacia adentro con nerviosismo. Sin embargo, si Elissa le había ordenado salir, el mabari no entraría. Alistair, Amell y Darrian caminaban hacia él con el espanto dibujado en sus fracciones.

Está bien – intentó tranquilizarlos. – Solo está teniendo… -

Pesadillas – Alistair concluyó la frase.

Amell intentó bromear sobre el tema, pero el mismo estaba tan tenso que no consiguió el efecto que deseaba. Alistair pareció receloso. Intercambió una mirada cómplice con los otros dos antes de que Amell hablase de nuevo.

Hablaremos con él cuando termine. Lamento informarte que puede volverse algo común. Pero quien sabe ¿puede que se despierte escupiendo fuego? – Darrien le dio un codazo en las costillas. - ¡Auch! –

Si necesitan algo, llámennos. Estaremos… aquí fuera. – dijo el templario señalando el fuego en medio del campamento.

Fergus asintió. Les vio retirarse. Amell se dejó caer junto a Darrian mientras Alistair se internaba en su propia tienda. Con el rabillo del ojo, observó unos mechones rubios escurrirse en la esquina de su tienda. Y aunque sospechó del asesino, no pudo verlo.

Regresó adentro, encontrando a Aedan despierto.

Se sujetaba con fuerza de la cintura de Elissa mientras ella le acariciaba en cabello y le besaba la frente. Fergus tomó un paño de los que usaba Leliana para bajarle la fiebre cuando Bethanyno estaba cerca. Lo mojó en la pequeña cubeta que le dejaban para ese fin a Elissa y se lo pasó por la frente a su hermanito. El chico le devolvió una mirada aterrada, antes de sujetarle con fuerza la mano. Buscando el valor que le daba su presencia.

A Fergus se le encogió el corazón al verlo. Aedan era fuerte y capas. Nunca fue un niño asustadiso. Sino que corría hacia el peligro, siempre con un plan de respaldo. Su madre le tildaba de imprudente, pero era certero en sus decisiones. Verlo entre los brazos de Elissa, temblando le resultaba atormentante. Le devolvió el apretón, reafirmándole su presencia. Dándole su fuerza.

Estamos aquí – le dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Aquellos ojos azules más claros que los suyos. Su mirada viajó de él a Elissa. – Estamos contigo. –

La muchacha le besó la frente, estrechándole contra su pecho. Meciéndole como si fuese un niño. Una lágrima bajó por las mejillas de Aedan, recordándole a Fergus la edad que tenía.

Por el hacedor, que joven era. Aedan apenas había cumplido los veinte años. ¿Cómo habían dejado una responsabilidad tan pesada en manos de ese pequeño? ¿Cómo podía soportar aquel peso tan grande? Y ¿Cómo podría él ayudarlo?

Entonces llegó a una decisión. Allí, mientras observaba a Elissa llorar en silencio mientras conseguía que Aedan se quedase quieto. Pero no regresase a dormir.

Fergus decidió protegerlo.

Tal vez no fuera un Grey Warden, pero amaba a su hermano. Y más hallá de deberle la vida de su hijo, le quería por quien era. Desde el día en que nació.

Así que sería su escudo. Contra los darkspawn. Contra los mercenarios. Contra Loghaing. Contra el mundo de ser presiso. Pero no dejaría que un grupo de bichos de asquerosa piel verde se lo quitara.

Se inclinó sobre Elissa y le besó en la frente, como hiciese antes ella.

Aquella noche ninguno volvió a dormir. Aedan se quedó apoyado sobre la joven, mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en las hebras de su pelo. Fergus les miraba, con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos sobre las rodillas. Así permanecieron hasta el alba, cuando Leliana vino a sustituir a Elissa.

Si se sorprendió al ver la escena, actuó con suma discreción. Aedan insistió en que era tiempo de que regresase a su tienda para lavarse, retomando su máscara inquebrantable frente a la barda. Leliana le apoyó, pero Elissa no lo consintió hasta que Fergus aceptó ir con él. Al principio Aedan se negó, pero cuando Fergus le miró con el entrecejo fruncido suspiró en aceptación.


	16. 15 RedCliffe

15 RedCliff

En el transcurso de unos pocos días, Aedan tenía bolsas bajo los ojos. No solo sus noches habían empeorado, sino que también las de sus compañeros Grey Wardens. Luego de su pesadilla comenzaron a caer los gritos sobre el campamento. Uno a uno, sus hermanos de armas se despertaban sobresaltados a cada descanso. En ocasiones, cuando Alistair salía de su tienda para el cambio de guardia encontraba a más de uno sentado junto al fuego. Aedan había terminado durmiendo muy pocas horas y aumentando su ritmo de entrenamientos.

En consecuencia, levantaban antes el campamento y al amanecer ya estaban en movimiento. Por petición de Sereda, Bothan les permitió a las mujeres dormir un poco más en el carro de las mercancías. Y aunque algunas se quejaron, solo Leliana termino manteniéndose firme ante la sugerencia.

El camino real se volvía cada vez más estrecho. A su alrededor el bosque decaía. La tierra roja, que debía señalar la abundancia de minerales, se mostraba desnuda de vegetación. En el horizonte se apreciaba la silueta del castillo del Arl. Aedan nunca había estado en RedCliff, a diferencia de su padre, que era un amigo personal de Eamon. Fergus, quien avanzaba a su lado en una pose erguida para disimular la incomodidad de sus recién sanadas heridas, había tenido la oportunidad de conocerle.

Es un hombre de mucho carácter. – dijo su hermano al grupo de Grey Wardens. – Padre le respetaba por su rectitud. Sin embargo, siempre le guardó cierto recelo.

Con razón – intercedió Cailan. El rey avanzaba junto a Darrian, y aunque estuvo intentando distraerle de la conversación de los demás, ahora era él quien resultaba interesado. – Mi tío puede llegar a ser realmente muy molesto. Si las cosas no se hacen como quiere habrá graves consecuencias. Hay muy pocos que han vivido para verle su lado malo. –

Bueno… - murmuró Alistair – no puede ser tan terrible. – los ojos de Cailan se clavaron en él. – Digo… el pueblo lo ama. Eamon es muy popular con la gente. –

Su poder político no necesariamente implica que sea una buena persona. – intervino Sereda. – Solo que es un buen jugador. –

Hasta donde sabemos, ese tal Eamon puede ser un corrupto. – intervino Amell. – un viejo corrupto embrujado por su hijo invocador de demonios. Es una linda oración. –

A mí me parece un humano noble como cualquier otro – terció Darrian, ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria de la enana.

Eeeeeh – protestó Cailan – Y yo que pensaba que nos estábamos llevando bien. – Darrian desvió la mirada.

Yo nunca he dicho eso. – su voz sonó molesta, pero su expresión permaneció neutral.

Les digo que no. Eamon es un buen hombre – intercedió Alistair. – Él… -

Es una víctima de Loghaing – les interrumpió Aedan. Su vista fija en el sendero que transitaban – Tiene suficiente poder político y militar como para proteger al rey y reunir a los nobles. Con eso me basta para buscar su ayuda. –

Y si de paso nos termina debiendo unos cuantos favores, pues mucho mejor. – concluyó Amell con picardía, obteniendo a cambio una mirada aprobatoria de Aedan.

Sin embargo, hay algo que me intriga. – Aedan se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Zevran a su lado.

En los últimos días se había adaptado a la presencia del asesino. Incluso le había escogido como compañero de entrenamiento. Pues aún no se limpiaba la derrota de la noche del ataque. No obstante, aún no conseguía localizarlo cuando entraba en modo sigilo. Mucho menos percibirlo cuando se acercaba en aquel tipo de situación. Agradecía a su madre por su temple. Pues a diferencia de Amell no se sobresaltó y gritó como una nena cuando Zevran salió de las sombras de unos arbustos para venir a pararse junto al chico Cousland.

Zevran ignoró el sobresalto del mago, la risa burlona de Cailan, el gesto incómodo de Alistair y el rodar de los ojos de Sereda. Miró descaradamente al rey y dijo con lo que parecía la sombra de una sonrisa.

Vos sois el monarca de Ferelden. ¿Estoy en lo correcto? Sin embargo no habéis intentado dar una sola orden desde que os conozco. ¿No sería lógico que intentase dirigir nuestra pequeña excursión para recuperar Ferelden? Es su país, después de todo. – dijo el elfo de carretilla, consiguiendo que todas las miradas cayesen en Cailan y por una vez Alistair era de los que miraba con fijeza.

Aquella pregunta había rondado por la cabeza de Aedan una y mil veces. Pero desde que el propio Cailan no parecía querer traer el tema, él había decidido que tampoco lo haría. Cailan devolvió todas las miradas con una única sonrisa. Avanzó entre ellos con paso seguro hasta estar junto a Aedan y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

Pues, claramente nuestros queridos Grey Wardens tienen esa intención. Y desde que estoy oficialmente muerto (lo cual no me hace feliz, créanme) no hay mucho que pueda hacer. Creo que nuestro líder se ha comportado adecuadamente hasta el momento. – elogió a Aedan dándole una palmadita en el hombro – En el momento que crea necesaria mi intervención pues lo haré. Mientras tanto, disfruto solo ser uno más del grupo. Es la primera vez que se me trata como a alguien normal. Y para mi suerte, ese normal implicaría ser un Grey Warden. Siempre he admirado a la orden. No creo que sea un secreto. ¿No es verdad Alistair? –

Ah…sí, sí. – contestó este por inercia.

Aedan entrecerró los ojos. Aquel comportamiento distaba del de Ostagar. Le resultaba tan inconcluyente que sus ojos buscaron inevitablemente los de su hermana. Amell le había contado el discurso que les dio a los nuevos Grey Wardens en defensa del rey. Y aunque Alistair pareció tan inconforme como él la primera vez que se vieron en la entrada de Ostagar, había cambiado su actitud ante el noble. Los ojos de Aedan viajaron a los de su hermano. Fergus le miraba con asombro, sin embargo, el joven Cousland veía una sombra de reconocimiento en su voz. Sereda rió por lo bajo.

Supongo que en algún punto, todo chico noble desea ser un donnadie. – la nostalgia en su voz hizo pensar a Aedan la vehemencia de ese razonamiento. Pues él mismo lo quiso a los quince años. Cuando deseó ser caballero.

Surana, quien había estado pegado a su libro de hechizos se detuvo de pronto. Amell fue el primero en notarlo.

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto, llamando la atención del resto. Cuando los Grey Wardens se detuvieron, también lo hizo el grupo. Surana miró a su alrededor, para luego clavar una mirada incrédula en Amell.

¿No lo sientes? Toda esa magia… -

Por un instante Amell reflexionó. Inspiró profundo, percibiendo el mana que se escurría por el ambiente. La atmósfera estaba cargada. Como si un aura muy poderosa estuviese creciendo por el sendero… E iría aumentando a medida que se aproximasen a Redcliff.

¿Qué tan poderoso puede ser el demonio si lo sentimos desde esta distancia? – murmuró el mago.

Y estando al otro lado del velo. – dijo la voz de una mujer.

Elissa Cousland se escuchó claramente tras ellos. Junto a la muchacha andaban Leliana, Bethany, Morrigan y Sten. Cada uno portaba su armadura y equipo de batalla. Sin embargo el rostro de Elissa estaba pálido como la sera. Gesto que le resaltaba en gran medida las cicatrices.

Si realmente es capaz de invocar cadáveres – continuó Surana – y regresados, puede que sea un reto derrotarlo. Mucho más estando en el velo. –

Es por eso que debe ser un mago muy capaz el que lo combata ¿no es así? – terció Darrian de mal humor.

Nos preocuparemos por eso cuando toque. Por ahora, tenemos que sobrevivir la primera noche.

Ante la sentencia de Aedan el grupo asintió casi al unísono. Y cuando el joven emprendió la marcha, le siguieron. Elissa sujetó disimuladamente la mano de Alistair, pidiéndole con ese gesto que se quedase un poco rezagado. Leliana le dedicó una mirada cómplice y se apresuró a tomar del brazo a Fergus, quien aparentemente quería vigilarles.

Alistair, quien ya estaba más acostumbrado a lidiar con Elissa, a causa de las constantes caminatas en las que la chica insistía en hablar con él, lo aceptó casi sin sonrojarse. Elissa esperó que todos los hubiesen sobrepasado antes de volver a hablar.

¿Cuándo vas a decirle? – preguntó la muchacha.

¿Qué? ¿A quién? – preguntó Alistair claramente confundido. Sobre todo porque Elissa avanzaba apoyándose en el.

A Aedan por supuesto. ¿No crees que tiene derecho de saber sobre tu derecho de nacimiento? –

Alistair palideció.

Prometiste que no le dirías a nadie. – murmuró claramente escandalizado.

Y no lo he hecho. – aclaró ella –Pero opino que tú deberías. –

¿Y eso por qué? – Elissa le fulminó con la mirada.

¿Qué es tú amigo y tu hermano de armas no te basta?

Por un momento el templario pareció considerarlo. Sin embargo la negativa que siguió el gesto de su cabeza dejó clara su posición ante Elissa.

No hay razón para sumarle una preocupación. Ya tiene bastante con dirigirnos en el Blight. No necesita agregarle mis asuntos familiares. No significa nada para mí. Es un inconveniente. Todo el que lo sabe me trata diferente. Aedan no necesita al **bastardo** de **quien tú sabes** cuando tiene a su heredero en carne y hueso. –

Elissa apretó los dientes. Temía que aquel se volviese un tema de discordia entre ellos.

Alistair, no eres un amenaza para el heredero de **tu sabes quién**. Eres un Grey Warden. Aedan está intentando construir un ambiente de confianza y cooperación entre todos ustedes ¿por qué no puedes confiar en él? –

¡Ey! – protestó Alistair ofendido – Yo confío en él. Le conté sobre Eamon y los perros voladores. –

Entonces – insistió – si ya contaste parte de la historia por qué no zanjarlo. Es el líder principalmente porque le dejaste tomar el mando. ¿No crees que deberías ser el más cooperativo? –

Te lo dije. No necesita esa información. Es innecesaria. Además, preferiría no hablar del tema con… ricitos dorados tan cerca. –

Elissa pestañeó, una expresión atónita en su rostro. Alistair le sonrió complacido con el efecto de sus palabras.

¿Ricitos de oro? – preguntó ella - ¿No podías salir con otra cosa? El hombre no tiene un simple riso. –

Oh, tengo otros. – se vanaglorió Alistair. – El mabari dorado. O … -

Ya entendí – Elissa se reía por lo bajo. Le empujó suavemente con el brazo, quedándose pensativa. Observaba el suelo bajo sus pies, notando las fluctuaciones de sus sombras mientras caminaban.

Verse tan cerca de Redcliff le tenía nerviosa. Veía a su hermano y admiraba como se mantenía intocable. Sin embargo le preocupaba ese chico. Quería ayudarle, pero Aedan pedía menos su consejo de lo que esperaba. Y aunque en parte le hacía feliz, temía.

Todo estará bien. – le susurró Alistair. Elissa alzó el rostro, chocando con el dorado de sus ojos. – Él es inteligente, y fuerte. –

Lo sé. No le hagas caso a los temblores involuntarios de una mujer. – Elissa intentaba burlarse de sí misma para aligerar estrés.

Aedan estaba lo bastante lejos como para no percibir su conversación. Desde hacía un par de días que intentaba no prestarles atención cuando se reunían. Al preguntarle a Elissa de que hablaban, ella le dijo que le hacía hablar de la orden y de Duncan. La muchacha había estado distrayendo a Alistair de su sufrimiento, y la verdad, es que el templario se veía aliviado. Incluso contestaba ingeniosamente a las bromas de Amell…lo cual molestaba terriblemente al mago.

Cailan insistió en su conversación con Darrian y por más que Amell intentó retomar su charla con Surana no lo consiguió. A veces Aedan no estaba seguro si apreciaba esos momentos o los silencios. De todas formas siguió avanzando. El camino de árboles desapareció, dejándoles en un descampado.

Ideal para una emboscada – dijo la burlona voz de Zevran a su lado.

El sendero comenzó en descenso. Pequeños arcos muy sencillos adornaban el paso. El aire alzaba polvo que revoloteaba sobre ellos, trayendo el sonido del silencio. Un agobiante silencio demasiado sospechoso para un poblado de tales dimensiones. Aquel silencio sepulcral solo resultaba cortado por el sonido del agua al caer. Una cascada bajaba del risco, descendiendo hacia el puerto y de ahí a la bahía donde moría Redcliff. A pesar del agua, se veían demacrados los alrededores. Como si hubiese habido un incendio.

Cailan se colocó el casco de su armadura, ocultándose por completo el rostro. Su gesto llamó la atención de Darrian, pero no tuvo que esperar demasiado para comprender su significado.

Un hombre en armadura les interceptó apenas llegaron a la base donde moría el sendero. Corrió hacia ellos por encima del puente de piedra que atravesaba el río naciente en el salto de agua. Estaba asustado y la desesperación resultó palpable para Aedan cuando habló. Lamentó informarle que no eran a quienes esperaban. Sin embargo, el hombrecito saltó nervioso cuando le informó de su deseo de ver a Bann Teagan.

Le siguieron colina abajo. A medida que avanzaban Aedan sentía su corazón aflojarse. La cuidad estaba en muy malas condiciones. ¿Realmente aquellas gentes estaban al cuidado de un Arl? ¿Cómo había permitido que sus hombres y mujeres vivieran en aquellas circunstancias? Bryce Cousland nunca hubiese permitido a los suyo pasar tremenda necesidad. Pero aquellas no eran las tierras de su padre.

Cuando atravesaron la plaza hacia la capilla Aedan vio cientos de ojos caer sobre sus hombros. Los pocos hombres delgaduchos que entrenaban fuera parecían no haber encontrado armaduras mejores que aquellos trastos que vestían. Encima, ver un escuadrón uniformado y armado les daba la esperanza de refuerzos que no les llegarían. Aquellos hombres no estaban hechos para pelar. Había muy pocos soldados, la mayoría serían pescadores o comerciantes. Campesinos en el peor de los casos. ¿Dónde estaban las topas de Arl Eamon?

Las puertas de la capilla se abrieron con el estruendo de unas gradillas oxidadas. En el interior las mujeres se arremolinaban, rezando ante el estandarte del Hacedor y de Andraste. Sus voces hacían eco en el techo y las paredes, creando un ambiente lúgubre que desagradó al Grey Warden. Bethany escogió quedarse fuera junto con el carro y los enanos. Bothan se veía ansioso por poner a la venta su mercancía y la muchacha luchaba en vano por impedírselo.

El hombre que les guiaba se detuvo junto a un sujeto que conversaba con la madre encargada de la capilla. Fergus se apresuró en llegar junto a su hermano y le habló en voz baja. Le informó que aquel sujeto era Bann Teagan, el hermano de Arl Eamon. Cailan se retrasó a propósito, dejando que el grupo amplio de Grey Wardens le cubriese de la vista del Bann. Aunque llevaba puesto el casco, no parecía listo para ser reconocido. Alistair por el contrario arrastró a Elissa a la primera fila… más ansioso de lo necesario por ver de nuevo al hombre. Sereda recorrió la capilla con la mirada. Nunca había estado en un edificio como aquel. En Ostagar apenas vio a una hermana rezando para sus compañeros. Compartiendo una oración o dándoles una bendición. Morrigan también miraba, el desprecio dibujado en sus exquisitas fracciones, y para su agrado Surana observaba la estructura con similar mirada agria. Sten no resultaba interesado en lo más mínimo y los mabari, más que seguirlos se limitaba a ver a los niños llorando en el regazo de sus madres y gemir como si estuviesen angustiados.

Amell prefería ignorar el sitio donde estaban y prestaba más atención al hombre en cuestión. Cuando Teagan se volteó hacia ellos encontró los rostros de Darrian, Amell, Fergus, Elissa y Aedan clavados en su figura. Teagan les observó uno por uno y sus cejas se alzaron cuando su mirada se cruzó con la del mayor de los hermanos.

Fergus Cousland – en el rostro del Bann una amplia sonrisa se dibujó. Sus ojos llenos de sorpresa y preocupación siguieron la mano que le extendió. – Pensé que te habíamos perdido a ti también en Ostagar. – Fergus extendió aquella mano, devolviéndole la cordial sonrisa.

Teagan Guerrin – contestó – no estaba seguro si me recordarías. – Ambos hombres compartieron una sonrisa cómplice mientras se sostenían de las manos.

No eres un hombre del que olvidarse fácilmente. Te lo aseguro. –

Aedan estaba sorprendido ante el tono sugerente del Bann. Y aunque mantuvo una máscara inexpresiva, casi se quiebra al ver el rostro atónito de su hermana. Fergus por el contrario si se dio cuenta decidió ignorarlo.

Estaba en la batalla de Ostagar. No negaré mi sorpresa cundo arribamos al campamento y no vi a vuestros hombres. – sus manos se separaron y el Bann optó por cruzarse de brazos. –

Lamento decir que RedCliff está atravesando una crisis. – comenzó. A pesar de la presencia del hijo del Teyrn, se mostraba receloso. – Eamon está… enfermo desde hace un tiempo. Por lo que se nos hizo imposible abandonar la ciudad. –

Fergus captó su mirada. Así como el ligero temblor de su barbilla.

Hemos escuchado las noticias – intervino Aedan. – Precisamente por eso hemos acudido aquí. –

Fergus – Teagan quedó extrañado ante la afirmación. - ¿Quiénes son los caballeros que te acompañan? ¿Dónde están tus soldados? ¿Y Ser Gilmore? – Ante la mención de aquel nombre Aedan sintió su pecho encogerse. Sin embargo, escogió despreciarlo.

Tranquilo Teagan. Estos hombres gozan de mi entera confianza. Sin embargo Highever ha caído. –

Ardió en llamas la misma noche que Arl Howe intentó robársela a nuestra familia. – Concluyó Elissa Cousland al ver que Fergus no pretendía dar detalles del asunto. – Preferimos quemar la fortaleza, antes de entregársela al enemigo. – Teagan examinó el rostro de la muchacha. Por sus palabras dedujo que era una Cousland, pero aquel rostro deformado le confundía. Recordaba a Elissa Cousland como a una dama de exquisita belleza. Sin embargo…

Veo que han sufrido muchas pérdidas – dijo claramente apenado. Sin embargo, Aedan lo estaba más. – Creo que fue una decisión valiente. Aunque precipitada.

No tomarán de nosotros más que cenizas. – terció Elissa con una seriedad sepulcral, dejando claramente sorprendido a Teagan.

No cabe dudas de que es tu hermana. – le dijo a Fergus, obteniendo una sonrisa de este. Por el rabillo del ojo Aedan vio que el Bann no era el único sorprendido. Darrian miraba a Elissa como si fuese algún bicho extraño y Zevran…

Zevran la examinaba como si la viese por primera vez.

No vinimos hasta aquí para hablar de Highever. – intervino Aedan. – Conocemos la situación de Redcliff. Sabemos de los ataques que sufren cada noche e incluso qué los ocasiona. – Teagan palideció.

Me temo que no comprendo de lo que está hablando. – fijó sus ojos en su amigo, confundido – Fergus ¿quién? –

Somos Grey Wardens – Aedan avanzó un paso hacia el Bann, obteniendo una visión más clara de su rostro.

Teagan tenía grandes bolsas bajo los ojos. Se encontraba notablemente agotado y aunque estaba firme como un roble, tenía la piel reseca y el cabello chamuscado. Le miraba con los ojos desorbitados y los labios resecos.

¿Grey wardens? –

Estamos dispuestos a hacer un trato. –

¿Un trato? – repitió el Ban dubitativo. Aedan asintió.

Primero destruiremos la amenaza que ha caído sobre Redcliff, cualquiera que esta sea. – enumeró. – Y segundo, curaremos la enfermedad de Arl Eamon. Una vez cumplidos estos puntos pediremos una sola cosa a cambio: El apoyo incondicional de estas tierras contra el Blight. –

Teagan frunció el entrecejo, visiblemente incrédulo.

¿Presumís de conocer la situación de Eamon aún cuando yo mismo la desconozco? Luego de tal muestra de prepotencia ¿Qué le hace pensar que no creeré que este mal nuestro no es causado por ustedes? –

Tan cliché. – dijo Amel con sarcasmo. – Ahora somos los malos. –

Ciertamente no estás sugiriendo que traería a unos desalmados impostores para engañarte. – El tono ofendido de Fergus era genuino, pero Aedan notó que también lo era el recelo de Teagan.

Lo siento mi amigo pero has de entender mi frustración. Viajas con un grupo extraño. Tres apóstatas entre ellos. No puedes pedirme que confíe. –

Tenemos pruebas, Bann Teagan – la voz de Elissa se escuchó alto. Cuando los rostros se dirigieron a ella, la chica les enfrentó con la barbilla en alto. – Tres para ser exactos. –

Aedan le miró interrogante ante su afirmación, sin embargo, Teagan asintió, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Pues veamos esas pruebas. – Elissa le sonrió ampliamente, dándole a pensar que tal vez ese rostro no estaba tan maltratado como lo pensó. Sin embargo la sonrisa no estaba dedicada a él. Elissa acarició el brazo del hombre que la sostenía, y para sorpresa del noble, el chico se sonrojó.

Puede que no me recuerde Ban Teagan – habló el muchacho. Ante su afirmación el hombre se forzó a examinar su rostro. – Aunque la última vez que nos vimos yo era muy joven y estaba… cubierto de mugre. –

Cubierto de mug… - repitió Teagan, no obstante el rostro de un niño pequeño correteando por el castillo con una espada y un escudo de madera afloró en su mente.

El pequeño de sus recuerdos tenía el cabello castaño erizado y los ojos brillantes aunque durmiese en el establo con los perros o en el palacio con los criados. Y la última vez que lo vio fue a lomos de un caballo marrón con la ropa y los zapatos llenos de barro… cuando Eamon se lo llevaba a la capilla. Recordaba claramente su mirada triste y enojada. Nunca había olvidado el brillo lastimero de aquellos ojos…

Ojos que le miraban en un rostro más adulto.

Un rostro similar al de su padre.

"Por Andraste"

¿Alistair? – murmuró - ¿eres tú? –

En carne y hueso. Por decir algo. – Teagan sonrió ampliamente. Feliz de verle de nuevo. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de la mujer junto al templario era aún más resplandeciente.

Alistair nunca se aliaría con alguien que quisiese destruir RedCliff ¿o me equivoco? –

¡Por supuesto que no! – Elissa se sorprendió de obtener respuesta no solo de Alistair, sino también de Aedan, Amell y del propio Teagan.

Esa es entonces mi primera prueba. La segunda os la entregaremos en mano antes de la batalla de esta noche. Y la tercera, mañana al amanecer. –

Teagan apretó los labios. Sus ojos viajaron de Fergus a Alistair y luego a Aedan y a la muchacha.

Soy incapaz de dudar de Alistair – dijo al fin. – Y aunque no me agrada tener que esperar, les daré la oportunidad de traerme la segunda prueba. Si me convence esperaré la tercera y os daré mi palabra de que intervendré a vuestro favor frente a Eamon. –

Los ojos de Elissa buscaron los de su hermano. Aedan estaba inquieto con las "pruebas" que ella estaba prometiendo. Pero su confianza en ella no sería puesta a prueba una segunda vez.

Trato echo. – aceptó Aedan.

Estrecharon manos y Aedan insistió en que se le explicase las condiciones del pueblo para la batalla. Teagan le indicó que hablase con uno de sus hombres fuera de la capilla. Sin embargo, como Elissa ya conocía esa parte de la historia no prestó demasiada atención. No hasta que la voz de Alistair la distrajo.

¿Por qué no le dices sobre tus… visiones? Teagan te creería. –

Aunque lo hiciese – contestó Elissa en el mismo tono bajo que Alistair había preguntado. – temo que tendré que revelarle detalles que le harían sospechar aún más de nosotros. Además de que no creerá de las mentiras de Isolda hasta que no lo vea con sus propios ojos. Puede ser mejor hombre que Eamon, pero eres tú quién le conoce en persona. No yo. Aún no decido si me agrada o no. –

Pero… - dudó Alistair – con el resto… con Zevran… -

Era diferente. Ustedes tienen una obligación con el Blight. No son un riesgo en mí contra más allá de que decidan reclutarme. Y con Aedan dentro ese riesgo se pierde. A Morrigan no he tenido que darle ninguna predicción directa y Sten me conoce desde Lothering, sabe de lo que soy capaz. Leliana… a ella ya le leí el fututo y el pasado. A ti – le sonrió con coquetería – creo que ya te he convencido. – Alistair se sonrojó profundamente. – Con ricitos, el hecho de que esté aquí lo reafirma. Le da razones para confiar. En cuanto a Zevran… pues Aedan iba a matarlo. No me dejaron más opciones. –

Aedan pareció llegar a un acuerdo con Teagan y mientras este se retiró a una esquina para conversar con Fergus le dio la orden de reagruparse.

Bien – comenzó a decir – hay mucho trabajo por hacer. Así que nos dividiremos para hacerlo rápido. Deberíamos terminarlo antes del anochecer, de lo contrario tendremos que pelear con desventaja. –

¿De nuevo vamos a hacer actos de beneficencia? – protestó Morrigan

Si se han negado a darnos su armada deberíamos negarles nuestra ayuda. – dijo Sten con vehemencia.

No necesitamos a estos Shem – estuvo de acuerdo Darrian – ni siquiera tienen suficientes soldados que aportar. –

Puede que no ahora – contestó Aedan – pero los tendrá una vez termine el Landsmeet. Si queremos su apoyo en ese momento debemos cerrar este trato.

Nuestra profeta ha dicho que tiene otras pruebas – intervino Amell – Me encantaría saber que pruebas son y cómo se supone que las consigamos. Ciertamente podría habérnoslo dicho antes. –

Elissa asintió, esperando la aprobación de su hermano para dar su explicación.

En la taberna de RedCliff hay un elfo. Fue contratado por Teyrn Loghaing para observar los acontecimientos en la ciudad. Es joven y está nervioso. Si le convencemos de que nos estregue la correspondencia podremos probar que este atentado contra el Arl es dirigido directamente por Loghaing. –

Alistair palideció al escucharlo. Sin embargo Sereda se rascó la barbilla.

Ciertamente esa sería una prueba sólida. Sin embargo hubiese sido mejor si nos hablaba de ella antes de reunirnos con el Bann. – se enderezó cuan alta era – nos hubiese ahorrado problemas.

Exactamente mi punto – repitió Amell. Miró a la enana con una sonrisa burlona – Eres tan grande – Sereda ignoró sus palabras, sin embargo Darrian rodó los ojos.

Sinceramente no se le había ocurrido que las necesitaría. En el juego, esos datos estaban para que el usuario se fuese enterando de la historia. No era objetivo que Teagan las viera ni supera de ellas.

Inevitablemente las encontraríamos. Lloid, el dueño de la posada puede ser convencido para pelar esta noche. Con tantos campesinos en el frente, uno más podría significar la diferencia. Iríamos allí tarde o temprano y veríamos al elfo nada más entrar. A él también podemos convencerlo de ayudarnos. Es un arquero habilidoso y será útil al menos para esta batalla. –

Eso nos agrega otra tarea más. – razonó Aedan. – Darrian – le dijo al elfo. – Considerando tu poca afinidad con los humanos, creo que sería ideal que tomases este trabajo. De paso podrías averiguar si hay algunas habitaciones que podamos tomar. Aunque sea solo para las chicas. Puede que esta noche no, pero no sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos en RedCliff. –

Entiendo. – contestó el elfo. Con su mano acariciaba el mango de su daga. Como si la idea de amenazar a un humano para que peleara le agradase enteramente.

Llévate a Surana. – Cailan se aclaró la garganta y Aedan alzó una ceja. – Y a nuestro compañero enmascarado. – dijo con sarcasmo. –Nos encontraremos en la capilla en el ocaso.

Darrian asintió y dejó la capilla, seguido de aquellos que Aedan había mencionado. Tras hacerle un gesto a su hermano, Aedan siguió sus pasos. Interceptó sin embargo a una chica que lloraba cerca de las puertas de la capilla y aceptó buscar a su hermanito.

Seguido de sus camaradas se reunió con el Mayor. Este le indicó que interviniese frente al herrero, que convenciese a Dwyn, un enano mercenario, para que participara en la pelea y que ayudase a Ser Perth con las pocas tropas que quedaban. Aedan entonces repartió las tareas. Cuando Fergus regresó la distribución había quedado en que él, Sereda, Leliana y Bethany irían a ver a Ser Perth. Morrigan, Sten y Zevran acompañarían a Aedan a ver al enano. Amell, Elissa y Alistair hablarían con el herrero y buscarían al niño perdido.

Morrigan protestó sobre ellos haciendo trabajo comunitario, pero Aedan la ignoró. Elissa estaba preocupada de que se llevase a los **problemáticos**. Sin embargo se encontró a sí misma más tranquila cuando vio a Sten y Zevran seguirle con disposición. Ese grupito parecía respetarlo y la simple idea la tranquilizó.

Encontrar la casa de Dwyn no resultó complicado. Aedan llamó a la puerta, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta más allá de unos murmullos. Aedan rodó los ojos. El muy estúpido debía estar escondiéndose dentro. El humano extendió el brazo y giró la manivela, encontrándose la puerta trancada como esperaba.

Cobarde – murmuró. Buscó sobre su hombro el rostro de Zevran. El elfo interceptó su mirada con una sonrisa astuta. Inmediatamente Aedan entendió que comprendía lo que estaba pensando.

Muy contrario a lo que crees, mi querido Grey Warden, soy un asesino, no un abre cerraduras. – Aedan rodó los ojos.

Oh ¿en serio? Que inútil – protestó Morrigan, obteniendo del elfo más que un encogimiento de hombros

Muy bien. – dijo secamente Aedan – Sten – El qunari dio un paso al frentey de una patada echó la puerta abajo.

Aedan se abrió camino en el interior de la choza. En su opinión el lugar se encontraba mejor amueblado de lo que muchas viviendas podrían permitirse. No debió esforzarse mucho para encontrar a quien buscaba. Pues el enano estaba esperándole en medio de aquella sala, con dos grandes guardaespaldas tras él. Sin embargo a Aedan no le hubiesen intimidado aunque entrase solo a aquella choza.

Eso no ha sido para nada amable – la voz de Dwyn le resultó más chillona de lo que esperaba para un humano. Sin embargo, nunca había interactuado con un enano hombre, así que tal vez su ideal de voz gruesa y terrorífica no se aplicaría.

No quiero ser amable con una rata que huye del combate. – contestó el Grey Warden cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. – Mi mabari es más valiente que tú – Bryce entró a la casa a su lado.

Oh – contestó el enano. – Parece que el niño bonito tiene agallas. Veremos si las conserva luego de que caiga la noche. Y ellos vengan. –

¿De verdad crees que esa minúscula puerta te iba a proteger? Aunque le pusieras una barricada ellos podrían entrar. – Aedan le sonrió. – Te crees muy valiente porque no tengas ventanas, pero tienes una chimenea. –

Se tapa muchacho. – insistió el enano.

Al igual que mi paciencia. – cuando el tono de Aedan se endureció, Bryce soltó un fuerte gruñido. Zevran llevó su mano a una de las dagas que colgaban de su espalda y desenfundó. Sten se limitó a cruzarlos brazos sobre el pecho y Morrigan fulminó al trío con sus ojos amarillos. – Este pueblo no necesita gente como tú. Menos cuando hombres menos preparados van a pelear esta noche. – Aedan desenfundó su espada y Bryce mostró los dientes. – No van a extrañarte. –

Los hombres tras Dwyn desenfundaron y aunque había una sombra extraña en el rostro del enano, este no parecía tener dudas de que sería él, quien sobreviviera a aquella pelea. Lamentablemente, Aedan estaba seguro de lo contrario. Un ruido sordo cruzó el aire, seguido del gruñido del enano. Cuando Aedan se dio cuenta, había un ligerísimo corte en la mejilla de Dwyn. Una mano cálida y enguantada recorrió su hombro, distrayéndole de la escena.

Estoy seguro de que podemos resolver esto sin derramar más sangre. – Zevran se adelantó hasta pararse junto a Aedan.

¡Por los dioeses elfo! ¿tienes idea de lo que has hecho? – grito el enano. Aedan enfundó su espada al ver la seguridad de Zevran. EL elfo sonrió con picardía, como si sus acciones no representasen una amenaza para nadie.

No mucho. Te lancé una daga envenenada. –

El rostro del enano palideció al tiempo que sus hombres desenfundaron.

No os lo recomiendo caballeros. – terció Zevran – dudo que haya en este pueblo alguien con las capacidades de producir el antídoto. Dejándome a mí como vuestra única salvación. Claro que podríais intentar matarme y llevároslo de mi cadáver. Pero ¿cómo saber cuál es? Llevo tantos venenos distintos encima. – miró a Aedan claramente divertido - ¿Sabes de lo que hablo? –

Aedan le devolvió la sonrisa. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

Yo que ustedes, no pondría a prueba a un Cuervo de Antiva. – Aedan disfrutó el efecto de sus palabras sobre los tres hombres. Si Dwyn moría, los mercenarios se quedaban sin paga. Y el enano claramente no quería morir. De pronto pareció sentirse mareado. Se tambaleó y uno de sus hombres le sostuvo.

¿Olvidé mencionar que es de acción rápida? – preguntó Zevran fingiéndose pensativo. – Oh lo hice. Pues ahí tienes. –

Dwyn soltó un gruñido bajo. Sudaba frío y temblaba levemente. Se enderesó como pudo y esta vez la voz le salió más parecida a la que Aedan esperaba inicialmente.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó, ira y miedo mezcladas en su voz.

Eso es muy simple – contestó Aedan. – Defiende RedCliffe esta noche. Júralo por tu honor y ordenaré tu salvación. Niégate o traicióname y morirás. – la sonrisa del Grey Warden trajo una mirada satisfecha de Zevran que hizo burbujear algo en su vientre.

Sin embargo, Aedan no tenía tiempo de reacciones fisiológicas. No podía permitir que su lenguaje corporal le delatase. Así que ignoró al asesino. El enano quiso hacerse el que consideraba la opción. Sin embargo, cuando un nuevo mareo arreció y se le aflojaron las piernas cedió.

Muy bien. – dijo aterrorizado. – Muy bien. Lo juro **por la piedra**. Ahora dame el antídoto. –

Aedan asintió complacido. De entre su armadura Zevran sacó un pequeño vial con un líquido verde en su interior.

Esta es la primera dosis – dijo ofreciéndosela al enano, quien la bebió de inmediato. – Aliviará tu estado por las próximas veinticuatro horas. Si no recibes la segunda justo a esta hora mañana, morirás. –

¿Qué es esto? – protestó el enano mosqueado, lansando al suelo el vial que se rompió en cientos de pedazos.

Un seguro en contra de fallos. – contestó Aedan. – te veré esta noche Dwyn. Y quien sabe, tal vez podría considerar darte el antídoto antes si ayudas a preparar las defensas. – dijo Aedan viendo como el elfo recogía su daga de la pared. Se movía tan suavemente por la habitación que difícilmente podría escuchar sus pasos.

Esperó a que regresase a su lado antes de abandonar la casa.

Tengan buenas tardes caballeros. – dijo y ante un gesto suyo Sten colocó la puerta sobre el agujero, dejándolos dentro.

Zevran guardó la daga en su bolsillo, guiando la mirada de Aedan. El hombre ya no estaba seguro de cuantos puñales tenía el elfo, sin embargo, ahora dudaba de que tan en serio había peleado la noche que los atacó en Lothering. Escuchó a Sten murmurar algo sobre que el enano estaba mejor muerto. Sin embargo él estaba bastante conforme con el resultado y algo le decía que el gigante Qunari también.

Buen trabajo – le dijo al elfo.

Impresionante – aceptó Morrigan

Muy bueno en realidad. – contestó el sujeto con voz melosa. –Pensé que vuestro código de caballero no os permitiría acceder al chantaje para conseguir dicho fin. Es excitante ver que eres un hombre de mente abierta, mi querido Grey Warden. –

Ha – Aedan rió por lo bajo. "Si supieras lo que pienso no sonreirías tanto" cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Zevran sin embargo dudó "O tal vez lo sabes y solo me estás vacilando" –No sabía que los famosos Cuervos de Antiva recurrían a los venenos con estos fines. – dijo más para cambiar de tema que porque realmente lo dudaba.

Un hombre tan perspicaz como usted ciertamente está intentando distraerme de mi fin principal. Pero picaré. – se rió Zevran – La verdad es que usamos más venenos y pociones de las que algunos están dispuestos a aceptar. En ocasiones es más factible. Hay casos en los que es mejor envenenar una copa de vino y asegurarse que el objetivo la tome. Un veneno que se absorba por la piel o que se inhale como perfume dan una cobertura útil… y tiempo para escapar. ¿Sí? –

Aedan estaba sorprendido… impresionado sería mejor decir. Aparentemente Zevran tenías más talentos de los que esperaba.

¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? Imagino que los métodos con los que tratan a sus víctimas son altamente secretos ¿Me equivoco? –

Por supuesto que no. Pero ellos ya quieren matarme de todas formas. Así que ¿qué más da diga una cosa o dos? Jaja. – se burló el elfo.

Tal parece que no aprecias mucho a los Cuervos. ¿No te agradaba serlo acaso? – Ante la pregunta de Aedan la mirada de Zevran se oscureció. No así su sonrisa.

Sencillamente nunca se me dio la oportunidad de elegir y para ser honesto ni siquiera sabía que los cuervos existían cuando me uní a ellos. Apenas tenía siete años cuando me subastaron. Me compraron por un buen precio, tres monedas creo, considerando lo flaco que estaba y que no tenía idea de la diferencia entre el mango de una daga y el filo era extraordinario. Así que, si se me presentaba la oportunidad de largarme ¿por qué dejarla pasar?

Aedan le escuchó en silencio. Elissa había mencionado algo de aquello la noche en que le perdonaron la vida al asesino.

¿Siempre es así? – murmuró.

Pues sí. Compran a sus asesinos jóvenes. Les entrenan para que sea lo único que sepan hacer y lo hagan bien. En la organización, si no eres lo bastante capaz en los entrenamientos mueres. –

Considerando que aquella barbarie se realizaba con niños, no solo le resultaba desagradable, sino que le crispaba los nervios. ¿Cómo se atrevían a hacerle aquello a unos pequeños que nada sabían del mundo? Zevran había pasado de una casa del placer, donde a saber como lo habían tratado las prostitutas o lo que le habían obligado a hacer, a manos de unos asesinos desalmados.

Lo siento – murmuró. En lo grave de su voz intentó expresar lo lamentable que le resultaba aquella situación. Sin embargo Zevran ni siquiera buscó su mirada, sino que soltó una risotada.

¿Y eso por qué? Estaba muy orgulloso de mi mismo cuando maté a mi compañero.

Zevran, eso es algo terrible de hacerle a un niño. – Sin darse cuenta Aedan le había llamado por su nombre. Lamentablemente no fue capaz de notarlo hasta que captó los brillantes ojos del asesino clavados sobre los suyos.

No sé sobre eso.- contestó con una sonrisa extraña – Sin embargo, como me las ingenié para sobrevivir pasé a disfrutar de los beneficios de **ser** un cuervo. En Antiva ese título te da respeto, dinero, mujeres… y hombres - una sombra de lujuria brilló claramente en sus iris por primera vez. Aedan hubiese jurado que sus mejillas se encendieron… o tal vez solo fueron los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Aquellas miradas iban a volverle loco – O cualquier cosa que te gustase. – desvió la vista y clavó los ojos en el camino. Su voz se endureció, llena de desprecio – Eso sin embargo implica hacer siempre lo que se espera de ti. Te vuelve dispensable. Se vuelve una jaula. Elegante, pero una jaula al fin y al cabo. – Aedan tragó en seco.

Suena como que alguien ha sido mimado – dijo intentando apartar su inconformidad con una broma. Sin embargo Zevran no rió.

Sí bueno, cuando cuentas con una buena paga después de un trabajo bien hecho, ¿cómo puedes no? – contestó, dejando a Aedan con un mal sabor de boca…e incómodo.

Llegaron a la plaza, frente a la capilla. Al parecer habían terminado antes que los demás y Aedan hizo un gesto a Sten para que el Qunari hiciese lo que quisiera Morrigan también se alejó de ellos, aparentemente arta de tanta conversación.

Él se acercó al Mayor e indicó que Dwyn se uniría al combate de esa noche. El hombre se veía complacido. Sin embargo, cuando Aedan se volteó, el asesino aún estaba ahí. Se le aceleró el pulso de nuevo. Un burbujeo familiar le cosquilleó en el vientre y Aedan no pudo más que aproximársele nuevamente. Podría permitirse un poco de diversión… ¿verdad? Avanzó hacia el elfo, apoyando ambas manos en la cadera.

Entonces, ahora que se han ido los aburridos, dime… – murmuró, la voz le salió gruesa y cargada. Demasiado similar al tono que usaba cuando… bueno, con Gilmore. – De lo que te facilitaban los cuervos ¿Qué cosas te gustan exactamente? –

Oh – el brillo en los ojos del asesino regresó. Esta vez mucho más sugerente. Entrecerró los ojos y contestó con una media sonrisa. – Me gustan muchas cosas – dijo dándole un rodeo. – Me atraen las cosas que son hermosas y fuertes – ofreció Zevran. – Me gustan las cosas que son **peligrosas** y **emocionantes**. ¿Estarías ofendido si dijese que **tú **me gustas? –Aedan podía verse a sí mismo jugando este juego. No sería la primera vez. Avanzó hasta encontrarse a pocos centímetros del elfo. Tan cerca que casi podía percibir su aliento.

¿Estás seguro de que eso es lo que quieres decirme? – la risa del elfo surgió desde su garganta, erizándole cada espacio de su cuerpo. No podía creer lo mucho que le excitaba ese sujeto.

Incluso si esto no es Antiva, sé cuando estoy frente a alguien **abierto** a las **posibilidades**. Por la forma en que respondes, pienso que no te disgusta mi atención. –

Me molesta. – contestó Aedan, sin embargo lo sugerente de su tono no demostraba un rechazo – pero podemos solucionarlo. – El asesino rió entre dientes.

Es bueno saberlo. –

Veme cuando esta batalla haya terminado. Y te mostraré qué tan **bueno** puede ser. –

Una mirada hambrienta siguió el rostro de Aedan cuando este se apartó del elfo. Avanzó hacia el centro del poblado y se volteó en su busca.

¿No vienes? – preguntó como si no hubiesen tenido aquella conversación.

Por supuesto. – contestó el asesino.

Los primeros en regresar con ellos fueron el grupo de Elissa. Alistair llevaba a un niño sobre los hombros y Amell una gran espada atada a la espalda. Aedan vio el complacido rostro de su hermana y algo le dijo que había sido ella quien debió tomar las riendas de aquel pequeño equipo. Aunque él hubiese apostado por Amell. Sin embargo ambos hombres se veían conformes. Al verle Alistair bajó al niño, quien entró corriendo a la capilla con una bolsa grande de monedas en las manos.

¿De qué se traba eso? – preguntó Aedan al trío.

Oh, nada – dijo Amell con su sarcasmo característico. – Nuestra dulce Lady Cousland solo se esfuerza en arruinarnos. Esta vez compró una espada a un precio exorbitante y convenció a un anciano borracho de que encontraremos a su hija muerta. – el mago le mostró la espada a Aedan.

¡Ey! – protestó Alistair – que el chico y su hermana necesitan el dinero. –

Aedan examinó la espada. Tenía un filo prominente y de acero templado. Le resultaba extraño que una familia pobre tuviese una espada como aquella. Sin embargo, su brillo y lo lisa de su oja le decían que no siempre perteneció a un donnadie.

¿Más que nosotros? – protestó Amell - ¿No te parece que ya estamos bastante desesperados? –

Podemos hacer más dinero – sentenció Alistair – Ellos no. –

Sangramos por esas monedas. – protestó el mago.

Fue una buena decisión – terció Aedan ofreciéndole la espada de regreso al mago. – Es una gran espada. Creo que a Sereda o a Fergus les gustará. –

Perteneció a un asesino de dragones – le contó Elissa. – Pensamos que podría ser útil. –

Tú pensaste – terció Amell. – A mi me dolieron esas monedas más que perder un brazo. –

Eres un exagerado – se burló Alistair.

Fácil para ti decirlo. Te iría bien en un burdel con ese cartelito de templario, esos músculos y esa carita de santo apaleado. ¡Mírame! Yo tengo que pelear para sobrevivir. ¿Qué será de mí? –

Elissa y Zevran soltaron unas sonoras carcajadas e incluso Aedan sonrió ante la ocurrencia. Alistair por su parte se sonrojó profundamente. Claramente estaba escandalizado. Aedan creyó que desenfundaría su espada y cargaría contra el hombre. Pero no lo hizo. Una vez las risas hubieron parado, Elissa prosiguió a explicarles sobre la hija del herrero y los beneficios de encontrarla, así como las consecuencias de **no** hacerlo. Si la chica no regresaba a casa su padre moriría de tristeza y perderían la rebaja de las armas. A Aedan le pareció un poco calculador de parte de Elissa, sin embargo, si estaba en sus manos ayudar, no veía por qué no hacerlo.

El grupo de Sereda fue el siguiente en regresar. Aparentemente entre Sereda y Leliana habían convencido a la madre de la capilla de preparar unos amuletos para los soldados de redcliff. Aunque los papeles no tenían ningún poder Fergus había insistido en que aumentarían la moral y aunque Sereda consideraba que un soldado no necesitaba más motivación que la de proteger a su familia, al final había accedido. Como consecuencia Ser Perth se sentía en deuda con ellos. Sereda incluso le informó sobre la idea de usar el aceite de los almacenes para incinerar algunos muertos. Además de que como se les había informado los caballeros restantes de RedCliffe habían sido enviados en la búsqueda de las cenizas de Andraste. Por eso el pueblo estaba tan diezmado. Sus palabras enfurecieron al Grey Warden. Con una situación como aquella, ¿cómo se permitieron perder tantos hombres? Sin embargo Aedan estaba complacido de su equipo. Ahora solo faltaban las noticias de la taberna.

Leliana se acercó a ayudar a los hombres que entrenaban y Fergus regresó junto al interior de la capilla para informar a Teagan de los avances. Bethany observó a Leliana y los otros muchachos, parecía curiosa, sin embargo no se acercó cuando la barda le llamó. Incluso Alistair y Zevran se presentaron voluntarios para rectificar las posiciones de algunos de ellos. Elissa le tiró del brazo a Aedan, indicándole a un hombre gordo que atravesaba la plaza por detrás de los arqueros que entrenaban. Aedan comprendió por sus gestos que aquel debía de ser el dueño de la taberna. Pensó que sería complicado que el sujeto cupiese dentro de la armadura. Sin embargo no pudo concretar aquel pensamiento, pues Darrian y los suyos llegaron seguidos de un elfo arquero que rápidamente se disimuló junto a los demás.

Darrian llegó junto a Aedan, atrayendo la atención de sus compañeros dispersos. Alisatir y Sereda se pararon junto a su líder y Elissa permaneció junto a su hermano, observando al elfo con atención. Darrian le ofreció un pergamino a Aedan, expresión cerrada.

La profeta estaba en lo cierto. – murmuró cuando Aedan tomó el pergamino y aunque Elissa estaba claramente incómoda con aquel título, Darrian no retiró sus palabras.

El documento estaba firmado por el puño y letra del Teyrn. Allí estaba explícito su deseo de que el elfo informase de cualquier suceso **inusual** en el poblado. Y por la forma sugerente en que se redactó Aedan supo que Teagan aceptaría sus términos.

¿Qué hay sobre las habitaciones de la taberna? – preguntó Bethany esperanzada.

Resuelto – contestó Darrian mirando a Cailan por encima del hombro. Si el trabajo lo había hecho el o el humano, nunca lo dijo. Sino que se conformó con entregarles un gesto osco.

Surana optó por no prestarles demasiada atención a sus alrededores. Sin embargo Aedan le notó ansioso. Miraba constantemente a la cima del risco. Hacia el castillo. Entonces recordó la discusión sobre Jowan y suspiró. Era como si el pobre chico se creyese cada vez más cerca del mago.

Habiendo terminado todo el trabajo indicado, se dispusieron a fortalecer las defensas de la ciudad. Alzaron barricadas, movieron espadas y armaduras y las repartieron entre la gente. Teagan se vio involucrado en los preparativos e incluso se sorprendió cuando Zevran entregó una bolsa llena de venenos para las flechas y otra llena de pociones curativas que aparentemente Morrigan había preparado. Sten se reunió con los tramperos y por orden de Aedan ayudó a construir trampas para colocar en el muelle.

Teagan quedó atónito cuando Elissa Cousland desplegó un mapa sobre la mesa de la capilla y relató lo acontecimientos de la batalla. Explicó por donde aparecerían los cadáveres y las zonas específicas por donde entrarían. Fergus posó su mano en el hombro del sujeto, consiguiendo que se relajase un poco, pero no fue hasta que Aedan le entregó el documento interceptado por Darrian que se relajó visiblemente.

Cailan ayudó a establecer el plan de batalla. Y aunque nunca se retiró el casco, su tío le miraba con escepticismo. Aedan notó que a pesar de sus estrategias un tanto burdas, Cailan no resultaba del todo inútil. Aunque no dudaba en poner en riesgo a los Grey Wardens con tal de proteger a los ciudadanos. Alistair y Sereda parecían estar de acuerdo con tal idea, pero no habían tenido en cuenta que solo cuatro de ellos eran guerreros de espada y escudo. Y aunque Sten era un peso pesado, podía resultar demasiado agresivo. Dejarle pelear en público, rodeado de gente poco entrenada era una locura. Sereda sugirió cubrir las aguas de aceite e incendiarlas para evitar que los cadáveres saliesen del mar. Sin embargo, Aedan tampoco estaba convencido de que aquello funcionase.

Cuando explicó su propio plan lo hizo con un lenguaje elocuente. Lo menos que necesitaba era una pelea entre sus propios hombres delante del Bann. Según la explicación de Elissa necesitarían dividirse en dos equipos. Uno que esperase a los atacantes en la base de la montaña y otro que aguardase en el centro del poblado. Aedan ordenó extender las barricadas hasta el límite de las casas. Con cuatro barricadas conectadas, una tras otra serían un blanco fácil y el aceite solo se encendería en la cima del risco, lejos de las casas. Así evitarían que alguna se quemase por accidente.

Asignó a la cima a Sereda, Amell, Morrigan, Sten y Alistair. Vio a Alistair tartamudear cuando le puso al mando.

¿Qué? ¿Dirigir? ¿Yó? – dijo escandalizado agitando las manos – Nonononono. No. Yo no dirijo. Cosas malas pasan cuando yo dirijo. Nos perdemos, la gente muere y lo próximo que sabras es que estoy parado en alguna parte en ropa interior –

Morrigan rodó los ojos cuando todos los presentes soltaron una sonora carcajada. Amell incluso sacó una pequeña libreta y anotó aquello como si fuese una frase estelar. Incluso Ser Peth pareció que se caería de sus propios pies. Elissa sonrió dulcemente ante aquella frase que conocía y que sabía tenía una historia detrás. Sin embargo no hizo comentarios cuando Aedan le palmeó suavemente la espalda.

Lo harás bien. – dijo sin aceptar ninguna de sus protestas. Volvió su vista al mapa. – El resto se quedan conmigo en la plaza. Pediremos refuerzos si los necesitamos pero espero que con esta separación no sea necesario. Eso sí, nada de hacerse el héroe. Ninguno. Tenemos que sobrevivir todos esta noche. No podemos permitirnos perder a nadie hasta el Blight. –

Los Grey Warden asintieron, incluido Darrian, a quien nadie parecía agradarle demasiado. Una vez distribuidos los papeles Aedan tomó a Cailan del brazo y se acercó a Elissa, quien conversaba casualmente con Bethany.

Necesito que me hagas un favor. – le dijo al rey aun enmascarado.

Por supuesto Grey Warden. ¿Qué ocurre? – contestó el hombre animadamente.

Mientras yo esté en la batalla no podré estar pendiente de mi hermana y hermano. Necesito alguien de confianza que los proteja. –

Elissa miró a Aedan inquisitiva. Pareció comprender lo que su hermano planeaba. Vió a Fergus acercarse tras los hombres y por su expresión, pareció estar de acuerdo con sus palabras. Ella no estaba ansiosa por participar en batalla alguna. Sin embargo, tampoco estaba feliz de que sus seres amados pelearan solos. Cailan por otra parte cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

¿No estaré en la batalla? –

Por un instante Aedan sintió un deja-bu. No solo la forma en que lo dijo. Su tono de voz, su lenguaje corporal, **todo** le recordó aquella noche en Ostagar.

A Alistair.

Te estoy haciendo una petición personal. Mi hermano salió gravemente herido en la batalla Ostagar y Elissa aún no ha sanado del todo. Necesito alguien de confianza que los proteja esta noche en el interior de la capilla. No solo a ella, sino a las familias de todos los que estarán fuera peleando. En caso de que fallemos miserablemente. – insistió Aedan.

¿Cómo vamos a fallar? El plan es perfecto. Tendríamos que ser unos inútiles. Si tanto te preocupan ¿por qué no dejar a otro Grey Warden o a un mago con ellos? –

Aedan apretó la mandíbula. Miró a Bethany que estaba junto a Elissa y la muchacha se sobresaltó un poco.

Supongo que yo podría… quedarme con ustedes…también. – aceptó Bethany.

Ahí lo tienes. ¿Estás dispuesto a dejar a estas bellas damas y el hijo herido de un Teyrn a su merced? Pensé que no había nada más noble que proteger a los indefensos ¿no hay nadie más indefenso en este pueblo que las mujeres y niños que se quedarán dentro de la capilla? –

Cailan le miró a través del casco. Para bien o para mal Aedan no podía verle el rostro. Por un segundo el Grey Warden creyó que se descubriría en público para exigirle que le obedeciera y le colocase en el campo de batalla. Sin embargo suspiró. Resignado.

Lo entiendo, lo entiendo. – dijo casi en carretilla – Pero solo para que lo sepas, estaría más dispuesto a pararme frente a la horda de darkspawn usando un vestido y bailar el Remigold –

Aedan alzó una ceja, completamente bloqueado.

"¿Qué?" pensó. Elissa y Fergus se veían tan choqueados como él, aunque estaba seguro que no por las mismas razones.

Bueno eso… - comenzó a decir Aedan – podría… ser una gran distracción. –

A mí me encantaría verlo de echo – dijo Elissa alzando una ceja.

Por ti, tal vez – contestó Cailan. Por su tono de voz parecía que sonriese bajo el casco… una amplia sonrisa – pero que sea un muy lindo vestido. –

"Sí, justo como Alistair."

Aedan no pudo más que pasar junto a sus compañeros. Estaba enojado. Muy enojado. Atravesó el grupo y agarró a Alistair por el cuello de la armadura. Sin prestar atención a las miradas confusas le arrastró hasta la puerta de la capilla.

Si nos disculpan, iremos a ver cómo van los preparativos. –

Elissa palideció cuando Aedan cerró la puerta tras ellos. Aguantó el aliento y cuando Bethany le preguntó por su bienestar… no supo que contestarle. Una sombra desapareció de la estancia y la imagen de Zevran se esfumó en el aire.

···/ /···

¡Me mentiste! – gritó Aedan empujando a Alistair lejos de él.

Le había guiado hasta la entrada de RedCliffe, lejos del barullo de los preparativos y de la gente. Desde allí nadie escucharía lo que le tenía que decir. Y nadie interferiría.

¿De qué estás hablando? – Alistair parecía definitivamente confundido.

No te hagas el tonto conmigo. – Aedan le señaló con el dedo medio justo en medio del pecho. –Te he contado más de mi vida que a los demás y aún así tú me ocultas cosas. ¡Yo confiaba en ti! –

Aedan – el rostro del templario estaba lleno de miedo y confusión. – No comprendo. Por favor dime de qué pasa –

¡Pasa que eres el hijo bastardo del Rey Marin! ¡Eso pasa! – Alistair palideció de pronto.

Ella te lo dijo. –

¿Ella? ¿Ella qui…? – Aedan se quedó callado de pronto. Arrugó el entrecejo y apretó los puños en el instante en que todo encajó en su cabeza. Cuando habló su voz enveneada le herizó los cabellos de la nuca a Alisatir. – Elissa. ¿Mi hermana lo sabe? Se lo dijiste a ella y no a mí –

Cuando Alistair se dio cuenta de su herror retrocedió.

¡Por supuesto que no! Ella sencillamente lo sabía desde el principio. –

Soy un imbécil ¡Claro que lo sabe! – se criticó Aedan. – ¡Es la jodida profeta! Pero ella no me diría nada que creyese que debiera enterarme por mí mismo. O tal vez solo te estaba cubriendo las espaldas –

¿Cómo no se le había currido antes? Si hasta se parecían y todo. Luego de que caías en cuenta, eran casi idénticos.

Aedan, por favor escúchame. Eres mi amigo. Claro que confío en ti. Es solo que… -

¡No me des excusas Alistair! –gritó Aedan dándole la espalda. – Fuy un estúpido. Me agradabas. Ahora ni siquiera sé que pensar. –

¡Por favor déjame explicarte! – suplicó Alistair.

¡No! No quiero oírte. Solo… haz tu parte en la batalla de esta noche y déjame solo. – Aedan se alejó a paso firme dejando a un muy atormentado Alistair parado casi a la entrada de RedCliffe.

El Grey Warden comenzó a descender hecho una furia. Sintió la pesada mirada de Alistair pegada a su espalda hasta que comenzó a descender. Entonces una nueva presencia calló sobre si. Y esta vez, la reconoció. Ya fuera por su ira o sus instintos crispados Aedan se volteó y le sujetó del brazo. Le jaló contra sí, encontrándose a un muy sorprendido Zevran observándole por primera vez sin aquella máscara de lujuria. Sin embargo, su gesto atónito se fue tan pronto como vino.

Bueno… - comenzó el asesino – debo decir que por una vez es agradable no ser al que le gritan. Sin embargo, percibí una ola de despecho es sus palabras ¿sí? ¿No debería haber disimulado un poco? –

Cállate Zev.

Aedan se inclinó hacia adelante, devorando la boca del elfo. Si el otro se sorprendió ante este gesto, fue capaz de disimularlo. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Aedan, respondiendo con toda su habilidad a aquel beso hambriento. Por muy traicionado que estuviese, Aedan se sintió consumido por aquellos labios.

Por la espada flameante de Andraste ¡el elfo sí que sabía besar! Un solo toque de su lengua y le tenía duro entre sus piernas. El Grey Warden deseó lanzarlo contra el piso y embestirle con todas sus fuerzas. Hacía unos días que le conocía y no había sido así. Fue desde la primera batalla de entrenamiento que su cuerpo empezó a responder a él. Ahora incluso disfrutaba sus provocaciones. Y aunque estaba haciendo aquello solo por la necesidad de despejarse la mente ante una batalla maldita sea si no lo deseaba ahora mismo.

Zevran mordisqueó sus labios, chupó su lengua y le acarició la nuca y la parte baja de las orejas. Para cuando le dejó ir Aedan se inclinó hacia adelante persiguiendo aquel calor ajeno. Sin embargo, al notar lo que hacía se enderezó, buscando recuperar su compostura.

Ya estás mejor, espero – sonrió Zevran con picardía.

Pues… sí. – contestó Aedan, limpiándose la boca con el guantel. Sus ojos fijos en los labios del elfo, húmedos por el beso. – Gracias Zev. –

Mi placer. Aunque sería mucho mejor si llegásemos a la posada ¿no? –

El Grey Warden sonrió ante aquella sugerencia. Zevran le había visto gritando hacía un momento. Hecho una furia como no estaba hacía mucho tiempo. Y sin embargo ¿estaba excitado? ¿Es qué no tenía sentido del peligro? Aunque la verdad… el mismo había besado a un tipo que no solo quiso matarlo, sino a sus hermanos. Podría ser él quien no tuvo ese sentido del peligro en lo absoluto.

Suena como una gran idea para mí. –


	17. 16 Cadáveres

**Na:** Hola de nuevooo. Aquí va otro capítulo. Advierto que este empiesa fuerte. He intentado no hacerlo muy esplícito porque no me lo permiten. Si es demasiado díganmelo y lo modifico para no incumplir las normas.

Advertencia dos, aquí hay un chicoxchico fuerte, si no les gusta no se lean la primera parte y busquen la segunda linea. El que avisa no es traidor. Jiji.

Eso es todo. Espero que lo disfruten. Y si tienen algún comentario estaré anciosa de contestarlo. Bye!

* * *

_**16 Cadáveres**_

Apenas resonó el ruido sordo de la puerta Zevran se vio presionado contra la pared de la habitación de la posada. Aedan se cernía sobre él, sujetándole las manos por encima de la cabeza. Le tomaba con una sola de sus palmas mientras su enorme cuerpo parecía cubrirle por completo.

Cualquiera que les hubiese visto en el instante que les entregasen la llave en el primer piso jamás hubiese pensado que aquel enorme Grey Warden fuese tan fogoso.

Tan pasional.

Zevran de por sí estaba fascinado. Aedan era un hombre fuerte y peligroso, de eso no tenía dudas. Sin embargo, a pesar de estar desaforado no resultaba brusco en lo absoluto. Todo lo contrario. Se sentía certero en sus movimientos.

El humano devoró sus labios. Le abrió la boca con un simple movimiento de la mandíbula e introdujo su lengua. Zevran le observaba con los ojos abiertos, sin embargo, el sujeto ocultaba aquellas brillantes perlas azules tras los párpados. Sus cabellos negros le cosquilleaban en la frente y las mejillas, dándole una extraña sensación de confort.

Aedan se presionó contra el, un segundo antes de que Zevran notase lo que hacía. El guerrero le soltó los amarres que portaban sus dagas, cuchillos y bolsas con pociones, echándolas a un lado sobre el suelo. Los cristalitos de las pociones sonaron al chocar entre sí y sobre el suelo, pero al elfo no le importó. Hubiese intentado ayudarle a desvestirse si no le tuviese sujeto. Pero aquel simple gesto _per se_ le tenía duro como una piedra. Con la velocidad propia de un amante experimentado Aedan se deshizo de la armadura de Zevran. Dejándole claro al elfo que había estado antes con soldados. Y con más de uno específicamente. Era extraordinario como el Grey Warden podía maniobrar con una sola mano y a siegas sin apartarse de su boca. Además de hacer su trabajo allí dentro estupendamente.

En un instante le tuvo desnudo y a su merced… con excepción de sus botas, por supuesto. La mano que Aedan estaba usando para dejarle tal y como vino al mundo descansó sobre su pecho. Entonces, Aedan abandonó su boca.

Se separó mirándole con el brillo de la lujuria en su expresión y Zevran se sorprendió de lo joven que se veía. El humano se inclinó sobre su rostro, besándole la mejilla, la mandíbula y el camino hasta su oído. La mano enguantada apretó uno de sus pectorales, haciéndole soltar un jadeo de excitación. El frío metal le resultaba doloroso contra su piel caliente.

Aedan envolvió su lengua contra el hélix de la oreja de Zevran, consiguiendo que este arquease la espalda hacia adelante. El elfo no era capaz de entender el afán de los humanos por morderles las orejas. Sin embargo, el Grey Warden había encontrado un punto sensible de su fisionomía. Y el asesino no estaba dispuesto a protestar por ello. Inclinó el cuello hacia el lado contrario, facilitándole el acceso al lóbulo. Sin embargo Aedan prefirió descender por la tersa carne tan dócilmente ofrecida. Besó la piel. Mordió los músculos y acarició con la punta de su nariz los huesos de la clavícula.

Por un instante se detuvo, mirándole el torso desnudo. Sus ojos quedaron afirmados a los tatuajes de Zevran. Cada uno representaba una simple línea sobre la carne, que se curvaba hasta elaborar una figura y luego descender. Si alguna de las líneas moría sobre si misma o se cerraba aparecía una nueva. La mayoría iniciaba como las líneas del viento que recorría la mejilla de Zevran y terminaban de la misma forma. Sin embargo, aquellos divinos tatuajes descendían hasta las caderas del asesino y desaparecían bajo las botas.

Aedan apretó el pectoral que sostenía. Allí el tatuaje se doblaba, mostrando una elaborada garra alrededor del moreno pezón de Zevran. El Grey Warden quedó fascinado con el color de su piel y el contraste que hacía con el pálido de sus propios dedos.

Eres hermoso – murmuró. Por primera vez el elfo notó que se había quitado los guantes y el peso de su mirada le dejó ansioso… y hambriento.

No tuvo tiempo de quejarse, pues la boca de Aedan descendió nuevamente sobre su carne. Esta vez, chupando ansiosamente el pezón expuesto. Zevran sintió un corrientaso atravesarle y descender hasta su miembro ya endurecido. Debería abochornarse, pero estaba tan adaptado a la sensibilidad de sus pezones que poco le avergonzaba decir que fácilmente se vendría con aquel sencillo estímulo. Aedan le chupó insistentemente, como si esperase que algo saliese de allí. Sin embargo, cuando envolvió su lengua una y otra vez sobre la liza carne esta se tensó, dejándole los pezones duros como rocas.

Deja de provocarme – protestó el elfo. Su voz jadeante y deseosa. – Házmelo. –

Aedan le sonrió con malicia. Zevran identificó el gesto juguetón de un muchacho. El humano le liberó las manos y comenzó a zafarse la armadura.

Sobre la cama. – Ordenó – En tus rodillas. –

Zevran devolvió aquella sonrisa. Sin vacilación le dio la espalda, avanzando hacia la cama. Al subirse se liberó de las botas y procedió a colocarse sobre sus codos y rodillas. Arqueó la espalda, dejando al descubierto su trasero. No tuvo que esperar demasiado para que una mano cálida y grande le sujetase las nalgas en un lascivo apretón.

Muy bonito – dijo la gruesa voz de Aedan Cousland.

Haaaa – jadeó Zevran. El muchacho le tomó de sorpresa.

Aedan hundió el rostro entre sus nalgas. Con su lengua humedeció el esfínter de su entrada e introdujo su lengua. Pocas veces, incluso entre los antivanos se practicaba el uso de los besos negros. Sin embargo, la técnica del joven era demasiado buena como para que la practicase de vez en cuando. En instantes Zevran estaba jadeando como un adolescente. ¿Cómo podía aquel mocoso ser tan bueno? Comenzó a desear su boca en otro lugar. Uno que goteaba insistentemente.

El elfo estaba a punto de tocarse allí, cuando la mano amplia del joven le envolvió la base, sacándole un gruñido de placer. Si seguía estimulándole tan intensamente, sería un desastre antes incluso del plato principal. O eso pensó. El humano se separó, alejándole de la sensación húmeda de su lengua. Sin embargo, la dura cabeza de su miembro se presionó contra su entrada. Allí… allí se detuvo el muy desgraciado. Zevran miró por encima de su hombro, encontrando los azules iris de los Cousland fijos sobre él. Una sombra de lujuria brillando en aquellos ojos intensos. Y aquella sonrisa…

Zevran apretó los dientes. Le estaba probando ¿era eso? Le mostraría cuál de los dos era el adulto en ese cuarto. Afincó con fuerza las rodillas y los puños y se presionó hacia atrás. Aedan soltó un sonoro jadeo. El deseo se extendió como una neblina dentro del cuarto en el instante que sus cuerpos se conectaron. Zevran sintió bullir el placer en su interior mientras le introducía cada vez más profundo. Aedan era grande y grueso. La poco a lubricación lo hacía complicado, pero estaba tan excitado… tan deseoso que no conseguía detenerse. Cuando le tuvo dentro por completo se sintió agotado como no había estado nunca.

En ese momento comenzó la verdadera faena. Aedan se presionó con fuerza contra su carne. Estrecho como estaba Zevran le sintió golpear su próstata casi de inmediato y brutalmente. Era tan intenso que se le nubló la vista. Abrió la boca en busca de aire que respirar, pero solo consiguió soltar un jadeo fuerte.

Haaa – gritó incapaz de contenerse. – Haaa… gr…unm – jadeó apretando los dientes.

Aedan le embistió con fuerza, haciéndole temblar los muslos y las rodillas. Creyó que se caería quedándose incrédulo ante aquella intensidad. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Los fuertes brazos de Aedan le rodearon, sujetándole fijas las caderas, permitiéndole una penetración más firme.

Pronto el interior de Zevran comenzó a mojarse, facilitándole la entrada y las salidas. Aedan era persistente y fogoso. Tenía los ojos apretados y el rostro congestionado por el placer. Sus bajos jadeos eran apenas audibles, pero la fuerza de sus manos no dudó ni un segundo.

Aaaah…ha… ummn – jadeaba el elfo, apretando las sábanas bajo sus dedos. Estaba tan cerca. Casi podía sentir su orgasmo apretándose dentro de sus testículos. Se empujó contra el duro miembro en su interior y tras un último estímulo se corrió en la mano de Aedan. – Haaaaa – jadeó, respirando entrecortadamente.

Estaba agotado y le costaba respirar. Las piernas le temblaban. Sin embargo, el chico no le soltó. Y aunque le sintió derramarse en su interior, no detuvo aquel ritmo atosigante.

_Per il creatore_ – murmuró el elfo ¿Cuánta estámina tenía?

Sin embargo no encontró la respuesta hasta que el sol comenzó a caer tras el horizonte. Cuando la voz le falló y estaba tan pegajoso que apenas podía soportarlo. Cayó agotado sobre las sabanas. Luchando por respirar. Sin embargo Aedan se levantó de la cama. El elfo le escuchó trastear en el baño y regresó luego con una cubeta llena de agua. Limpio y fresco como una rosa.

¿Fue demasiado? – le escuchó preguntar. Sin embargo Zevran no pudo más que contestar entre risas.

Oh, fue glorioso. No sabía que ustedes los Grey Wardens tenían tanta resistencia. De haberlo sabido, hubiese redoblado mis esfuerzos. –

Aedan rió por lo bajo. Hundió un paño húmedo en el agua y tomó una de las manos de Zevran. Limpiándole. El asesino le miró con escepticismo y clara desconfianza.

Eso no es necesario. –

Por favor, permíteme – insistió Aedan. En su tono había cierto arrepentimiento. Mientras avanzaba en su labor, más se oscurecía su mirada – Fuy demasiado brusco. Me disculpo. –

¿Por qué? – se burló Zevran – Fue de las mejores jodidas de mi vida. Y créeme que he tenido muchas. –

El corazón del elfo se aceleró al ver el profundo sonrojo que cubrió el rostro del Grey Warden. ¿Podría ser que aquel sujeto era incluso más adorable que el idiota templario? Sonrió ampliamente, ansioso de repetir sus circunstancias.

¿Crees… crees que puedas pelear? – preguntó Aedan con clara preocupación.

¿Pelear? – dijo con sarcasmo – Mi querido Warden, los mataría a todos de ser tu deseo. – Zevran se incorporó en la cama, sentándose. Su rostro quedó frente al de Aedan.

Con los muertos vivientes me conformo. – contestó Aedan divertido, fijando su mirada en el rostro del elfo.

Entonces los muertos vivientes serán. – susurró el sujeto, inclinándose sobre aquellos deliciosos labios.

Aedan no solo le permitió besarle, sino que además devolvió las intenciones con avidez. Sin embargo, este fue mucho más tranquilo que el anterior. Y mucho menos lujuriosos. Aedan le sonrió, agradecido. Le entregó el trapo y se levantó, cerrándose los pantalones y colocándose la camisa, alejando de Zevran la vista de su magníficamente formado torso.

Preparémonos, tenemos una batalla que ganar. –

* * *

Sentado en las afueras de Redcliff Alistair observaba sus manos. La tarde estaba cayendo y a él no le importaba. Estaba atormentado. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonto? Por supuesto que Aedan se iba a enterar. Por más que la política de los Grey Wardens estuviese cargada de secretos, cada uno tenía sus consecuencias. ¿En serio había creído que podría esconderlo por siempre? Incluso sus superiores de Westaport conocían su historia. Su herencia.

Aedan era un sujeto brillante. No supo como lo descubrió, pero si Elissa no se lo dijo, solo pudo haberlo deducido. Hundió e rostro entre sus manos.

Estúpido. – se criticó.

Ahí estás. – la voz de mujer le sobresaltó.

Alisatair alzó el rostro, encontrándose con el rostro preocupado de Elissa Cousland. La muchacha había subido la colina. Usaba su armadura de cuero y llevaba al hombro su arco y flechas. Su cabello castaño brillaba frente a la luz del ocaso y a pesar de las marcas en su rostro, el templario no pudo evitar pensar en lo hermosa que era. Desvió la vista al darse cuenta de los impulsos de su corazón. Él no tenía derecho de pensar aquello. Ella era una mujer noble. Hermosa y dulce. Él era un Grey Warden. Un bastardo ¿Qué tipo de vida podía darle?

¿Estás bien? – la pregunta le llegó desde su costado, donde Elissa se había sentado. Llevaba el cabello suelto, cayéndole en bucles sobre la espalda.

Yo… - murmuró – Tú… tú tenías razón. Yo…debí decirle. – la sintió enderezarse.

Lo sé. Pero lo que ocurrió no fue culpa tuya. Nunca se me hubiese ocurrido que mi hermano pudiese descubrirlo de esa forma. – ella le sujetó del brazo, atrayendo su atención. – Te juro que no dije nada. – el chico asintió. Lo sabía. Aedan se lo había confirmado.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – preguntó, tomando aquella pequeña mano que le sujetaba con fuerza.

Elissa le relató la conversación con Cailan en la capilla. El mismo Alistair alzó las cejas en escepticismo al escuchar las palabras del rey. Se hubiese reído si no le hubiese resultado tan absurdo. Sabía que el tipo era un bromista. Tenían un equipo lleno de esa gente. Sin embargo, el hecho de que repitiese sus palabras textuales de Ostagar, que solo mencionó frente a Aedan y Duncan era absurdo. ¿Cuánta empatía podían tener?

By the Maker –murmuró, cubriéndose el rostro con la mano libre.

Lo sé. Pero dale tiempo. Estoy segura que aceptará tus disculpas. – lamentablemente Alistair no estaba tan seguro.

No escuchaste todo lo que me dijo. Debe odiarme ahora. –

Aedan está enojado en este momento. Pero una vez que se enfríe la cabeza te escuchará ¿Recuerdas cómo fue con Zevran? –

No es lo mismo – murmuro el templario visiblemente deprimido.

Bueno, Zevran era el asesino desalmado que casi mata a sus dos hermanos y asesina a sus camaradas Grey Wardens. Todo en una misma noche – la voz de Elissa sonó casi musical, como si intentase contener la risa – Tú por otro lado eres su queridísimo amigo y su Grey Warden favorito, a quién además le debe la vida de su padre. Creo que tienes muchas más posibilidades de ser perdonado. –

Alistair se enderezó, intercambiando una mirada esperanzada con la muchacha. ¿De veras él era todo eso? ¿Aedan pensaba tan bien de el? ¿Aunque solo hubiese llorado como un bebé desde la muerte de Duncan? ¿Aunque le hubiese tirado aquella inmensa responsabilidad sobre los hombros?

¿Él te dijo eso? – sus mejillas se sonrojaron profundamente, gesto que trajo una sonrisa al rostro de Elissa.

¿No es lógico por la forma en que siempre anda pegado a ti? He de decir, que me cuesta trabajo conseguir un minuto de tu tiempo. Ni siquiera se de quien ponerme celosa. Si de que me robes a mi hermano o que mi hermano no me deje pasar tiempo contigo. Aunque es agradable que se lleven bien. –

El sonrojo del templario se extendió hasta las orejas y el cuello, mostrando un espectáculo que a la muchacha le resulto adorable.

¿Tú quieres… pasar tiempo conmigo? – tartamudeó, como si no fuese capaz de creérselo.

¿Por qué otra razón estaría aquí afuera en el segundo ocaso más peligroso de la era del dragón? – Elissa se inclinó hacia adelante, entregándole a Alistair una perfecta vista de su rostro. – Puede que no me creas, pero… me preocupo por ti. Mucho. – la joven tomó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos. –Y aunque sé que en el campo de batalla eres indestructible quisiera poder protegerte. – extendió su mano libre y desplegó su palma sobre la zona de la armadura en la que se encontraba el corazón. Un latido acelerado enfrentó sus dedos. Estaba tan nervioso que competía con ella. Elissa sintió sus mejillas teñirse de rojo, mientras se le acaloraba el rostro. – Desearía ser la única que pudiese cuidar tu corazón. –

Alistair apretó los labios, sintiéndose incluso tembloroso. Era tan hermosa. Tan compasiva… tan… tan…

"By the maker, se está acercando… " Pensó cuando Elissa se inclinó sobre él. Nervioso cerró los ojos. Apretándolos con fuerza, sin notar que le sujetaba fuertemente la mano. Los suaves labios de la muchacha descendieron sobre los suyos. Su voluntad se quebró ante el dulce tacto. Olía a flores y a césped. Su pecho se sacudió, dejándole una exquisita sensación de mareo.

Un espeso suspiro se le escapó cuando ella apartó sus labios con la lengua. Entendió que debía abrir la boca, pero se encontró perdido luego de hacerlo. Optó por imitar los movimientos de la chica y se sintió desfallecer cuando encontró su sabor. Una extraña sensación bajó por su estómago hasta su vientre, revolviéndole las entrañas. Extendió la mano y enredó sus dedos en las finas hebras de su cabello.

Suavemente, Elissa se apartó, mostrándole al chico la más hermosa de las sonrisas de su repertorio. Alistair quedó prendado del brillo de sus ojos y el rosado de sus labios. La muchacha se levantó, sin llegar a soltarle la mano.

Vamos, los otros se están cambiando a sus uniformes de Grey Wardens para la batalla. No querrás quedarte atrás en tu primera tarea como jefe. –

Alistair soltó un profundo suspiro. Parecía aturdido, sin embargo se levantó y la siguió con una sonrisa exagerada. La acompañó hasta la capilla. Tras las puertas la mayoría de sus compañeros terminaban sus preparativos. Cailan conversaba animadamente con un Darrian que limpiaba su daga antes de colocarla en la funda que colgaba de la espalda de su uniforme azul. Sereda ayudaba a Amell y Surana a ajustarse las túnicas con el gran grifo plateado sobre el hombro. Aedan estaba de espaldas a ellos, repasando por última vez el plan con Fergus y Teagan. Vestía con orgullo la misma armadura que Alistair había de vestir. El templario se quedó quieto observándole, sin embargo, el joven Cousland nunca se volteó.

Bethany se acercó a Alistair, en sus manos cargaba la pesada armadura que le correspondía. Limpia y brillante. Elissa le agradeció y la muchacha se sonrojó. Alistair pensaba que era una chica dulce para ser un mago. No como Amell que era un desvergonzado, Surana un antisocial y Morrigan una… bueno, una bruja como justo implica a palabra. Bethany no, tanto ella como su hermano parecían gente decente. Así que, tal vez los magos realmente no eran tan malos.

Se alejó de las chicas para cambiarse y a su regreso, sus compañeros le estaban esperando. Listos para marcharse. Alistair observó al grupo de hombres y mujeres que estaría comandando. Y aunque estaba nervioso, la mirada pícara de Amell y la sonrisa alentadora de Sereda le dieron valor. Morrigan le miró como si fuese un estúpido y a Sten no parecía importarle quien dirigiese. Se sorprendió cuando Aedan se les acercó para estrecharles las manos. Se despidió de cada uno individualmente. Y cuando llegó a él le apretó con fuerza.

Mantente a salvo – le dijo con sus ojos llenos de dolor y preocupación. Aquella mirada se quedó gravada profundamente en la mente de Alistair aún cuando Aedan se hubo marchado y ellos dejaron la capilla.

Aedan caminó hasta su hermana y la abrazó con fuerza.

Yo también me voy. – le susurró al oído tras besarle con dulzura le mejilla. – te quiero Eli. –

Yo también te quiero. – contestó ella intentando apretarle dentro de aquella armadura. Aedan rió por lo bajo al notarlo, pues lamentablemente la chica no tenía la fuerza para imitarlo.

La protegeré con mi vida – prometió Cailan bajo su casco.

Lo sé. Pero recuerda, no quiero mártires. –

Cailan asintió, dándole espacio para despedirse de su hermano. Fergus y el chico no necesitaron palabras. Compartieron un abrazo fuerte en despedida. Tras intercambiar unas palabras con Bann Teagan, Aedan se marchó.

Elissa sintió su rostro palidecer cuando las puertas se cerraron. Hubo un jadeo general de las muejres y un ligero llanto de los niños. Los cuatro nobles quedaron allí parados como estatuas. Observando la gruesa madera que les separaba de la batalla. Elissa no era religiosa, sin embargo su papel implicaba que resara. Aún así, estaba demasiado inquieta para hacerlo.

Maker, watch over us all. –

* * *

Aedan avanzó hacia el centro de la multitud. La gran fogata que habían construido en el centro de la plaza estaba apagada, manteniendo ocultos en la penumbra los rostros de los campesinos. Aedan se había ocupado de aprenderse cada nombre, cada rostro. De oir cada historia. Había buenos hombres allí. Hombres enteramente dedicados a su familia. Normalmente era Fergus quien daba los discursos en Highever. Sin embargo, esta vez él era el dirigente. Zevran se le acercó. En su mano portaba una antorcha encendida. Aedan extendió el brazo y el elfo se la entregó.

Estamos ante una situación desesperada. – comenzó Aedan – Jamás creyeron encontrarse en tales circunstancias. Tampoco nosotros. – observó los rostros de sus compañeros Grey Wardens – Cuando fuimos reclutados por los Grey Wardens no esperamos quedarnos solos. Era imposible que un grupo tan pequeño sobreviviese aquella horda de monstruos. Pero sobrevivimos. – alzó la voz –Atravesamos el bosque, triunfamos sobre los monstruos y llegamos a ReCliffe. Vinimos buscando ayuda de un gobernante justo y encontramos un pueblo en penuria. Creímos que estábamos perdidos. – murmuró. Ante sus palabras algunos hombres bajaron el rostro. Aedan alzó nuevamente su tono – Hoy me han demostrado que estaba equivocado. Muchos de ustedes nunca habían alzado un arma. Sin embargo dieron el paso al frente para defender a sus esposas, hijos, hermanos… y pregunto ¿Hay algo más noble que morir por la familia? Hoy me han demostrado que hombres simples como ustedes son más valerosos que un Grey Warden. Habeis trabajado hasta sangrar para montar nuestras defensas. Habéis soportado en penumbra antes de nuestra llegada y resistido. Habeis llorado y sufrido. Habéis perdido a seres queridos a manos de las abominaciones ¡Esta noche termina! – desenfundó su espada y la alzó en el aire - ¡Esta noche destruiremos a los monstruos y entraremos al castillo para rescatar al Arl! ¡Esta noche lucharemos! – los ciudadanos le imitaron con un fuerte grito de guerra.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaah! – Aedan bajó la espada.

Cuando esta luz se extinga la batalla habrá terminado. Cuando esta luz se extinga ¡habremos vencido! –

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaah!- gritó la multitud agitando sus armas en el aire.

Aedan les mostró la antorcha en el aire. Se volteó y la lanzó dentro de la fogata. Las llamas devoraron la madera, comenzando un fuego intenso que iluminó los rostros de cada ciudadano.

¡Por RegCliffe! – gritó Aedan.

¡Por RedCliffe! – contestó la multitud

Aplausos se alzaron entre los gritos mientras Aedan y sus Grey Wardens la atravesaban. Sus hombres se colocaron como un abanico. Un Grey Warden por barricada. Darrian se colocó delante de un grupo de arqueros con Leliana a su lado. La chica preparó el arco, equipándole una flecha. Amell se colocó tras Morrigan, la mabari, quien había asumido su papel de protectora. Aedan envió a Bryce a hacer lo mismo con Surana, quedándose él frente a la última barricada. Zevran se colocó a su lado, una daga en cada mano.

¿Seguro que puedes hacerlo? – preguntó el Grey Warden sin despegar la vista de la oscuridad más allá del límite de la hoguera.

¡Ha! – se burló el asesino - ¿Ahora estás preocupado por mi salud? Luego de que fuiste _**taaan**_ rudo. – su tono meloso trajo una sonrisa al rostro de Aedan.

Eso fuy yo conteniéndome – contestó el muchacho. Pudo sentir el rostro de Zevran fijarse sobre él. Su sonrisa parcialmente anulada.

Estás bromeando ¿verdad? - la sonrisa de Aedan se amplió, sin embargo el elfo captó la verdad en su lenguaje corporal. – Sarai la mia distruzione – contestó el hombre en la lengua de Antiva. Sin embargo, por el tono de sus mejillas y su voz Aedan sintió su ansiedad. Zevran estaba excitado.

Sería una batalla interesante de ver.

Una niebla densa se expandió desde el interior del casillo. Parecía avanzar por el cendero hacia la base de la montaña. Desde su posición Aedan la vio moverse con velocidad espeluznante. Se le atoró el aliento en el pecho al pensar en Alistair. Sabía que le había entregado a sus mejores peleadores, además de que estaba con los soldados de Redcliffe, pero no podía evitar preocuparse. Le había dicho muchas cosas desagradables… ¿y si no regresaba?

Apartó aquella idea de su cabeza. No era el momento. Alistair era un Grey Warden, al igual que él. Tenía que despertar o nunca podría avanzar del abismo en que le dejó la muerte de Duncan. Y ahora estaban en una pelea. Desde la cima se escuchó la explosión del fuego seguido de un grito fantasmal. Escuchó las espadas chocar como si las tuviese a su lado.

Warden – le llamó Zevran.

Aedan cayó en cuenta de lo distraído que se encontraba al escuchar el gruñido de los mabari. Zevran se tensó a su lado, moviendo en círculos las dagas entre sus dedos. Aquella espesa niebla se escurría desde el puerto. Avanzaba como el vapor, quemando la tierra y chamuscando las pocas hiervas que habían sobrevivido. Aquello explicaba el cabello chamuscado de Teagan y la resequedad de la tierra. Bryce ladró con fuerza, arañando el suelo con sus garras.

El estruendo de la batalla fue opacado por los lamentos de las criaturas que se cernían sobre ellos. Darrian alzó el brazo y todos los arqueros cargaron. Leliana, quien sostenía su flecha en alto observaba una separación entre las casa.

Todo el mundo quieto – murmuró Aedan. – Esperen –

Bryce arañó el suelo.

Un centenar de luces brillantes traspasaron la niebla. Moviéndose con pasos dubitativos. Se tambaleaban de un lado a otro, chocando entre ellos. Uno salió. La carne podrida colgaba de unos huesos ennegrecidos que apenas parecían capaces de soportar el peso. Estaban mojados y la escasa tela que portaban goteaba. Aedan tragó en seco ¿Qué demonios era aquello?

¡Fuego! – gritó Aedan y el brazo de Darrian calló.

La flecha de Leliana embistió de lleno en el ojo del primer cadáver que emergió de la niebla. En el instante en que este se desplomó contra el suelo el resto se lanzó en estampida. A pesar de que tenían sus ojos encendidos, muchos chocaron con las barricadas y se revolcaron por el suelo. Los soldados los remataron, intentando pararlos antes de que se acercaran.

Amell congeló a unos cuantos antes de que su mabari saltase sobre ellos, destrozándolos en pedazos con el peso de sus mandíbulas. Bryce embistió a los que venían hasta el mago que su amo le indicó proteger. Surana estaba conjurando. Los campesinos armados pasaron por su lado, incluido el Mayor. De las puntas de los dedos del mago emergieron relámpagos. Primero pequeños, luego se ramificaron como serpientes. Se extendieron de la punta de sus dedos. Cada uno envolvió a un cadáver, dejándole frito en el lugar.

Aedan saltó la barricada, embistiendo a los cuerpos con su escudo. Leliana y los arqueros los azotaban con las flechas. Darrian imitó a su líder y cercenó algunas gargantas más allá del muro. Eran muchos, pero ellos estaban mejor equipados. Y mejor, estaban preparados. Aún así Aedan se sintió impresionado. Zevran aparecía y desaparecía entre las sombras palpitantes de las llamas. Cada vez que se desvanecía, un cadáver caía desmembrado. Y cuando resurgía llevaba en su mano una pequeña daga cuyo destino era el cráneo de alguna criatura que, traicionera, se disponía a atacar a los suyos por la espalda.

La diferencia entre los números se notaba. Y por más que utilizasen armadura, algún que otro rasguño lograba hacer contacto con su piel. Se volvía complicado beber alguna poción sanadora. Sin embargo, cuando se sentía agotado, la magia de Surana le envolvía, devolviéndole la salud. Más de una vez captó a Amell haciendo lo mismo. Sin embargo, los poderes de hielo del mago parecían haber crecido. En un momento rozó a uno de los muertos con su espada y este cayó al suelo hecho una estatua. Al examinar su arma, la sintió fría, como si absorbiese todo el calor a su alrededor, dejando a los cuerpos que atravesaba envueltos de escarcha. Cuando sus miradas chocaron el mago sonrió. Así que Aedan le devolvió la sonrisa. ¿Cuántos trucos tendría bajo la manga?

La batalla estaba tomándose su tiempo. Aedan se encontraba agotado, sin embargo embistió de nuevo, lanzando a uno contra el suelo. Le clavo la espada en el vientre, rajándole por la mitad. Respiraba pesadamente y una gota de sangre bajaba por su frente. Sintió un peso sobre su espalda y allí encontró a un sudoroso Zevran.

¿Cansado ya? – preguntó el asesino con ironía.

¿Hablamos de ti? – Aedan imitó su tono, haciéndose el fuerte. Por supuesto que estaba cansado. No era de piedra.

Por supuesto que no – contestó el elfo mientras cercenaba la cabeza de algún desgraciado que decidió venir a por él. – Estoy a acostumbrado a esta intensidad de ejercicios** más **de **dos** veces al día. – Aedan rió por lo bajo. Golpeó a otro con el escudo y le rebanó el cogote. – Sin embargo soy curioso. ¿Cuántos llevas? – preguntó el elfo

¡Ja! – se burló Aedan. La verdad, no había estado contando. – No lo sé ¿quince? –

¿Solo? – se burló Zevran lanzando una daga al cadáver que iba a por la espalda de Dwyn.

¿Cuántas llevas tú? – jadeó Aedan destrozándole la caja torácica de un golpe a otro.

veinte y dos – rebanó a otro – tres. – lanzó un cuchillo contra el ojos de otro más – cuatro –

¡Deberían avergonzarse! – gritó Amell. Alzó su bastón y le escachó el cráneo a la estatua de hielo bajo sus piernas –cuarenta y siete –

¡No es justo! – protestó Zevran –deberíamos excluirlos a ustedes de estas cosas. –

¿Qué hay sobre ti Leliana? – gritó Aedan.

Un momento – pidió ella, liberando tres flechas a la vez. Cada una interceptó un blanco y estos cayeron al suelo. – Con esos serían setenta – rió ella preparando el arco de nuevo. –

Aedan soltó una carcajada al ver el rostro atónito de Zevran. Le estaba gradecido, ya no se sentía tan agotado. Sin embargo, aquellas cosas no dejaban de salir. Comenzaba a preocuparle que no tuviese fin cuando Alistair y sus hombres aparecieron. Morrigan, convertida en araña derribó a varios bichos. Alistair y Sereda hicieron un juego de piernas muy similar, embistiendo a quienes se interpusieron a su paso. Sten parecía una bestia salvaje moviendo aquel mandoble. Verlo pelear era formidable. Y ciertamente, con aquel pequeño agregado la batalla se volteó por completo a su favor.

Cuando el amanecer comenzó a abrirse paso, Aedan cercenó el pescuezo del último monstruo. No había otro rastro de su presencia que los cuerpos inmóviles. Parado donde estaba bajó sus armas, intentando normalizar el ritmo de su respiración. Había terminado. Miró a sus compañeros, agotados y sudorosos. Darrian estaba sentado en el suelo junto a Surana, quien bebía una poción de Lirium. Amell estaba pálido y sudoroso, sin embargo, rechazó la poción roja que le ofreció Zevran. Sereda por el contrario aceptó la que el Mayor le ofreció. Bryce vino a lamerle las manos y Aedan soltó una pequeña risita mientras Morrigan observaba a los soldados apoyarse entre sí, ayudándose a incorporarse o a curar sus heridas.

Alistair se acercó al hombre, su rostro sonrojado por el esfuerzo y la mirada baja. La preocupación brillando en su rostro.

Emn – tartamudeó el muchacho pasándose la mano por la nuca – estoy aquí. – dijo con timidez.

Bienvenido de regreso. – le sonrió Aedan.


	18. 17 Planes

_**17 Planes**_

Aedan permitió que el resto de sus compañeros tomasen el crédito de la victoria. Luego de abrazar a sus hermanos para informarles de su bienestar se escurrió entre la multitud. Esquivando a todos los presentes en la batalla se abrió paso a la posada. Bryce corría tras él, sin embargo, la forma en que el mabari movía las orejas le indicó que no estaban ellos dos solos. Y solo conocía a alguien que podía esquivar su propio radar. Aedan se detuvo. Colocó ambas manos en su cadera y sonrió.

¿Ahora me sigues? – sobre el tejado de una casa cercana provino la voz de Zevran.

Nuevamente he sido descubierto. – saltó hacia abajo, aterrizando cerca del Grey Warden. – Tal vez estás mejorando más rápido de lo pensaba, mi Grey Warden. – Aedan le miró por encima del hombro.

O, tal vez estaba esperándote. – contestó el joven con picardía casi juguetona. Su tono de voz le regaló una sonrisa lasciva del elfo.

Con esas bolsas bajo los ojos, pensé que querrías dormir. – comentó el asesino acercándosele.

¿E ibas a salvaguardar mi sueño? – dijo con sarcasmo.

La verdad no. – Zevran se burlaba de su propia voz. Sin embargo, Aedan veía aquel brillo en sus ojos, esa sombra de deseo. – Venía con una propuesta diferente. Una con medidas… drásticas – Aedan alzó las cejas.

Oh, esto tengo que oírlo. - Zevran dio un paso en su dirección.

Pues resulta que cuando vivía en la casa de putas de Antiva ellas me enseñaron a dar este tipo de **masajes**. En el cual soy bastante hábil, por cierto. Si ya vas de camino a la taberna, bien podríamos usar el tiempo ¿no? –

¿Tú? ¿Un masaje? –Aedan no estaba seguro si debía salir corriendo o tirarse al suelo para reírse. – Va a resultar que tienes muchas habilidades ocultas. – se burló. – Me parece bien. Voy a seguirte el juego. –

Juju – rió entre dientes – he de preguntar ¿Y si se presenta la posibilidad de **proceder** más allá del masaje? –

Aedan soltó una carcajada. "Sabía que iba por ese camino". Avanzó hasta estar junto a Zevran y le tomó de la mano.

Seguro que algo se me ocurrirá – murmuró seductor.

El elfo le devolvió la sonrisa y ambos avanzaron por las calles vacías.

* * *

Mientras estuvieron encerrados en la capilla Elissa no pudo más que sorprenderse de la conducta de Cailan. No solo se estuvo tranquilo, sino que rondó por cada una de las personas que les acompañaba dándoles seguridad y palabras de apoyo. Incluso Teagan se rió con el hombre, acción que a ella se le había antojado complicada. Fergus se había quedado con ella observándole, dejándole caer que tal vez el mismo tuviese que re-valorar su criterio sobre el gobernante. Bethany tuvo que emplear un hechizo para dormir sobre algunos pequeños que se echaron a llorar ante el sonido de las espadas, los gritos y las explosiones. Acto seguido, salió corriendo a ayudar a los sanadores en cuanto se abrieron los puertas.

Cailan le siguió en velocidad, sin embargo, sus prisas tenían un rumbo. Buscó a Darrian con la mirada y le sujetó antes de que cayese al suelo agotado. El elfo pareció protestar, pero se calmó cuando Cailan le ofreció su propio suministro de pociones.

Aedan vino a abrazarla, así como a Fergus, sin embargo se mostraba frío con Alistair. Ella le sonrió al templario lo más dulcemente que pudo en un intento de consolarle. Sin embargo, sus afectos parecían tener el efecto contrario. No volvió a ver a su hermano luego del discurso de Teagan. Sin embargo, no le tomó demasiado notar la desaparición de Zevran. Asumió que estarían juntos… y en el juego eso significaba… ¡**Aleluya**!

Rió por lo bajo. Lamentablemente su sonrisa no le duró mucho. Mientras sus hombres sanaban y se regocijaban, Teagan se alejó, encaminándose a la cima de la colina.

Solo.

Elissa acomodó el arco a su espalda y salió apresurada tras él. A su paso se cruzó con Alistair, quien conversaba con Amell y Bethany. Sin detenerse le sujetó del brazo, sorprendiéndose de que pudiese arrastrarle. Los magos y Morrigan la mabari le siguieron. Curiosos de las prisas de la muchacha.

Le alcanzaron cuando Teagan observaba el horizonte… o mejor dicho, el palacio. Les daba la espalda pensativo. Y Elissa conocía esa escena demasiado bien como para dejarla pasar.

¿Hay algún problema Bann Teagan? – preguntó Alistair.

Por una vez en mucho tiempo, comienzo a creer que todo estará bien, Alistair. – el murmullo de la voz de Teagan realmente sonaba esperanzado. – Todo transcurrió exactamente como narró Lady Cousland. – terció dándose la vuelta. – Es una dama llena de misterios. –

¿Y nos lo dice a nosotros? – protestó Amell. – A veces quisiera que dejase de arrastrarnos de un lado para otro sin decir que pasa. –Bethany rió por lo bajo.

Sin embargo, hay algo que aún falta. – les recordó Teagan. – Aún no he visto esa tercera prueba que me fue prometida. –

Esa prueba, Bann Teagan, es circunstancial. – el hombre alzó una ceja al escucharla. – Y he de advertiros que no demorará en llegar. –

Teagan pareció consternado. Dio un paso hacia la muchacha, cuando el sonido de una extenuante carrera llegó a sus oídos.

"Justo a tiempo" pensó la muchacha. Retrocedió hasta ocultarse parcialmente tras el templario. El muchacho pareció sorprenderse de sus acciones, sin embargo, al mirar sobre su hombro frunció el entrecejo. Bethany se cubrió los labios con las manos al ver correr colina abajo a la que ellos suponían sería la esposa del Arl. Amell suspiró, viendo palidecer a Bann Teagan.

Elissa escuchó silenciosamente el intercambio, pendiente de las modificaciones. Amell pareció asumir las líneas que su hermano debiera haber dicho luego de librarse de la confusión que le acarreó. Solo le bastaron unos segundos para entender que la prueba de la que hablaba Elissa era le presencia de aquella mujer. Y que debía ser no otra que la Lady Isolda de la que Elissa les había hablado aquella noche. Alistair permanecía tranquilo, cubriendo a Elissa de la vista de la mujer.

Elissa sabía que el demonio les observaba a través de los ojos del guardia que había seguido a la Arlesa.

¡¿Cómo te atreves a acusarme?! – protestó Isolda, señalando al mago con desprecio en la voz.

Solo digo que es muy extraño aparezca usted de la nada justo cuando resultamos triunfantes en una batalla de la que casualmente parecen salir monstruos del castillo. – se mofó Amell - ¡Y quiere llevarse al Bann con usted! Tal vez me estoy volviendo loco ¿pero no os resulta esto sospechoso? –

Suficiente – intervino Teagan. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de la mujer. Su tono de voz se suavizó al dirigirse a ella, lo cual encolerizó aún más al mago. – Isolda, podría conversar un momento con mis acompañantes. Te prometo que no te dejaré a oscuras de mi decisión por mucho. –

Aunque la mujer protestase, terminó por ceder. Teagan se los llevó a un rincón, donde su rostro pálido pareció envejecer.

Acepto estos sucesos como vuestra prueba. My lady. – le dijo a Elissa, quien salió de la sombra de Alistair.

¡Oh! Magnífico. Significa que no le seguirá el juego a esa loca ¿verdad? – ante las palabras de Amell Teagan le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

No tengo más opción. Aún si hay un pequeño chance de ayudar, debo hacerlo. Por Aemon. –

¡Para eso estamos nosotros aquí! – protestó el mago. – Pensé que estaba claro. –

Teagan suspiró. Sin embargo, sacó de su bolsillo un objeto y se lo ofreció a Alistair. Elissa sabía que era la llave del pasadizo dentro del molino. Teagan explicó donde encontrar el pasadizo, y sus intenciones de seguir a Isolda. Pidió que si algo ocurría con él, no permitiesen que la familia de su hermano saliese lastimada.

No dejaremos que nada les pase. – prometió Alistair – A ninguno de ustedes. Salvaremos a Aemon, Isolda y Connor sin sacrificarte. Lo prometo. – la vehemencia de su voz hizo acelerarse el corazón de Elissa y aunque vio a Amell cubrirse el rostro, creyó ver el atisbo de una sonrisa.

Permítame al menos ponerle una berrara protectora, Bann Teagan – suplicó Bethany. – Me gustaría evitar que le lastimaran. –

No es aconsejable. – Elissa habló por primera vez en un rato. – El demonio solo ha notado a un par de nosotros. Si intenta poseer a Teagan sin éxito sabrá que contamos con magos poderosos. – Ante sus palabras, la muchacha se sonrojó. Aunque Elissa no supo si fue porque le llamó poderosa, o por vergüenza. – Puedo garantizar su seguridad Bann Teagan. Valla sin temor, pues eso nos permitirá distraer al demonio. –

Teagan palideció aún más.

Entonces… ¿es realmente un demonio? –

Elissa asintió una vez más, observando el rostro contrariado del hombre. Teagan se despidió de ellos con un asentimiento de la cabeza. Y aunque parecía estar asustado mientras hablaba con ellos, se mostró firme y certero al seguir a Isolda por el camino real. Alistair le vio marchar, apretando la llave en su mano.

Debemos informarle a Aedan cuanto antes. – murmuró el templario.

Por si no lo has notado, nuestro gran líder se escurrió luego de concluida la batalla. – Alistair asintió ante las palabras de Amell, cargadas de disgusto y sarcasmo. Fijó sus ojos en Elissa, sonriéndole con timidez.

De casualidad… ¿no sabrás donde está? –

La joven Cousland no pudo más que devolverle la sonrisa.

* * *

Aedan se sentó en la cama. Sereno y pausado. Con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Había dormido como un bebé. Miró por la ventana de su pequeña habitación en la posada, para encontrarse el sol alto. Aquello le indicaba que no había ganado muchas horas de sueño, pero se encontraba satisfecho. Buscó a su lado en la cama, encontrándola vacía. Su armadura de Grey Warden descansaba sobre una silla cercana, junto con su espada y su escudo. Sin embargo no había señal de asesino.

Aedan debía recordarse agradecerle. Aunque le había seguido con la promesa del sexo, había sido Aedan quien se llevase todos los placeres. Zevran había demostrado ser diestro con las manos. Y aunque en las horas pasadas le tocó en sitios poco adecuados, había concluido sencillamente con aquel extraordinario masaje. Echo en el que él tenía gran parte de la culpa, pues se había quedado dormido.

No había logrado dormir decentemente desde que se despertó en la cabaña de Flemeth, y aunque aún no era suficiente, se sentía más descansado. Comenzaba a pensar que aquellas eran las verdaderas intenciones del elfo.

Aedan se levantó de la cama. Comenzaba a acomodarse la armadura cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, no era el elfo quien le observaba desde la puerta.

Lady Cousland me dijo que os encontraría aquí – la serenidad en la voz de Sereda denotaba lo impasible de su carácter. Sin embargo, Aedan creyó ver un brillo de alarma en sus ojos.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ajustándose la espada en el cinto.

Todo ha transcurrido como ella ha predicho. Isolda ha bajado del castillo y se ha llevado con ella al Bann. – la enana se llevó las manos a la espalda. – Los otros le esperan para la reunión que acordamos en Lothering. –

Aedan apretó los labios. Sabía que pasaría. Pero no creyó que fuese tan pronto. Se criticó por su estupidez. Sin embargo tomó su escudo con decisión.

Vamos. –

Sereda asintió. Fuera de la habitación Bryce movió la cola al verle. A Zevran le encontró fuera de la taberna. El elfo se encogió de hombros al intercambiar una mirada. La expresión de su rostro le se le antojó cómica al humano. Sin embargo, ya encontraría un momento para borrársela del rostro. Sereda les guió hasta la plaza frente a la capilla. Cailan se encontraba en el centro del grupo, su rostro feliz ahora cubierto de una máscara de ira. Estaba sonrojado por el disgusto y le gritaba a Alistair como si el pobre acarreara toda la culpa. Para colmo, el muchacho tenía la vista clavada en el suelo.

Amel era lo único que los separaba al uno del otro. Y aunque de vez en cuando interrumpía la discusión no parecía estar ayudando al templario en su defensa. Todo lo contrario de Bethany, quien tenía sujeta a Elissa por los hombros. Aedan apenas escuchaba lo que decían desde la distancia, pero estaba seguro de que si la maga no estuviese deteniendo a su hermana esta ya le hubiese pegado una bofetada al rey.

Morrigan miraba el espectáculo entretenida, Surana leía su libro como si nada estuviese ocurriendo y Darrian hacía girar su daga entre los dedos. Él fue el primero en ver llegar a Aedan. Sten se enderezó al verle también. Ninguno de los dos dispuestos a interponerse.

¿Qué está pasando aquí? – exigió Aedan.

¡Este estúpido permitió que Teagan se fuese al castillo! – gritó Cailan - ¡Justo a las manos del demonio! –

Aedan buscó la mirada de Alistair. El chico alzó el rostro al escuchar su voz y aunque su rostro se deformó por un gesto de culpa, sus ojos se habían mantenido firmes bajo los gritos del rey. Alistair enfrentó a Aedan, hablando lo más claro de lo que fue capaz.

Teagan nos entregó esto – le ofreció la llave – dice que hay un pasaje al interior del castillo, justo dentro del molino. Esa es la llave. –

El Grey Warden asintió, tomando la llave.

Buen trabajo. – dijo examinándola.

¡¿Eso es todo?! – protestó Cailan - ¡Deberías al menos regañarlo! –

¿Por qué? – preguntó Aedan – Elissa ya nos había advertido de los actos de Isolda. Teagan debía ser llevado al castillo para que pudiésemos aprovechar ese tiempo y colarnos con la menor guardia posible. –

¡Si podíamos debíamos haberle evitado! – gritó Cailan.

¿Y cómo lo íbamos a hacer? – preguntó Amell - ¿noqueando a la vieja para que no corriese de regreso al castillo? Seguro que al notar su ausencia el demonio no enviaría a nadie a buscarla. – el sarcasmo hizo que el monarca enrojeciera aún más.

Esta discusión no lleva a ninguna parte – intercedió Sereda. – Prometimos tomar una decisión cuando la batalla hubiese acabado. Ahora que estamos descansados y curados es el momento. –

Fergus se adelantó.

Me he reunido con los soldados y hemos montado un plan para tomar el castillo. Si además ustedes entran por el molino podían abrir la puerta del patio. – Aedan asintió.

Si nos vamos a infiltrar necesitaremos un grupo pequeño. Zevran, Leliana y Darrian son los mejores en sigilo. Ellos y yo entraremos. Abriremos las puertas y daremos paso a Fergus con los soldados. –

¡Yo también voy! – protestó Cailan.

Con el debido respeto mi señor – intercedió Sereda – No creo que seáis el más adecuado para una misión de sigilo. –

¡Él tampoco! – protestó el monarca señalando a Aedan. – Es tan guerrero como yo. No tiene una pisca de sigilo. –

¡Es el líder de los Grey Wardens! – le defendió Alistair.

¡Y yo soy el jodido **rey **de Frelden! –

Alistair se tensó ante el fuerte grito. Aedan miró a su alrededor azorado. Y para su desgracia encontró a un grupo de hombres y mujeres mirándoles extrañados. No parecían entender lo que ellos estaban hablando, pero definitivamente habían escuchado la palabra Rey. Aedan suspiró, fijándose de nuevo en Cailan. El hombre respiraba agitadamente, sin embargo, parecía entender que había alzado la voz en el peor lugar posible.

Teagan es mi tío – dijo finalmente. – No pueden pedirme que me quede al margen y deje que los demonios lo posean. –

Alistair dio un paso al frente, colocándole una mano en el hombro.

Entiendo tus sentimientos, pero cualquier otro sería una carga. Sin embargo, podemos ayudar a Aedan a tomar el palacio una vez que hayan abierto las puertas. – le consoló. Cailan le miró fijamente. A Elissa le dio la impresión de que iba a decirle algo hiriente al templario… pero no fue así.

Es solo… es muy divertida toda esta farsa de estar dentro del grupo de los Grey Wardens. Pero… a veces es difícil no ser el que está a cargo. Todas estas personas creen que están desamparados porque su rey no está. Quisiera poder decirles que no es así. – murmuró.

Aedan hubiese mentido si decía que aquella respuesta no le sorprendió. Y aparentemente no era el único. Fergus, quien podía presumir de conocer a Cailan, nunca había visto esa etapa suya. Se acercó también al hombre.

Si lo desea, podríais dirigir a los soldados en el ataque. –

Por un momento Cailan lo pensó, pero terminó negándose.

No… la noticia de mi existencia se extendería hasta Loghaing. A saber cuántos espías más puede tener desperdigados. Ya he hecho bastante daño. – se lamentó.

Eso es… - murmuró Elissa – bastante sabio de tu parte… -

Cailan se enderezó, alzando la barbilla.

Sí… bueno. Que no salga de este grupo. Tengo una reputación que mantener. –

¡Ja! – se rió Alistair, sin notar lo atónita que había quedado la muchacha… ni Aedan, ni Fergus. Darrian por su parte, sonrió ampliamente. –Estoy de acuerdo. Siempre es mejor hacerse el tonto. –

Puedo decirlo. – se burló Cailan. – Somos bastante buenos pretendiendo. –

Por unos instantes los muchachos intercambiaron sonrisas y miradas cómplices. El mal rato pareció disolverse entre ambos. Al menos hasta que la voz de Elissa les trajo de regreso a la realidad.

Yo recomendaría que os llevaseis a un mago con ustedes. – Aedan asintió.

Muy bien. – extendió le brazo, señalando al elfo. – Surana vendrá con nosotros. –

¿Qué? – protestó Amell. El elfo miró a Aedan lleno de esperanza y sin pensárselo se levantó. - ¡¿Estás loco?! ¿Has olvidado lo de Jowan? –

Claro que no Amell. – dijo Aedan con calma. – Justo por eso lo hago. –

… entonces – dudó el mago.

He decidido juzgarle por mí mismo. – contestó el humano – Si el círculo es tan temible como aseguras, no puedo condenarle por su pasado. Así que le juzgaré por sus acciones actuales. –

Amell asintió. Aunque no se veía conforme.

¿Y nosotros? – protestó Morrigan – Seguramente no pretenderás dejarnos tirados en una esquina en espera de tu retorno. –

No me pasó por la mente ni un instante. – le aseguró. – Mientras nosotros nos infiltramos en el palacio y lo limpiamos de muertos vivientes, Sereda liderará un grupo hacia la torre de los magos. Espero que puedan remendar la situación y regresen con los magos que sabemos vamos a necesitar. –

La enana asintió.

Sin embargo – dijo ella – que tomes a los rouges me deja con Alistair y Sten para pelar en la torre. –

Amell y Elissa pueden ir contigo. –

¡Aedan! – protestó Fergus.

Ella ha expresado su deseo de ir. Y sinceramente, me sentiría más tranquilo si Morrigan fuese con ella. – dijo mirando fijamente a la maga. – No es mi deseo hacerte ir hasta el círculo cuando has conseguido evitarlo toda tu vida. Sin embargo, confío en el uniforme de los Grey Wardens que usan mis compañeros, los templarios no se atreverán a tocarte. –

Morrigan cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, pero finalmente aceptó. A Amell la idea de retornar al círculo para ayudar le complació tanto que casi olvidó que Surana iba a encontrarse con Jowan. Elissa se acercó a su hermano y le besó en la mejilla.

Fergus no parecía tan complacido.

Sé que esto no te consuela – le dijo Alistair al mayor de los Cousland – pero te juro que la protegeré con mi vida. –

Fergus apretó los labios. Pero aceptó la palabra del templario. Finalmente, una tímida voz se alzó.

Um… - murmuró Bethany - ¿Y qué hay de mí? –

Elissa le sonrió a la dulce muchacha. Por el rostro de Aedan ella supo que el chico la había olvidado.

A nosotros no nos vendría mal un sanador – terció Cailan. – creo que somos el único grupo que no tiene un mago. ¿O me equivoco? –

No. Estás en lo cierto. – aceptó Aedan.

Pues está decidido. Bethany vendrá con nosotros. ¿Te parece bien? – preguntó Cailan a la muchacha besándole la mano. Bethany retiró el brazo tímidamente.

Claro…amm. Como ordenes. –

Ante la sonrisa de Cailan, Darrian frunció el entrecejo.

Con todos de acuerdo, Aedan dio la orden de ponerse en marcha. Cada cual debía preparar su equipo y marcharse lo antes posible. El equipo que marchara hacia la torre debía partir primero, pues tenían el viaje más largo. Besó a su hermana y les deseó buena fortuna a los magos. Pero no intercambió palabra con los Grey Wardens más que un asentimiento de cabezas. Aedan sabía que debía tener una conversación con Alistair antes de que partieran. Pero no estaba de humor para hacerlo, así que los vio partir sin decirle una palabra.

El templario se marchó deprimido, sin embargo no miró hacia atrás ni un momento.


	19. 18 Phylactery

**NA: **Hola de nuevo. Aqui hay otro capt. Lo subí por el movil pq tengo problemas con el internet. Espero publicar el otro pronto.

* * *

**18 Pylactery**

Gracias a las habilidades de persuasión de Sereda, les resultó sencillo que el joven templario a cargo del bote les atravesase el Lago Calenhad. La tranquilidad del agua y la espesa bruma esparcida sobre las lánguidas olas le aceleraron el pulso y le revolvieron las entrañas. Mentiría si no se afirmase asustada. La simple idea de encontrarse a aquellas abominaciones que explotaban a los pocos segundos de matarlas o los demonios de lava era suficiente para hacerle vomitar. Estaba tan pálida que cuando la mano de Alistair descansó en su hombro, no pudo más que sentirse resguardada.

El templario que les sirvió de barquero desembarcó con ellos, guiándoles hasta la enorme puerta de hierro que separaba a los magos del resto de Ferelden. Los anunció como Grey Wardens que venían en busca del Night Comander Gregour. Los templarios que guardaban la puerta se miraron dubitativos y les informaron que la torre estaba fuera de los límites. Esta vez, fue Amell quien se adelantó, mostrándoles el brazo derecho, donde su uniforme mostraba el gran emblema plateado de los Grey Wardens.

Estamos aquí en asuntos oficiales. – comenzó, hablando en tono moderado aunque levemente hostil. – Tenemos noticias alarmantes de Redcliff y necesitamos la asistencia del Círculo. – miró sobre su hombros, buscando por instante los ojos de Elissa – Además, - continuó enfrentando nuevamente a los templarios – hemos venido a prestar asistencia contra las abominaciones. –

Los soldados se quedaron estáticos, pero finalmente susurraron un leve "está bien". Uno de ellos dio un par de golpes en la puerta antes de apresurarse a tomar cada uno una agarradera. La puerta se abrió haciendo un estruendo metálico. No solo era pesada sino que las bisagras, rojas por el óxido de tanto tiempo inamovible, chirriaron como si estuviesen a punto de partirse. Desde el interior, dos templarios más empujaban la puerta, haciendo un total de cuatro hombres para abrirla.

A diferencia de Amell que emprendió la marcha al interior sin siquiera volver a mirar a los hombres, Elissa aguantó el aliento. Tomó la mano de Alistair y sin percatarse del sonrojo en las orejas del joven o la mirada de sorpresa que le dirigió permitió que le guiase al interior.

Para su tranquilidad el lugar se encontraba bien iluminado por los candelabros a pesar de la piedra oscura de paredes. Recorrió el lugar con la vista antes de que el grupo se detuviese a pocos pasos del umbral que recién ía pocos templarios, serían cuatro o cinco. Algunos tirados en el suelo, aturdidos, otros parecían desear encontrarse postrados, pues bajo el uniforme las piernas parecían fallarles de tanto que se sacudían.

Gregour acudió pronto a su encuentro, acompañado de dos hombres más. Su gesto se oscureció al ver el rostro del mago que encabezaba la expedición… y solo empeoró al verle seguido por una bruja apóstata. Aceleró el paso, casi abalanzándose sobre Amell. O al menos eso parecía que haría hasta que la mabari salió a su encuentro, como si creyese que podía proteger a su amo de él. Ante los gruñidos Gregour se detuvo, siendo consciente de lo letales que podían llegar a ser las mordidas de los mabari.

Entonces… - dijo con tono lúgubre. – Has vuelto. Como un Grey Warden esta vez. –

Oímos las noticias Greagor – contestó Amell. Aunque el tono de su voz se escuchaba sereno, Elissa pensó que se veía nervioso.

¿Y a qué viniste? – espetó el templario con claro disgusto. – Claramente hay poco que el círculo pueda hacer en estos momentos por los Grey Wardens. –

Tienen una obligación con los nuestros. – intercedió Sereda, adelantándose hasta estar junto a Amell.

Mi primer deber es con el círculo y con la capilla. Una vez que se haya resuelto este problema hablaremos. –

¿Y cómo lo van a resolver? – Elissa sabía que Amell intentaba manejar sus emociones, verse neutral y tranquilo. Le prometió a Aedan que no iba a dejarse dominar. Que no iba a fallarle luego de haber depositado en él su confianza. Sin embargo, le estaba costando. - ¿Llamando al rito de la Anulación? Los matarán a todos. – dijo con vehemencia, controlando a duras penas su hostilidad.

Es el único remedio. Si queda alguno que no se haya convertido aún en una abominación, debe ser un cadáver pudriéndose en el suelo de la torre. No puedo permitir que ninguna abominación escape. –

¿Si?¿Ni siquiera lo han comprobado? – vociferó Morrigan – Que templarios más valientes son. – el sarcasmo en su voz erizó los cabellos de Elissa. Sin embargo, aquella sensación se desvaneció cuando Alistair apretó su mano.

La muchacha alzó la vista, encontrándole con el entrecejo fruncido y los ojos cerrados. Podía decir que su adorado estaba luchando contra sus propios demonios. Su fascinación y su entrenamiento. Alistair confiaba en las enseñanzas de la capilla, pero el rito de la anulación era demasiado severo. Demasiado drástico.

¡No sacrificaré a los pocos hombres que me quedan! Esperaremos refuerzos de Ferelden. ¡Y ese es el final! –

No tiene que ser. – intercedió Sereda. Alzó la cabeza, fijando los ojos en Greagor. – Como le dijimos a sus hombres en la puerta. Vinimos a ayudar. Los magos del círculo han firmado tratados con nosotros. Y los necesitaremos para la guerra que está por venir. No podemos perderlos dentro de su propia torre. – la sentencia de Sereda aflojó las fracciones del anciano templario, relajándole el entrecejo. –

Ábrenos el paso Greagor. – suplicó Amell. – Déjame ayudarte a recuperar mi hogar. A mis hermanos… a los niños. Por favor – en la suavidad de su voz vino la tranquilidad. Como si las palabras de Sereda hubiesen conseguido calmarle.

Patético – escucharon susurrar a Sten.

¡Gracias! – soltó Morrigan, completamente de acuerdo con el Qunari.

EL Knight Comander recorrió el rostro de Amell por un instante, luego el de Sereda y finalmente de regreso al de Amell. Un largo suspiro terminó por ablandar sus fracciones.

Irving siempre tuvo fe en ti. – dijo con nostalgia. – El creía que algún día serías su sucesor como encantador de la torre… Al igual que yo. Fue una decepción para ambos lo que hiciste. Personalmente, nunca te veré redimido por ese error. Pero… no puedo negarte un deseo que yo mismo tengo. – suspiró. – Trae a Irving de regreso y detendré el proceso. Solo confiaré en él o en su cadáver. En ningún otro. –

Amell asintió, conteniendo un suspiro de alivio.

Le juro por mi honor– intercedió Sereda – Que regresaremos con los magos – entonces, como hiciese Amell unos instantes antes, volteó el rostro, observando a Elissa – O no regresaremos en los absoluto. –

Elissa asintió, devolviéndole el apretón a la mano de Alistair.

Por primera vez Greagor pareció notar a la muchacha, haciéndola contener el aliento. La examinó por un instante, como si buscase algún indicio de reconocimiento. Sin embargo al no encontrarlo, la dejó pasar.

Con un gesto de la mano sus hombres se dispersaron. Amell encabezó el grupo nuevamente, guiándoles hacia la puerta que conducía al interior de la torre. Cuando finalmente todos atravesaron sintieron el estruendo que hacía al cerrarse.

Realmente quieren mantenerlos dentro – murmuró Elissa. Sin embargo, sus palabras no escaparon a los oídos de Morrigan.

Nos temen demasiado. –

Elissa suspiró. Examinó el pasillo por el que avanzaban. Sabía que formaba parte del círculo que conformaba el primer nivel de la torre.

Al final del pasillo deben estar Wynne con algunos de los sobrevivientes y con los niños. Iban hacia la salida, pero encontraron la puerta cerrada. Crearon una barrera y aguardan por ayuda en la cámara de los aprendices. – comentó Elissa.

Es por eso que no hay demonios aquí. – murmuró Amell.

La barrera de Wynne les mantiene a salvo. –

Sereda asintió.

Amell les guio hasta la cámara de los aprendices, donde efectivamente encontraron a Wynne y a los demás. La maga se mostró recelosa con ellos, a pesar de que los conocía a todos de Ostagar. Les hizo retroceder y contestarle algunas preguntas. Sin embargo, los niños parecieron felices de ver a Amell. Incluso Petra y Kinnon, los magos que ayudaban a protegerlos, parecieron reconocerle y relajarse ante su presencia.

Greagor solo aceptará que hemos recuperado la torre si llevamos a Irvin con nosotros. Si la barrera les protegerá, creo que lo mejor es que esperen aquí. –

Tienes razón – aceptó Wynne – sin embargo, es peligroso que vallan solos por la torre. Aunque hallas crecido tras estos muros, hay demasiadas abominaciones. He de insistir e ir con ustedes. – Amell asintió. Miró a Sereda a su lado.

Wynne es la mejor sanadora que conozco. Podría venirnos bien. – Ante el comentario de Amell, Sereda lo pensó por un momento.

¿Cree poder seguir el paso? – dijo examinando a la anciana.

¡¿Qué?! – protestó Morrigan - ¿Vamos a llevar otro mago del círculo? –

¿Por qué protestas? – le murmuró Alistair – Ya sabíamos que se uniría. –

¡Es una vieja! – se quejó la bruja – No será más que un estorbo. –

La necesitamos – murmuró Elissa.

Morrigan apretó los puños, sin embargo, guardó silencio ante la vehemencia en la voz de Elissa.

Somos demasiados – terció Sereda acercándose a sus compañeros – Desde el principio éramos muchos y estos pasillos son muy estrechos. Alguien debe quedarse. –

Elissa alzó la barbilla.

Yó lo haré – la velocidad con que habló hizo que múltiples cejas se alzaran. – Soy la opción más lógica. Al usar un arco mi estilo de pelea sería más un estorbo que un beneficio en este sitio tan estrecho. Estaría indefensa. –

¡Eso no es verdad! Yo puedo protegerte - se quejó Alsitair, dejando ir su mano. Elissa sintió su seguridad alejarse frente al abandono.

¿Cómo vas a protegerme cuando vienen demonios por todas partes? Algunos estarán echos de puro fuego y otros explotarán poco después de caer al suelo. Entre la confusión, la sangre y los monstruos ninguno podrá protegerme. –

Alistair frunció el entrecejo, visiblemente enojado. Apretó los dientes y los puños.

¡Entonces me quedo contigo! – ante su sentencia Elissa se sorprendió. – Tu hermano te confió a mí. No puedo irme y dejarte atrás, indefensa. –

Eso no puede ser – sentenció Sereda.

¿Cómo? – protestó el hombre - ¿Por qué? –

Eres el único templario que tenemos. Específicamente por esa razón Aedan te envió con nosotros. Además de Wynne y Amell, eres el otro del que** no **puedo prescindir. –

El rostro de Alistair enrojeció de furia.

Me gustaría que Morrigan se quedase conmigo. – pidió Elissa.

¿Qué? – dijeron al unísono el templario y la bruja de los bosques.

¡Por supuesto que no! – terció el hombre. Morrigan, quien también estaba claramente en contra de quedarse rodeada de magos del círculo pareció ofendida frente a la negativa de Alistair. Le fulminó con la mirada cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. – Que se quede Sten. –

Sten es una formidable fuerza de combate – interrumpió Elissa. – Dejarle atrás es ponernos voluntariamente en desventaja. –

Coincido. - dijo Sereda.

Amell miraba de uno a otro como si quisiera desaparecerse del tumulto. Sin embargo, cuando dos niños se agarraron de sus piernas tuvo una excusa para dejar de prestarle atención a sus compañeros Grey Wardens.

Ella estará bien, jovencito. – la dulce voz de Wynne llegó a ellos desde un costado. La anciana avanzaba suavemente en su dirección. Para estar en aquel aprieto era refrescante lo calmada que estaba. – la barrera es fuerte. La mantendrá segura. –

Alistair se mordió los labios.

Puede que **yo** me quede. – dijo Morrigan cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Alistair la miró con el entrecejo fruncido. – Solo para molestarte la verdad. – contestó ella con una sonrisa, haciéndole rechinar los dientes.

Alistair – le llamó Sereda – es lo mejor.

¡Bien! – protestó el templario. Miró a Morrigan con disgusto. – Más te vale que ella esté sana y salva cuando regrese. –

¿O sino qué? – se burló la bruja - ¿Me castigarás con tus habilidades de templario? –

El joven enrojeció de furia.

Tal vez lo haga. – murmuró antes de darle la espalda.

Nuevamente quedó frente por frente con Elissa.

Mira – le dijo cubriéndose el rostro con las manos por un instante. – Entiendo que es peligroso. Pero le prometí a Aedan… bueno… tu sabes. Y dejarte aquí es… Lo que quiero decir es…yo…Yo sé… que puedes ver… que sabes lo que va a pasar. -

La joven le sonrió hermosamente. Alzó una mano, acariciándole el rostro.

Te prometo que cuidaré de mi misma. Ya escuchaste a Wynne, la barrera me protegerá. Además, en mi visión yo aparecía viva en Denerin. ¿Me he equivocado hasta ahora? –

Alistair apretó los labios. En sus ojos se veía la inseguridad, el miedo y la preocupación. Lentamente, tomó la mano de Elissa sobre su mejilla. Sujetándole con fuerza.

No… - murmuró. – Confío en ti. –

Bien – la joven amplió su sonrisa.

Por unos instantes en que el templario le devolvió la sonrisa sus miradas se conectaron. Elissa sintió su pulso acelerarse, y rezó porque los dedos de la armadura de Alistair la protegieran de su reconocimiento. Pero ella no era la única escandalizada. Lo supo cuando las mejillas de Alistair se sonrojaron.

Si Alistair se alejaba ella no podría detenerlo. Antes de que lo notara ya lo había hecho… actuó por impulso… pero lo hizo.

Se alzó sobre la punta de los piez. Con el brazo rodeó el cuello de Alistair… y le rozó los labios con los suyos.

¡Hmm! – le escuchó protestar.

No tenía las pistas. Alistair ni siquiera le había dado aquella rosa que recogió en Lothering. Sin embargo Elissa no podía ignorar sus palabras. Había estado pegada a él desde que se encontraron de nuevo y siempre se mostró amable y asertivo. Pudiese ser que no estuviese siguiendo el patrón… y la verdad, le aterraba echarlo todo a perder… pues dudaba que con un par de pastelitos pudiese realmente reajustar los niveles de amor.

Se sentía el corazón latir fuerte en el pecho, en la cabeza e incluso en las orejas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando que llegase el rechazo. Sin embargo, cuando una mano le rodeó la cintura creyó que se desvanecería. Alistair cerró los ojos, aceptándola. Sus labios se apartaron, permitiéndole el paso.

A pesar de ese gesto, el muchacho no parecía saber que más hacer a continuación y aquello solo hizo que la muchacha se acalorase aún más.

Metió su lengua en la boca del templario, quien la recibió con desconcierto. Nunca se consideró especialmente buena besando. Considerando que lo había hecho una o dos veces en su vida. Ahora se lamentaba de estar dando un espectáculo tan lamentable. Sin embargo, Alsitair tomó la iniciativa, imitando sus movimientos con avidez. Sintió la mano contra su cintura aferrarla con más fuerza. Acercarla con intensidad.

La cabeza se le volvió un desastre. Se sentía mareada y aunque consiguió respirar correctamente había olvidado donde estaba. Qué estaba haciendo. Su mundo se volvió aquel pequeño escenario donde solo estaban ellos dos. Alistair usando su uniforme de Grey Warden, rodeándola en un abrazo del que no quería esfumarse. Se pegó a él cuanto pudo, percibiendo como algo se endurecía en la entrepierna del muchacho.

¡Ujum! – alguien se aclaró la garganta.

Creo que voy a vomitar – se escuchó la voz de Morrigan.

Que asco – dijeron algunos niños.

Lentamente ambos comenzaron a alejarse. Elissa sintió la calidez de su aliento. Hubiese querido envolver sus dedos en aquel hermoso cabello. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho? Sin embargo, algo en el rostro de Alistair le disipó aquellos pensamientos. El muchacho estaba sonrojado, sus ojos fijos en ella…o lo estuvieron un instante antes de que volviese a ponerse nervioso del todo.

Estaré bien – repitió ella, casi ahogándose con sus propias palabras. No había notado lo agitada que estaba…

… Sí… ya… - Alistair se pasó la mano por el cuello. Parecía querer decirle algo, sin embargo viró su espalda de regreso hasta Sereda. – Vamos – le escuchó decir.

Elissa no supo cómo interpretar aquello. ¿Había cometido un error? ¿Metió la pata?

Sereda asintió al templario. Dio la orden, y con un movimiento de su mano Wynne disipó la barrera. Alistair miró hacia atrás un instante, demasiado breve tal vez. Cuando Amell se paró a su lado ambos avanzaron con el resto del grupo hasta perderse de vista. Elissa se quedó allí, observándoles desaparecer en la oscuridad de la torre.

Apretó los labios, dejando salir todo el aire que había estado conteniendo.

En serio – se quejó Morrigan - ¿Qué le ven a ese? –

Un fuerte ladrido acentuó su afirmación. Elissa miró hacia abajo, encontrándose a la mabari de Amell observándole atentamente. Elissa extendió el brazo, acariciándola entre las orejas.

El mago le ordenó que se quedara – aclaró la bruja.

Bien – sonrió Elissa. Alzó el rostro, observando a su alrededor. Inmediatamente encontró lo que buscaba.

En el fondo de la sala estaba la puerta que conducía al sótano de la torre. Sonrió con malicia, buscando en su bolsa unas ganzúas que tan amablemente le diese Leliana. Entonces su vista viajó a un cofre que había quedado cerrado en la esquina del cuarto. Le sorprendían los pocos artilugios de madera en el lugar, así que aquello tendría que servir.

Necesito una distracción – le dijo a Morrigan mientras caminaba despacio hacia la escalera. Vigilaba a los magos, que habían comenzado a reunirse en pequeños grupos. Varios pares de ojos la seguían curiosos. Y definitivamente no quería tanta atención.

¿Para qué? – preguntó Morrigan en voz alta.

Ya verás. – le sonrió con malicia - ¿Puedes prenderle fuego a ese cofre sin que nadie lo note? –

Morrigan encontró el cofre nada más voltearse. Parecía fastidiada, sin embargo, colocó ambas manos a la espalda.

Y el cofre ardió.

Inmediatamente los magos se sobresaltaron confusos por los gritos de los niños. La mabari ladró, asustándolos aún más, de forma que todos se reunieron alrededor del cofre, intentando apagar el fuego con magia de Hielo. Morrigan luchaba por mantenerlo sin hacerse notar cuando Elissa corrió hacia la escalera.

La mabari la siguió, viéndola arrodillarse en el suelo frente a la cerradura. Morrigan se acercó al extraño dúo, claramente luchando por mantener el fuego vivo. Elissa batallaba con la cerradura. Leliana había dedicado unos instantes en Lothering a enseñarle a abrir cerraduras, pero se le estaba complicando demasiado.

Oh por amor de dios – protestó Morrigan. Detuvo el hechizo de fuego y apartó a Elissa de un empujón.

Extendió el bastón contra la cerradura y azotó la puerta con un relámpago… destrozando la cerradura.

Listo. – dijo con convicción. – Vamos. –

Elissa se levantó apresurada, metiéndose en el interior de umbral. La mabari le siguió y luego Morrigan, quien cerró la puerta tras ellos. Una vez dentro, todo se quedó en silencio. Hasta que la bruja comenzó a protestar de nuevo.

¿Vas a decirme de que va todo esto? – exigió.

Claro – aceptó Elissa, dándole la espalda y avanzando por el pasillo. – mientras caminamos ¿te parece? –

¿Qué demonios hay aquí abajo que te hizo venir desde Redcliffe? –

Elissa soltó una risotada.

La verdad, está por ver. Pero al final de estos pasillos está la cámara de las Phylactery de los aprendices del Círculo… Y pretendo destruirlas todas. –

Morrigan se detuvo en seco, llamándole la atención.

¿Y por qué **tú **harías eso? – preguntó. – Y no me digas que es simple caridad. –

Pueeees… - pensó. La verdad… – No me gustan los templarios. Y llegará un momento donde esas cosas serán solo un estorbo. Además, necesito verlas para comprobar algo. – Morrigan la examinó con el entrecejo fruncido.

¿Sabes? Nunca pensé que diría esto… pero me agradas, Lady Cousland. –

Elissa soltó una carcajada.

Y tú a mí. –

Avanzaron por los desiertos pasillos y cuando llegaron el final Elissa creyó reconocer la puerta que una vez estuvo cerrada con magia. Se arrodilló frente a ella y volvió a sacar las ganzúas.

¿de nuevo? – se quejó Morrigan.

No hay prisa. Déjame practicar. – la bruja se cruzó de brazos ante el comentario. Disgustada y arrepintiéndose de su comentario anterior.

Poco después, la cerradura crujió y a puerta se abrió. Elissa sonrió complacida. Como imaginaba, luego de tantos incidentes los magos no habían podido volver a alzar la barrera, de manera que un simple pícaro podría con esa puerta. Así se ahorraban dar la vuelta y encontrarse con los guardias mágicos de la torre… si es que aún estaban activos.

La puerta se abrió y para horror de la muchacha varios pares de ojos muertos cayeron sobre ella. "¡Abominaciones!" gritó en su mente cayendo hacia atrás en el suelo. Cuando las criaturas se precipitaron sobre ellos la mabari de Amell se interpuso entre ellos. Protegiéndola.

¡A un lado! – gritó Morrigan.

La mabari se lanzó en la delantera, tirando a las bestias al suelo y mordiéndoles hasta que quedaban inmóviles. A su espalda Morrigan lanzaba encantamientos. Cuando la primera abominación explotó cubriéndolas de sangre Elissa saltó hacia atrás. Recordaba aquel encantamiento del juego y del tráiler. Pero verlo en persona era nauseabundo. En un instante estuvo todo lleno de entrañas cuando la bruja encadenó el hechizo. Su potencia era aterradora.

En momentos como aquel era cuando la joven se daba cuenta de lo importante que era tenerla de su lado. Sacó su arco y disparó, consiguiendo apoyar a la mabari y acabar con una o dos abominaciones. Gritó para advertirles de que se alejaran de los cadáveres cuando los cuerpos explotaron. Cuando el fuego se disipó, todo quedó en silencio.

Tras unos instantes, Elissa se levantó de nuevo.

El cuarto donde se encontraban las phylactery de los aprendices estaba frío y cubierto de nueve. La joven Cousland sintió un escalofrío ante el cambio de temperatura, y aunque Morrigan estaba menos cubierta, ni siquiera se inmutó.

Por un segundo Elissa se preocupó de que le fuese imposible identificar la phylactery que buscaba. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la mesa cubierta de los grandes frascos encontró en la tapa de casa uno el nombre del mago al que pertenecía. Morrigan frunció el entrecejo al ver la sangre.

Que desagradable. – murmuró.

¿Más que vernos a mí y a Alistair besándonos? – murmuró Elissa, inclinándose sobre la mesa.

Eso está por encima de lo tolerable. Sí. –

Elissarió por lo bajo. Continuó su búsqueda, sintiendo a Morrigan rondar tras ella.

Nada. Como se imaginaba no quedaba nada de laphylactery de Amell… y tampoco reconocía el nombre de ningún otro mago o maga del círculo. Sin embargo, no tuvo que buscar demasiado para encontrar la de Surana. Como había sospechado el chico nisiquiera había podido pasar el harrowin. Así que pidió ayuda a Amell para conseguir una vara y abrir la puerta. De ahí que el mago hubiese estado al tanto de sus acciones y le delató con el jefe de los encantadores. Aquel dato además, reafirmaba que no había posibilidades de localizar otro mago de origen. No diría que estaba decepcionada, pero era un dato que **necesitaba** comprobar. Se apartó de la mesa, comenzando a buscar en los estantes y guardando en su mochila el vial con la sangre del elfo. Vio a Morrigan imitándole, leyendo aunque no sabía que buscaba. Por su parte la mabari se dejó caer en el suelo, con la lengua fuera, fresca como una rosa ante el frío.

Maldita sea – se quejó Morrigan - ¿Qué estás buscando? –

Un nombre – contestó Elissa, inmersa en su tarea, consiguiendo una mirada enojada de la bruja.

Eso me queda claro. ¿Pero cuál? – dijo con desprecio y sarcasmo.

Anders –

Morrigan alzó una ceja, pero asintió. Elissa rezaba porque estuviese allí. Buscaron en las mesas y en el suelo pero nada. Morrigan abrió un par de cofres, llenos hasta arriba de phylacterys. Algunas tan viejas y llenas de polvo que Elissadudaba que sus portadores estuviesen vivos. Para su sorpresa encontró el nombre de Fiona en una de ellas. El asombro la inundó en ese momento. Extendió la mano y la tomó. No muy segura de para qué le serviría y la guardó en su mochila. Entonces Morrigan llamó su nombre de nuevo.

Cuando Elissa alzó la cabeza encontró a Morrigan llegando a su lado.

¿Este Anders? – preguntó la bruja arrodillándose a su lado.

Elissa tomó el recipiente. La inscripción veía gastada y maltratada de tanto uso. Como si hubiese pasado por muchas manos. Sin embargo, aún se podía leer "Anders de los Anderfels".

Un nombre tonto si me lo preguntas – sentenció Morrigan.

Muchas gracias – le sonrió la muchacha. – Esto nos ahorrará muchos problemas en el futuro. – dijo guardándola junto a las otras tres. Miró el resto de las phylactery – Qué malas – dijo con indiferencia, sacándole una malvada sonrisa satisfecha a la bruja.

Asumo que nuestro trabajo aquí está hecho. – preguntó la bruja

Sí. Si logramos salir sin ser vistas. No sé si los templarios pueden sentir las phylacterys. Pero tenemos que arreglárnoslas para irnos sin que sepan que las tenemos. –

Con toda la confusión que hay fuera, seguro que no notarán como sacamos un simple vial de sangre. –

Si fuese lirio entonces tendríamos un problema. – murmuró Elissa con malicia.

Morrigan soltó una carcajada.

Tal vez debamos salir juntas más seguido. – dijo la bruja levantándose.

Seguro. La próxima vez que valla a robarle a los templarios iré a buscarte sin dudas. –

Con un par de sonrisas, las mujeres emprendieron la marcha de regreso. Elissa tuvo que usar el arco un par de veces para ayudar a Morrigan y a la mabari a defenderse de los guardianes que habían despertado. Esta vez se aseguraron de cerrarla a su paso.

La joven Cousland solo rezaba por llegar antes que Alsitair y los otros a la zona asegurada por la barrera. Y por fortuna, así fue. Los magos se sobresaltaron al ver la puerta abrirse y verlas entrar. Les hicieron preguntas, pero las chicas les ignoraron. Se sentaron en una esquina, donde Morrigan le interrogó sobre ese tal Anders. Hablaron durante casi una hora, donde Elissa no escatimó en detalles.

Es un rebelde – le contó Elissa – Creo que te agradaría. –

Ooh. Será una buena adquisición entonces. –

Tal vez. Pero te puedo asegurar que es el sanador más talentoso que conoceremos en la vida. –

¿No han dicho eso ya de la tal Wynne? –

Elissa soltó una carcajada frente a las palabras de la bruja. Sinceramente, ella misma no estaba segura. Anders nunca mostró grandes habilidades ni en Awakenin ni en el DragonAge II como sanador. Sin embargo la reputación sí que la tenía.

Supongo que lo comprobaremos – dijo al fin.

Morrigan asintió, sorprendiendo a Elissa al darse por satisfecha con tan poco, así que le habló de las fugas de Anders y de su rebeldía.

Se ha fugado tantas veces de la torre que pensé que los templarios debían haber trasladado su phylactery a la torre, así no tenían que ir a por ella a Denerin cada vez para comenzar a cazarlo. Afortunadamente estaba en lo cierto. –

Morrigan asentía y más de una sonrisa se le escapó. Aparentemente sí se llevarían bien. O al menos eso creyó hasta que le habló de su amor por los gatos.

Nadie puede ser perfecto – se quejó la bruja.

Elissa soltó una carcajada.

"Y eso que aún no le he contado sobre sus inclinaciones sexuales" pensó. Sin embargo no continuó con la narración. La barrera cayó y en el umbral aparecieron Wynne y el resto. Al ver a su amo la mabari saltó sobre si misma, corriendo en círculos a su alrededor moviendo la cola. Irvin y otros magos venían con ellos. Para su sorpresa, Cullen también les seguía.

Alistair avanzaba en silencio junto a Amell, ambos sonrientes al ver el entusiasmo de la mabari. Elissa se acercó al templario, su corazón acelerado.

Bienvenido – le dijo con la mejor de sus sonrisas. Sin embargo, aunque Alsitair se sonrojó, la recibió con un asentimiento antes de pasarle por el lado. Yendo a reunirse con Wynne.

Elissa sintió su sangre enfriarse.

"Entonces sí que lo eché a perder" pensó, sintiéndose pesada. Apretó los labios, intentando contener la depresión que luchaba por dominarla. Afortunadamente Amell le sacó de sus pensamientos.

Esta es tu oportunidad de conversar con el gran Enchanter. – le recordó. Elissa alzó el rostro, viendo como el anciano se acercaba a sus compañeros.

No creo que sea el mejor momento. Tal vez cuando estemos de regreso en Redcliffe. –

Irvin habló a los magos presentes. Explicándoles que el mal rato había pasado. Elissa prefirió disimularse entre el tumulto y Morrigan con ella. Amell, al verla retroceder se unió al equipo de los Grey Wardens cuando atravesaron la puerta principal, hacia donde se hallaban los templarios.

Las dos mujeres se aseguraron de estar fuera de la vista de Wynne mientras el grupo conversaba con Greagor. Afortunadamente nadie pareció notarlas demasiado mientras se acercaban a la puerta. Allí, lejos de los templarios, esperaron a que terminasen las conversaciones. Sereda convenció exitosamente al Gran Enchanter que les proporcionara los magos para sanar a Connor, frente a lo que se probaron más que dispuestos. Pidieron que se les diese tiempo para recoger lo necesario y cuando Wynne manifestó su deseo de seguir a los Grey WardensElissa supo que el trayecto en la torre de los magos había concluido.

"Finalmente" pensó.

* * *

Aedanazotó con furia los monigotes de práctica en la plazoleta de entrenamiento de los soldados de Redcliffe. Entrar al castillo, derrotar a los engendros que había dentro, encontrar a la hija del herrero, liberar a Teagan y espantar al demonio para que se encerrase en su cuarto había sido demasiado fácil. Demasiado rápido. Se le complicó más cuando tuvieron que luchar contra aquella criatura para abrirles el paso a los soldados de Redcliffe. Surana le llamó un "regresado" aparentemente relacionado con la magia de los elfos. Zevran demostró trabajar bien en equipo con Darrian y Leliana. Admitiría que estaba sorprendido de lo rápido que se labraba un espacio en el grupo. Hacía reír a algunos y sonrojarse a otros. Incluido el mismo. Se confesaría que comenzaban a agradaban los coqueteos del elfo.

Embistió el monigote con el escudo.

Sin embargo, no era en Zevran en quién había estado pensando en esos últimos días que aguardaban el regreso de sus compañeros. Sino en Jowan. Elissa le había dicho la verdad cuando habló de lo desgraciado que era el mago. Aedan sentía tanta lástima por él que casi se sintió tentado a dejarle hacer el encantamiento con magia de sangre. Claro que Jowan les dio la opción del círculo de los magos. Teagan e Isolda estaban atónitos cuando Cailan les explicó que ya habían enviado hombres para traer a los magos.

El monarca no había vuelto a alzarse o protestar contra sus órdenes. Sin embargo, los hombres habían comenzado a tratarle diferente. Con más respeto. Le decían "Ser Knight" e inclinaban la cabeza a su paso. Tristemente, Cailan estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ese trato como para encontrarlo extraño. Tanto que Teagan había comenzado a sospechar del "guardaespaldas" de los Cousland.

Como medida preventiva Aedan había ordenado a Darrian que no se separase del humano, y a este a su vez que intentase no perderle el paso a Fergus. Como consecuencia, ahora eran el trío inseparable, y Fergus parecía estárselo pasando en grande junto a esos dos.

Cuando no andaba con ellos estaba con Leliana. Solía pasar las tardes con la barda hablando de Oren, a quién extrañaba inmensamente. A veces Teagan se les unía y se les pasaban las noches conversando.

Aedan prefería quedarse al margen de tanta cordialidad. Prefería estar allí, entrenando por si mismo. Tratando de zafar aquel nudo que se cerraba sobre su cabeza. Surana estaba en un estado lamentable. El pobre chico pasaba las tardes con Jowan en el calabozo. Se sentaba fuera de su celda a leerle o contarle historias de sus viajes con los Grey Wardens. No subía nada más que a buscar algo decente para que ambos comieran. Aedan no sabía cómo el tonto de Jowan no se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos del elfo. Lo que sí sabía, era que no podía dejar las cosas como estaban.

"Tengo que hacer algo" pensó golpeando con fuerza el monigote. "Algo"

No sabes cuánto me alegro de no ser el blanco de todo tu disgusto. – escuchó decir a su espalda.

No estoy enojado – contestó, sorprendiéndose de la hostilidad que escuchaba en su propia voz.

Dile eso a los soldados que te están viendo. – se burló Zevran – Están aterrorizados. Chillan como ratones. –

Aedan se detuvo, enderezándose antes de buscarle con la mirada. Para su desgracia también encontró los rostros petrificados de los soldados. Suspiró.

¿Y has venido a liberarlos de su miseria? – cuando el rostro del elfo dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa Aedan se dio cuenta de lo tonta de su pregunta. - ¿O a formar parte de ella? –

Jajaja – se carcajeó el elfo. – Por eso me gustas, mi querido Grey Warden. Siempre listo para un poco de diversión.

Así era como Zevran le llamaba ahora "Mi querido Grey Warden". Lo peor era que cada vez que lo decía a él le recorría un escalofrío de excitación. Dejó el escudo a un lado y balanceó la espada de su familia de un costado a otro de su mano. Zevran desenfundó sus dagas.

Frente a las miradas de los soldados de Redcliffe los hombres se rodearon. Miradas sostenidas… sonrisas inmóviles.

Mehe estado preguntando – comenzó Zevran. - ¿Cómo le haces para parecer tan salvaje y tan sexy al mismo tiempo? – Aedanrió por lo bajo.

¿Llegaría el día en que el elfo le haría una pregunta seria?

Tal vez no.

Y yo me pregunto – contestó el humano acercándosele con la espada en mano. - ¿Qué habrá pasado con Dwyn? –

Oh ¿ese enano? – preguntó el elfo, burlón. Permitió a la espada de Aedan chocar con sus dagas. Revotándola hacia atrás. – Está bien. Encerrado en su casa con sus mercenarios. El muy tonto se creyó lo del veneno. –

¿Era mentira? – Aedan hizo lo posible por esconder su propia sorpresa.

Oh, claro que no. Lo envenené, de eso puedes estar seguro. El asunto es que mentí sobre la intensidad del veneno. Los síntomas eran pasajeros. Y por supuesto que no moriría por una dosis tan chica. – soltó una risotada – Claro que el muy idiota se asustó. ¡Ni siquiera tiene antídoto! –

Aedan le sonrió.

Eres un malvado. – dijo entre dientes. Zevran atacó esta vez, chocando con una fuerte defensa de parte del humano.

Por eso es que te soy útil. Además – con un rápido movimiento de pies quedó a pocos pasos de la nariz de Aedan. Su daga fue interceptada por la espada de Aedan. El humano le agarró la otra mano con la que normalmente sujetaba el escudo. – si fuese algo más bueno, no la pasaríamos tan bien juntos. –

Aedan suspiró. Solo con aquello, había perdido las ganas de pelar. Aflojó el agarre sobre Zevran y bajó la espada. Ante su gesto, la sonrisa de Zevran se amplió.

Tal vez otro lugar… ¿otro entrenamiento? – le dijo con zalamería.

La sonrisa de Aedan se torció. Sin embargo, fue su estómago el que contestó. Zevran soltó una carcajada.

O la cocina ¿sí? –

Me parece bien. – asintió el humano.

La mirada severa de Darrian les siguió desde una ventana de la segunda planta del castillo, donde estaba la habitación de Cailan. El elfo estaba recostado al marco de madera hundido en las fuertes paredes de piedra.

¿Y? – preguntó el monarca que recién entraba en su habitación - ¿Quién ganó esta vez? –

Nadie. – contestó Darrian apartándose de la ventana con malas pulgas.

¿No hubo pelea entonces? – Cailan cerró la puerta con seguro y se quitó el casco, permitiendo que su dorada cabellera se esparciera sobre su cuello. – Que lástima. Aún me debes el dinero de la revancha. – el elfo soltó un gruñido de disgusto.

Perdiste esa apuesta. El dinero es mío. –

Hasta que Aedan gane. Admítelo, solo apuestas en su contra porque Zevran es un elfo. De lo contrario… -

Equivocado – vociferó el elfo. – Apuesto en su contra porque es un humano. Y porque Zevran es mejor. Punto. –

Cailanrió por lo bajo.

Claro – bufó. – No me vengas con eso de que no te agrada. Es un buen tipo. Amargado para la edad que tiene, pero un buen tipo. –

Es demasiado blando. Tanta compasión le rendirá cuentas. Escucha mis palabras. –

BannTeagan había destinado una habitación para cada par de ellos en el palacio. Por insistencia de Cailan, el elfo había terminado durmiendo a su lado, aun cuando Aedan tenía un cuarto para sí mismo y Zevran compartía habitación con Leliana. Darrian se dejó caer en una butaca cercana a la ventana y tomó una manzana sobre la cesta que descansaba en la mesa a su lado.

¿Lo dices por Jowan o por lady Isolda? – preguntó Cailan deshaciéndose de la armadura de Grey Warden que Aedan le había mandando a hacer luego de que encontrasen a la hija del herrero encerrada en una habitación del palacio. Su joven líder había decidido que sería una mejor tapadera y Cailan parecía más que satisfecho de usarla.

Para Darrian, aquello solo era un método ingenioso para cerrarle la boca frente a BannTeagansobre su descendencia. Él personalmente no se oponía a que el asunto quedase en silencio, pues Cailan no había mostrado ser un buen rey. Hasta ahora, en lo único que parecía ser bueno era repartiendo palos y montando teatro… aunque… era bueno con los niños de las cocinas y recientemente le había visto intentando sacarle conversación a los criados como si… lo estuviese intentando.

¿Por los dos? – contestó tras darle una mordida a la fruta. El jugo se escurrió por la esquina de su boca. Nunca había probado una fruta tan fresca en su vida. Y la simple idea de que el podía y sus familia en la elfería no, le enfermaba. – Lady Isolda nos mintió. Fue capaz de secuestrar al Bann a costa de su propio pellejo. – dijo dejando a un lado la fruta. – Y todavía se atreve a tratarlo como si nada. El muy tonto ni siquiera se molesta. Si no pareciese un poco tonto, creería que BannTeagan lleva años durmiendo con la mujer de su hermano. –

Cailan tomó asiento en el brazo de la butaca de Darrian, tomando la fruta que este había estado comiendo mientras le escuchaba. Cuando el elfo le vio morder sobre su propia mordida se le erizaron los cabellos.

Ese es parte de las intrigas de la corte. Si intenté matarte, fallé y todavía no me han encerrado, entonces te trato como si nada. Puede que haya entregado a Teagan a un demonio, pero ahora el está libre y no le recrimina. – reflexionó Cailan como quien habla del cambio de estaciones.

Por eso digo que es tonto. Aunque imagino que poco puede hacer contra la mujer de su hermano. Es un Bann después de todo y Aemon es un Arl. – murmuró Darrian apretando los dientes.

¿Y Jowan? – preguntó Cailan chupando la masa de la mansana.

Ese mago es un pobre desgraciado que se ha sentenciado a si mismo al filo de la espada. Surana se tortura en vano. No tiene sentido sufrir por lo que es ya un cadáver. –

Ahí debo darte la razón. – coincidió Cailan. – Aemon no le perdonará el haber amenazado a su familia sin importar lo que Aedan o Sereda digan. Yo podría intervenir, pero tendría que volarme la tapadera. Y la verdad, no sé si sea lo correcto intervenir por este chico. Al fin y al cabo, el**es **un mago de sangre. –

Por eso es que Aedan tampoco intervendrá. Podría perder el favor de los magos que busca con tanto desespero. – Los ojos del elfo siguieron una gota del jugo que corrió barbilla abajo del rostro del humano. No entendió por qué se le aceleró el corazón, y prefirió rechazarlo. Así que desvió la mirada. –

Sin embargo, todo fue según la predicción de Elissa – dijo Cailan animado, sacándole al elfo un bufido.

Esa mujer, ¿no notaste los huecos en su historia? No sé cuál es su objetivo, pero te aseguro que se trae algo entre manos. –

¿Huecos? – reflexionó Cailan.

No dudes que esté a favor de rescatar a ese mago de sangre. Escucha lo que digo, sabe más de lo que dice. Seguro. –

Cailan soltó una carcajada.

Eso espero. De lo contrario esto se volvería aburrido. –

Darrian le miró desaprobatorio.

Estás tan loco como el resto. ¿Acaso nadie se da cuenta de que mientras estamos aquí sentados los Darkspond avanzan? –

Claro que me doy cuenta. Por eso mismo tenemos que hacer esto. Ya he pensado en escribirle a Celene. Pero no creo que Aedan esté contento. –

¡Ja! Dudo que tu amiguita la emperatriz se crea el cuento de que estás vivo siquiera. –

Cailan frunció el entrecejo, mirando el rostro del elfo con atención.

¿Sabes? Por un segundo me sonaste igual que Anora. – su comentario oscureció las fracciones del elfo.

¿Cómo es eso? –

Hablaste igual que ella cuando está… celosa. "Esa otra mujer" me dice –

Cailan se cubrió el rostro cuando el plato de frutas le goleó. Darrian se había levantado, el rostro totalmente sonrojado.

¡Vete a la mierda! – le gritó pasándole por el lado murmurando – Eso es lo que consigo por tratar con humanos como tú. –

¡Darrian! – Cailan le llamó, sin embargo, el elfo había descorrido el pestillo y abandonado la habitación, dejando al rey con un suspiro para llenar la habitación. – Ha… no tienes nada de sentido del humor. – murmuró, dibujándose en su rostro una extraña sonrisa.

El sonido de las campañas lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se acercó un poco a la ventana, observando a un grupo encabezado por dos Grey Wardens cruzar el puente del castillo. Su sonrisa se amplió.

Están de regreso. – dijo dándole una última mordida a la manzana. – El espectáculo ha de continuar. –


	20. 19 Maker

**_19\. Maker_**

Cuando las puertas del castillo de Redcliffe se abrieron para Elissa, ella no pudo más que recorrerla con una mirada inquisitiva. A primera vista, solo el patio resultaba más amplio y menos angosto que en la primera versión del juego. A pesar de que estaba rodeado por las murallas del castillo, la estructura en si no aparentaba la estreches que hacía dudar de las proporciones del que debía ser hogar de uno de los Arl más poderoso de Ferelden.

Los soldados tenían su propio terreno para entrenar, y este colindaba con un jardín de setos bajos que acogía un pequeño monto de flores plantadas en un diseño circular. La modestia del jardín resaltaba el porte del propio Arl e incluso le daba un toque femenino que la joven dudaba fuese concedido por la Arlesa. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a dedicarle un solo pensamiento más a esa mujer. Ya había manifestado su descontento con ella a causa de los eventos pasados en el transcurso de la infancia de Alistair. Y aunque el templario era demasiado noble para siquiera despreciarla, Elissa no.

La razón por la que había salvado cada vez a esa mujer era únicamente para no perder puntos de aprecio con sus camaradas en la partida. Aunque estuviese mal, la Arlesa había traído esa desgracia sobre sí misma y hasta cierto punto fue beneficioso para Jowan, no lo hizo por la bondad de su corazón. En lo único que la compadecía consistía en la vehemencia de su amor por su único hijo. Eso dicho, e incluyendo los sacrificios realizador por Isolda para localizar la Urna de las cenizas de Andraste, Elissa incluso dudaba de sus sentimientos por su esposo.

Un guardia les informó que Bann Teagan y sus compañeros Grey Wardens los aguardaban en el gran salón. Sereda pidió que se les trasladase al interior, y toda petición en boca de Lady Aeducan poseía un aire de ordenanza que pocos eran capaces de rechazar. Elissa alzó la barbilla cuando comenzaron a Ascender por las escaleras, intentando no cruzar la mirada con Alistair.

Habían transcurrido días desde que su pequeño grupo había emprendido el camino de regreso. En el transcurso de ellos, nunca Alistair se dignó siquiera mi mirarla a los ojos, caminando siempre junto a Amell. La muchacha se sentía lastimada y herida en su amor propio. Su orgullo le impedía hacer algún avance sobre él, pues sabiéndose rechazada no encontraba el deseo de insistir. Sabía lo que debía hacer para ganarse los aprecios de Alistair. Aunque unos cuantos regalos y palabras bonitas desencadenaban un caudal de sentimentalismo y amor incondicional por parte del templario, en la vida real aquellos eran cimientos débiles y superficiales sobre los que construir una relación.

Elissa quería ser su amiga, su confidente si podía. Pero mucho de lo que realmente sabía para engatusar al templario eran diálogos preparados que automáticamente saldrían de la boca de su hermano. Y aunque Aedan nunca podría desbloquear los apoyos de romance, las diferencias en los puntos de origen eran demasiado circunstanciales como para que el templario no sintiese un constante _deja vu_.

Suspiró, chocando con la mirada inquisitiva de Morrigan y los ojos profundos de Wynne. Morrigan había estado pendiente de ella desde su demostración de abierto desprecio contra el círculo. Aquella acción parecía haberlas acercado, y aunque la noble humana se cuidaba de hacer comentarios frente a la encantadora, era complicado evitar no reírse de los cometarios mordaces de Morrigan. Aunque estos fuesen dirigidos al mismísimo Alistair.

Las amplias puertas de madera les abrieron paso al recibidor del castillo y a través del al gran salón que Elissa había visto tantas veces. Aquel lugar se sentía cálido gracias a la amplia chimenea que encabezaba el salón ocupado por las dos alargadas mesas de madera, destinadas al uso de la familia del Arl.

Instantáneamente reconoció a las cuatro personas que les aguardaban. El uniforme de Grey Warden de Aedan brillaba bajo la luz de las brazas de la chimenea mostrando con orgullo el emblema de los grifos. La expresión dura de su rostro se relajó al verla entre el grupo dejando entrever el nacimiento de una sonrisa. Fergus a su espalda fue mucho más expresivo. Pasó junto a su hermano menor y avanzó hasta la muchacha, envolviéndola en un dulce abrazo fraternal. La armadura plateada de Fergus le lastimó sobre las costillas, pero Elissa no se quejó. Entendía la actitud de Aedan, pues debía actuar con rectitud frente al Bann y su cuñada, pero la joven Cousland hubiese apreciado muchísimo otro abrazo.

Mientras respiraba tranquila en los brazos de Fergus, Bann Teagan le habló al grupo con voz dulce.

\- Bienvenidos de regreso. – La Arlesa se movió nerviosamente a su lado, observando al grupo con la ansiedad reflejada en las pupilas. Bann Teagan continuó. – Espero que halláis tenido un buen viaje. –

\- Muy fructífero, my Lord – contestó Sereda, yendo directo a la cuestión de mayor importancia en aquella sala. – La torre ha sido liberada eficazmente y como una muestra de gratitud los magos han accedido a cumplir con su parte de los tratados. –

\- ¿Qué hay sobre mi hijo? – intervino la Alrlesa, interrumpiendo bruscamente las palabras de la enana.

Amell rodó los ojos frente al tono desesperado de la mujer y aunque Sereda cerró los ojos disgustada, contestó a la pregunta sin hacerse mucho de rogar.

\- Los magos, encabezados por el primer encantador Irvin, vienen en camino. –

\- Gracias al Hacedor – jadeó Isolde, pareciendo relajarse.

Ante su gesto Alistair sonrió, sin embargo, Amell frunció el entrecejo.

\- Ahora comienza lo complicado my Lady. – intervino – Ese demonio lleva algún tiempo encerrado en una habitación. Solo esperemos que arriben antes de tener verdaderos problemas. –

\- El demonio no causará incombenientes. – aseguró Elissa, atrayendo las miradas de todos los presentes. Fergus la liberó de su abrazo, permitiéndole avanzar más cerca del Bann y su cuñada. – La preocupación de Amell es justificada. Sin embargo, puedo garantizar su pasividad. Opino que deberíamos hablar de asuntos más importantes. –

\- Estoy seguro, my lady, que esos asuntos pueden esperar a que estén asentados. – dijo Teagan con amabilidad.

Por supuesto que sí, Bann Teagan. Pero las introducciones han de ser echas. – extendió el brazo hacia atrás, a la bruja de cabello blanco que se mantenía pasiva junto a Sten. – Esta es Wynne, ella es una hechicera del círculo y se ha prometido ayudarnos a terminal el Blight. –

Wynne se adelantó, inclinándose elegantemente frente a la Arlesa y el Bann.

\- Su gracia – dijo respetuosa.

\- La recuerdo – intervino Aedan. – Usted fue quien se hizo cargo de Teyrn Cousland en Ostagar antes de la batalla.

\- Tú eras el joven que estaba a su lado, si mal no recuerdo. – coincidió la hechicera, obteniendo un asentimiento de Aedan.

\- Si es así, os lo agradezco. – Fergus se adelantó a la mujer – Soy Fergus Cousland, y parece que usted salvó la vida de mi padre. –

\- No hay necesidad de agradecerme, jovencito. Fue un honor. –

Morrigan dejó escapar un sonido de desaprobación, y aunque Wynne le dedicó una mirada severa, a ella no pareció importarle. Aedan dio un paso al frente.

\- Nos es muy útil una curandera experimentada. Bajo mi cuidado tengo algunos magos, y aunque los poderes de Bethany son bastante útiles, Amell y Morrigan no destacan en dicha área de lo arcano. –

\- ¡Hey! – protestó Amell, a lo que Aedan hizo oídos sordos.

\- Me sería de mucha utilidad si usted pudiese entrenarlos en magia curativa. –

\- Sobre Amell, creo que hay poco que pueda hacer. He estado entrenándolo muchos años y no creo que consiga mejorar mucho en ese aspecto. Simplemente no tiene afinidad por la magia de sanación. –

\- ¡Muchas gracias! – el tono mordaz de Amell no pasó desapercibido por Elissa, quien soltó una risita.

\- Sin embargo, esta Bethany, creo que podría al menos examinarla antes de emitir un criterio. – continuó Wynne sin hacerle mucho caso.

Aedan asintió.

\- Si eso es todo – intervino Bann Teagan – estoy seguro que estarán todos muy cansados. Mis hombres les llevarán a sus habitaciones para que descansen. –

A medida que hablaba, los soldados se les fueron acercando.

\- Sereda, Amell, Alistair – llamó Aedan – ustedes quédense. Quisiera escuchar su reporte sobre la visita a la torre. –

Los Grey Wardens asintieron, avanzando hacia Aedan. Elissa se apresuró en llegar a su lado también, sin embargo al verla avanzar la expresión de Aedan cambió.

\- Zevran – dijo.

Las sombras a su lado se distorsionaron. De la nada, la figura del delgado elfo de dorados cabellos se materializó… de rodillas.

\- ¿Llamaste? – dijo con voz melosa.

\- Escolta a mi hermana a sus aposentos. –

Elissa alzó la vista al rostro de Fergus.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó, mirando de uno a otro, notando por el rabillo del ojo como Zevran se levantaba del suelo.

My lady debe estar cansada – le dijo el elfo con una voz suave. – Seguro que un baño caliente eliminará esas arrugas que comienzan a mostrarse en su hermoso rostro. – delicadamente le sujetó del brazo, jalándola fuera del salón. Elissa observó a sus hermanos sobre sus hombros, mirándoles con rostro atónito.

\- ¡Fergus! – llamó - ¡Ae! –

Aunque el rostro de su hermano mayor se suavizó, Aedan ni siquiera le prestó atención. Se acercó a sus Grey Wardens y, cuando Fergus llegó a su lado, se retiraron a otra habitación, donde los esperaba Darrian y un Grey Warden con el rostro cubierto que Elissa no pudo identificar.

Dejó que Zevran le guiase por el pasillo hacia las escaleras del segundo piso, donde estaban las habitaciones. Su cabeza estaba hecha un desastre. ¿Qué habría pasado para que Aedan se comportase de aquella forma?

No podía ser que ¿lo habrían descubierto?

¿Sabrían que ella no era originalmente Elissa?

No.

No era posible. No había forma de que lo hubiesen averiguado. No tenían manera. Ni siquiera Wynne parecía pensar que había algo malo con ella además de sus "visiones".

Entonces ¿Qué era?

My Lady está pálida. ¿Debería llamar a un sanador? – le susurró Zevran. Deteniéndose frente a una puerta. Elissa creyó reconocer la habitación. Aquel era el mismo cuarto que usaba Ryordan en el juego la noche que explicó sobre la muerte del Grey Warden que diese el último golpe.

Las paredes no tenían ventanas. Su color gris la hacía ver aún más oscura y lúgubre de lo que recordaba. Junto a la cama alta de cuatro postes y cortina blanca había dos mesas de noche. En una había una jarra de porcelana y dos tasas vacías. En la otra un candelabro. Junto a la puerta un amplio ropero esperaba solitario. A sus pies una alfombra recorría el trecho hasta la cama.

\- No… no – se apresuró a contestar.

Zevran la acompañó hasta que estuvo sentada en la cama. Su corazón latía aceleradamente, presa de los nervios. El elfo fue hasta la mesa de noche, vaciando un poco de agua de la jarra en una tasa. Cuando se la ofreció Elissa notó el temblor en sus propias manos.

\- Zev… ¿qué está pasando? –

Ante el pseudónimo amistoso las cejas del elfo se alzaron casi hasta la mitad de su frente. Sin embargo, aquel gesto desapareció al instante. Como si nunca se hubiese manifestado.

\- No se cuan agradecido estaría nuestro Grey Warden si fuese yo quien les transmitiese esta noticia, ya que es de índole personal. –

Elissa sintió que su corazón se detuvo.

\- ¿Le ha pasado algo a mis padres? ¿Oren? – dijo con voz temblorosa. Sin embargo, Zevran solo le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva.

\- No creo que sea esa la cuestión. –

\- ¿Entonces cuál es? Vamos Zevran, estás matándome aquí. –

\- No, matándola no. Creo que podría considerarse un poco de tortura ¿sí? Pero tanto como matar…. Creo que no – contestó el elfo con una sonrisa picarona.

Zev – le advirtió Elissa.

De pronto, la actitud del elfo se volvió mucho más juguetona.

\- ¿Sabes? cuando usas ese tono de voz y arrugas la frente, luces exactamente como tu hermano. –

Elissa estaba en shock. No sabía si reírse, llorar, o rodar los ojos. Finalmente, suspiró.

\- Entonces – comenzó – ¿Tú y Aedan se han vuelto cercanos? –

\- Para alguien que ve el futuro, my Lady es un poco lenta en notar los detalles. – se burló el elfo. – dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Sin embargo, el elfo no esperaba que la delgada Elissa Cousland se alzara sobre sus piernas y lo tirase al suelo. A cuatro patas sobre el, la muchacha le miró con unos ojos aterradoramente brillante.

\- Cuéntame ¡cada detalle! –

* * *

La mirada de Aedan sobre Sereda era severa. Mientras escuchaba a la enana hablar no sabía si sentirse complacido o disgustado. Aún después de todo por lo que habían pasado, Sereda apenas comenzaba a aceptar que el conocimiento de Elissa era real. A pesar de que su hermana les narró exitosamente sobre las pruebas del laberinto, el mago que moriría allí y el demonio de la ira que tendrían que matar, Sereda no le había creído… hasta que lo vivió. Era como si la batalla de Redcliffe nunca hubiese ocurrido para ella. Sin embargo, Aedan optó por mantener su expresión neutral. Aparentemente no era el único. Amell, Alistair y Fergus le observaban con la misma expresión

Hubiese sido interesante captar a este Cullen del que habla Sereda – escucharon decir a Cailan.

A pesar de que estaban solo los Grey Wardens y Fergus en la habitación, el rey no había retirado el casco. Desde que estaban en el castillo se había vuelto más precavido, y no permitía las miradas indiscretas.

Aunque no se contenía de soltarle uno que otro coqueteo a las criadas.

\- No estoy de acuerdo – intercedió Amell. – El corazón de Cullen se encuentra demasiado consternado en este momento. Está herido y ha dirigido todo su dolor a los magos. –

\- Con razón – dijo Darrian desde la esquina. – No sé si te has dado cuenta Amell, pero lo que ocurrió en la torre **es** culpa de los magos y su debilidad. – la hostilidad en su voz molestó a Aedan.

El rostro del mago se oscureció. El brillo del rencor acumulándose dentro de su pecho. Se volteó para enfrentar al elfo.

De todos los presentes, eres el último del que esperaba escuchar esto. – le dijo con mirada severa. Alistair se removió nervioso, buscando con la mirada a Aedan, sin embargo, este cruzó los brazos. Escuchando en silencio. – Los elfos han estado encerrados en la elfería de Denerin, siendo maltratados y abusados por los nobles durante el mismo tiempo y de la misma manera que los templarios han acosado a los magos. –

\- ¡No te atrevas a compararnos **mago**! – gritó Darrian – No tienes idea de lo que ellos nos han hecho.

**\- La tengo**. Claro que lo hago. – contestó Amell con agresividad. – Sin embargo, nada se compara con lo que nos hacen a nosotros. **Nosotros** somos el despojo de Andraste. Los maldecidos por el mismísimo creador. Encarcelados por la capilla y esclavizados por sus ciervos. – su tono bajó hasta casi un susurro hostil – ¿Crees que sus mujeres son las únicas raptadas en la noche para regresar lastimadas y despojadas de su virtud? ¿Te crees que son los únicos que se sienten lo suficientemente desesperados como para quitarse la vida? Pues tengo noticias para ti **orejas puntiagudas**, ¡no sería la primera vez que tuviese un niño muerto en mis manos porque los templarios no pudieron controlar su desbordante poder! –

Amell terminó jadeante, con los ojos contraídos y el rostro severo. Darrian le observaba con disgusto. Sus manos apretadas en puños y lo apretado de sus labios indicaba que estaba buscando formas de contestar.

\- Al menos nosotros no podemos matar con solo pensarlo. – murmuró.

\- ¿Acaso no se le ha prohibido a los elfos el poseer armas en la elfería para evitar que se revelen contra el rey? – Ante el pasivo comentario de Aedan, todas las miradas cayeron sobre él.

El rostro de Amell se suavizó. Era la primera vez que Aedan apoyaba abiertamente sus ideas, más aún, la primera que le defendía. Darrian, por otra parte se sonrojó de ira. Había perdido aquel encuentro y lo sabía. Estaba frustrado y molesto. Sin detenerse a pensar que estaban en una reunión formal, dio la espalda a sus compañeros y se marchó.

Antes de que la puerta se cerrase tras él, Cailan le siguió fuera.

Cuando ambos hombres se marcharon, la habitación quedó en silencio.

\- Sabes que no está del todo equivocado. – dijo Sereda. Su voz neutral resultaba casi refrescante en aquel tenso ambiente. Sin embargo, Amell no estaba seguro de a quién se refería. – En nuestro camino a la cima de la torre encontramos vario aprendices que se habían unido a Ulrick por miedo y desesperación. Algunos parecían conocer de la conspiración y usarla para tratar de escapar. –

\- Eran demasiado jóvenes. – contestó Amell. – No trato de defenderlos, pero yo he estado allí. No saben cómo es nacer bajo el sol y luego no verlo tras más de veinte años. Estar encerrado en una torre sin ventanas donde solo puedes esperar tu muerte… es claustrofóbico. – Alistair extendió el brazo, acariciándole el hombro al mago, como si buscase consolarlo.

\- Supongo que puede pasar cuando no naces en la oscuridad. – suspiró Sereda.

Aedan asintió. No presumiría de saber como ninguno de ellos se sentía. Sus compañeros, todos, tenían un pasado difícil. La simple idea de cómo sería él si Elissa no hubiese frustrado el plan de Howe sobre su familia le daba nauseas. Si juntaba ese pasado, y se colocaba junto a aquellos hombres y mujeres llenos de tormentos… hubiesen formado un grupo terrible. Aún deseaba la cabeza de Howe, pero no sabía hasta qué extremo hubiese llegado para conseguirla.

\- Lo importante es que la misión fue un éxito. – habló con voz pausada. – Habéis conseguido reclutar a los magos supervivientes y convencerlos de ayudar a Conner. –

"Lo que a largo plazo ayudará a ganarnos el favor del Arl y de Cailan". Pensó. Sin embargo prefirió modificar aquella frase.

Era lo más correcto de hacer – dijo en cambio. Al escuchar sus palabras vio dibujarse una sonrisa en el rostro de Alistair y Amell, aunque la de este segundo resultó un tanto más inquisitiva. Sereda sencillamente asintió. – Eso será todo por ahora. Retírense a descansar. En la mañana nos reuniremos con Elissa y el resto para planear los siguientes pasos a seguir. – dijo, dándole la espalda al grupo.

Fergus le abrió la puerta, y ambos atravesaron el umbral juntos.

\- ¿La tienes? – le preguntó a Fergus.

\- La tengo. –

\- Bien. Porque nuestra hermana tiene mucho que explicar. –

Fergus asintió, sin embargo, una voz les requirió desde atrás. Aedan se detuvo, observando a un nervioso Alistair acercárseles a la carrera.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Aedan

\- ¿Creen que… podrían concederme un minuto? –

Aedan miró a Fergus de soslayo.

\- Ve adelante. Te alcanzo luego – le dijo, sin embargo, Alistair le detuvo de nuevo.

\- De hecho... quisiera hablar con ambos.-

* * *

Elissa soltó una carcajada.

Aún permanecía en sus aposentos **con** Zevran. El elfo había estado contándole algunos de sus encuentros con Aedan. A la joven le resultaba divertido lo descarado que podía ser este elfo. Siempre supo que era un desvergonzado, pero ellos no habían tenido tanto contacto como para que el sujeto le contase realmente sobre su vida privada.

**Con** su hermano nada menos.

Elissa estaba feliz de que estuviese funcionando para ellos. Era como si Aedan hubiese entrado de lleno en la ruta del elfo. Y eso la complacía como pocas cosas. Al menos algo estaba saliendo bien. Por lo que había escuchado, Zevran ya había compartido algunas historias con el joven Cousland y Aedan se mostraba receptivo.

Elissa bebió de su agua, intentando no reírse de nuevo, pues la última vez le había salido el agua por la nariz y había manchado su vestido. Sabía que Zevran le estaba ocultando información. Pero verdaderamente se estaban volviendo cercanos esos dos.

\- Entonces – dijo con una sonrisa - ¿Aedan se quedó dormido en medio del masaje? ¡Cómo se atreve! –

\- ¡Oh! Fue agradable de ver. – dijo el elfo con una sonrisa.

\- No te hagas el santo conmigo. Sé que esperabas una actividad más carnal. –

\- No pretendo ser ningún santo. Pasamos un buen tiempo juntos. Divertido incluso. Y si además del asesinato en masa, podemos tener buen sexo ¿quién soy yo para detenerlo? –

Elissa rió de nuevo, dejando su vaso a un lado.

\- ¿Sabe? No eres lo que esperaba Elissa – dijo Zevran, sin perder pista de sus movimientos. – Aunque salvaste mi vida aquella noche, nunca pediste nada de mí. Ahora incluso solicitas información de temas que encenderían las mejillas de algunas señoritas. ¿Estás segura de que no vienes de mi adorada Antiva? –

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Aedan se sonroja cuando le hablas de sexo? – ante su comentario, la sonrisa del elfo se amplió.

Dependiendo del sujeto, sí. Su hermano ha demostrado ser muy flexible. Pero le falta mucho que aprender en cuanto a las posiciones. –

\- Estoy segura de que está en buenas manos – dijo Elissa dándole unas palmaditas en la rodilla. – Solo pido que lo trates como el bravo y conquistador héroes que es – le guiñó un ojo, creyendo identificar el destello de la sorpresa en la bruma de sus iris.

La sonrisa de Zevran se amplió, pero no le alcanzó los ojos. Elissa no estaba segura si seguirlo picando. Después de todo, conocía todos los diálogos de Zevran. Cada vez que jugaba con un personaje masculino lo romanceaba. Incluso había descargado videos de las distintas respuestas de su personaje para ver cómo respondería. Sin embargo, siempre estuvo en el lado bueno del elfo. El lado malo de Zevran era… muy triste.

Cuando iba a hablar de nuevo, la puerta de madera se abrió. En el umbral aparecieron sus dos hermanos mayores. La palidez en el rostro de Aedan hizo que se le enfriase el cuerpo. Zevran también pareció notarla, y Elissa hubiese jurado que estuvo a punto de levantarse de la cama de un salto… pero se contuvo. El elfo se puso de pie con suavidad, haciéndole una pequeña reverencia a los Cousland. Como Aedan no dijo nada, Fergus se adelantó.

\- Gracias Zevran. Nos encargaremos de ahora en adelante. –

Aunque el elfo asintió ante las palabras del futuro Teyrn, hasta que Aedan no le miró a los ojos y asintió, no se movió. Una vez que Zevran se hubiese marchado, Fergus cerró la puerta tras ellos. Elissa apretó los labios. Dejó de lado su vaso y se puso de pie.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – murmuró, observándoles a ambos.

\- Muchas cosas, la verdad. – contestó al mayor de los Cousland. – Pero vamos a comenzar con esto. – en su mano había una carta. El sello de será roja estaba roto. Sin embargo, aún se podía ver claramente el emblema de los Howe.

Elissa palideció.

\- ¿Quisieras explicarnos querida hermana por qué te escribes con los Howe? – aunque Fergus mantenía su tono sereno, se encontraba claramente perturbado.

La joven no era tonta. Sabía que Fergus odiaba a cualquiera que llevase aquel apellido, pues eran los responsables directos de que perdiese su herencia, a su esposa y casi al resto de su familia. Sin embargo

\- ¿Es…? – dudó - ¿Es de Nathaniel? –

\- Así que sí fuiste tú. – murmuró Aedan. El rostro de Fergus se oscureció.

\- Contrario a lo que ambos pueden estar pensando, Nathaniel no sabe nada de lo que está haciendo su padre. El chico está en The Free Marches y… -

\- ¡¿Y qué te hace pensar que no se unirá a su padre cuando se entere?! – La sangre de Elissa se congeló cuando escuchó a Fergus gritar.

Tragó en seco, pero no podía echarse atrás. Si ella dudaba tendrían que esperar hasta Awakening para ver a Nathaniel. Además de que los Howe serían despojados de su hogar ancestral. Aquello siempre le pareció injusto y si ella podía evitarlo...

\- No lo hará. Nathaniel es un buen chico. Adora a su padre y no merece estar en la oscuridad. ¡Sé que nos ayudará si le demostramos que Rendon Howe está fuera de control! –

La severidad en el rostro de Fergus se acentuó.

\- ¿Esto también los viste en tu visión? – preguntó con dureza. Por un momento, Elissa consideró mentirle. Pero creía que ya existían bastantes farsas entre ella y sus hermanos.

\- No. – dijo en un suspiro – Francamente, cuando esta guerra termine Nathaniel vendrá buscando venganza por el hombre que mató y difamó a su padre. El hombre que le arrebató todo. Él creerá en la inocencia de su padre hasta que vea en persona lo que hizo. Nathaniel es… - dudó. – El… sobreviviría al ritual de los Grey Wardens. –

Los ojos de Fergus se abrieron como platos.

\- En mi visión – continuó Elissa – El Warden Comander lo convierte en un Grey Warden para que expíe la culpa de su padre.

El trío quedó en silencio durante unos momentos. Hasta que Aedan decidió romperlo.

\- ¿Cuándo le escribiste? –

\- En Lothering. – hizo una pausa, intentando explicarse – La noche anterior de salir a buscar a Fergus al bosque, le pedí a Leliana que preparase algunas aves que pudiesen viajar a The Free Marches. –

\- ¿Leliana sabe de esto? – el tono de Fergus preocupó a Elissa. Como si estuviese lastimando a su hermano con aquella revelación.

\- Ella era una hermana de la capilla, y por tanto la única que tenía acceso a su correo. Si mi carta viajaba con el sello de Andraste nadie la detendría. Leli confía lo suficiente en mí como para no hacer preguntas. – aunque dijese aquello para justificarla, no podía meter las manos al fuego por la barda.

Pues en Inquisition Leliana era la maestra de los secretos y **nada** escapaba de su dominio.

\- En mi carta le pedía que me contestase a la capilla de Redcliffe. Esperaba para esas alturas ya haber liberado la ciudad y despertado al Arl. La verdad no creí que contestase tan rápido. – concluyó Elissa.

\- Pues no solo contestó. Sino que no te cree en lo absoluto. – aclaró Aedan desde la posición que había ocupado junto a la puerta. El pecho de Elissa se contrajo.

\- Déjame ver. – dijo casi arrancándole la carta de las manos a Fergus.

La leyó de prisa, pero tuvo que repetirse una o dos veces hasta comprender del todo el contenido. Nathaniel la tildaba de mentirosa y embaucadora. Y aunque afirmaba que su padre sería incapaz de tales actos, insistía en demostrarle su error. Por primera vez desde que entró en aquel cuarto, Elissa respiró tranquila.

\- Jaja… hombre testarudo. – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Te ríes? – murmuró Fergus.

\- Me río. Nathaniel es obstinado como su padre. Él vendrá a Ferelden en busca de su papá. Seguro que irá primero a Highever a comprobar mis palabras. Entonces no le quedará más remedio que creernos. –

\- ¿Y si va a enfrentar a su padre? – preguntó Aedan – Por lo que he visto de Howe en los últimos meses, no dudaría de que cortase la cabeza de su heredero. –

\- No tengo una respuesta adecuada para eso. Sin embargo, confío en que si continúo escribiéndole en algún momento accederá a reunirse con nosotros. Y en caso de que eso no funcione, si le doy suficiente información nuestra para que maneje, será valioso para su padre. Al punto que tal vez lo torture, pero no tome su vida. -

\- Sabe que estamos en Redclife. Y eso es más de lo que me gustaría. – murmuró Fergus.

\- ¿Y cómo vas a rastrearlo? Lo único que tienes son suposiciones. – le interrogó Aedan – Y en caso de que realmente puedas mantener el contacto ¿cómo pretendes evitar que Howe se entere de que eres tú quien le escribe a su hijo? –

\- Tengo algunas ideas. Pero necesitaré la ayuda de la capilla, Leliana y tal vez de Amell. La mayoría serían suposiciones, pero quiero intentarlo. Nathaniel sería un aliado poderoso. Y personalmente, pienso que vale el riesgo. – observó a sus hermanos suspirar casi al unísono, como si hubiesen ensayado aquella escena. – En cuánto a como pasar desapercibido ¿y si me hago pasar por su amante? Podría mandarle mensajes en clave. Nathaniel es un chico inteligente y creo que podría descifrarlos. –

\- No creo que tengas que llegar a tanto. – ante la declaración de Aedan, ambos hermanos posaron en él su visión. – Nathaniel y yo nos encontramos en varias ocasiones cuando éramos niños. Durante esos veranos en los que Howe traía a su familia. ¿Se acuerdan? –

Fergus asintió sin dudar, y aunque Elissa estaba segura de que no tenía idea de aquello, la imagen de ellos tres parados en las afueras de Highever con su padre y su madre tras ellos le vino a la mente. En aquel recuerdo, Elissa apenas tenía seis años y se removía nerviosamente en el suelo mientras su madre la mantenía firmamente con los brazos. A su lado Aedan bostezaba. Usaba una armadura de cuero hecha a medida y Fergus le llevaba de la mano. Junto a su hermano mayor de la niña, Teyrn Cousland observaba la carrosa que se abría ante ellos.

Aunque Howe venía a caballo, se veía animado y hasta feliz cuando desmontó y abrió la puerta del carruaje para su familia. La hija menor de Howe parecía más joven que Elissa y venía en los brazos de su madre. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en una trenza que ella intentaba deshacer como si le molestara. Tras la Arlesa se bajó un muy joven Nathaniel. Tenía la misma nariz picuda que su padre y el mismo entrecejo. Sin embargo, la expresión de su rostro y sus ojos claros era mucho más gentil. Aparentemente estaba enojado porque no se le permitió llegar a caballo como hacían los caballeros.

Sintió que a la Elissa de aquel entonces no le había gustado Nathaniel. Y mucho menos su hija. Aquella imagen se aferró a su mente como si fuese un recuerdo propio. Elissa estaba sorprendida, sin embargo, como lo recordaba, asintió a las palabras de su hermano.

\- A Nath le gustaba fingir que era un espía del rey. En muchas ocasiones concibió un código y solo contestaba cuando me refería a él con ese idioma inventado. Me resultaba fastidioso, pero terminé aprendiéndome el dichoso alfabeto. Si no te molesta que yo esté al corriente de sus conversaciones, pues yo te ayudaré. – concluyó Aedan, trayendo una sonrisa a los labios de Elissa.

\- Claro que no hermano. Sería un placer para mí. –

\- ¡Espera! – intervino Fergus - ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto? – le preguntó a Aedan con incredibilidad.

\- Por la carta sabemos que realmente Nathaniel es ignorante de los deseos de su padre. Y aunque tengo algunos Grey Wardens a mi disposición, reclutar más no parece una mala idea. –

"Sobre todo por lo que pasará cuando haya que matar al Archdeamon" pensó Aedan, pero nuevamente, no lo dijo en voz alta. Vio el brillo del reconocimiento en los ojos de su hermana, sin embargo, Elissa no mencionó el tema.

\- Bien. – Fergus dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación. – supongo que el asunto principal está zanjado. Por ahora. Pero sepan que mantendré vigilado a este Howe.- advirtió, obteniendo la aceptación de sus hermanos.

\- Si ese era el asunto principal supongo que hay más. – comentó Elissa.

Aedan y Fergus intercambiaron miradas. Finalmente, Aedan se decidió a hablar.

\- ¿Recuerdas a la chica que trabaja en taberna de Redcliffe? –

\- Sí… ¿qué pasa con ella? –

\- Le di un poco de dinero para que pudiese empezar una nueva vida lejos de las tabernas. Aparentemente viajó a Denerin huyendo del Blight. Cuando llegó allí, envió esta carta. – dijo mostrándole un sobre de papel bastante maltratado. – Aparentemente los refugiados que salvaste en Lothering han extendido rumores de tu "habilidad". –

Si Elissa había palidecido cuando escuchó sobre Nathaniel, casi se desmaya al escuchar aquel comentario. ¿Habían sido traicionados por aquellos que salvaron en Lothering?

¿Por qué?

¿Acaso aquellas personas no tenían una pisca de consideración con su familia?

¿Significaba que Loghaing sabía ella?

\- Han emitido una orden de captura. – dijo Fergus en voz baja. Se sentó a su lado, acariciándole la espalda con ternura. Como si no hubiese estado enojado hacía algunos minutos. Elissa tragó en seco.

\- ¿Y la capilla? –

\- No se han pronunciado por el momento. Sin embargo, nos mantendrán informados. –

Aunque las palabras de Aedan la reconfortaron hasta cierto punto, Elissa no puso evitar soltar una risa nerviosa.

\- Ja… No sé si reírme o llorar porque mi cabeza vale tanto como la de los grey Wardens. –

Aunque Aedan le sonrió, se veía claramente perturbado.

\- Pues… tendré que usar una capucha y cubrirme el rostro. No es la mitad de peligroso que para ustedes. ¡Madre y padre estarán orgullosos de que sus tres hijos sean de los más buscados de Ferelden! – Fergus rió por lo bajo.

\- Que bueno que te lo tomas así de bien. Pensé que entrarías en pánico. –

\- Oh, estoy en pánico. Solo que trato de no exteriorizarlo. – "Sobre todo si la maldita capilla comienza a indagar"

\- Eso es bueno – continuó Fergus – porque hay algo más.

\- ¿Más? – se sorprendió la muchacha, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. - Debe ser terrible si lo dejaron para el final –

\- Es perturbador… sí. – contestó Aedan.

\- Ok… - Elissa tomó aire. – Díganlo de una vez. –

Aedan y Fergus intercambiaron miradas nuevamente. Hasta que Aedan habló de nuevo.

\- Alistair nos ha pedido permiso para cortejarte. –

…

\- ¿Qué? –

* * *

Darrian azotó la puerta con tanta fuerza que esta rebotó en su andamio y volvió a abrirse. Cailan, quien venía tras él a pasos acelerados tuvo que detenerse para no ser golpeado. Observó al elfo tirar al suelo sus dagas, hecho una furia se dejó caer en la butaca que hubiese ocupado antes. Cailan cerró la puerta con pestillo, quitándose tranquilamente el casco.

\- Bueno, esa no era una reacción que esperaba. – dijo acercándosele.

\- ¡Vete a la mierda shem! – gritó Darrian mirándole con disgusto.

El hombre rió por lo bajo. Darrian le agradaba justamente por aquello. Era uno de los pocos que podía ponerlo en su lugar sin siquiera pestañear. Sin embargo, era un tipo sensible e impulsivo. En ocasiones no parecía para nada el rouge tan habilidoso. En momentos que se veía abatido y molesto.

Justo como en ese momento.

\- Solo fue un argumento amistoso – dijo Cailan intentando suavizar el entrecejo fruncido del elfo.

\- No. No lo fue. Él claramente me agredió. – la contesta del elfo fue cortante y directa, como si creyese que Cailan también iba a discutirle su opinión. Aquel pensamiento le recordó a Cailan la forma en que se crispaba Gredy, el gato viejo del castillo cada vez que él intentaba tocarlo. Ni aún cuando era un niño tuvo suerte con los gatos. Y ahora era como estar frente a otro. Erizado y con los colmillos y garras fuera.

Sonrió ante la mera idea.

\- Expresó su opinión como mismo lo hiciste tú. – dijo yendo a sentarse en el brazo de la butaca de Darrian.

\- Tú también crees que él tiene razón ¿verdad? – el entrecejo del elfo se encontraba tan fruncido que Cailan apenas podía ver sus ojos. Por un instante, pensó en como responderle.

Había muchas formas de esquivar aquella pregunta. Podía solo darle una respuesta escueta y decir mucho sin decir absolutamente nada. Sin embargo, luego de tantos días a su lado sabía que podía confiar en Darrian. Era un sujeto perturbado, pero era un buen chico. Solo se le hacía difícil exteriorizarlo.

\- Creo – comenzó, acomodándose como pudo. – que son dos asuntos diferentes. Puede que realmente tengan un punto de comparación, pero me preocupa más la situación de la elfería en estos momentos. –

Frente a sus palabras, Darrian alzó una ceja. Obviamente desconfiaba, por lo que Cailan decidió explicarse.

\- Verás, como yo lo veo, los magos son responsabilidad de la Capilla. Y ni mis buenas intenciones ni mi poder político podrá hacer mucho por ellos incluso si dedicase todo mi reinado a ayudarlos. A diferencia de la elfería. – fijó sus ojos en las brillantes pupilas del elfo. – Durante el reinado de mi padre los elfos no vivían en condiciones tan precarias como las que me has descrito. Ciertamente había resentimiento por la trascendencia histórica, pero Maric era un rey justo que buscaba el bienestar de todos los ciudadanos de Ferelden. Tanto como eso… quisiera que lo entendieras. –

A pesar del gesto osco de Darrian, el elfo asintió. Permaneció en silencio, esperando que Cailan completase su idea. La sonrisa de Cailan se amplió.

\- Tras la desaparición de mi padre, me casé con Anora. En los primeros meses comencé a tomar los asuntos de estado en mis manos y ella se brindó para ayudarme. Con el paso de los días fue notablemente más capaz. Además de que se manifestaba ansiosa y dispuesta. Me gustaba complacerla, así que aunque se quejaba podía ver la satisfacción en su hermoso rostro. Parecía como que le estorbaba, así que opté por dejarlo todo en sus manos. – cuando Darrian frunció el entrecejo la sonrisa de Cailan se torció. – No trato de justificarme con ello. Es cierto que Anora descuidó a los elfos por otros asuntos para ella de mayor importancia. Pero yo tampoco estaba pendiente de sus acciones y eso es un error. Aceptaré las consecuencias una vez que retome el poder. Anora y yo discutiremos este asunto y después todo regresará a la normalidad. Eso es lo que sí puedo hacer. Lo siento por los magos, pero no me hago ilusiones inútiles. –

Darrian se revolvió en la butaca, inclinándose hacia un lado para observarle el rostro. Parecía analizar las palabras del humano, como si buscase en ellas un fallo.

\- ¿Crees que soy tonto? – le preguntó con cierta dureza. – te vienes a hacer el responsable conmigo ¿ahora? –

\- Sé que no tengo excusa. Y que he lastimado mucho a mi pueblo. Pero si se me ha dado otra oportunidad de vivir, pretendo utilizarla. Esta vez, haré las cosas bien. Te pagaré la deuda que te debo por mi vida. Lo juro por el nombre de mi padre. –

No supo si fueron la seriedad de sus palabras, o que jurase sobre el hombre que más había amado en vida, pero el gesto de Darrian se suavizó tremendamente. El elfo suspiró, haciendo un ademán para ponerse de pie.

\- Bueno – dijo dando unos pasos lejos de la silla. – Mientras mi familia y hermanos de la elfería estén bien no tengo quejas. Pero si no cumples con tu palabra me meteré en el castillo y te rajaré la garganta. –

Cailan soltó una carcajada. Disgustado por su burla Darrian se volteó.

\- ¡¿De qué te estás riendo?! –

\- De nada – contestó Cailan parándose a su lado. Le llevaba casi una cabeza al elfo, por lo que debía mirarlo hacia abajo. – Me parece justo. Si me desvío del camino vendrás a ejercer justicia. – fijó sus ojos en los del elfo – No confiaría en ningún otro para hacerlo. –

Un profundo sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Darrian. El profundo color escarlata se extendió hasta las puntiagudas orejas y el cuello. Junto a su cabello rojizo y los profundos ojos, a Cailan se le antojó un cuadro adorable.

\- Bueno – se aclaró la garganta el elfo, desviando la mirada – Voy… creo que voy a dame un baño. – se excusó saliendo del alcance de los ojos del humano.

Cailan le vio marchar. Un extraño cosquilleo burbujeando en su estómago. Aquella sensación tan nostálgica solo la tuvo unas pocas veces cuando era un niño… con Anora. Que ahora le acosara de nuevo… con un hombre era… perturbador.

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios.

Aquello era una mala señal. Él necesitaba un heredero, y definitivamente de seguir por ese camino no lo conseguiría. Las sospechas de que Anora no podía concebir lo trajeron hasta ese punto. Si por buscarse una nueva esposa habían intentado asesinarlo ¿qué le harían por conseguirse un amante hombre y elfo?

Rió por lo bajo ante el pensamiento.

"Supongo que tengo la misma afinidad por los elfos que mi padre."

\- Maker protect me. – murmuró.

* * *

Luego de dejar a Elissa en un claro estado de pánico Aedan había conseguido retirarse a sus aposentos.

Su cabeza era en desastre. Con tantos asuntos ocurriendo al mismo tiempo debería estar concentrado en desenredar aquel nudo interminable de sucesos. Sin embargo, solo podía pensar en la cara de Alistair cuando le pidió autorización para cortejar a su hermana. De no haber estado Fergus presente, se hubiese quedado estático hasta que alguien le golpeara.

No es que ignorase lo que ocurría en el corazón de su hermana, solo pensó que el templario era lo suficientemente tonto como para no darse cuenta… como ocurrió con él. Ya que no parecía ser el caso había muchos factores que considerar.

Primero: Alistair era un Grey Warden. Uno de los últimos de Frelden. Por lo cual su petición formal podía ser considerada un gran honor.

Segundo: Era el hijo bastardo de Marin Theirin y único hermano del actual rey Cailan. Aquello aumentaría aún más la influencia de su familia dentro de la nobleza. Lo cual no era necesariamente bueno. Si esa noticia era difuminada y terminaba explotando una guerra civil su hermana podría verse envuelta en las consecuencias.

Tercero: Por el entusiasmo de la muchacha ante la noticia, Elissa estaba encantada. Lo cual lo llevaba al último y peor de los factores.

¿Estaba él preparado para ver el hombre que había cautivado su corazón casarse con **su **hermana?

Puede que solo pidiese autorización para iniciar al cortejo, pero conocía a Alistair. El pretendía llegar hasta el final. Alistair se casaría con su hermana… y la haría muy feliz.

Aedan cerró la puerta tras de sí, pasándole el pestillo.

En la oscuridad caminó despacio hacia su cama, deshaciéndose de la espada y el escudo que colgaban de su espalda. Se sentía aturdido.

No tenía respuesta para esa interrogante.

Fergus no se había opuesto y aunque Aedan quiso hacerlo, el amor que tenía por su hermana y el hecho de que realmente no había nada malo con Alistair le impidió hacerlo. Nunca se creyó un sujeto egoísta hasta ese momento. Por un instante pensó que si él no podía tenerlo, nadie debía. ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a su adorada Eli?

¿Cómo? Si hacía nada el estaba gozando entre las piernas de otro sujeto.

¿Acaso tenía derecho a negarse?

Por eso había mostrado su mejor sonrisa. Aceptó su petición sin poder evitar que se le encogiese el corazón cuando vio la brillante sonrisa de Alistair.

Suspiró, hundiendo la cabeza entre sus manos. Apenas podía observar el suelo en aquella oscuridad, pero un leve susurro puso en alerta todos los nervios de su cuerpo. Mentiría si decía que no estaba acostumbrándose a aquella sensación. Y la verdad, podría ser lo que necesitaba en ese momento para salvaguardar su corazón herido.

Se enderezó un poco, apoyando sobre sus muslos los brazos.

Observó la bruma a su espalda. Una pequeña sonrisa adornando lo lúgubre de sus fracciones.

\- ¿Cuánto llevas aquí? – le preguntó a la oscuridad de la habitación.

Como respuesta, las velas del candelabro que descansaba sobre el gabetero de madera al lado opuesto de su cama se encendieron. De la penumbra surgió el rostro de Zevran. Su expresión juguetona. Sin embargo Aedan había pasado algún tiempo a su lado, de manera que distinguió la consternación en sus delicadas fracciones.

Era difícil identificar algún sentimiento en Zevran. Su rostro era como una hermosa pintura enmarcada. Invariable y duradera con el paso del tiempo. De esas cuyos ojos parecían seguirte a cualquier parte de la habitación. Pero tras observarle detenidamente Aedan comenzó a ver pequeños gestos que ocultaban grandes significados. Hasta el momento había localizado al menos tres. Y dos los repetía continuamente cuando luchaban o cuando tenían sexo. Pero el tercero… el tercero lo había visto solo dos veces.

La primera tras la pelea de Redcliffe, cuando le ofreció un masaje en la taberna. Y la otra, justo en este instante.

Era como si Zevran intentase ver debajo de su piel. Una curiosidad que se entrelazaba con la inquietud de un hombre que se preocupa por otro.

Zevran era como un rompecabezas. Con sus historias y sus fracasos resultaba fácil de tratar y extremadamente agradable para la vista y el paladar. Sin embargo, con tanta inestabilidad en su vida, Aedan comenzaba a desear algo más que una muy bonita vista.

Deseaba una seguridad que Zevran no podría darle.

El rostro del elfo se suavizó en una sonrisa picarona.

\- Unos momentos. – dijo acercándose a su lado en la cama. Aedan notó que ya no usaba su armadura, sino un pantalón de tela ajustado con su camisa suelta de lino blanco. – Estaba esperándote. –

\- ¿Ah sí? – preguntó sin poder evitar la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios. Aunque esta distaba mucho de ser tan altiva y brillante como las de su usual despliegue, Aedan no estaba de humor para darle otra. - ¿Y eso por qué? –

Los ojos de Zevran le examinaron con un gesto inquisitivo. Aedan entendió que se traía algo entre manos. Sin embargo, cuando el elfo abrió la boca, no pudo evitar alzar las cejas en clara sorpresa.

Pues verás, tengo una pregunta para ti. ¿Qué tan versado estás en poesía? Poesía Antivana específicamente. –

Aaa… bueno… ese nunca fue mi asunto. Yo era el chico de las espadas ¿sabes? Te imaginarás que si no se mucho de la poesía de Ferelden, sabré menos de la de Antiva. Sin ofender. – contestó nada seguro de por dónde vendría Zevran en esta ocasión.

No esperaba la risotada que echó el elfo, y mucho menos como se enderezó clavando en él sus ojos dorados.

\- Confía en mí, sabrás mucho menos una vez te cuente esto. –

Zevran le habló de cómo esa poesía fue recitada a él por una de sus víctimas. No era la primera vez que ellos intercambiaban sobre este tipo de "encuentros" o intentos de "sobornos" por parte de sus objetivos. Pero una poesía… "Eso tengo que oírlo".

Se acomodó, quitándose las botas y subiéndose a la cama, de modo que pudiese tener una mejor vista de la interpretación aún en aquella oscuridad. Zevran se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar los versos. La narración fue corta con una interpretación poco favorable, sin embargo, para el final Aedan tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por el contenido tan "poco" adecuado.

"¿Realmente todo es sobre sexo en Antiva o debería responsabilizar a este elfo en particular?" reflexionó.

Era terrible… pero dicha con aquel acento, su voz en un tono más ronco de lo usual, en aquella oscuridad y estando tan cerca… Aedan no puso más que sentir un cosquilleo en el vientre.

\- Es… omn… diferente. Algo como… oh Maker… - tartamudeó, sacándole otra risotada a Zevran.

\- Jaja, lo sé. Ella de veras pensó que con eso me convencería de perdonarle la vida. Tuve sexo con ella de todas formas, pero decirlo está de más. – se encogió de hombros. – Ella de todas formas tenía que morir. El poema resultó excitante en ese momento, y tal vez por eso se ha quedado plasmado en mi memoria. – concluyó guiñándole un ojos a Aedan.

\- Entonces tú estabas… eh… ¿Tratando de… seducirme? – Tuvo ganas de golpearse. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? De nuevo. Ciertamente Zevran era audaz, pero no como para dejarlo sin habla de aquella espantosa manera. "Maker, es como si hablase con Alistair"

Los ojos de Zevran se entrecerraron en una expresión coqueta.

\- Hm…esa, es una idea ¿no es cierto? – susurró, jugueteando con las puntas de su cabello. Sus ojos ascendieron, buscando los de Aedan. - ¿Funcionó? –

\- Em… ¿tal vez? – murmuró. Nunca se había sentido tan idiota con las palabras como ahora. Tal vez ese poema lo había dejado fuera del paso. Escuchó a Zevran reír por lo bajo, sin apartar los ojos de su rostro.

\- Lo mantendré en mente. – se levantó sobre sus piernas, colocándose a horcajadas sobre los muslos de Aedan.

Con ambas piernas rodeándolo Aedan apenas pudo evitar tragar en seco. Bajo la tenue luz de las velas Zevran se veía tan tentador que sintió la punta de sus dedos picarle. Un escalofrío bajo por su espalda cuando el elfo le susurró al oído.

\- Personalmente, prefiero que mis métodos de seducción sean más…táctiles. –

"Maker…" jadeó Aedan en el interior de su cabeza.

\- Pues… cualquiera de los dos… parece estar funcionando. – murmuró, intentando recuperar algo de terreno.

\- Jaja. Bien. Me alegra acertar con la idea de que te animarías con un poco de poesía erótica. – las delgadas manos de Zevran viajaron hasta sus mejillas, colocando el rostro de Aedan a pocos centímetros del suyo. Desde allí, el hombre podía verlos brillar como dos piedras ámbar…

\- ¿Animarme? –

Cuando Zevran habló de nuevo su voz era un susurro, muy parecido al ronroneo de un gato.

\- Te veías… triste. Es una expresión muy poco favorecedora para un rostro tan hermoso. –

Por alguna razón, aquellas palabras calaron más en Aedan que toda la estrofa del poema. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron y por alguna razón, que Zevran le creyese atractivo le enorgullecía.

\- Crees que soy hermoso ¿verdad? – dijo, intentando imitar el tono de Zevran en aquel momento. Lamentablemente solo consiguió volver su voz un tanto más ronca.

Para su sorpresa el elfo envolvió su cuello entre sus brazos, enredando sus dedos en el cabello negro de Aedan. Había comenzado a crecer y ya estaba más largo de lo que a él le gustaba, sin embargo, Zevran encontró allí un punto de acceso a su cuello.

\- Quémame en la capilla si debes pero… - atrapó el lóbulo de su oreja entre los labios, esparciendo un delicioso escalofrío por la columna de Aedan. Eso junto al tono grave que había adoptado su voz tenían al muchacho duro bajo su cuerpo. – Eres un hombre capaz de encender la lujuria tanto en hombres como en mujeres por igual. – una risa ronca proveniente del elfo, ligada con un toque de ansiedad y lujuria, resonaron en el cuerpo de Aedan como un eco. – Esto seguro lo sabes y solo estás jugando conmigo. –

\- Creo… - murmuró Aedan. Alzó las manos, colando los dedos bajo la camisa de lino blanco de Zevran. Cuando sus dedos entraron en contacto con la tersa piel percibió un suave jadeo escapando de los labios de su acompañante – que yo seré el único que arda en la capilla. –

Empujó a Zevran sobre la cama, colocándose sobre él con decisión. En ese instante en que sus ojos se conectaron, quedó prendado del precioso color ámbar. Aquel hombre entre sus brazos era hermoso. Tan hermoso que ocupaba la totalidad de su mente y sus pensamientos. Nada importaba a su alrededor en ese momento.

Dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de su compañero, sintiendo el bulto de su vientre rozarse con uno similar. Jadeó de excitación, deseoso de entrar en contacto con aquella cálida piel bajo el. Podía percibir la temperatura de Zevran alzarse. Cuando aquellas manos subieron hasta su espalda fue incapaz de evitar los sonidos que escaparon de su boca.

Sin estar del todo seguro en lo que estaba haciendo se inclinó hacia adelante, cerrando sus labios sobre la boca de Zevran. Fue un beso rápido, corto y superficial. Pero al apartarse y descubrir aquellos iris ambar bañados por la sorpresa y la lujuria no pudo más que sonreír ante esta nueva emoción.

"Ah… encontré otra" pensó sin poder detener la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios.

Apoyó los antebrazos a ambos lados del rostro de Zevran y descendió de nuevo. Esta vez, devoró sus labios con ansiedad, siendo recibido con un deseo apremiante y asfixiante que le hizo suspirar en su boca.

Era más de lo que podía controlar. Su mente no podía desenmarañar este nudo que era el elfo antivano. Pero quería. Quería ver más allá de lo que era ese cuervo de Antiva. Y mientras hacían el amor hasta el amanecer Aedan se dio cuenta de que no hubo un instante en el que su mente dejase aquella habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó solo en su cama, sufriendo por el calor perdido de Zevran a su lado se dio cuenta del peligro en el que se encontraba. Después de todo ¿Cómo podía estarse enamorando de un asesino que casi acaba con su familia?

\- Maker forgive me… -

* * *

**NA:** Aquí está otro capítulo. Personalmente este me gustó como quedó. Pues es el inicio de algunas parejas. Espero que lo disfruten. Chao, chao!


	21. 20 Errores

**20\. Errores**

Parada frente al espejo, la joven Cousland se alisaba el vestido. Observaba su reflejo con una sonrisa. Comprendía que no era momento de aquella vestimenta extravagante, sin embargo, no podía disipar la fuerza de los latidos de su corazón. Luego de que sus hermanos le informasen de las intenciones de su templario favorito, la joven se encontraba en las nubes. Sus fantasías se habían disparado y ahora solo podía sonrojarse y reír de agitación.

Ajustándose los vuelos que bajaban desde el corsé Elissa dio una vuelta sobre sí misma. Aquel vestido no era tan original como los que su madre acostumbraba a entregarle, pero mientras estuvieron en Lothering la Teyrna agregó a su equipaje un conjunto aceptable de prendas que aunque no dejaban de resaltar sus virtudes, resultaban relativamente sencillos. Aquel en especial era blanco con un corsé color crema y mangas amplias. La mujer lo adornó con un par de perlas en sus oídos y aunque ya no poseía su hermosa peineta de Laureles adornó su cabello con una trenza tejida desde la altura de sus oídos.

Se miró una vez más, imaginándose la reacción de Alistair. Admitiría que el templario la había asustado por un momento. Aunque él se mostraba receptivo ante ella no había hecho ningún avance. Incluso se mostró frío y esquivo tras aquel beso en la torre de los magos. "¿Quién se hubiese imaginado que solo quería hacer las cosas bien?" sonrió la muchacha viendo sus propias mejillas sonrojarse sobre el cristal. Comprendía que se encontraba demasiado exaltada, pero no podía evitarlo.

¿Cuántas veces no había soñado con conocer a alguien como Alistair? Y ahora lo tenía en carne y hueso… ¡Y él quería su mano en matrimonio!

"No corras Elissa" se regañó "Solo intenta cortejarte. Aún no ha dicho que se casará contigo" Sin embargo, la misma vocecita que dijo aquello en su cabeza manifestó otra oración.

"¿Pero acaso no es una el precedente de la otra?" La emoción la inundó, haciéndola girar sobre sí misma con ambas manos en su rostro sonrojado.

Todo estaba encajando perfectamente.

Todo estaba bien.

Alistair era feliz. Su hermano y Zevran estarían juntos. Fergus y sus padres estaban vivos. Los Cousland estaban a salvo y aunque no tenían hogar donde regresar pronto lo tendrían.

Montarían un ejército como ningún otro. Grande y poderoso con la ayuda de los Dalish, los enanos y los magos. Los magos iban de camino a Redcliffe y ellos estaban a un paso de conseguir las cenizas de Andraste para sanar a Aemon. Ella sería la esposa de Alistair. Con ayuda de Morrigan matarían al Archdeamon sin hacer sacrificios. Entonces Alistair sería coronado rey de Ferelden y ellos…

Todo se detuvo.

El aliento se le congeló en los pulmones.

…

Elissa sintió su sangre enfriarse dentro de su pecho.

Los latidos de su corazón cesaron casi por completo, dejándola en un estado tembloroso e inamovible.

"Cailan está vivo" aquel pensamiento vino de pronto.

Al sobrevivir a la batalla de Ostagar, Cailan se mantendría firme en su posición al trono. Hasta el momento no había dado ninguna muestra de querer retirarse. Por el contrario. Desde que se juntaba con Darrian quería hacer las cosas bien. Lo veía más firme, decidido. Si algo estaba claro, era que Alistair no sería rey…

"Entonces…"

Alistair permanecería como un Grey Warden. Sería nombrado Héroe de Frelden junto a su hermano y los otros. Sería enviado a Amarantine y viviría buscando una cura para alargar su existencia. Estaría presente en Kirkuall durante los sucesos del segundo acto y, de convertirse Carver en Grey Warden, sería su compañero de armas. Para luego…

"Morir en Inquisition"

Las piernas de Elissa le fallaron, haciéndola caer sobre la alfombra con un ruido sordo. Podía sentir como el sudor frío le bajaba por la espalda.

Luego de aparecer el inquisidor, cualquiera que este fuera, Hawke se presentaría en Skyhold para prestar su ayuda contra la creciente amenaza. Él les conduciría hasta Alistair y los tres juntos entrarían al velo… solo dos saldrían y… en ninguna de sus partidas Hawke se quedó atrás. Incluso en la mayoría de los videos que buscó era Alistair quien era abandonado para morir.

Sintió el ruido de la puerta a su costado. Una figura delgada se dejó caer a su lado, tocándole la frente y llamándola por su nombre. De aquellas manos suaves brotó una leve aura sanadora, azulada y tibia, que le calentó las entrañas. Cuando sintió el mareo disiparse alzo el rostro, encontrando el pálido rostro de Bethany a su lado.

My lady ¿está bien? – preguntó la muchacha al verle los ojos desorbitados.

Elissa negó con la cabeza, para solo descubrir que aquel gesto le daba aún más nauseas.

Al salvar a Cailan, habían asegurado el futuro del reino. Eliminando las opciones de tomar el poder por Aedan o cualquiera de los otros Grey Wardens. Mientras Cailan se mantuviera ignorante del origen de Alistair, el chico estaría a salvo. Y su título como miembro de los Grey le mantendría impune frente a su mala voluntad de esta llegar a desarrollarse. Pero sería eso mismo que él consideraba un honor, lo que le llevaría a una muerte prematura de muchas maneras.

La joven Cousland consiguió estabilizarse sobre sus pies, permitiéndole a Bethany que la acompañara hasta sentarse en la cama.

"Es mi culpa" pensó. "Todo es mi culpa. Si me hubiese quedado callada… Si no hubiese hablado con los Grey Wardens…" la imagen de la sonrisa de Alistair cuando defendió a Cailan, los momentos que había pasado con su hermano y lo feliz que parecía cuando creía que nadie lo estaba mirando…

"Ya…no hay marcha atrás" con las manos temblorosas se apartó los cabellos del rostro.

La mano delgada de Bethani le recorrió la espalda de arriba abajo. La muchacha seguía brindándole su magia, calmándole el alma. Así se mantuvo hasta que la respiración de Elissa se normalizó.

¿Qué ha pasado? – le preguntó con voz suave, la misma que Elissa usaba cuando hablaba con Oren. Elissa inspiró hondo, intentando mantener su compostura. Sin embargo, cuando habló, su tono falló.

Cre…creo… que he cometido un error. –

* * *

Aedan atravesó el pasillo con paso firme. Habían acordado una reunión en la mañana y quería ser uno de los primeros en llegar. No solo porque su cargo lo requería, sino porque había un asunto que quería discutir con cierto asesino. Abrió la puerta sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, encontrándose a su hermano mayor conversando con Leliana. La mujer reía animadamente, pero Fergus se encontraba contrariado. Aedan no necesitó estudiarlo mucho para comprender que hablaban de Alistair y como podría beneficiar a su hermana aquel compromiso.

El susodicho no estaba demasiado lejos. Intentaba mantener una conversación con Wynne, pero la anciana parecía llevarle la delantera. Podría estarle dando consejos, pero parecía que le tomaba en pelo… como hacían todos. Los ojos de Cailan y Darrian le siguieron mientras avanzaba. Aunque la mayoría de sus compañeros ya habían llegado y algunos se ensartaban en conversaciones más complicadas que otros (como Sereda que intentaba hablar con Morrigan, Amell y Sten al mismo tiempo) Aedan tenía un solo objetivo. Uno que estaba sentado en el marco de piedra de la ventana. Solo.

No puedo evitar notar lo rápido que te largas una vez que hemos terminado. –dijo nada más llegar a su lado. Aunque no alzó el tono de voz, tampoco intentó disimular su disgusto.

Instantáneamente la comisura de los labios del elfo se amplió, mostrándole una sonrisa picarona que agitó el corazón del Grey Warden.

Ooh, ¿eso es una invitación, quizás? – le dijo Zevran con aquel tono sugerente que sabía hacía mella en su armadura.

Si para estas alturas no te das cuenta comenzaré a dudar de tu reputación. – Aedan cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, intentando por todos los medios mantener sus sonrojos bajo control. Sin embargo, cuando Zevran se levantó de su improvisado asiento el Grey Warden tuvo que apretar los dientes para mantener una expresión serena.

Solo trato ser discreto. – contestó Zevran con zalamería – ¿qué pensarían nuestros camaradas si supieran que nuestro intrépido líder encuentra placer entre mis manos? – a medida que hablaba, su tono se iba volviendo más bajo. Sin embargo, el brillo de su mirada y la curva de su sonrisa eran un claro indicativo para Aedan de que solo lo estaba probando. – Claro está que algunos podrían… desaprobarlo – Esta vez Aedan observó los ojos de Zevran desviarse sobre su hombro.

A Aedan nunca le había preocupado la opinión de los demás. Incluso cuando estaba con Guilmore solo se escondía para proteger la reputación del hombre. Pero con Zevran… Se giró, observando seis pares de ojos sobre su nuca.

Comenzando por Wynne. La hechicera le miraba sin disimulo alguno, para una persona de su edad Aedan pensó que la mujer tendría un poco más de tacto. Sin embargo, no la conocía como para emitir un criterio, ni ella los conocía a él o a Zevran para estar especulando. Tristemente, no podía decir lo mismo del resto. Sereda les miraba sobre su hombro, la enana tenía una expresión neutral y aunque Aedan no pudo detectar disgusto en sus fracciones si había un poco de tristeza y soledad en su mirada. Contrariamente de la mirada oscura de Morrigan o la divertida de Amell. Esos dos solo estaban de acuerdo cuando se trataba de molestar a Alistair y aunque Aedan compartió con Morrigan algunos coqueteos al principio, no alcanzaba a comprender aquella oscuridad en su mirada. Casi tan intensa como la de Darrian. El elfo parecía reprochar cualquier relación con los humanos. Para Aedan era un hipócrita, pues el mismo Darrian pasaba más tiempo con Cailan que con sus compañeros elfos.

Sin embargo, que fuese Fergus quien le observase con más reproche hizo que le doliesen las entrañas. Sostuvo la mirada de su hermano por unos instantes antes de que Leliana atrajese la atención del heredero de los Cousland dándole un suave toque en el hombro.

Hacía algún tiempo que se lo preguntaba, ¿qué estaba pasando exactamente con la barda y su hermano?

Sin embargo, aquel no era el momento para preocuparse por todos ellos. Le gustaba Zevran. Mucho más que Alistair por lo menos. Sus sentimientos y él habían llegado a un acuerdo, y claramente Zevran estaba en el. Así que intentaría atarlo de todas las formas que conocía. Pero debía se sutil, o el astuto asesino escaparía… el problema era, que la sutileza no era una de las cualidades que le salían con naturalidad. Tenía que trabajar para extraerla de su carácter impulsivo. Por suerte, había aprendido algo de la persuasión de su madre. Y aquel conocimiento se había vuelto útil con el tiempo.

Regresó la vista al elfo a su lado, encontrándole con los ojos clavados en su rostro. Zevran siempre parecía estarlo observando. Evaluándolo. Pero Aedan comenzaba a entenderlo. Con el pasado tan oscuro que tenía el sujeto, no era propenso a abrir su corazón con facilidad. Lástima que fuera diferente con sus piernas. Zevran usaba su cuerpo para usurpar la voluntad de otros. Y Aedan debía asegurarse de esconder lo fácil que le había conquistado a él.

Ooh ¿Tratas de cuidar mi reputación? Que lindo eres. –

Pues gracias. – se burló el elfo – solo pensé que escuchar rumores que te relacionaran con las primeras seis letras de esa palabra seria… adecuado ¿sí?-

¿Qué tiene de malo algunos chismes? Podría ser hasta divertido – contestó el humano con una amplia sonrisa, obteniendo la aprobación de Zevran.

Estás lleno de sorpresas, mi Grey Warden. Por un instante pensé que te dejarías arrastrar por la presión social. – ante sus palabras sarcásticas Aedan soltó una sonora carcajada.

La única presión que me ocupa ahora mismo es la del Blight y créeme… - dio un paso en su dirección, inclinándose para hablarle al oído – eres lo único que me ayuda a olvidar. –

Sigue así – contestó Zevran con una baja risita – llegarás muy lejos. –

Sin embargo, - contestó el Grey Warden fingiendo una seriedad que no sentía. – dejemos estos asuntos para la noche. Cuando estemos… solos. – le guiñó un ojo antes de apartarse despacio.

Podía sentir el calor de la mirada del elfo sobre su espalda. Y por el Hacedor como le volvía loco. Sin embargo, tampoco podía desesperarse. Zevran le había entregado su cuerpo, pero el quería su corazón más que nada… debía desviar su atención lo antes posible. Así que cuando sus piernas le llevaron involuntariamente frente a Alistair, dejó escapar un suspiro.

Una palabra. – dijo, sorprendido de la dureza de su voz.

Vio al joven templario palidecer bajo su mirada. Sin embargo, Alisatrir se levantó y le siguió hasta una esquina de la habitación. Aedan esperaba que Fergus se les uniese, pero su hermano parecía más interesado en lo que Leliana tenía que decir. Así que comenzó.

He estado pensando en tu petición de anoche. – los hombros de Alistair se tensaron, mostrándole lo nervioso que estaba el muchacho. Hasta cierto punto le resultaba divertido. – Quiero dejarte algo claro. Si la haces llorar al menos una vez, te golpearé. –

La exhalación de templario resultó épica. Estaba tan aliviado que Aedan creyó que se caería al suelo.

No lo haré. Lo juro. – se apresuró a contestar el muchacho.

Además… - sus ojos se clavaron severos en los de Alistair. – Si hay algo más que me estés ocultando es mejor que me lo digas ahora. Antes de que la situación se complique aún más. –

Por un instante Alistair pareció herido. Como si la sugerencia de Aedan de que guardaba secretos lo lastimase profundamente.

No es así. Te lo juro, no lo oculté porque desconfiase de ti es que… - se apresuró a decir y aunque Aedan cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho le escuchó en silencio – la gente…cambia cuando lo saben ¿Entiendes? Me…tratan diferente. Incluso Duncan me envió a la torre de Ishal para mantenerme a salvo de la batalla. –

"Por supuesto que Duncan lo sabía" pensó Aedan, rodando los ojos de manera involuntaria. Sin embargo, recordaba que no había sido Duncan quien le enviase a la torre, sino el propio Cailan. "¿Significa eso que Cailan lo sabe también…?" pensó. Por un instante captó la mirada del rey sobre ellos. Cailan le sonrió en cuanto sus ojos chocaron, dejando a Aedan con una extraña sensación en el estómago.

Sé que no te burlarías como hacían los templarios en la capilla durante el entrenamiento. Pero… yo quería ser… Alistair. No el bastardo de alguien… solo Alistair… ¿Eso es malo para tí? – murmuró el muchacho observándole con aquellos ojos que aún le inquietaban.

Le costaba enojarse frente a aquella mirada. Aedan sabía que si Cailan hubiese muerto, aquel hubiese sido un detalle crucial para ganar la guerra. Elissa lo sabía, así que no hubiese permanecido oculto, pero le resultaba molesto enterarse por otros cuando ellos supuestamente se llevaban bien. Sin embargo, Cailan estaba vivo y sano. Una vez que Arl Aemon se recuperase serían unos aliados invaluables contra Loghaing. Así que "Realmente no ha motivo para estar enojado con él."

Un suspiro escapó de los labios del Grey Warden.

Afortunadamente lo único que salió herido fue mi ego. No puedo decirte que lo entiendo del todo, porque siempre he sido "el hijo de" pero... – comentó Aedan extendiéndole la mano. –Te perdono. Solo no me escondas secretos importantes. –

El rostro de Alistair se iluminó, cubriéndole el rostro de una amplia sonrisa. Para cuando le tomó la mano extendida, él mismo estaba sonriendo como un tonto.

Aedan le despidió tras obtener su promesa. No negaría que estaba tranquilo y satisfecho de resolver aquel mal entendido. Sin embargo, tan pronto como Alistair se alejó, Sereda se acercó con paso decidido. En sus manos traía una bolsa grande que sostenía con ambas manos.

Hay algo que quiero mostrarte. – le dijo con precaución, pero cuando Aedan asintió continuó con un – afuera. –

Sereda no esperó a su respuesta, sino que se apresuró a la puerta abierta de la habitación. Cuando Aedan se deslizó fuera, sintió el susurro de unos pasos a su espalda. Cuando aquel murmullo se esfumó en el aire supo que eran de Zevran. Aunque quiso, no pudo evitar sentirse satisfecho.

Tú dirás.- dijo tras detenerse en el pasillo y cerrar la puerta.

Anoche durante nuestra reunión omití información. – frente a las palabras de la enana Aedan frunció el entrecejo. "Otro más", pensó el hombre.

Guardó silencio, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Sintiendo que aquella postura se volvería permanente en su figura.

¿Alguna razón en particular?- su tono angosto no intimidó a la enana. Sino que ella apoyó en un brazo su carga y removió el contenido de la bolsa.

Entre sus brazos un libro forrado de piel negra y rugosa reposaba impasible. El grosor indicaba claramente que no se trataba de un libro común. El color de las páginas y lo gastado del encuadernado implicaban que también era muy viejo. A simple vista solo resaltaba unas finas letras cosidas en la piel con hilos de plata. Letras que denotaban un nombre que todos ellos conocían.

"Flemeth"

Los ojos de Aedan se cruzaron con los de Sereda. La enana extendió los brazos, ofreciéndole el volumen a Aedan. Al sostenerlo entre sus brazos le sintió tan pesado como su escudo y su espada juntos. Pero el peso era lo que menos le preocupaba. Sereda no solo había robado aquel libro, sino que lo había introducido en Redcliffe sin hacerse notar.

Lo encontré en el estudio de Irving. El Gran Enchanter– aclaró la enana, ganándose una mirada inquisidora del hombre. – Le pertenece a Morrigan – sentenció.

Si eso piensas ¿por qué me lo has traído a mí primero? –

Porque no soy tonta – la contesta de la mujer. Sus palabras, aunque insolente, no estaban cargadas de reproche – Soy consciente de que Flemeth es una bruja, una apóstata con mucho poder y conocimiento. Morrigan, sin importar lo bien que se lleve con tu hermana, es extremadamente reservada. Desconfía de muchos de nosotros. Darle este libro nos daría su aprobación, pero a la vez nos privaría de un conocimiento valioso que podríamos utilizar. –

Aedan tuvo que contenerse para no alzar las cejas. Sereda había sido criada en la alta corte de los enanos. Era miembro de la casta más pura. Y como tal, podía ser tan sínica como cualquier humano cortesano involucrado en la política.

Entonces, **quieres** que le entreguemos el libro a Morrigan **después** de haberlo investigado. – resumió Aedan.

**Sugiero** que lo hagamos. – contestó la mujer sin inmutarse. – Pero usted es nuestro líder. Quiero que se haga lo que estime conveniente. –

Por unos instantes Aedan lo consideró. Sabía que necesitaría pensarlo más que unos minutos, así que lo consultaría con la almohada esa noche. Sin embargo, la línea de pensamiento de Sereda era exacta y lógica. Lamentablemente ambos distaban en sus criterios individuales.

Aedan consideraba que sin importar lo que hubiese plasmadas en esas páginas, al pertenecer a Flemeth, el libro era directamente pertenencia de Morrigan. Por lo tanto debía serle entregado en mano sin mirarlo siquiera. Sereda no expresaba su criterio personal, sino que buscaba recursos a gastar en la guerra. Y frente a las circunstancias, la decencia de Aedan se veía opacada.

Después de todo, ahora era un Grey Warden, no Aedan Cousland, y la realización de aquello le costaba casi tanto como aceptar que Sereda estaba más preparada para dirigir que él.

Aedan meció el libro entre sus dedos un momento, observando de tanto en tanto a Sereda. Finalmente, optó por abrirlo. Topándose entonces con un lenguaje que no conocía.

No es nuestro – aclaró la enana, implicando que aquel alfabeto no pertenecía a los enanos. – Ni siquiera es similar a las antiguas escrituras que he encontrado en el deep road. –

Tampoco pertenece a ningún lenguaje humano que yo haya visto. – murmuró Aedan. Y a menos que todo fuesen maleficios, tampoco parecía una lengua extranjera.

Zevran – llamó.

A su lado apareció la delgada figura del elfo. Su súbita presencia sobresaltó a la mujer. Aparentemente ella no le había escuchado, ni estaba preparada para su llegada. Por su parte, Aedan no mostró señales de detectar su sorpresa, sino que extendió el libro abierto frente al rostro del elfo. No habían transcurrido un segundo antes de que Zevran anunciase:

Es élfico. – la seguridad en su voz hizo que ambos le mirasen con el entrecejo fruncido.

¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Sereda.

Totalmente – Zevran fue lo suficientemente descarado como para fingirse ofendido – Personalmente, he visto ese tipo de escritura una o dos veces en mis trabajos. Todos libros muy viejos. Tomados por mercaderes de ruinas en los bosques o algunos ladrones que los sustrajeron de los campamentos dalish para venderlos a buen precio. –

¿Los dalish? – preguntó Aedan, obteniendo una sonrisa socarrona de parte de Zevran.

¿Puedes leerlo? – preguntó Sereda, ya que Aedan seguía observando fijamente al elfo.

¿Cómo podría? – contestó el sujeto sin dignarse a mirarla, manteniendo toda su atención en los azules ojos del Grey Warden. – Puede que mi madre fuese dalish, pero mi crianza fue enteramente en Antiva. Me temo que más información que esa no puedo dar. –

Tal vez Surana pueda. –concluyó Aedan, encarando finalmente a la mujer. – Es mago y elfo. –

Y dalish – concluyó Sereda, ganándose una mala mirada de Aedan.

"Otra cosa que no sabía."

Perfecto – dijo entre dientes. Cerró el libro entre sus manos y lo devolvió a la bolsa de Sereda. – Imagino que el chico aún está en las celdas con Jowan. Ya que ha decidido saltarse nuestras reuniones iré a llevarle esto. Seguramente lo encontrará lo bastante interesante como para obedecer. –

Estaba dispuesto a marcharse cuando Sereda habló de nuevo.

Hay algo más. – dijo haciendo que Aedan se detuviera. – Ayer en la noche, luego de la media noche, Morrigan le dio una visita a su hermana. Llevaba con ella una mochila y cuando se retiró la mochila estaba vacía. Como informé anoche, los magos que se quedaron atrás informaron que ellas desaparecieron unas horas mientras nosotros estábamos fuera. Tal vez "el motivo" estaba dentro de esa mochila. –

Un sonoro suspiro abandonó los labios de Aedan cuando contestó.

Gracias por la advertencia – dijo al marcharse sintiendo a Zevran seguirle los pasos.

La actitud de Sereda le irritaba. No es que no la comprendiera. Ella era una líder natural y claramente podía hacer el trabajo. El problema era que a pesar de ser de cuna noble, los padres de Aedan no le enseñaron a desconfiar tan ciegamente de todo el mundo. Si estaban peleando juntos, si eran aliados, lo mínimo que debían hacer era intentar confiar los unos en los otros. Y eso no incluía ir revisando la propiedad privada.

No estaba acostumbrado a la desconfianza y la frialdad que Sereda le había mostrado. Pero la mujer era de todos la más dispuesta a cooperar. Seguía sus órdenes al pie de la letra aunque no le gustasen y le mostraba respeto. Por lo tanto él le debía el mismo respeto. Tristemente sus argumentos resultaban válidos y él se quedaba sin razones para negarse.

Sí había una cuestión en la que la apoyaba, y esa era el secretismo de Elissa con Morrigan. Su excusa para ir a la torre fue ver a Irvin para preguntarle por sus visiones. Sin embargo, en el reporte, sus compañeros le informaron que la mujer parecía evitar al Enchanter. Era sospechoso incluso para él que hubiesen desaparecido un par de horas y que Elissa ni siquiera le hubiese insinuado su pequeña "expedición".

Aunque estuviesen relacionadas con su visión, ella no tenía motivos para esconderle información. Existía la posibilidad de que creyese que Aedan desaprobaría sus decisiones. En ese caso… tal vez hacía bien en quedarse callada.

Aedan siempre fue un chico curioso, pero había aprendido que habían verdades que era mejor ignorar. Su hermana lo sabía, así que tal vez, aquella era una de ellas.

Con aquellos pensamientos se consoló. Hasta que descendió las escaleras que conducían a la prisión.

Frente a la celda de Jowan se encontraba Elissa, sentada en el piso frente a Surana. El elfo de cabello rojo la miraba con sus ojos verdes abiertos como platos. Aunque él estaba sobre una silla con la espalda erguida su rostro quedaba a la misma altura que el de la joven, a quien observaba con inmensa ternura. Entre sus pequeñas y pálidas manos sostenía las de la muchacha y sobre la túnica de sus muslos reposaba un recipiente de cristal decorado con enredaderas de oro. El contenido del recipiente era del mismo rojo que la larga trenza escarlata del elfo.

"Ooooooh" escuchó murmurar a Zevran. Como si aquella escena fuese lo más interesante del mundo. Sin embargo era demasiado evidente como para evitarle sumar dos y dos. Aquel recipiente, fuese lo que fuera, debía ser lo que Elissa tomase de la torre. Y él averiguaría lo que era, así como el por qué su hermana no se lo había comentado.

Pretendía acercarse en silencio para captar algo de la conversación que ya moría. Sin embargo, una voz femenina y suave arruinó sus planes.

Warden Cousland – le saludó Bethany, quien estaba recostada a los barrotes de la celda del frente, alertando a los demás.

Aedan no la había visto desde su posición tras la columna, pero seguramente Zevran sí. Cuando miró sobre su hombro para criticarle el no haberle advertido encontró que había desaparecido.

Suspiró.

Tal vez era mucho esperar que Zevran fuese su cómplice en cada pequeño detalle.

"Tal vez ahora. Pero veremos más adelante" pensó.

Aunque el elfo se apresuró a esconder el vial en el interior de su túnica Elissa encaró a su hermano con una sonrisa. Los ojos de la mujer lo recorrieron, brillando en reconocimiento frente al inmenso libro en los brazos de Aedan. El desconcierto se reflejó en sus fracciones, sin embargo, tuvo la discreción de no hacer preguntas al respecto.

Hermano – dijo llegando a su lado - ¿Ya ha comenzado la reunión? –

¿Cómo podría cuando algunos de nuestros camaradas se rehúsan a participar? – su tono fue suave, pero venía cargado de una fuerte crítica a Surana.

Por supuesto que el elfo captó la indirecta. Contrario a la que Aedan había esperado se puso de pie.

Me disculpo por mi comportamiento. – contestó el elfo de cabello rojo haciéndole una reverencia a Aedan. – de ahora en adelante prometo no ausentarme. –

La seriedad de su tono sorprendió al Grey Warden. Instintivamente sus ojos cayeron sobre su hermana. La sonrisa de su rostro le hacía pensar que lo que hubiese hecho tal vez era persiguiendo ese objetivo. Le preguntaría a Amell que significado tenían dichos viales de sangre. Pero antes…

Bien. Ya va siendo hora de comenzar a trabajar. Agradecería que todos os encaminarais hacia la sala de reuniones. – dijo recorriendo con la vista a los presentes.

Frente a un asentimiento general Aedan aguardó a que todos salieran. Como esperaba Surana se retrasó despidiéndose de Jowan. Así que cuando Aedan cerró la puerta de los calabozos ellos estaban solos en el pasillo.

Tengo un encargo para ti. – aunque habló bajo, su tono resonó en las paredes con fuerza. – Es importante que lo mantengas en secreto, sobre todo de los otros magos. –

Surana le observó inquisitoriamente.

Lady Cousland me advirtió que mis servicios serían necesarios. – contestó el joven casi en un susurro. – No esperaba que fuese tan pronto. –

Aedan apretó los puños. Al final tendría que agradecerle a su hermana. Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo de dudar. Elissa había sentado las bases y él debía de poder utilizarlas. Movió el libro hacia adelante.

Este libro está escrito en la lengua de los Dalish. – mientras se lo ofrecía notó como Surana leía la inscripción. Sin embargo, aunque su mirada se oscureció no protestó. – Me gustaría que lo leyeras e hicieras un reporte sobre su contenido. Si hay algo últil que se pueda utilizar contra el Blight, sería prioridad. –

Surana abrió el grueso volumen, sosteniéndolo con dificultad. Aedan sabía que era pesado, pero el pequeño elfo podía mantenerlo entre sus brazos. El chico leyó algunas oraciones antes de asentir con suavidad.

Esto tomará tiempo. Algunas palabras están escritas en lengua antigua. Comprendo la mayoría, pero necesitaré estudiar un poco más. – contestó finalmente.

Tómate el tiempo que necesites. Es fundamental que nadie sepa lo que estás haciendo. Mantenlo oculto. Sobre todo de… -

Morrigan – concluyó el elfo. – Comprendo. Os pido entonces que esperéis unos minutos por mí. Debería dejarlo en mis aposentos a buen recaudo. –

Me aseguraré de no colocarte un compañero de habitación. Debemos manejarlo con la mayor discreción posible. –

Surana asintió. Aedan le escoltó hasta sus aposentos para asegurarse de que nadie viese el contenido de sus brazos. Cuando finalmente el elfo dejó el libro dentro de un baúl, bajo varios candados los dos hombres regresaron a la sala de reuniones.

El Grey Warden observó a Zevran conversando con Elissa y Bethany en una esquina. Nunca supo cuando el elfo dejó su lado, pero por su expresión llevaba algún tiempo contando aquella historia…cualquiera que esta fuera. Amell se adelantó al ver entrar a Surana, sin embargo el joven elfo le reviró los ojos, yendo a sentarse cerca de Lady Cousland.

Aedan se aclaró la garganta.

Ya que estamos todos, es hora de planear nuestro siguiente movimiento. –

¡Finalmente! – saltó Cailan apresurándose a ponerse junto al Grey Warden. – Ya comenzaba a ponerme ansioso. ¿A dónde vamos esta vez? ¿Con los dalish? ¿Los enanos? –

El entusiasmo de Cailan era prometedor. Sin embargo, por su papel en el futuro, era un recurso que no podía usar demasiado.

Deberíamos ir al sitio que tuviese mayores dificultades. – propuso Wynne – Seguramente habrá locaciones que se encuentren en caos similares al de la torre. –

Sin ofender Wynne, pero todo Ferelden está sumido en el caos. – intercedió Amell. – Los elfos están en conflicto con los werewolf, los enanos están sin rey y Aerl Aemon sigue inconsciente. –

Eso sin olvidar que un grupo tendrá que quedarse en el castillo. – les recordó Alistair acercándose al rey. –Mientras Conner siga poseído debemos mantenerlo vigilado para que no intente otra de las suyas. –

Seguimos arrastrando el asunto del Arl – la voz de Fergus Cousland provino del sitio donde se encontraba sentado con Leliana. – Aunque los magos lleguen a tiempo, no podremos hacerlos esperar para siempre en el castillo.

Justamente por eso es que debemos encontrar las cenizas de Andraste. – habló Leliana. – Elissa habló hace un tiempo de Heaven y del Hermano que está investigando el pueblo. – sus ojos viajaron a la mujer - ¿No es así? –

Elissa asintió.

El hermano Genitivi tiene una casa en Denerin. Como ya mencioné antes, está ocupada por un miembro del culto que mató y suplantó la identidad de su aprendiz. Sin embargo, en su casa aún esta su diario de investigación. Con la ubicación exacta de Heaven. –

Por lo tanto, un grupo pequeño irá hasta Denerin. – sentenció Aedan. Las miradas de todos cayeron sobre él. – Le pediremos caballos a Teagan para hacer el viaje rápido. Si cabalgan día y noche deberían estar de regreso a más tardar en tres días. –

Yo iré – se brindó de inmediato Cailan. Sin embargo, Aedan se lo negó.

Tengo otros planes para su alteza. – dijo con sarcasmo.

¿Los tienes? – la pregunta casi general sorprendió a Aedan. Esperaba que Cailan y Alistair se sorprendiera, pero que Darrian y Amell saltaran le resultó cómico.

Así es. Mientras Amell, Alistir, y Elissa van a Denerin – continuó Aedan dando ya los nombres de la primera misión – Darrian, el rey Cailan, Zevran, Morrigan y Wynne irán a hablar con Zatrian y los hombres lobo. –

¿Cómo? – Ante la pregunta azorada de Amell, Aedan alzó la vista. – Perdona, pero si no recuerdo mal, habíamos quedado que Sereda iría a esa misión. –

Lo recuerdo – contestó Aedan – Sin embargo, Sereda acaba de regresar de la torre y sus heridas no han sanado del todo. –

Elissa alzó las cejas. No supo nunca que le enana estaba herida. Por las reacciones de los demás, ellos tampoco. Sin embargo, captó la mirada de reproche que la enana le dirigió a Zevran…

Entonces… ¿Darrian dirigirá la misión? – preguntó Surana.

Como ya dije, tengo otros planes. – Aedan extendió el brazo, colocándole la mano en el hombro a Cailan. – Cailan se encargará de llegar a un acuerdo con los elfos. Él es después de todo el rey de Ferelden. Como Grey Wardens, es beneficioso ganarnos el favor de los Dalish, sin embargo, cuando esto acabe volveremos al olvido. Ferelden seguirá ahí, al igual que los dalish. Me parece una buena oportunidad para hacer las paces. –

Cailan intercambió una mirada con Aedan. El monarca parecía que lo examinaba, como si creyese que tenía algún plan o algún deseo oculto. Un método de manipulación que usaría luego. Sin embargo… no encontró nada en el rostro del Grey Warden. La sala se llenó de silencio en espera de su respuesta.

Muy bien. – aceptó Cailan. – ¿Y tú que harás? – Aedan inclinó el rostro. Se apartó de Cailan y caminó hacia el centro del cuarto.

Me quedaré en redcliffe con los demás. Montaremos guardia tras las puertas de Connor y protegeremos al Bann y su familia.

En conjunto asintieron.

¿Y por qué yo no puedo quedarme? – se quejó Amell – También acabo de regresar de una misión.

Eres un mago poderoso y estás en perfectas condiciones. No te comportes como un crio. – le regañó Wynne, dejando zanjado el asunto.

¿Y por qué Elissa debe ir a Denerin? – intervino Fergus – Somos buscados. Hacerla ir allí es colocarla en uno posición delicada. Justo en las narices de Howe. ¡Es peligroso! –

Es la única que conoce la ubicación de la casa del hermano Genitivi. – contestó Aedan. – Que ella valla disminuiría el tiempo de viaje de la misión.

No te preocupes – comentó Lelyana con dulzura guiñándole un ojo a Elissa – Va bien guardada. –

Las chicas intercambiaron una mirada llena de complicidad.

Por el momento eso es todo. Fergus, Elissa, Sereda, Alistair, Amell, una palabra. El resto valla por su equipo y prepárese para partir. –

Con un asentimiento general la habitación quedo con solo aquellos que mencionase Aedan. Cuando la puerta se cerró a su espalda, el Grey Warden continuó.

Bann Teagan nos ha informado de que una guerra civil está empezando en el Bannon. – murmuró.

Por eso enviaste lejos a Cailan – dijo Fergus en el mismo tono que su hermano. Como respuesta, Aedan asintió.

No creo que sea capaz de estarse quieto en el castillo si escucha sobre el tema. Pedí a Teagan que cooperara y prometió no decirle nada a nadie. Por suerte, aún no sabe de Cailan. De lo contrario, no podríamos pararlo.

Le has puesto a un par de problemáticos – comentó Sereda – ¿crees que podrá controlarlos? –

A Morrigan puede que no, pero Darrian le hará caso. Se llevan bien por algún motivo y pretendo utilizarlo. –

Un movimiento inteligente – comentó Amell.

Ustedes dos – esta vez Aedan se dirigió a el y a Alistair. – Si algo le pasa a mi hermana los colgaré de los pulgares. –

Oh vamos ¡no sirven tus amenazas! – contraatacó Amell – este tipo está enamorado de tu hermana. Morirá él antes de que yo siquiera termine de conjurar. – dijo con sarcasmo sin darse cuenta de los sonrojos que sus palabras habían provocado.

Soy precavido. Sin embargo, tan pronto como terminen emprendan el viaje de regreso. Yo crearé varios escuadrones pequeños para que patrullen el Bannon y apoyen a los hombres de los Bann contra Loghain. –

No podemos permitir que se quede con esas tierras – la dureza en la voz de Alistair puso nerviosa a Elissa. Sin embargo tenía razón. Ella lo sabía.

Solo comenzaba a serle inconveniente el rencor que escuchaba contra Logainh.

Alístense pues. En la noche me reuniré con los que quedan para decidir las divisiones y los turnos de patrulla. – se acercó a su hermana, dándole un beso de despedida y…sin más se retiró.

Sin embargo, no fue a su habitación, ni bajó a pedir los cabellos para Cailan, sino que fue directo al cuarto de Zevran. Abrió y cerró la puerta sin preocuparse si era bien recibido o no.

Bueno. Eso fue extraño. – escuchó decir a Zevran antes de que se diese la vuelta. Primero me hablas como si esperases diversión para la noche y entonces me envías lejos. ¿Ahora quien es el que tiene prisa? – la burla en su voz hizo difícil para Aedan descifrar el contenido de su corazón.

Necesitaba un eslabón que estabilizara ese grupo. – se defendió sin alzar la voz en lo absoluto.

¿No fue por eso que enviaste a Wynne? – le sonrió el elfo.

Tú puedes darme detalles que Wynne no. – ante sus palabras, la sonrisa del elfo se torció.

Así que me envías para espiar. –

En esta guerra donde nos guiamos por rumores y visiones… - extendió la mano, envolviendo entre sus dedos un mechón de cabello de Zevran. – unos cuantos murmullos no me harían daño. – la respiración de Zevran se volvió inquieta por un segundo ante el tono grueso de Aedan. Sin embargo, disimuló su excitación.

Te encanta provocar… pero dime ¿Cuál de todos los del grupo quieres que vigile? ¿Morrigan? –

Aedan negó, observando el cabello del elfo como si fuesen hebras de oro.

Cailan. –

¿Tu rey? Se escucha interesante. – susurró el elfo, fijando la vista en los ojos de Aedan.

Quiero saber que hace, que dice, si se enoja, en que circunstancia. Si grita, si llora, quiero saberlo. –

Ummn. Tanto detalle. Vas a hacer que me ponga celoso. – entonces los iris de Aedan subieron, cayendo sobre los del elfo fijos en el.

Con solo aquel gesto, Aedan entendió que Zevran se estaba burlando de el.

Lo que más me interesa es la naturaleza de su relación con Darrian. – ante sus palabras Zevran alzó una ceja.

¿De verdad? –

Claramente Darrian quiere algo de él. Averigua que es. –

¿Y entonces qué? ¿Me darás una recompensa? – la malvada sonrisa del elfo se extendió hasta sus ojos.

Eso depende… de que tan bien hagas el trabajo. –

Zevran entrecerró los ojos. Se aproximó, rozando son sus dedos las placas de la armadura del pecho de Aedan.

¿Y qué pasó con lo de: "Tú te mantienes al alcance de mi mano. Punto"? –

Aedan alzó una ceja. No recordaba haberlo dicho. Pero tampoco se acordaba de todo lo que le había dicho a Zevran. Menos durante los primeros días de conocerse. Tal vez… había sido demasiado rudo con el. Extendió sus manos, rodeando la cintura del elfo.

Confío en ti, Zevran – Sus palabras impactaron tanto al elfo, dejándole tieso entre sus brazos. – Lo digo en serio. – se inclinó hacia abajo, dándole un suave y rápido beso en los labios antes de hablarle en un susurro. – regresa a salvo. –

Sus brazos se alejaron. Cuando cerró la puerta a su espalda el elfo seguía de pie… en la misma posición en que Aedan lo había dejado. Observaba la puerta como si un espectro recién abandonase el lugar. Y aunque el rugido de la excitación se manifestaba en su vientre era el ronroneo de su pecho el que le preocupaba.

Zevran supo que debía andarse con precaución con el líder de los Grey Warden… o se arrepentiría en su afán de utilizarlo.

* * *

**NA:** Aquí está el otro capt. Espero que les gustase, a mi me pareció que quedó muy tiernitoooo. Jeje.


	22. 21 La Perla

NA: Holaaa. Ya sé. He estado desaparecida. Pero por alguna razón mi computadora no quería entrar a esta página. Por eso empecé a subir esta y otras historias a wattpad. Allí estoy con el mismo nombre y he subudo algunos d emis viejos fanfics y una historia original. Si quieren pásense por allí.

Pero bueno, pude entrar e intentaré seguir actualizando. He adelantado un poco la historia. Ojalá les guste.

* * *

**21 La Perla**

Elissa agarró con fuerza las correas de la yegua marrón que Bann Teagan le entregase en las caballerizas del castillo. Aunque el sujeto expresó su deseo de que tuviesen un buen viaje ella vio en sus ojos la inconformidad y la desesperación. Con cada gesto mostraba su compromiso con las acciones de los Grey Wardens, pero les estaba tomando tiempo a los magos llegar a Redcliffe. A pesar de comprender su insatisfacción Elissa sabía que la historia se movía más aprisa de lo que estaba previsto. Aedan estaba llevando la alianza de los elfos, el descubrimiento de Heiben y el ritual de Connor al mismo tiempo. En parte se debía a que tenía más personal, pero lo principal era la libertad movimiento y la capacidad de decisión que su hermano estaba demostrando.

Aedan había regresado a desearle un buen viaje y cuando la abrazó prometió que hablarían al respecto sobre su actitud sospechosa. Claro que eso fue mucho antes de que Elissa se subiera en la dócil yegua y recorriera cientos de millas desde Redcliffe hasta Denerin. En un grupo de tres y caballos fuertes y frescos el trayecto había tomado un día entero y mitad de la noche. La luna estaba cayendo cuando divisaron las puertas de Denerin. Amell sugirió que acampasen y pasaran la noche fuera, pero Elissa sobornó a los guardias de la puerta, quienes les permitieron el paso gustosamente tras ver algunas monedas de plata.

Pensé que debíamos ahorrar el dinero. – dijo Amell con sarcasmo cuando hubiesen traspasado las puertas.

Las gruesas capas de piel cubrían las armaduras de acero que el herrero había forjado para ellos. La de Alistair, que era mucho más pesada que la de Amell, apenas era cubierta en su totalidad por la tela que ondeaba. El mago no estaba adaptado al ajustado cuero que le envolvía las piernas y los brazos. La placa de metal agregada en el pecho para protección le pesaba, haciéndole estar de peor humor que de costumbre. La armadura de Elissa se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura. El cuero endurecido le resguardaba todo el cuerpo y gracias a la capa era capaz de ocultar un arco pequeño y una mano de flechas.

Amell se reclinó en el caballo, observando las calles desiertas.

A estas horas ninguna taberna nos permitirá el paso. – remarcó. – Hubiese sido mejor quedarnos fuera.

¿Quién ha dicho que nos quedaríamos en una taberna? – preguntó Elissa. Alistair giró el rostro, buscando alrededor un sitio al que pudiese referirse.

Entonces ¿dónde? – la voz ácida del mago le llegó desde su derecha, donde Amell había colocado su caballo. – Si no es mucha molestia, amanecerá en un par de horas y yo necesito mi sueño de belleza. –

Elissa le sonrió. Amell estaba disgustado casi desde el momento en que salieron del castillo. Primero Aedan le había pedido que dejase allí su mabari para ayudarles a mantener los ojos sobre Connor. Luego el trayecto había sido angosto e interminable. Una vez los habían atacado unos bandidos y el rayón de un corte brillaba limpio en la placa del pecho de su armadura nueva. Con todo, la alegre personalidad del mago se había tornado aún más sarcástica. Sin embargo, a Elissa no le preocupaba demasiado. No si lo que le había dicho Jowan aquella tarde era verdad.

Su mano derecha descendió hacia la bolsa que le colgaba de la cadera. En su interior casi podía sentir palpitar la sangre de la phylacteri. Por un instante le había preocupado haberla tomado y ser incapaz de usarla. Tal vez Alistair no supiese como utilizarla para rastrear a los magos, y no sabía su un mago supiese hacerlo. Sin embargo, recordó en el Dragon Age II como el discípulo del asesino de Leandra le propuso a Hawke rastrearla a partir de una muestra de sangre.

Entonces recurrió a Jowan.

Una leve sonrisa adornó su rostro surcado por las cicatrices cuando se dirigió al hombre para contestar.

Te ruego que resistas un poco. – observó sobre su hombro a Alistair, quien les observaba atentamente. Aunque en su rostro se veía claramente el agotamiento, parecía soportarlo mejor que Amell. - ¿Tienes el mapa de Denerin que Bann Teagan nos entregó? – le preguntó con dulzura.

Aquella sería, sin duda, la primera vez que hablase con Alistair estando comprometidos. Tal vez el muchacho lo había notado, por eso se sonrojó profundamente.

Sí – contestó intentando mostrarse seguro. Cuando metió las manos en su mochila estas se enredaron sobre si mismas. Alistair entró en pánico, viéndose quedar como un idiota frente a Elissa.

Amell rodó los ojos exasperado. Molesto por aquel espectáculo. "Debí haberlo cogido yo" Elissa le escuchó murmurar. Finalmente Alistair consiguió extraer el mapa y aunque el papel estaba relativamente arrugado ella reconoció las mismas localizaciones que podían identificarse en el mapa del juego.

La joven extendió el mapa, mostrándole a Amell el punto que estaba señalando.

Pasaremos la noche en este lugar – anunció con convicción. – En un sitio como ese nadie le prestará atención a la ropa que usamos mientras paguemos el peaje. –

Amell se inclinó hacia adelante siguiendo la dirección del dedo de la mujer. Cuando sus ojos cayeron sobre el local sus cejas se alzaron casi hasta la línea de su cabello. La expresión atónita duró unos segundos en los que observó tentativamente del mapa a Elissa sin darle mucho crédito a sus oídos. Cuando quedó convencido, una sonrisa socarrona desdibujó su rostro.

¿Sabes? – dijo con aparente mejor humor – Puede que te halla juzgado mal. Eres una mujer con mucha perspectiva. – extendió el brazo hacia la joven, dándole un cariñoso codazo en el costado.

Elissa soltó una carcajada. ¿Qué si sabía? Con la personalidad del mago y sus mordaces comentarios estaba convencida de que sería el más complacido con aquel giro de los acontecimientos.

Solo no se lo digas a mi hermano. – pidió casi en un susurro.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice cuando Elissa le ofreció el mapa. Amell arreó su caballo con decisión, colocándose frente a la pequeña escuadra.

¿De qué va todo eso? – la voz de Alistair le llegó desde su costado. EL muchacho la observaba curioso y un poco colorado. Por su expresión Elissa dedujo que no le había gustado quedarse fuera de la conversación.

Ya verás. Solo no te espantes demasiado. –

Alistair no alcanzó a comprender del todo sus palabras, pero asintió. No fue hasta que comenzó a vislumbrarse las columnas del edificio que los ojos del templario se desorbitaron. Encima de la entrada principal había un inmenso letrero con forma circular. Decorado como la joya que representaba.

¡La Perla! – bramó un muy complacido Amell.

Pese a la oscuridad de la noche las antorchas que colindaban con la puerta se mantenían encendidas otorgando una visión casi móvil de la descolorida madera. Por debajo de la madera se veía un tintinear diferente. La iluminación del interior y el ronroneo sordo de las voces indicaba que los habitantes más activos de la taberna aún se encontraban despiertos. Los alcanzó el estruendo de una jarra destrozándose contra el suelo y la risa coqueta de una mujer.

No hablas en serio. – murmuró Alistair al tiempo que el mago se apeaba del caballo.

Elissa le dirigió una sonrisa benévola, desmontando del manso animal. Amell se apresuró a amarrar sus caballos al poste cerca de la entrada, claramente ansioso por atravesar el umbral. Tuvo que apresurar a su compañero templario, pues él estaba impaciente por un poco de calor. Finalmente Alistair imitó al dúo que lo acompañaba. El pobre muchacho esperaba un espectáculo cuando las puertas se abriesen y aunque se puso pálido como la cal, no encontró el escenario alarmante que aguardaba.

Amell fue el primero en entrar, frotándose las manos con entusiasmo bajo la capa. Nada más traspasar el umbral la propietaria se presentó ante ellos. Con una sonrisa cordial les advirtió de las condiciones de pasar la noche en su taberna y aunque Amell insistió en ver a los chicos Alistair sencillamente pidió por un par de habitaciones para pasar la noche.

Elissa no prestó demasiada atención al intercambio. La muchacha observaba alrededor con mirada inquisidora, como si creyese que su objetivo saltase desde atrás de una mesa. Consideró el preguntarle a la propietaria por el hombre en cuestión, pero optó por guardar el secreto un poco más.

Pese a la insistencia de Alistair, Amell contrató a un chico para que le acompañase esa noche, obligando al chico a pasar la noche en la misma habitación que la muchacha.

Definitivamente no. – alzó la voz. - ¿Te parece medianamente adecuado acaso? –

Por supuesto. ¿No están ustedes comprometidos? – canturreó Amell, lanzándole el brazo sobre el hombro al muchacho que había seleccionado.

Lo que le llamó la atención a Elissa fue que era un elfo, casi de la estatura de Zevran, pero con la mirada mucho más inocente y ojos grandes.

Las orejas de Alistair se tiñeron de rojo escarlata bajo la exclamación de Amell, quedándose mudo al instante. Miró de soslayo a Elissa, desviando la mirada cuando sus ojos chocaron con los de ella.

No me molesta en lo absoluto. – intentó consolarle la chica. Extendió su mano sujetando con ella los dedos del muchacho. – Sé que estaré a salvo contigo. –

Amell rió por lo bajo al ver la expresión de Alistair. Creía que se desmayaría en ese instante, pero cuando Elissa le jaló escaleras arriba la siguió dócil como un corderito.

La risa de Amell se volvió aún más angosta. Se dejó caer en un banco de madera, colocando al pequeño elfo sobre su regazo. Había pagado por diversión y diversión pretendía tener. No era de los que daban besos lentos, por eso cuando tuvo la lengua enterrada en la garganta del sujeto le sintió endurecerse contra su vientre.

Aquel aspecto de su vida era fácil. El sexo siempre le permitió escapar de la realidad y la tortura. Pero al final era solo el intercambio carnal de momento. Siempre regresaba a su mente oscura y podrida de un hombre que ha estado malhumorado toda la vida. Esconder sus emociones con el sarcasmo resultaba agotador, pero Amell lo había asumido con una sonrisa. Después de todo, los más jóvenes sufrían más y como uno de los mayores debía dar ejemplo.

No que aquel pensamiento no hubiese regresado para patearle el culo en varias ocasiones…

Siempre quiso salir de la torre. Ahora estaba fuera y tenía que jugársela en una guerra de la que no quería tener nada que ver.

Por aquella razón, estar allí en ese momento, con aquel chico duro contra su cuerpo le hacía agradecer los pequeños placeres de la vida. Puede que muriera en esa guerra ajena, pero viviría como quisiera fuera del alcance de los templarios. Su uniforme le entregaría esa libertad y cuando la guerra terminara seguiría con su vida. Ni siquiera los mismos Grey Wardens podrían detenerlo.

Con aquella fantasía en mente Amell pasó una de las mejores noches de su vida. Aprovechó todo cuanto pudo de aquel sujeto a su lado. Lo hicieron en la banca donde estaba sentado. Contra el bar de las bebidas y en la habitación que había tomado. Le alegró que su acompañante fuese ruidoso, así no tenía que escuchar los ruidos de las habitaciones adyacentes. Si de algo estaba seguro era de que no quería escuchar a Alistair teniendo sexo. Aunque dudas no le faltaban que el chico aun no tenía las agallas para pedírselo a Elissa… pero ella… podía probar ser demasiada mujer para el.

Disfrutó al máximo la libertad que le ofreció la taberna. Se rió satisfecho cuando terminaron y el elfo le dirigió varios halagos. Dudaba que muchos fueran realmente verídicos, pues tenía trucos para hacer a la gente enloquecer bajo su tacto, y no los había utilizado.

Aún estaba demasiado encerrado en la idea de no dejarse notar. "¿Por qué tengo que ser tan consciente?" maldijo para sus adentros. Sin embargo sabía que le temía a los templarios. Y no deseaba que irrumpieran en la taberna porque se le había antojado darle un poco de "intensidad al acto sexual".

A pesar de toda la energía gastada Amell no pudo dormir más de tres horas. Cuando bajó al pub se sorprendió de encontrar gente allí. Había gente de todo tipo, incluyendo un sujeto con pintas de pirata que alimentaba una extraña ave sobre su hombro. Un encapuchado en la esquina opuesta a la suya que conversaba con una mujer morena de abundante cabello negro. Sobre el delgado cuello llevaba una enorme gargantilla de oro que hacía resaltar el tono tostado de su piel. Aunque admitía que le quedaba bien Amell se preguntaba cómo era capaz de pararse con aquel extraordinario peso.

La mujer pareció sentir su mirada, pues alzó la vista en su dirección. Amell se sorprendió del denso color de sus ojos y la intensidad que había en ellos. Esa mujer era una vividora, podía decirlo con solo mirarla. Parecía haber tenido una vida dura, pero cuando le sonrió el mago percibió un aura coqueta… como la de Zevran.

Alzó el brazo y pidió una bebida. El licor de la perla no era malo, pero no quería emborracharse tan temprano cuando tendría trabajo luego. Le trajeron un trozo de filete y un gran tarro de cerveza. Antes de probarlo notó que una nueva mirada caía sobre él. El hombre junto a la mujer morena le miraba bajo la capucha. No percibía ningún tipo de aura sobre el, así que no le dio importancia. No al menos hasta que notó el intenso color miel de sus ojos.

No había hostilidad en ellos, sino una intensa curiosidad. Su sonrisa se curvó cuando vio a lo que creyó un sujeto más joven que el guiñarle un ojo. La mujer a su lado soltó una carcajada, dándole al mago la idea de que ambos tenían… "otros" intereses más concretos.

"Parece que es mi día de suerte" pensó Amell. Sin pensárselo demasiado llamó a la mesera y pagó un par de bebidas para ellos. Cuando les entregaron las jarras llenas la mujer le guiñó un ojo. Le susurró algo al hombre a su lado y juntos se levantaron de la mesa bebida en mano. Amell solo tuvo tiempo de cortar una rebanada de carne y llevársela a la boca antes de que el sospechoso dúo llegase a su mesa.

La mujer se sentó frente por frente a Amell. Desde aquella posición el mago tenía una vista perfecta de la redondeada forma de sus tetas. Entre aquel gran escote y lo corta que era su falda ella dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Todo lo contrario del sujeto sentado a su lado. El hombre junto a Amell usaba una gruesa capa de viaje, debajo tenía una túnica raída. No era tan elegante como la mujer, sin embargo, había algo en el que le llamaba la atención. Algo familiar.

Buenos días corazón. ¿Qué hace un hombre tan apuesto como tú tan solito? – preguntó la mujer inclinándose sobre la mesa. Sus ante brazos apretaron la curva de sus senos, haciéndolos sobresaltar todavía más.

Por el brillo que tenían Amell dedujo que usaba alguna clase de aceite para la piel. Su descaro amplió aún más su sonrisa.

¿Y qué te hace pensar que estoy solo? – contestó, complacido de lo gruesa que le salió la voz.

No se me ocurre otra razón por la que estarías desayunando solo. No hay en el mundo una mujer tan tonta como para dejar a un sujeto como tú solo en este nido de pirañas. –

O un hombre – a Amell le sorprendió el tono sedoso de la voz de aquel hombre. Estaba seguro de haberlo escuchado en alguna parte. Solo que no estaba seguro de dónde. Desvió la vista para mirarlo. Aunque su rostro estaba medio oculto pudo ver lo claro de su piel y el tono de sus labios.

Lamentablemente "cariño" – le dijo al sujeto con el mismo tono grueso mientras con la mano izquierda señaló el espacio entre su cuello y su abdomen. – no todos los hombres están dispuestos a este "tipo" de placeres. –

No entiendo por qué – contestó el muchacho sin inmutarse. Bajo la mesa, Amell sintió una mano ascender lentamente desde su rodilla hasta su entrepierna. – A mí me parece muy tentador. – una chispa placentera ascendió desde aquella mano.

Fue sutil, electrizante, pero Amell era lo bastante mayor para reconocer el toque de otro mago. Aunque intentó disimular la sorpresa sus ojos quedaron clavados en los del otro hombre.

¿Ah sí? – murmuró con una sonrisa. Sus iradas se encontraron, quedando conectadas por un segundo en el que Amell se sintió absorto. Consumido.

Por supuesto. – la respuesta vino tan baja que el mago la percibió como un ronroneo.

Ya no supo si fue su tono o si volvió a usar aquel truco en el, pero Amell sintió una oleada de excitación recorrerle el cuerpo y las entrañas. No podía creer lo excitado que estaba por culpa de aquel sujeto.

"Parece que Karl tenía razón" pensó Amell sin poder evitar la sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro "**sí **me gustan más los hombres". Bajó la mano hasta el cinturón de su armadura, tomando en ella la pequeña llave de bronce con el número de su cuarto tallado en ella.

Supongo entonces que te veré esta noche. – dijo el hombre bajando. Entrelazó sus dedos con los del sujeto más joven, entregándole la llave con disimulo.

¿No te preocupa que te robemos? – preguntó el sujeto un tanto sorprendido de su disposición.

Lamentablemente lo valioso lo llevo encima. Así que tendrás que esperar a desvestirme para tomarlo. –

Es bueno saberlo – escucharon decir a la mujer frente a ellos. Amell ciertamente la había olvidado, así que casi regresó a la tierra al oír su voz.

Se aclaró la garganta.

Bueno supongo que… ¿los veré esta noche? – preguntó Amell un tanto contrariado por la sonrisa de la mujer.

Estaremos allí. Ambos – contestó ella con pícaro descaro.

Sin decir más se levantó de la mesa con su jarra en mano de camino a su propia mesa. Su acompañante le miró durante unos minutos más antes de seguirla, dejando a Amell con un burbujeo de excitación en lo más bajo de su vientre.

Con un suspiro miró el interior de su jarra, aún medio llena.

Ha sido suficiente bebida por hoy – murmuró aparatándolo hacia un costado.

En ese momento sintió unos pasos pesados descender por la escalera. Sabía de quien se trataba antes de que llegase. Cuando Alistair se sentó a su lado halló cumplidas sus sospechas.

"Perfecto" pensó. "Necesito a alguien a quien molestar para poder distraerme". Sin pensarlo mucho se volteó topándose con un muy sonrojado templario a su lado.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… No puede ser…"

¡¿Perdiste tu virginidad?! – gritó a pleno pulmón en medio del pub haciendo girar un par de cabezas, entre ellas las de sus antiguos compañeros de mesa.

¡Shuuuuu! – Le espetó un muy sobresaltado Alistair. - ¡No digas tonterías! –

Amell se relajó instantáneamente ante sus palabras. Sin embargo pretendió estar muy sobresaltado. Se llevó la mano al pecho que subía y bajaba como si tuviera un ataque.

Por las faldas rasgadas de Andraste ¡¿Cómo que no?! ¡¿Cómo que no?! Te di el momento perfecto. Lejos de sus hermanos. Solos en una habitación. – enumeró con los dedos. - ¡Es una chica noble! ¡Esta era probablemente tu única oportunidad antes de la boda! ¿Y tú vas y la desperdicias? Oh Maker ¿en qué me equivoqué? –

Para de una vez. Yo no quiero eso. – protestó Alistair. Rojo como una cereza el joven templario se inclinó sobre él en la mesa. – Quiero que hagamos las cosas bien. Voy a cortejarla adecuadamente y le pediré a su padre su mano en matrimonio. –

¡Realmente quieres esperar a casarte con ella! ¿Y si te aburres? ¿Y si resulta que no es lo que tu pensabas? ¿Y si es una tipa pesada y molesta que le gusta hurgarse en la nariz y beber hasta caerse borracha? ¿Y si no te gusta el olor de su aliento por la mañana? ¿Y si no te gusta su olor o cómo te mete la lengua? ¿Qué harás entonces? –

¡Para de una vez! – protestó Alistair escandalizado cubriéndose los oídos con las manos.

¡Solo piénsalo por un momento! Todos nos hurgamos en la nariz y tenemos aliento matinal – exclamó cuando Alistair empezó a gritar un "lalalalala" para opacar su voz.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha Amell bebió un vaso de agua y comió otro trozo de carne. No fue hasta que Alistair se detuvo que volvió a prestarle atención.

Entonces, si no follaron ¿Qué hicieron toda la noche? – preguntó con desvergonzada curiosidad.

Nosotros solo…hablamos. – contestó el templario dubitativo.

¿Hablar? ¿de qué? – preguntó dándose otro bocado - ¿de sus planes de boda? –

De la torre de los magos. – en cuanto Alistair terminó de hablar Amell dejó a un lado su cubierto.

Ah, ya. No es un tema muy agradable. – murmuró. - ¿Qué le dijiste? –

La verdad. Le conté como escapaste de tu ilusión y atravesaste el laberinto para liberarnos. –

Amell suspiró.

Seguro que no estaba muy impresionada. Es vidente después de todo. –

Estás equivocado. – en el tono de Alistair había cierta satisfacción. Y aquello llamó la atención del mago. ¿Cómo podía ella no saberlo? El templario se acomodó en el asiento, colocándose de frente a Amell. – Ella pensaba que había sido Sereda. –

El mago hizo una pausa. "Interesante" pensó.

Elissa les había dicho que en sus visiones había varias posibilidades. Lo repetía cada vez que tenía una oportunidad. Sabía que ella siempre se decantaba por la que pensaba más posible, pero hasta determinado punto lastimaba su amor propio el que no hubiese pensado en el. Sino en Sereda…

Cuando Amell se liberó de su visión y se encontró con un compañero mago que le indicó el camino a través del laberinto tuvo que atravesar las ilusiones de todos sus acompañantes antes de llegar a Sereda.

Estaban en Orzamar, en una casa tallada en la roca. Decorada humildemente, se encontraba junto a una forja. El ruido del martillo sonaba incesante contra el metal. Una mujer pequeña trabajaba incansablemente dándole forma a un inmenso martillo de metal enano. Aunque llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño alto algunos mechones escapaban sobre su rostro, sobresaliendo incluso del poblado cerquillo castaño.

Amell la reconoció de inmediato, pero fue incapaz de avanzar hacia ella cuando un hombre enano regresaba vestido de comerciante con un niño colgado de su mano. El pequeño tenía el mismo color de cabello y los ojos de Sereda, pero sus fracciones reflejaban al hombre. El pequeño se libró de su padre cuando la vio.

"Mamá" le llamó, corriendo a colgarse de su cintura. Sereda dejó el martillo y las pinzas para recibirlo.

Aunque lo regañó por haber saltado sobre ella en medio del trabajo no pareció enojada y tanto ella como su pequeño rieron por lo bajo. El marido se acercó a ellos, dándole la noticia de que su suegro vendría a visitarlos esa noche.

La satisfacción de Sereda fue tan clara que Amell se sintió derrotado. Sabía que aquel niño, su esposo eran demonios… pero ella era tan feliz. Nunca la había visto sonreír cómo en ese momento y cuando se armó de valor para mostrarle la verdad supo que nunca volvería a hacerlo. Con sus propias manos Sereda mató a los demonios que encarnaban a su familia de ensueño y en el momento que estaba desapareciendo la vio llorar por primera vez.

"Mantengámoslo en secreto" murmuró antes de esfumarse. El resto era historia. Una anécdota que nunca repetiría. Pero aquello Alistair no debía saberlo.

Supongo que le contaste sobre tu hermana entonces. – dijo intentando desviar la atención.

… sí. Pero ella ya sabía de Goldana. Aunque me dio la impresión de que no le agradaba mucho. ¿Puede alguien desagradarte por lo que has visto en visiones? – preguntó Alistair.

Yo que sé. Nunca he tenido una. Pero supongo que sí. Si realmente son tan vividas como ella dice. Pero dime la verdad. Para que hallas bajado tan sonrojado no pueden haber solo **hablado**. ¿Pasó algo más? – Supo que había dado en el blanco cuando Alistair volvió a sonrojarse.

Nosotros… nos besamos. – murmuró el templario cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Como si aquello fuese lo más vergonzoso del mundo. Amell alzó una ceja.

¿Solo eso? – preguntó aburrido.

¿Cómo que solo eso? ¡Eso es mucho! – protestó Alistair escandalizado.

Pero ella ya te había besado en la torre. – dijo Amell con cierto desinterés. Aunque la forma en que Alistair se sobresaltó hizo que su curiosidad y sus ganas de molestarle regrezaran. – Hubo otra vez ¿no es así? –

¿Qué? NO – se sobresaltó el muchacho.

Oooh no puedes engañarme. ¿Cuándo fue? Dilo –

¡No hubo otra vez! – dijo apretando los dientes

Mientes. Dímelo o se lo preguntaré a ella. Estoy seguro que tiene el coraje suficiente para admitir que no le avergüenza pasar la noche contigo y besarte. Seguro que hasta está dispuesta a llegar más lejos. –

Esa es una conversación que deberíamos tener Alistair y yo en privado. – dijo una voz femenina desde atrás de Amell.

El mago reconoció la voz de Elissa al instante. Al alzar la vista la vio sonriente, mirando de uno a otro con interés. Sin preocuparse demasiado del entorno Elissa se sentó entre los dos. Alistair le dio el espacio que ella necesitaba para acomodarse y Amell llamó a la mesera para que les sirviera a ambos algo de comer. Elisa besó en la mejilla a su prometido antes de mirar a Amell con una sonrisa ampliada.

¿Pasaste una buena noche? – le preguntó. El mago notó como observaba alrededor con ojo crítico. Parecía buscar algo entre aquellos rostros. ¿Sería a su acompañante de la noche?

Muy buena. Gracias a ti. – contestó el hombre con satisfacción.

Bien. Hoy tendremos un día movidito. Debemos localizar la casa de Genitivi y partiremos en la mañana. – dijo ella con convicción.

¿Por qué no esta mismo noche? – preguntó Alistair – Si logramos encontrarlo deberíamos regresar lo antes posible.-

No – intervino Amell. – Esta noche no. Tengo planes. –

Y yo – dijo Elissa, sorprendiendo a ambos hombres. – debemos recolectar toda la información que podamos. Además, hay dos personas en esta ciudad que me gustaría ver. – extendió la mano, sujetando la de Alistair en ella. – Una es tu hermana. –

Tanto Amell como Alistair se quedaron quietos como estatuas.

Ha… ¿hablas en serio? – preguntó Alistair casi tartamudeando. Como respuesta obtuvo un asentimiento de la cabeza de la muchacha.

Sabes donde vive y ya estamos aquí. No estaría mal pasar a saludarla y de paso hacer uno que otro trabajito para la guardia. Así recaudamos un poco de dinero. –

Me parece muy bien – aceptó Amell. – Ustedes hagan eso. Yo me concentraré en disfrutar la poca libertad que se me ha entregado. –

¡Eso no es justo! – protestó Alistair.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso me quieres allí cuando tu hermana te abrace? Te prometo que estaré recordándote hasta el día en que mueras como lloraste como un bebé. –ante sus palabras, el templario pareció pensárselo mejor.

… -

Gracias por la aclaración Amell – dijo Elissa entre risas. – Supongo entonces que debemos marcharnos cuando comamos.

Dicho esto tanto ella como Alistair comenzaron a devorar sus desayunos. Conversaron un poco más sobre donde ella creía estaba la casa del tal Genitivi y aunque el templario insistió no consiguió convencer a Amell de ayudarlos a recaudar dinero en la ciudad. Aunque si lograron sacarle que tenía una cita doble en la noche y por más que Alistair se sobresaltó Elissa no pareció molesta con la idea de que Amell se divirtiera.

Salieron de la taberna al mediodía y de camino pasaron por la capilla. Tomaron un par de misiones y siguieron su camino. Amell notó como Elissa evitó que tomaran algunas diciendo que hasta que Aedan no estuviese con ellos tenían riesgo de fallarlas. Que les faltaba fuerza pesada. Él estaba demasiado concentrado en lo que traería la noche para preocuparse por pequeñeces.

Encontraron la casa del hermano Genitivi en menos tiempo del que Amell esperaba. La puerta estaba abierta y como Elissa había predicho encontraron dentro al supuesto aprendiz. Sacarle la información y matarlo no representó un reto y mientras Elissa y Alistair se internaban en la casa en busca del diario de Genitivi Amell le vació los bolsillos de cualquier objeto que pudiese resultarles útil. También buscó en lo libreros, los estantes y los cofres abiertos. No encontró mucho de utilidad y seguro que el tal Genitivi no extrañaría un libro o dos escritos por el mismo. Cuando terminó de guardarlos en su mochila sus compañeros regresaron con el libro en mano.

Aunque Elissa quiso que lo viera, él estaba demasiado ansioso para hacerlo. Así que se excusó, dejándolos solos en la casa. Se encaminó a la taberna donde se dio un buen baño y se cambió de ropas. Enviando a lavar su armadura. Quería dar una buena segunda impresión así que no se tildó de perezoso. Incluso sacó un par de hierbas y preparó una poción de estámina y otra de mana. Quería tener sus reservas de energía y magia llenas antes de la gran fiesta.

Tenía el corazón acelerado como un adolescente. Y cuando la tarde calló que llamaron a su puerta tuvo que respirar profundo varias veces antes de poder comportarse cool.

"Ya es hora" se recordó sonriendo como un tonto. Hacía mucho que no tenía sexo con otro mago y estaba acelerado. Finalmente podía mostrar todo de lo que era capaz sin contenerse.

"Esperemos que sea guapo" pensó antes de abrir la putera.

* * *

Elissa se levantó de la barra con cierta desgana. Aunque las misiones de la tarde habían ido a pedir de boca el día no había ido tan bien como esperaba. La reunión con Goldana había salido tal y como en el juego, dejando a Alistair con un mal sabor de boca. Ella le había dicho que iba siendo hora de que decidiese por sí mismo y él había prometido pensárselo. Aún así estaba deprimido, por lo que subió a acostarse nada más llegaron a la perla.

Elissa se había quedado abajo, con esperanzas de localizar al mago que Jowan le había asegurado estaba en Denerin. Ella solo había asumido que se encontraría allí. En la perla. Pero había preguntado a la posadera sobre un hombre con sus características y ella le había asegurado que no había nadie con esa descripción. Aunque la mujer podía mentir, más si le habían dado unas monedas.

Lamentablemente no había rastro del hombre y Elissa estaba comenzando a perder la fe. Había recorrido cada pasillo de la perla con la esperanza de verlo aunque fuese de corrida. Hasta el momento sin suerte. Solo le faltaba ir tocando puerta por puerta del dichoso local.

Suspiró atormentada encaminándose a la habitación que compartía con Alistair. Si seguía despierto tal vez intentase consolarlo un poco. Aquel pensamiento la distrajo, de manera que no vio a la dama que venía en sentido contrario y chocó con ella.

Lo siento mucho – se apresuró a decir, sin embargo, cuando alzó la vista se quedó congelada. Frente a ella se erguía una mujer alta, de cabello negro, piel bronceada y profundos ojos café.

No te preocupes gatita. Estoy bien. – le contestó con una sonrisa coqueta llevándose una mano a la curva del cuello. Debajo de sus dedos había un enorme chupón que comenzaba a oscurecerse.

Elissa le miró tan fijamente que la mujer se quedó allí sonriéndole, como esperando que le hiciese alguna proposición indecente.

Elissa no supo por qué lo dijo, pero antes de que pudiese detenerse ya había abierto la boca.

¿Dónde está Anders? –

Vió los ojos de la mujer abrirse como platos por un instante antes de fruncir el entrecejo con divertido disgusto. Elissa tragó en seco. ¿Habría metido la pata? De hecho ¿Acaso la morena sabía el nombre del mago con el que chocó una vez en la perla? Y ¿Aquello ya habría ocurrido?

¿Por qué será que el día de hoy todo el mundo solo parece interesado en Anders? – sus palabras cortaron la línea de pensamiento de Elissa. – No me mires con esa cara gatita. No lo digo por mal. Es solo que eres la segunda persona hoy que me mira como a un postre pero se llena con el plato principal. – la muchacha tragó en seco.

¿Y… el primero? – murmuró sin desviar la mirada.

Oh, un sujeto muy guapo. Nos conocimos en la mañana y nos dio la llave de su habitación. Estuvimos juntos un rato pero, ju, sé cuando sobro. Aún así, tiene mucha resistencia, ese Amell. –

Elissa sintió las rodillas doblársele del susto. Para sostenerse se apoyó en la pared.

¿Estás bien gatita? ¿te lastimé? – preguntó Isabela con fingida preocupación.

Sí. Bien… y dices que… ¿aún están juntos? –

Pues claro. Anders es muy persistente y ese Amell tiene mucha energía. No me quejo porque me trató muuuy bien. Pero estaba muy claro cual culo le gustaba más. – Elissa se sonrojó ante el lenguaje obsceno.

Sus dedos descendieron a la bolsa en su cintura, donde aún permanecía guardado el vial de sangre. Aquella era su oportunidad. No sabía si tendría otra y… aunque no estaba preparada para lo que viera en esa habitación **tenía** que ir.

Gracias Isabela – dijo pasando apresuradamente por su lado.

La escuchó responderle y luego quedar confusa. Después de todo, ellas no se habían presentado.

Elissa corrió escaleras arriba hacia el cuarto de Amell. Ella había sacado las llaves, así que conocía el número mejor que ellos. Pasó frente a su propio cuarto escuchando unos ronquidos amortiguados por la puerta cerrada, pero ni siquiera reparó en que Alistair estaba dormido. No fue hasta que se detuvo frete al cuarto de Amell que se detuvo con respiración entrecortada.

Estaba agitada y su corazón latía en sus propios oídos. Las manos le temblaban por los nervios. ¿Cómo era posible que tuviese tanta suerte?

¿Cómo se conocieron aquellos dos? Y ¿en serio se estaban…?

¿Ellos estaban…?

Ningún sonido provenía del otro lado de la habitación y aquello le dio un poco de valor. Respiró profundo, apretando la bolsita en su cadera. Movió la manilla, comprobando que la puerta estaba abierta.

Tal vez Isabela había olvidado cerrarla.


End file.
